Black Sheep Wanted
by Wynja
Summary: Robin and Bruce are about to take a vacation. Together. On a cruise-ship. For two whole weeks. Things don’t exactly turn out the way they had planned, and then a certain one-eyed villain gets involved… Adventure, slash and the tropics… could life get any
1. I Saw a Ship Asailing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans. I would also like to add that the opinions stated in this text do not necessarily correspond with that of the writer. There. That should get the Orlando Bloom-fans off my back. –smirk-

**New story! Yaaay! With a strange title! Yaaay!**

This is gonna be in the adventure-genre! (Yaaay!) So it's not gonna be angsty-dark, though there are murky waters ohoy! (Don't worry, you'll get that in a minute). The pairing is Sladin, although you won't believe that after this chapter… but it is… (Yaaay again!)

I'm gonna try something different between them this time, though… at least I HOPE so, but one can never control these characters…

Oh, one more thing… I've been so damn mean to old bats lately, so in this fic I have decided to make him much more likable… so don't be too surprised. (I'm all yaaay-ed out now…)

**R&R pretty please?**

**

* * *

**

Black Sheep Wanted

**Chapter 1: I Saw a Ship A-sailing**

"Dude?! You're going on a _cruise_?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Sweet." Cyborg commented.

Robin shifted uneasily.  
"Yeah… yeah, I kind of am… My guardian invited me, and… Unless you...?"

"We can manage, Robin." Raven said in a flat tone, indicating that any hopes Robin might have of his team talking him out of this, were officially crushed. "Besides, it's the holidays… everything is usually quiet around Christmas."

"Oh, but what about that most devious burglar we saw on the TV last night? We must stop him!" Starfire sounded concerned.

The others looked blank.

"What burglar, Star?" Robin asked gently.

"The one breaking into all the dwellings! With the deer's of rain and who only eats milk and cookies!"

"Ehhh… Star… that was Santa Clause…"

"You know his name?! Then we must apprehend the wrongdoer at once!"

"No… Star… you see…" as usual, it seemed to have fallen on Robin to explain these things, and he took a deep breath. "Santa is the one who brings the _presents_… and besides, he doesn't actually ex-" a metal hand was pressed over his mouth and Cyborg shot a worried glance at Beast Boy.

"BB will tell you _all_ about Santa later, Star! He's his biggest fan!" the metal teen hurriedly said.

"Please do, Beast Boy! I long to hear how he manages to break into all these places!" Starfire said, curiosity shining in those big, green eyes.

Cyborg had finally let go of his rather annoyed leader, but Robin had gotten the _not-so-subtle_-hint and didn't mention the jolly red man again.

"Love too, Star, but I wanna hear more about the cruise!" Beast Boy said, eyes shining. "No way I could come with, right?"

"Sorry, BB" Robin smiled wistfully; he would have_ loved_ to have his little green friend there to lighten up the mood. "It's supposed to be like father/son-time or something…"

His relationship with Bruce had gotten better and better lately, but, nevertheless, Robin had a feeling that two weeks, confined on an ever so large cruise-ship, might not be the best idea the man had had… But he had an important thing to tell him and such matters were usually best to tell face to face. He was not looking forward to it, however.

Beast Boy seemed to be exited for him, though, and was doing a little weird dance while chanting.

"A cruise, a cruise … Hey, what can be better than a cruise, right?"

"Tom Cruise?" Raven said dryly, the faintest ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Hey! Everybody! Raven made a joke!" Beast Boy shouted, delighted. "Raven made a-" The green boy suddenly paled to the color of pear-flavored ice cream. "_Wait_!" he screamed, making everybody jump and looking around in alarm. "This isn't right!"

"What's up, man?" Cyborg asked, concerned.

"Well, Rae made a _joke_, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"And Robin is going on _holiday_, right?"

As Beast Boy was now the second one to receive a blank group-stare that day, he started waving his arms in the air.

"So what_ is_ this?! Have we been _jinxed_?! Is this _opposite day_ or something?"

"If this is opposite-day, you would be saying something really intelligent next…" Raven drawled.

"…"

"Theory proven wrong" the empath smirked.

"Weeeell… _actually_…" Cyborg grinned "BB was _quiet_, which is _very_ unlike him, and you _did_ tell another joke…"

This set off another outburst of theories from the changeling. Robin shook his head and smiled, leaving the living room before the guy started pulling out the visual aids.

* * *

Robin still smiled to himself as he started packing. Bruce had not given him much time to prepare, probably because he knew that this would give the boy more opportunities to back out, and Robin had a feeling that the man would not let him do that. Sooo… what would you need on a tropical cruise anyway? He didn't have a big civilian wardrobe, and clothes that might blend in on a vacation, were even more rare. Most of his stuff seemed to be black. Well, he had a few swim trunks and he grudgingly also packed two suits and dress shirts… he had a feeling they were expected to change for dinner. Okay…so he could walk around in trunks or in a shirt and tie… maybe he should try to find something in the middle too? Yes. Probably.

* * *

Returning to the main room, the discussion seemed to have died down.

"Hey, Star? Care to go shopping with me?" Robin smiled at the pretty Tamarean. Her eyes lit up and she almost dragged him out of the room, idly chatting about the mall and what 'glorious, fantastic items' it held. The rest of the team grinned at the scene. Robin and Star were much more relaxed around each other nowadays. Robin had taken her out, a few weeks ago, and the pair had returned a bit subdued. Star had been a somewhat quiet the next couple of days, surprising the team by, from time to time, suddenly drag Robin out of the room. From each of these little 'meetings', Star returned a little more bright eyed and Robin a little bit more red in the face. After a few days of this it was like Robin's and Starfire's relationship were stronger than ever. The rest of the team didn't want to impose with any questions, but rather enjoyed the sudden lack of drama.

* * *

The pair returned from the shopping with their arms full of bags and parcels, and Robin could continue to pack, now not worrying about what to _bring_, but rather how to make it all fit in his bag. He hadn't only bought clothes, but also some shoes, a small digital camera, sun block and a few other thing that might come in handy on a ship, like a couple of books in case the trip turned out to be boring.

* * *

He left the next morning, wearing civilian clothes but only shedding his mask after reaching the city by his motorbike, taking a cab the rest of the way to the airport. It was a bit weird, being on his own and not even in uniform. No one gave him a second glance, and by the time he had met up with Bruce and the Wayne industries private jet, he had relaxed more into his roll of Richard.

"Hi there, Dick!" Bruce grinned and there was a slightly awkward but warm hug.

"Hi Bruce! Err… Could you call me Richard? I mean… like I'm a bit too old for a nick-name you know?" he said, embarrassed.

Bruce gave him an amused look and nodded.

"Will do… You will be sixteen in a few more months… time flies…"

"Said the old man…" Robin grinned cheekily.

"And since you're too old for a spanking, I just have to forbid you to co-pilot the plane because of that…" Bruce said airily.

"What? Noooo!" Robin complained, but couldn't hold back a grin.

* * *

The flight was uneventful, although pretty long, and they both continued to talk, Robin eager to catch up on everything in Gotham. They took the opportunity to speak freely here, since they had to be a little more careful on the ship.

Bruce was completely relaxed, and Robin was delighted. The man had told him that he had left both his jobs completely behind, he hadn't even brought a cell phone. If someone _really_ needed to reach him, they could do it through the ship. Robin had done the same thing, leaving his communicator at home. It was nagging at him, but, as his team had reasoned, if they were _really_ in trouble, Robin wouldn't be able to get there in time anyway, as he was half a world away.

"So… everything okay back in Jump?" Bruce interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah… mostly quiet this time of year…" Robin nodded, and then bit his lip a little. Would he dare to ask? Mustering a bit of courage, he plunged in. "Bruce? I… can't I tell the team about you? I mean, we get together a lot more often now, and…"

"No, Robin…" Bruce said, and by using that name, the teen understood that Bruce had slipped into 'bat-mode'.

"But…"

"It's not that I don't trust them, Robin… you have a fine team and you are doing a great job."

"Then what is it? Our age? We're not _kids_, Bruce!"

"No, but the more people who knows, the more dangerous it will be." Bruce interrupted Robin, who was about to say something, by raising a finger. "Not only to me and you, but to _them_ as well. If someone saw us all together, and even _suspected_ that they knew… would you like to put them through that?"

Robin shivered. He had been tortured once, back in Gotham, and been threatened with the same countless times, because someone was determined to find out Batman's identity.

"No… No, I see your point." he admitted and nodded his head. "It just feels so weird, you know… I know I'm not _lying_ to them, exactly, but I'm just so afraid my tongue will slip…"

"I understand. It's easier for me, I guess. I have lived with a double identity for so long. At Jump you are mostly Robin, you don't have to switch between your alter egos so very often." Bruce leaned back in his seat slightly, looking into Robin's eyes with a very serious expression. "And Richard? I think that is a good thing. Switching like that. Basically living as two people isn't something I want for you. It makes everything else so difficult. I won't ask you to keep our secret for ever, maybe just a few more years. I'm not planning to be Batman to the point where I need a walking-stick to get around, you know…"

Robin laughed, picturing it in his mind, but then turned serious again.

"You are thinking of quitting?"

"I am able to do a lot of valuable work from the cave, and there are young heroes out there who will be more than able to take over one day… who knows, I might even find someone to tutor… Because I figure you prefer Jump and the Titans?"

Robin smiled, a little bit sadly.

"Yeah, I think so…. having a team is kinda great, you know?"

"I should guess so," Bruce said wistfully, "and you make a great leader… if I'm ever in trouble I would call you in an instant…" he added with a grin.

Robin beamed. Getting praise from Bruce, especially praise of_ this _caliber, was rare but always genuine.

"I'll get you my number…" Robin grinned, getting a chuckle in return.

* * *

The ship was blazing white and managed to look both sleek and huge at the same time. Robin shook his head as they boarded, wondering how the men and women who had dreamed up this creation had managed it. They were given brochures, thick as books, with the many activities there was to be had onboard, as well as maps of the different floors, and where then showed to their two-bedroom suite. The rooms were, naturally, above sea level, and had a stunning view over the side of the ship. They had their own private balcony, complete with hot tub, as well as a very generous living area and small kitchen. Robin took a quick look into the both bedrooms and smiled widely.

"Yeah, I could live here… For two weeks, you know…"

"I figured as much." Bruce smirked. "I decided that we could do with some extra space, if we were to get on each other's nerves."

Robin chuckled, as he had been afraid of the very same thing, but, right then, that didn't seem very likely.

* * *

Three days later, on Christmas day, they were sunbathing by one of the larger pool-areas. They had both agreed not to buy presents for each other this year, and to just enjoy the cruise instead, and that had suited Robin just fine. The trip so far had been very pleasant. They had explored the ship, made some acquaintances and tested a lot of things from the paint-ball course to a few of the gyms. Robin had found that the people onboard, from the staff to the other passengers, were nicely polite and withdrawn. He had worried about Bruce being practically jumped by men wanting to talk business or women looking for a rich husband, but, even though there _were_ some flirting and a few handshakes, everyone seemed to respect each others privacy and the need for a holiday. Bruce had chosen this particular cruise line carefully.

Robin glanced around. They had set up their sun beds a bit apart from the rest, and no one was close enough to hear. He drew a deep breath. Now, he guessed, where as good a time as ever.

"Bruce… there's something I need to tell you."

"I've noticed." Bruce said, raising himself up on his arms and looking over towards his ward. "What is it, Richard?" His statement didn't surprise Robin in the least; the man had always had a gift for reading other people. He was just thankful that Bruce hadn't prodded.

"Well... lately… I… I mean I have… I think... no, I _know_… Bruce, I'm gay."

His guardian flopped back down, flat on his back, heaving a big sigh.

"Oh, thanks _god_, I thought you' had knocked Starfire up!"

Robin's face turned beet red, but he laughed.

"I'm glad it could have been _worse_…" he snorted.

"What? I can't think of any serious matter that wouldn't be…" Bruce turned his head and smiled. "Trust me, I'm completely fine with it, and so will Alfred be. Does your team know?"

"Only Star… we… well, we haven't exactly dated, but I knew she liked me, so I needed to tell her first. I plan to tell the others as soon as I get back."

Bruce nodded.

"That's good. I mean, your sexuality is a private matter, but it would help when you start dating… or… is there someone special already?"

Robin blushed some more, and shook his head.

"Okay. Well, now maybe you'll go talk to that cute guy who has been checking you out since we boarded?" Bruce smirked and nodded his head towards the main sunning area.

"Shhhhut _up_!" Robin hissed, his blush seemingly occupying his face permanently by now. He had noticed the dark teen as well, very _much_ so, and was mortified that Bruce had as well.

"All right, I'll be nice. And need I tell you that I think you are too young for sex, but if you choose to have it, to use a condom?"

"No-no-no, I _know_!" Robin pleaded, sliding into a state more severe than just 'mortified'.

"Do you know how to put one on? Maybe I should order a cucumber from the kitchen and-"

"You wouldn't _dare_!" At that moment, Robin realized that his mentor was having the time of his life, tormenting him like that. He huffed, and, followed by a low, friendly chuckle, he stood up and dived into the pool. He swam two lengths, trying to work off his embarrassment and get his face to return to a normal color. As he was about to start his third lap, a head, luckily attached to a body, suddenly bobbed up in front of him, and the two nearly collided.

"Whooo… you're fast!" said the smiling head.

"No, I'm Richard." Robin grinned, and just then recognized his little crush and wanted to bite his own tongue off.

The boy merely laughed.

"I'm Jamie… wanna stop tearing up the water and just chill for a bit?"

Did he _ever_. Jamie had light brown hair, Robin noticed, with highlights that seemed to be of the natural, sun kissed, variety. Chocolate brown eyes smiled at him, and his toffee-colored skin looked good enough to li-

"Err, yeah, sure!" Robin croaked, and followed Jamie to a ledge in the water, sitting down with him.

"Jamie Sparrow." the boy said and reached out with his hand.

"Richard Grayson. Really? Sparrow?" Robin grinned.

"Yup! You wouldn't _believe _what a good pickup line my name has turned into. I love those movies almost as much as I love pirates."

Robin laughed.

"What is it? The peg legs?"

"Nah, they're just hot."

There was a small pause while the teens tried to feel each other out. You don't just hit on a random guy, and if you do, you're careful.

"Johnny Depp's the hottest one, though." Robin supplied airily.

"Oh, by a long shot! I mean Orlando? Please! One look into those vacant eyes is enough… he's just a pretty face."

Robin laughed again and nodded, leaning back against the edge of the pool and closed his eyes in the sun. Not a bad vacation, this. Not bad at all.

"So where are you from?"

"Jump City." Robin cracked an eye open. "You?"

"Oh, we travel a lot." Jamie shrugged.

Robin suddenly noticed a plastic tag around the boy's neck.

"What's that?"

"This?" Jamie snorted and yanked on the cord. "It's a solo-tag."

"A what?" Robin asked, curious.

"That's what _they_ called it. Means, like… kid traveling alone. I gotta keep it on so the staff can look out a bit extra for me… you know, so I don't leave the ship with strangers and stuff…"

"Oh… so… where's your parents?" Robin knew it was a sensitive question, and winced as Jamie's face hardened.

"They dumped me. No biggie. Happens a lot. And then my tutor came down with the flu, just before we were gonna leave, so my parents figured that I could go by myself."

Robin decided to pretend that he had only understood the positive aspect of this, and grinned.

"Wow… no parents and a whole cruise-ship! How great is that!?"

Jamie smiled back, apparently happy he didn't get the pity-look.

"Greater now, when I've found you…"

* * *

Jamie turned out to be a bit over sixteen, but Robin was glad to see that he wasn't that much taller, at least. He was extremely sociable and talked to everyone, and even though they only had been at sea for a few days, everyone onboard seemed to know him… and he knew all of them. Robin snickered as Jamie told him of some of the gossips onboard, apparently everyone wasn't as well behaved as it had first seemed. Over the next couple of days the boys went to movies, Robin introduced Jamie to Bruce, thankfully without an embarrassing sex talk to follow, they played all kinds of games… and they kissed. Jamie had been the one to initiate the first kiss after their first unofficial date, and it had left Robin's lips tingling for the rest of the night.

* * *

"I don't like him."

"Excuse me?" Robin looked up at Bruce over the breakfast table.

"Sorry. Just don't. It's probably just me being overprotective. If I hate the next five guys you introduce me to, then just ignore me." Bruce shrugged. He really didn't want to start a fight with his ward, but he had always believed that honesty was the key. Even when it was brutal and hurtful.

"Well, _I_ like him." Robin said, crossing his arms.

"I know. I said I was sorry. Are you going to meet after the cruise? Where does he live?"

"He travels with his parents a lot, so… well, probably not…" Robin sighed. He had tried to talk to Jamie about that, but with more than half of the cruise to go… and Jamie was more of an 'in the now' person… he didn't like to talk about the past or the future, unless it had to do with movies…

Bruce only gave his charge a raised eyebrow, before folding up the day-old newspaper he was reading.

"All right, gloomy talk's over. What are you going to do today?"

"Hang with you, actually… Jamie had to write a letter to his parents and stuff…"

"Oh, so you got stuck with the old man. Poor you. Want to take a tour into town?"

During the night the ship had docked in the harbor of a small city, and the tourists were allowed off to do some souvenir shopping and get a change of scenery.

"Yeah, why not?" Robin said.

"We'll do the whole tourist-trap thing… this is our last stop for a few days. From here it's just open water to our next destination." Bruce said, putting the dishes together to be picked up. They had eaten a private breakfast in the suite, instead of going to one of the buffets, for a change.

* * *

The town was interesting, with lots of little knick-knack shops selling useless but fun things. They had also taken the historical tour, as Bruce claimed that it wouldn't hurt them to learn a few things even though they were on vacation. As they were about to board the ship again, Robin spotted someone in front of them.

"Jamie? Hey, Jamie!"

The boy turned around, startled.

"Oh… Hi, Rick."

"You didn't tell me you were going into town! We could have gone together!" Robin smiled wistfully, thinking of all the fun they would have had.

"Well, I… I couldn't tell you… it's a surprise!" Jamie suddenly beamed at him. "And now I gotta go write that letter… see you tonight?"

"Yeah, see you…" Robin smiled, but the smile faltered somewhat as the boy turned back and hurried up the landing, where he was now getting an earful from the stewardess for sneaking off the ship unattended.

* * *

With sore feet from walking the whole morning in new shoes, at which he was snorted at by Bruce, Robin decided to take the rest of the day off, just reading by the pool. Most of the passengers seemed to be late risers and had probably only recently gone into the town, so he had the entire sundeck to himself. Bruce soon joined him, however, and as both their books turned boring, they started to talk.

"So, you've heard a lot about Gotham… how's Jump?" the man started.

"Oh, it's okay… Red X is a pain in the ass, but the real trouble is the mindless ones, you know? They just pop up, go on a rampage for no reason, and then we have to take them down."

"They are unpredictable…" Bruce nodded. "Yes, that must be frustrating. What about Slade?"

"Haven't seen even a trace of him for months…" Robin said. "Hopefully he has left to go sulk about the apprentice-deal."

It was, in fact, the 'apprentice-deal' that had brought Robin and Bruce closer together again. It had been a tough time for Robin, but not really that traumatizing. Slade was a rough teacher, but hell, he had been taught by Batman since he was nine! Robin had even come to realize a few things about himself afterwards. Slade had purposefully pushed his buttons, claiming he didn't have any patience and needed to control his temper. Robin had come to the shocking conclusion that the man had been right. Not that he would ever admit that to Slade, should he ever see him again.

"I have some new information about him…" Bruce said, and looked around. They were still alone on the deck, however, and he continued "He used to go by the name 'Deathstroke the Terminator'."

"Really?" Robin giggled. "A bit full of himself, isn't he?"

"Not really." Bruce said, seriously. "He's a mercenary, Robin, and a good one. Deadly as hell. I really do hope he has given up on you as a target… although it is somewhat of a compliment. A man like Slade wouldn't pick just anyone."

Robin shrugged.

"I guess… so, the name 'Slade' then… where did that come from?"

"It's his first name. His whole name is Slade Wilson."

"Wow…" Robin blinked. "Why can't all bad guys just introduce themselves with their first name? Should be so much easier to track them down… What if the Riddler had just started out by saying 'hi, I'm Edward'?"

"Or the Joker had said 'Hi, I'm Fred'." Bruce filled in.

Robin sat straight up.

"You found out his identity?" he hissed.

"No… he just looks like a Fred to me…" Bruce smirked.

Robin snorted loudly as he lay back down.

"Funny …" he muttered. "Well, anyway, it wouldn't matter… I didn't seriously think Slade was his _real_ name… I barely researched it…" he added, now more growling than muttering. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"I doubt you would have gotten very far without both names… his records were pretty deeply buried. Besides, that's not the most interesting, or rather, dangerous, thing about him."

Robin glanced over at Bruce, all ears.

"So, what is?"

"Due to some military experiment, he is more or less indestructible. He can heal from almost anything."

"Cheating bastard." Robin sighed. "So, how did he lose that eye? Or is his face missing?"

"I think Two-face has that patent. No, his eye really _is_ missing or at least blind. I'm not sure how that happened, though. All I can tell you that in an old surveillance picture I saw, he was unmasked and was wearing a black eye-patch."

"You saw him without a mask? Wow, when we get back, could you send me that pic?"

"Well, I told you this to make sure you stayed _away_ from him, not so you would be even _more_ fascinatedwith him…" Bruce muttered.

"Am not! Well, okay, so I _was_… but believe me, one week with the man, and you stop being curious… you're only interested in a brake…" Robin sighed and stretched out on the sun bed. "Like a Christmas cruise for example. I should get kidnapped more often."

"If you do, next time I'll take you for a triathlon in Siberia..:" Bruce warned.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Exactly."

* * *

That night, Robin met Jamie by the ships' small, but fully functional Mac Donald's restaurant. Robin had laughed when he had seen it, not understanding why people would want to eat _there_ when they had the creations of some of the best chefs in the _world_ to choose from. After eating the famous cuisine for a week, though, Robin found himself ready for some junk.

They ordered a Big Mac meal each and went to sit down in a booth. All food and drinks were included in the price, which meant that you could order whatever you wanted at any time. The ships two casinos more than covered that cost, Robin suspected. As a minor he was only allowed to watch, but he had only been once. The amount of money being gambled away wasn't funny, it was frightening. Bruce had taken part in a poker-tournament, and with his face-reading skills he had easily won, immediately giving the prize money to charity. _That_, Robin _had_ enjoyed, especially watching the faces of the other gamblers when Bruce had told them his decision.

He nibbled on some fries when Jamie pulled out a plastic bag from his ever-present denim knapsack.

"Here! Got you this!"

Robin opened the bag and pulled out a shirt. It had a print of the backside of a very sexy man on it, and the words 'Pirates do it for the booty'. Laughing, he gave Jamie a hug.

"Awww… this is so _cute_… but you didn't have to get me anything…"

"I just wanted you to have something to remember me by… and not just something from the gift-shop…" Jamie grinned, his cheeks a bit red.

"I'll get you something on our next stop!" Robin promised.

They went to a movie at the classic movie theater, and watched "The Maltese Falcon". Then they just moved around, walking on the promenade deck. Robin thought it was really romantic, with the stars and the moon, and… well, Jamie's lips on his, now and then, didn't make things worse. It was getting rather late, but Robin really didn't want it to end. Jamie had the same thought, it seemed.

"Want to go back to my cabin?"

Robin had never been there, but that wasn't the point. He _knew_ what Jamie was asking. He briefly saw Bruce's frowning face in front of him, but it quickly disappeared. The atmosphere, the fact that it was New Years Eve tomorrow, that the cruise would end in less than a week, and that he might never see Jamie again…all those things came together, making up his mind for him. Robin nodded, blushing lightly.

* * *

It turned out that Jamie lived in a small, ordinary cabin, and Robin made a surprised remark.

"Well, my parents exchanged it when it turned out they couldn't go… didn't want to waste the money, I guess." he shrugged, drawing Robin closer. "Do you want to…? I want to feel you inside me…"

Robin blinked, slightly surprised. For some reason, he had pictured himself bottoming, but he couldn't deny that he disliked the developments. If it had been the other way around, he would probably feel more nervous and now, he … Robin paled slightly. What if he hurt Jamie? What if he did something wrong?

"Jamie, I've never… you know… at all… have you?"

"Absent parents, remember?" the boy smiled softly "Yeah, I have… don't worry… come here…"

Robin was dragged down on top of his boyfriend and was subjected to the extended class on kissing. Jamie wound his legs around him, grinding their hips together, and Robin gasped as he became completely hard in the blink of an eye. After that, there really wasn't much resistance, or thoughts, left in his head. They undressed each other hurriedly, still kissing and touching. To Robin, Jamie was the most beautiful human being he had ever seen, and he wanted to take his time, to explore the body beneath him. Jamie, though, seemed more hurried, and reached for the bedside table, getting a packet of condoms and a tube of lube.

"Sorry, I don't do bareback…" Jamie said, grinning apologetically up at Robin.

"No, I would never… of course we should…" Robin stammered. The truth was, that he hadn't even _thought_ the word 'protection', and now felt really guilty as well as angry with himself. He was a rather intelligent teen, how did this happen? Jamie helped him get the condom on, which was a good thing, because it took a bit of skill, and in his current state Robin didn't think he would be able to even figure out how to put a sticker on a wall. As Jamie pulled Robin over himself again, he smiled reassuringly, and lifted his hips.

"Come on, sailor… you'll get the hang of it…"

Robin chuckled, despite himself, and slowly leaned forward.

"Wait… shouldn't I … you know… prepare you or something...?"

Jamie's eyes looked really soft at that moment.

"Already done, Rick, I'm good to go… just be careful, kay?"

Robin leaned forward again, using one hand to line himself up, and then pushed gently.

"Not _that_ careful…" Jamie chuckled and pushed himself up towards Robin.

Entering his_ boyfriend_, Robin guessed, was the single most amazing experience he had had so far… and that included every adventure of his. Jamie was tight and hot, gripping him as he pushed in further.

"Are… are you okay…?" he asked as he found himself completely buried in the intoxicating heat.

"Yeah… but _you're _not… stay still for a got or you're gonna blow…" Jamie smirked, and then raised a hand to brush Robin's bangs out of his eyes. "Rick… you're… you're just so…"

"You too…" Robin mumbled and lowered himself down for a kiss. After a while he felt ready to move, and started to do short, shallow thrusts.

"Touch me…" Jamie gasped, and Robin wound a hand around the boy's shaft. It felt so strange, jacking someone off while you were fucking them… it was like he touched himself and still not, and though the feeling was great, the confusion and the concentration it took, made Robin last just a little longer than he would have otherwise. The inevitable wave started growing, though, and the bigger it got, the harder and faster Robin moved. It was like someone else had taken hold of his hips, slamming them into his partner over and over again. Suddenly he heard a groan, and something hot and wet ran down his hand. Jamie tightened even more, and Robin cried out harshly as the wave finally washed over him, taking the rest of the world with it.

* * *

They laid cuddled together for almost an hour, but then Robin started to move.

"Jamie… I'm sorry, but if I stay out all night, Bruce's gonna have kittens…"

"Mmmm…. I know… it's okay…"

"Maybe tomorrow?"

Jamie looked up at him with a serious expression.

"Yeah… Yeah, it's a date…"

Robin grinned and kissed the other teen on the mouth.

"It was fantastic… I love you…"

"It really was…" Jamie nodded and then closed his eyes, half asleep already.

* * *

Robin slipped back into the suite in the vain hope that Bruce had already gone to bed. No such luck.

"Where have you been? It's after two."

"Just…out with Jamie… we lost track of time.."

Bruce studied his ward carefully and then sighed.

"I knew I should have kept you on a leash. Tell me you at least used protection?"

Flabbergasted Robin froze.

"Y-yes."

"Good, but to be on the safe side, after we get home, I will take you to a very embarrassing visit to Dr. Leslie."

"_What_? No, I _swear_..!"

"And I trust you. But you need to understand what it means to be sexually active. I'm not angry with you, I just want to make sure that you are safe."

Grumbling under his breath, Robin nodded and headed for his bedroom. As he was about to enter, he heard Bruce chuckle quietly.

"And… Richard?"

"Yeah?" Robin half turned around.

"Congratulations, I guess…"

* * *

Where Christmas had been a quiet affair onboard, giving every family the opportunity to celebrate the way they liked, without imposing, New Years was extravagant. Over night the tasteful but rather boring Christmas decorations had been replaced by silver garlands, stars and bells, until the whole ship looked like it was frozen in glitter. Robin grinned as he saw it, the shine and sparkle really reflecting his mood. Last night, he had to confess, had been a bit hurried and clumsy. Next time, tonight, he hoped, they would go slower. There were so many things Robin wanted to try and ask, and, feeling confident that Jamie knew what he was doing, Robin considered asking the other boy to top as well. He was a bit hesitant about that, though. What if he didn't want to? Robin shrugged and decided that then it wasn't such a big deal, as long as they were together.

"Stop daydreaming, we're going to breakfast, we're not standing in line." Bruce chuckled, brushing past him. Robin's smile only widened. Who could blame him, anyway?

* * *

At eight o'clock the New Years Eve party started. The whole ship had been invited to attend, and the large ball-room was packed. Robin searched the room. He hadn't been able to find Jamie the whole day. Granted, Bruce wanted him to keep close, so he couldn't really search the whole ship, but… ahhh… there he was!

Robin snuck up behind the boy and placed his hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

Jamie jumped and swirled around like he had been slapped.

"Oh, god, Rick, you almost gave me a heart attack!" he said, clutching his backpack like it was a lifeline.

"Sorry… where were you all day?" Robin asked, a bit taken aback.

"Just around… wanted to give you and the old man some time alone… and... you know… not have him beat me up…"

Robin laughed.

"So you figured he found out? Yeah, he did, but he's not pissed… anyway, maybe we _should_ sneak away… you know... to be on the safe side?" he grinned mischievously.

"Nah, lets enjoy the party for a while, huh? Maybe we can steal ourselves some champagne?"

Robin shrugged, rather surprised. Jamie hadn't seemed to be someone who enjoyed these kinds of events, but here he was, all dressed up and anything.

"Okay… it gives me a chance to flaunt my hot boyfriend…" Robin chuckled, and was a bit thrown as Jamie kissed him, right there, in the middle of the room. Luckily almost everyone's attention was on the stage, as the ships captain, a woman in her late fifties, had entered it.

"Captain's speech…" Jamie hissed in Robin's ear as their lips finally parted. Then the boy took a firm hold of Robin's waist and turned them towards the stage, pressing Robin back towards himself in a hug, listening intently.

Two minutes into the speech, Robin started to feel a little dizzy. So many people in the room, the heat had risen. Robin glanced towards the doors and windows and found them closed.

_Strange… didn't they understand that it was going to be hot in here?_ he thought to himself, and took half a step. He stumbled slightly as the dizziness increased, and now he saw several other people stumble as well. From there, everything happened quickly. People started dropping to the floor, and suddenly Robin realized that this didn't have anything to do with the heat.

"There's… there's something wrong… we… we need to open…" he slurred, turning around towards Jamie. As he looked up on his boyfriend he was startled to find the lower part of his face covered by a filter of some kind.

"Jamie…?" Robin's knees buckled and he stumbled forward into the boy's arms.

"Sorry Rick… nothing personal… just business." the boy muttered behind his mask as the world around Robin started to fade away.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: **Okay, so now you all go: what the fuck?! Where is Slade!? Get rid of the OC already! Don't worry. This is just the setup. Things will get better…(for you, not for Robin). Sorry about the OC, by the way, but… well, his involvement was needed, you'll see…

This WAS kind of a slow start, but please stick around for another chapter? I SWEAR it was all necessary.

Oh, and the T-shirt (but with another picture) is real… I didn't have the energy to make one up, so… not mine… unfortunately I don't know WHO's, but… well, not mine anyway…

**PLEEEEASE review? Pretty please?** You can just copy the first A/N sentence above if you are feeling lazy…


	2. This Little Slade Went to Market

**A/N:** Next chapter! The first one was, by necessity, rather long, but I think the chapters will be the usual 8-9 pages from now on… I don't want you to waste your whole evening reading, after all… ;o)

Disclaimer: Teen Titans not mine. Nor is Slade. If he was, I would be very, very happy… and too busy to ever write another word again!

**

* * *

**

Black Sheep Wanted

**Chapter 2: This Little Slade Went to Market**

Robin floated in and out of consciousness.

The cries of fear and confusion around him, had quickly died down. There were shouts and scattered sounds of gunfire in the distance, but there was nothing he could do. His body wouldn't move, his eyes wouldn't open and his mind felt so very sluggish.

"Who's this?"

"No one, just leave him, kay?"  
_  
Jamie's voice…_Robin dimly realized.

"And why's that? Little boyfriend of yours? Saw you with your mask on, didn't he? No, he's going to ship three."

"No… come on, boss… please?"

"Musta really fallen for him, eh?"

Jamie swore. "He was supposed to be just a quick fuck to pass the time with, but… damn, the kid is _sweet_, Miles…"

"Sorry, Jamie, you heard me, don't want your cover blown… Zack, take him..."

Robin felt himself being lifted up and slung over a sturdy shoulder. A fleeting touch to his cheek and a quiet 'I'm sorry', was the last thing he heard, before he blacked out completely.

* * *

Slade frowned irritably as he shook the rain off his coat after entering the captain's quarters. The rain season had come early to the islands this year, only two weeks after New Years, but with the rain, the tourist season stopped and some of the islanders turned to another source of income; smuggling and black market items. That was why Slade was here, he needed to stock up, mainly on ammunition, and he liked to cut the line from seller to buyer as short as possible. It saved money and it saved time. Every time a crate of ammo switched hands the price doubled, so he had cut as close to the source as possible.

"Lovely weather." he muttered at the captain, who just grinned back at him.

"Yes, isn't it? Now, what can I do for you this year, Mister Wilson?"

"The usual. Ten crates each."

"Ten? Back in business?"

"Yes. I took a little… break, but you know… work piles up." Slade smirked.

"I'm sure it does… Well, follow me, I'll see what we can do for you…" The captain got to his feet, he barely reached Slade's shoulder but probably weighed as much, if not more, and showed the man down to the hold. As they were about to enter, Slade's head lifted. He had heard something, a cry or a whimper, and it had sounded very familiar… he paused for a moment and listened, but when he didn't hear anything else, he shrugged and followed the man down. It was probably only a seagull.

The captain led Slade down several stairs, and then past a series of booths. Slade sniffed the air, the stench somewhat familiar, and glanced into the stalls. It looked like animal pens, with chains to secure the beasts, but the chains didn't look quite right…

"You are a slave-trader now?" Slade snorted as he worked it out. The smell definitely originated from a lot of people being kept close together with little or no opportunity to wash. Reminded him of his military days.

"I dabble. Got a contract for a virtual goldmine a few months ago, and the shipment arrived a few weeks back. Kids. Mainly American and European, ages six to seventeen. Know how rare that is?"

"I would guess quite rare. That's why they already sold?" Slade asked in a vacant voice, since all of the pens they had passed had been empty. He never missed a chance to gather information, but this trade he would never 'dabble' in himself.

"Sold? Hah!" the captain snorted and then fell into a torrent of obscenities in his native language, too quick for even Slade to follow. "This way!" he then grunted.

They arrived at the ammunition, stashed rather close to the empty pens, another sign of how little was cared for the 'merchandise's' safety. Slade controlled every crate, but this man had never tried to trick him before. After all, if he _had_, he had been dead by now.

Slade nodded.

"Seems to be in order. I'll take it."

"Care to take a look at these? New brand of ammo, very expensive, but it's said to cut through anything. I only have two crates..."

"I'll have to get back with you on that one…" Slade said, studying the shells.

"Good, you do that. Let's get up into the fresh air and discuss the prize, shall we? _Now_ maybe you will appreciate the rain?"

Slade chuckled. After spending time in this stench he would appreciate a_ hailstorm_.

* * *

Up in the open air, the rain had turned to a mere drizzle. The men crossed the deck, talking numbers, when Slade again heard something.

He turned his head, and towards the aft of the ship he saw a man, bent over a small cage, holding something in his hands. His arm moved, and again, there was a harsh cry that Slade thought he recognized from somewhere.

"You want to take a look? Be my guest…" the captain smirked. "See the reason why I lost my gold-mine."

As they got closer, the captain's leer turned even more evil. Slade saw that the man by the cage was holding a cattle-prod, and inside the cage…

"I see you got one left…?" Slade said, looking at the mess that barely could be described as a human. It was a boy, dressed only in ratty underwear, fair skin barely visible below filth and bruises. His hair looked black, on the longish side, but with all that dirt, it was hard to tell.

"Yes. One of my 'gold mines'. It's just that one night, only days after they were brought from my supplier, the rest of them disappeared. This boy had picked everybody's chains, hotwired the motorized lifeboat, and had just helped the last of the merchandise in, when he was spotted. Unfortunately, that boat was also our escape-boat, fast as hell, and there was no chance to catch up with them…". The captain swore again. " We were close to port as well, so we couldn't open fire, the coastguards are on the alert as it is…all we could do was get the hell out of there as quickly as possible and hope the brats didn't see much in the darkness."

"How do you know it was him?"

"Oh, we have cameras… the guard who was supposed to be watching them was knocked out, though. Well… he'll never do that again, if you know what I mean…?"

Slade looked down at the boy, no,_ teen_, he noted, and could barely hold back a slightly impressed smile. He didn't mind what had happened; unfortunately this kid had obviously had to pay for it, though.

The boy seemed unconscious, but then moaned quietly and moved his head a little. The way the light caught his face, made Slade narrow his eye. _So familiar…_

"I see you've taken your frustration out on him…" Slade said dryly, and then something the captain had said came to mind. "These children… where they from the cruise-ship that got hi-jacked over the New Years?"

"So you've heard? Well, who hasn't? Yes, they were."

"But that means these are rich kids, wouldn't their families pay ransom?"

"Not my specialty." the captain shrugged and scratched at his cheek. "The slavers pay almost as much, but without the risk. The ship takeover was a team effort, my supplier told me, and the booty was divided by specialty. Jewelry, technological equipment, personal information like passports for those who do identity hijackings and credit card frauds, even furniture… the ship was completely stripped… all the cash went to the planners, I heard… The passengers went either to kidnappers or slavers… as long as they were rich or pretty enough. The rest were left behind, drugged."

"A rather massive operation…" Slade was impressed against his will.

"Yeah, and it all went like clockwork, in just four hours!" he kicked the cage, making the boy unconsciously curl in on himself. Slade could see that he was slowly coming around.

"So, what happens to him? Are you going to clean him up and sell him?"

"Sell him? This one? He knocked out half the crew before someone got a tranquilizer dart in him… he's dangerous as hell… The customers wants scared little kids that will do what they tell them, who'll break easily. This one is a security risk."

"So you're going to just beat him to death?" Slade asked, strangely fascinated with the boy at his feet.

"Nah, I was going to let my men have a go at him first…" The captain smirked.

"And you don't think that will be painful? For _them _I mean?" Slade asked innocently.

"Well, we have no reason to keep him pretty…" the captain snorted. "If he bites, well, we can always knock his teeth out, if he scratches, we'll pull his nails off, and if he tries to run away… well, a whore has no use for feet, right?"

"Right." Slade chuckled. The man was _practical_, after all. "So you haven't been using him yet? I'm surprised at your restraint. He looks pretty… under all that grime, that is."

"A real little doll, believe me… even a fag, if the rumors from my contact are right… but no, he's as untouched as he was when he came, at least. I had to keep him that way if I planned to sell him, after all…"

Suddenly there was a crash from the loading-section, and the captain swore.

"Hey, careful with that! Carl, come on!" he started to hurry towards the other side of the ship, where a crate had nearly cracked open as it was lifted onboard. The man with the cattle prod, who had been waiting for the boy to wake up so he could continue the torture session, reluctantly followed. "I'll be right back with you!" the captain shouted over his shoulder at Slade.

Slade went down on one knee to study the captive closer. The boy stirred, eyelids fluttering.

"Soo… not a good year for you so far, is it?" Slade smirked. He felt very little pity for the boy. He had acted rashly, and now had to pay for it… if he hadn't freed the others, he could have slipped away in the dark by himself, easily… crazy hero-antics… Slade frowned again. _Hero…?_

* * *

Robin was slowly waking up. He didn't want to, but the reality cruelly kept pulling at him. He had heard voices for a while… the captains, and…? No… it couldn't be… His eyes slowly opened, focusing on the man above him.

_That voice… one eye… can't be…?_

"…Slade…?"

* * *

The man had seen a pair of stunning ice-blue eyes open, only to widen in something that looked like shock.

"…Slade…?"

The mercenary's single eye widened as well, as everything that seemed familiar about this boy fell into place.

"Robin." he said, almost softly, and then watched as the teen's eyes fell shut again, head lolling to the side. Shivers racked the body, and there was a blue tint to the lips.

Slade heard the captain coming back and rose to his feet.

"I never asked why you keep him out here?" he said, as the man come up to him.

"Thought it would make him a bit more humble, but only severe beatings seem to work… stubborn as a mule, this one."  
_Tell me about it…_ Slade smirked.

"How much?"

"Pardon?"

"How much for the boy?"

"I never figured you to want a slave-boy, Slade…?" the captain said, questioningly.

"Well, let's just say I have some aggressions to work out as well…" Slade chuckled. "So is he for sell, or what?"

"Oh, I might be willing to part with him… for the right price…"

As Slade arched a brow, the captain mentioned a number. The mercenary threw his head back and laughed.

"Look at him! Dirty, and, as you have told me, dangerous, not to mention that he is shaking like a leaf! He probably has a fever, if not worse. He might just die on me completely on his own, and you ask full price? You can do better than that…"

Half an hour later they had reached a price slightly above half the one that had been first mentioned, and Slade looked thoughtful.

"Tell you what, throw in a crate of those special bullets, and you've got yourself a deal."

"Well… alright…" the captain said hesitantly, "but if you like that ammo, you're gonna have to buy the second crate at full price."

"Deal."

"Deal."

"You don't happen to know the boy's name, do you?" Slade asked casually.

"Oh, yes… they were all tagged when they got here, and there was a list…" the captain used his foot to indicate the number '9', made by a black permanent marker, on the boy's shoulder. "This one is a Richard Grayson."

"The ward of Bruce Wayne?" Slade said, incredulously.

The captain shrugged.

"Wouldn't know, can't keep track of all the rich folk…"

"Well, they are often my clients… _and_ targets…" Slade chuckled, "so it's part of the job." His eye gleamed. The man had just provided him with information that no money could buy. He would gladly have paid ten times as much for something the foolish man gave away for free. But who could blame him? The name of, in his opinion, a soon-to-be-dead boy, mattered very little after all.

"Carl! Juan! Bring the tools!" the captain's voice cut through Slade's rather happy thoughts.

"Tools?" he asked.

"Well, the boy is apparently an escape artist, so we just bolted the cage to the deck." the captain explained as the crew came over with crowbars and power tools. Slade got a few nasty stares as he, after about ten minutes, hoisted Robin over his shoulder and left the ship. It seemed some of the men had looked forward to the entertainment that night.

* * *

Robin slowly opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was a ceiling that looked to be natural stone. He closed his eyes again, convinced that he had been wrong. His world spun slowly, he was too hot, his head felt too big, and he ached all over. Robin silently wondered if it usually hurt this much to be dead. He managed to push the covers aside, lightly wondering where they had come from, but as soon as he did, they were pushed back.

"No, you don't."

"…huh?" Robin opened his eyes again, only to see a blurry shadow above him.

"You have a fever. The draft will make it worse. Stay under the blankets." the man above him said in those short, choppy sentences he recognized so well.

"Hot…" he objected.

"Stay. _Still_."

The voice was not to be argued with, but Robin was on his way to try when he fell asleep again.

* * *

Slade watched Robin's brow furrow and mouth starting to open, but only a small sigh escaped, as the boy slipped back into darkness again. It had been like this for almost a week, Robin occasionally regaining consciousness, but never for very long. The fever had been hard on him, but Slade hadn't bought him just to sit around and watch him die, and now the illness had finally started to turn in the right direction. It would be some time, _weeks_ perhaps, before the boy had fully recovered, however.

* * *

When Robin opened his eyes again, the world was a little less blurry, but still very confusing. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was a lot of pain and cold. He was too tired to panic, and dozed lightly until the door opened.

"Finally awake? Good. I'll get you something to eat."

The man at the door turned and left him alone again. Robin blinked. What the heck? He hadn't really had a chance to get a good look at him, but there was something in the back of his head that said that he should remember.

Had he been rescued? But this wasn't a hospital, unless hospitals were suddenly build in what really looked like a cave or a mine… so where was he? The man returned, and before Robin could ask, he was being helped to sit up, and a mug was pressed against his lips. Robin took a sip of the warm liquid, some type of instant soup, he guessed. Hunger took over and he drank several mouthfuls before suddenly getting too tired. The cup was taken away.

"You are still very weak."

Robin instantly wanted to argue. It was like it was a reflex reaction to anything this man said, and it was quite puzzling. He craned his neck back slightly and looked up at the stranger. Thick white hair were brushed back in an almost careless manner, looking a bit like the man had had a crew-cut a long time ago and then just let his hair grew out again. He was wearing a plaid blue shirt, pale with age and being well washed, with a matching pair of worn jeans. It looked comfortable and practical, and he seemed to be that kind of man. The shirt couldn't hide a wide chest and very well muscled arms, though, and Robin didn't think this man was a doctor. Even his age was hard to tell, the face was angled but the only furrow was between the man's eyebrows, making him look very stern. The black eye patch didn't help, and Robin had a nagging feeling that he was in trouble.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, come on, Robin. You know who I am…" the man chuckled.

For two, blissful, seconds, Robin didn't. Then his brain once more found a match between the voice and the face, or rather, the part of the face that was missing, and he tensed.

"Slade."

"Glad you remember me. The fever doesn't seem to have affected your mind."

Robin didn't make it out of the bed. As he moved even an inch, a large hand pressed him back down.

"_No_." Slade told him.

Robin felt like a dog that had been given a command. He snarled something ugly and continued to struggle, until his heart raced and his head flopped down on the pillows again.

"You have been very sick, Robin." Slade said above him, still not letting go. "I am sure you don't feel very well at the moment, and if you try to escape, or put even a little strain on your heart and lungs, you might still die."

"I wouldn't want to make you _happy_…" Robin tried to snarl but more or less gasped.

"I rescued you from being raped and maimed by twenty sailors, I have spent the last week, with a_ very_ limited medicine-cabinet, I might add, trying to save your life. If you should die now, just because you are stubborn and stupid, you wouldn't make me happy, Robin… you would make me very, _very_ angry and I would _personally_ drag you_ back_ to the world of the living, so I could show you just _how _angry."

"Let me go, Slade." Robin growled, refusing to listen.

"Considering where I found you, you are better off here, don't you think?" Slade smirked. After a long, blank stare from Robin, he added, "Well?"

"I'm still thinking…" Robin said coldly.

Slade snorted and started moving around the rather small room, putting things in order. Robin thought about making another run for the door, but realized that he really _was_ too weak. Things that Slade had said were starting to sink in. Suddenly he bolted up in bed.

"The kids!"

Slade watched the boy warily, swearing to himself, that if Robin sat as much as _one foot_ on the floor, he would find himself strapped to the bed before he could put the other foot down. The boy didn't move anymore, though, only looking slightly dizzy and worried.

"The kids!" Robin said again, "Did they make it?"

"They did. All are home safely by now." Slade confirmed. He had taken a personal interest in the spectacular hi-jacking for the last week.

Robin fell back into the bed with a sigh, and for a moment Slade almost thought that he had fainted.

"Thank god…" came a faint reply from the bed, though, telling him that Robin was very much awake.

Then the damn boy sat up once more.

"B-!"

Slade hid a smile as he could practically see Robin biting his tongue. The boy had turned quite white, part from distress, Slade thought, and part from exhaustion.

"Yes?" He asked with a smirk.

"The… the other passengers? What… what happened to them?"

"I couldn't say." Slade said, truthfully, because he really had no idea what had happened to _every one_ of them. He didn't quite expect Robin's reaction.

"STOP LYING, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" the boy screamed at him. "You damn _well_ know! You _DID_ this, didn't you? You… you…" Suddenly he seemed to have a hard time breathing, and Slade took that that opportunity to press him back down in bed and tilt his head backwards, opening up his throat to help the oxygen enter the cramping lungs.

"You _will_ listen to me, Robin… I had _nothing_ to do with the hi-jacking, finding you was pure… _luck_. I don't know every detail, but I have found out some. When you calm down and are feeling better, I will tell you."

Robin closed his eyes, his breathing easier now.

"Let go of me." he said, numbly, and, to his surprise, Slade did.

"Calmer? Good."

"You don't understand…" Robin's voice was hoarse, barely more than a whisper. "I… I need to help... I need to find someone."

"Bruce can wait."

"No, I got-" Robin started, before he understood what Slade had just said.

Slade looked down on the boy. For the first time, there was real _fear_ in his eyes, something he had only _glimpsed_ before, back in Jump, behind the mask. Robin suddenly looked… younger… vulnerable. Just a kid, scared for the safety of his family. It was a very human image.

Robin finally got his tongue to work.

"What do you want?"

"Pardon?" Slade hadn't expected this question either. Robin seemed to have changed somewhat since he saw him last, almost a year ago.

"We both know you are going to use this to blackmail me, so what do you want this time?"

"Do you really think I am that predictable?" Slade grinned.

"You, and every other crook." Robin snorted.

"But I'm _not_ like everyone else…" Slade said, standing up. "And call me 'crook' again and you won't like the results."

"What should I call you, then?" Robin sneered. "Asshole?"

"Why not call me what you _always _havecalled me: _Slade_." the mercenary smirked. Before Robin could think of a comeback, blushing slightly as Slade had sounded inappropriately intimate, the man continued. "Rest for an hour. I will come back later and help you shower."

"You will do no such thing!" Robin exclaimed, horrified.

Slade paused in the doorway, giving him an almost pitying smile. "It wouldn't be the _first _time. You are too weak to stand, this is the only way." As Slade saw that the boy only shook his head, he added, maybe just a _tad_ maliciously, "Robin, you have been bedridden for a week. Do you think helping you take a _shower,_ is the _only_ thing I've had to do?"

He then chuckled quietly and left the boy in the bed, Robin's face deeply red.

* * *

Almost against his will, Robin indeed drifted back to sleep. He was still either very cold or very hot, and understood that the fever still hadn't quite broken. Mercifully he didn't even quite wake up as he was lifted from the bed, stripped, and then efficiently hosed down with warm water, before being swiftly but carefully scrubbed clean. Slade noted that the boy's bruises almost had faded completely. Thankfully had hadn't had any bigger cuts or injuries, so that wart of his condition wasn't critical.

As Robin was put back in the bed, he just continued to sleep. Slade placed a hand on his forehead, sensing the lingering fever, but Robin's sleep seemed like the natural kind now, a deep, healing sleep, And Slade prepared, as he knew that the next time the boy awakened, he wouldn't be quite so weak.

* * *

Robin woke as he rolled over and his skin met a cold part of the mattress. His head shot up, and he blinked. At seeing Slade, packing what looked like clothes into a drawer, he remembered the man's threat.

"I won't let you bathe me!" he said, wincing as he realized that he sounded like a whining child.

"That already happened, eight hours ago…" Slade replied, sounding_,_ in turn,like he _talked_ to a whining child.

Robin, taken aback, only glared at the man.

"Stop that. Without getting rid of sweat and… other residues, you would have gotten rashes and sores by now, probably festering ones at that. You _know_ that, Robin, so stop being difficult."

Robin huffed and turned over, preferring to sleep the time away.

"No. While you are awake you need to get some nutrients in you. Feeding you when you were semi-conscious was difficult enough." the man said, and suddenly Robin was, not too gently, pulled up to a sitting position, with the pillows stacked behind his back.

A few minutes later, a glaring Robin got another mug of hot soup pushed into his hands.

"Since when are you a damn nurse?" he snorted at the man.

"Let's just say I am looking out for my investment." Slade said sternly. "Drink up."

"What do you mean, 'investment'?" Robin said suspiciously. "You really _were_ behind all this, weren't you?"

Slade made a growling noise that had Robin starting drinking the soup in pure self preservation.

"However much I would have_ loved_ to be the mastermind behind that affair, I _am_, as I have explained, innocent this time." Slade said stiffly. "One of my business contacts were involved, however, as he was supposed to sell you and your little friends as slaves."

"_What_?" Robin spluttered into the soup. He had discovered that, after getting used to the taste, it wasn't half bad. "I thought they would hold us for ransom!"

"Apparently there is too much of a risk involved in that, and I agree… selling you would be the intelligent thing to do."

"Monster! The youngest kid couldn't have been more than five or six! You make me _sick_!"

"Robin, Robin, Robin…" Slade sighed and, to the teen's surprise, sat down on the bedside next to him. "Don't you remember anything I've taught you? What about nonjudgmental thinking? Well? Putting your morals aside, wouldn't you agree with my point of view?"

Robin thought it over and reluctantly nodded.

"I still think you are a creep, you are more or less saying that it's okay…" he hissed, and drank deeply from the mug again.

"No, that is the point. I am _not_." Slade said firmly. "I believe the slave trade, as a whole, is _despicable_… That doesn't mean that I wouldn't have _killed_ the kid, if I had been paid to do so… but slavery? I am ashamed that I have now, in a way, supported it, nonetheless.."

"I _knew_ it!" Robin said, smugly. "How?"

"I bought _you_."

Robin almost dropped the mug.

"You_ bought_ me?"

"Yes, how else did you think I got you off the ship? Don't flatter yourself, I wouldn't risk a valuable business partner to save _your_ sorry ass… literally…" Slade added with a smirk.

"So… now what?" Robin said, sounding just a bit resigned.

"You will get well."

"And then?"

Slade shrugged.

"I haven't decided yet. But you cost me a lot of money, boy, and believe me, I plan on getting that back, _with_ interest, one way or the other."

Robin didn't like that. That probably meant he had to steal for Slade again, and that would only hold him back. He didn't have any time to waste; he needed to make sure that Bruce was all right. He suddenly had an idea. Slade knew his identity anyway, so why not?

"I will pay you back. You know I'm good for it." he said, confidently.

"Unfortunately, you are only a ward. Your resources are bound and limited, especially since your caretaker is missing."

"He is?" Robin sat straighter up in bed, panic rising in his yes. "They… they took him too?"

"Not the slavers, I wouldn't think. I believe that he is being held by another group, specialized in kidnappings. At least he was not amongst the ones left behind and his body hasn't been identified."

Robin frowned. He knew, that even if it weren't for Slade, he wouldn't have been able to do much in his current state anyway. Judging by how he felt right now, he needed at least a week to recuperate, and even then, he would be weak. Something Bruce had told him, though, came to mind.

"Slade, I've recently found out that you are a mercenary, is that true?" he asked, looking up at the man.

"And assassin, yes." Slade nodded. "Why?"

"I want to hire you."

_To be Continued…_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I had to stop here, because I liked that line from Robin too much… didn't want it to drown in Slade's reaction… which is, I think, going to involve some laughing… We'll see…;o) I'm so glad at least some of you didn't quit after the first chapter… are you glad as well? Let me know!

Slade is back! Yay! Although maybe not in the way you expected? Can you believe he is really innocent? Well, he _is_, that's why I told that part from his P.O.V, so there wouldn't be any misconceptions. As I've said, I will try to make Slade and Robin's 'relationship' different this time… I will work more with their interaction and the "spark" between them… I think it will be fun! I need a break from fluffy Sladin at the moment…

Oh, work has started, but I'll try to take as much time as I can, writing… Reviews always helps, because then I know that people are reading, and I'm not just doing this all alone… -sniffles a little- Please, drop me a line!


	3. How I Wonder Who You Are

**A/N: **Well, as you probably have guessed, we are not dealing with a "Terms-" Slade in this story, but a rather darker one. I still like him though, and I like him more and more the more I write…;o) this chapter you'll get further glimpses of his personality, and some thoughts from Robin's point of view… Though Robin isn't exactly objective… I love the way they clash… -grin-

Disclaimer: Errr… what? Oh, right… Titan's not mine… blah-blah... No, I'm not bitter…

**

* * *

**

Black Sheep Wanted

**Chapter 3:How I Wonder Who You Are**

"You want to _hire_ me?" Slade asked, incredulously.

"Yes."

"You _are _aware that this will only _add_ to your debt to me?"

"It will work in_ your_ advantage, too." Robin said, and struggled to sit up a bit straighter in bed. He really felt like the underdog, slumped against the pillows. It was especially bad as Slade was sitting on the bed, next to him. "You are right; Bruce's assets, and mine, are most likely locked, especially in a situation like this. Help me free Bruce and the money are yours."

"If you need help, why don't call your little friends?" Slade asked. "_After_ I am fully reimbursed, of course." he added calmly.

Robin looked away, and Slade understood the situation.

"I see. Your friends don't know about your identity, and you don't want them to find out?"

"Preferably." Robin nodded reluctantly. "Besides, our time might be limited, and I don't have time to steal enough knick-knacks for you, before going after Bruce."

"Very well, Robin… using every tool available to you, that's good. I will consider your offer." Slade agreed and then chuckled. "Don't look so surprised, boy. I will always regard sober and logical suggestions seriously. Especially if I might gain from them." He took the now empty mug from Robin's hands and rose from the bed. "Do you think you could eat some solids?"

Robin nodded numbly, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Good, I will see what I have."

* * *

Slade returned some time later with what looked like beef hash and fried eggs. Robin tucked in, his hunger coming back with a vengeance, even after the soup. The portion wasn't large, but it was enough to make Robin feel like he was about to explode. With the fullness he felt tired again, and slowly started to slip down into a laying position. He didn't want to go back to sleep quite yet, though.

"Well?" he said, groggily.

"Well, what?"

"'ave you thought 'bout 't yet?" Robin murmured.

"I'll let you know tonight. It is about lunchtime now, and you are to get some rest. I need to pick up a few things, and I'm going to lock you in… not that I don't _trust_ you, mind you…" Slade smirked.

Robin only nodded. He was curious about where they were and what the rest of Slade's base looked like, but all that could wait; he didn't plan to leave this bed right now. He hadn't even_ finished_ that thought, before making a dreadful discovery.

"I…I need to use the bathroom…" he said, trying not to feel ashamed. Slade had made it very clear that he wouldn't ridicule him for normal bodily functions, hadn't he?

"I was just about to ask." Slade nodded, and, after pulling the covers off him, lifted Robin up bridal-style. Robin gave the man an affronted glare and Slade snorted.

"Come now. You can walk back, and _then_ tell me you're not glad I carried you."

Robin looked down on himself. He was wearing a t-shirt that was much too big for him, so he figured that it was Slade's. It reached his thighs, and that was a good thing, because from the cool air, Robin could feel that he didn't have any underwear on… The way Slade was carrying him, almost touching his… Robin grew hot and cold at the same time.

"Is that a fever peak, or are you just embarrassed again?" Slade said dryly, finally letting him down as they entered the bathroom. Robin ignored the man, trying to quench his humiliation by letting his curiosity take over, as he looked around. The room was small, and wasn't really a bathroom. There was a shower, barely more than a hose, which was connected to a tank, about Robin's height but twice his girth. The toilet was of the portable camping variety, and there was another hose over a well in the floor, in place of a sink.

"Lovely." Robin muttered, studying the bare rock walls. A natural shelf in the rock was used for storing some hygienic products like soap, a toothbrush and razing-equipment. There was also a towel-rack of sorts, the hooks hammered into crevices in the wall.

"Not appealing to your spoilt little self?" Slade said dryly.

"No, no, no…. it's… _rustic_…" Robin said, with the smallest of grins of his face. "Where does the water go?" he asked, watching the simple drains in the floor.

"Out into the sea, through a natural fissure." Slade said. "What do you need to do?"

"Err… what?" Robin said, unprepared for the question.

Slade rolled his eyes, which was a strange sight, since only one was visible.

"Do you need to empty your bladder or your bowels?"

"The… the first." Robin stammered.

"Then use the drain. It will save room in the waste tank." Slade told him, as a matter-of-fact, and led him towards it.

Robin suddenly realized that Slade hadn't planned on leaving him alone.

"Err… could you…_ go_?" he asked.

Slade let go of his arms and took a few steps back. Without the support, Robin's knees almost buckled. He hadn't understood that Slade had been holding him up all this time.

"It wouldn't seem so." The man said, having made his point, catching him before he really fell.

"Then could you…c-close your eyes…?"

"Oh, for the love of… I won't _look,_ Robin, _believe_ me, I have _no_ interest in watching you urinate, I'm just happy you won't do it in the bed anymore." Slade scoffed, and then, mercifully, switched his grip while turning around, so Robin now could hang onto his arm while he had his back turned towards the boy. "There. Better?"

Robin made a small, affirmative sound, and after a moment the sound of trickling could be heard.

"Want me to _hum_ as well?" Slade asked evilly, making the flow stop for a moment.

"Shut _up_!" Robin almost cried, as he tried to relax enough again. "I really _hate_ you…" he added, with a low growl.

"Well, I guess it's not too late to take you back…" Slade suggested. "If you_ really_ think I'm treating you that badly? Although, judging by the stench I had to wash off you when I got you here, the piss you were covered in wasn't _all _yours."

Robin shuddered at the memories and quickly finished his business. He 'flushed' by opening the tap and let some water flow down the sewer, and then turned around, indicating that he was ready to head back to bed.

"Do you want to walk back?"

Robin had never felt more miserable and weak than when he had to shake his head right then, but the spiteful remark from Slade that Robin had expected, never came. The man simply lifted him up again and carried him back to bed.

* * *

Robin slept the whole afternoon and didn't wake until Slade returned, holding a few bags. He watched silently as the man unpacked a toothbrush and some clothes and shoes that seemed more his size.

"You'll bill me for that, won't you?" he said ironically, and Slade chuckled.

"You bet."

"Save the receipts." Robin muttered, and got another chuckle in response.

* * *

"What_ is_ this place? It looks like a natural cave, but it has doors and electricity…" Robin said a moment later, looking around.

"And the bat-cave hasn't?" Slade asked innocently. "It's mainly natural. It was used as a base for smugglers and pirates over two hundred years ago. I found it and have improved it since then." Slade continued, still putting things away, rearranging the contents in the large, simple dresser, to make the new items fit.

"So where does the electricity come from?"

"Generators. The water is from a spring, and I found a place, further into the cave, where it turns into a small waterfall. It gives me enough power for lights, the water heater, my computer and a few kitchen basics and so on."

"That's unexpectedly eco-friendly of you…" Robin said, in a teasing but rather polite tone.

"Well, this way I don't have to visit the nearest town that often, to restock on fuel, and I don't want to draw any attention to myself."

"Of course." Robin nodded. "Coast and pirates… we are still among the islands, then?"

"We are. It's far from the ship's course, but still the same general area."

Robin nodded.

"I had no idea where the slavers had taken us… I woke up in the hold… I think they kept us drugged for at least a day."

Robin fell silent then, watching Slade work. For a moment it looked like the man thought he had spoken enough for one day, but after a few minutes he seemed to change his mind.

"I have considered your offer." Slade said as he had finished unpacking. Robin sat up, almost afraid to breathe. "I am ready to discuss my fee and the conditions. If we can agree, then you have a deal." the man continued, and Robin's brow furrowed.

"I won't put a_ price_ on Bruce's life!" he hissed, stubbornly.

"Splendid. Then my price is sixty million dollars." Slade said, smugly.

"S-_sixty_…? I don't have that kind of money!" Robin growled.

"Oh. So… ready to haggle now?" the man smirked.

* * *

One hour later, they were both glaring at each other, Robin in bed and Slade leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"I'll agree to that sum only if _additional_ costs are added to the total." Slade said, breaking the temporary silence after Robin's last offer.

"If you include the amount you bought me for in the base-sum." Robin said quickly, crossing his arms as well.

"Alright. But if Bruce is dead, or dies before he can be rescued, you will agree to remain with me. Permanently." Slade said grimly, raising the stakes.

"No way!" Robin objected. "You might already _know _that he's…!"

"I have no prior knowledge regarding his health." Slade said firmly. "I will make all the information any outsider could have, available to you, and if you can find any such fact, you can annul the deal and walk free."

"Okay…" Robin said cautiously. "But why would I give up _my_ life if Bruce turns out to be… dead…" the last word, Robin found a bit hard to say. As Slade only arched his brow, Robin leaned back slightly, looking haughty. "Well… give me a, what did you call it? A 'sober and logical' reason."

"If Bruce is dead, your life, as you know it, is over anyway." Slade answered.

"How do you figure that?" Robin snorted.

"Place yourself in that situation. Bruce is dead. You are the sole heir, I expect, to a massive fortune. Your sense of responsibility would force you to go back to Gotham. The eyes of the world will focus on you, follow your every step. Your responsibilities would make it impossible for you to return to the Titans, Richard Grayson the billionaire, can't simply disappear like that, the stockholders would get jumpy… but that is only the beginning. Bruce Wayne is gone. Batman is gone. Sooner or later, someone will come to a very unpleasant conclusion… and then… they will rip it all to shreds… and not only the criminals… the _press_, I suspect, will do the worst damage. And it's not only_ your_ life on the line, but _Wayne industries_. You will, by simply _being _there, have had destroyed everything Bruce and his father built. The whole family legacy."

Robin swallowed. As much as he hated to admit it, Slade's reasoning _was_ logical.

"Okay." he said. "I agree… if Bruce is dead… I'm yours… but, I will have the opportunity to contact both the Titans and our family's butler and explain."

"Furthermore, you have to agree to follow my commands." Slade told him, without missing a beat.

"Like _hell_! I'm employing_ you_, why would I let you decide everything?"

"Because you_ want_ me to agree to this deal." Slade stated calmly.

Robin glared a bit, but then shrugged.

"Alright, but if I don't like your orders, you have to give me _damn_ good reasons, or I'll get the right to veto."

"You may only veto life and death decisions, and you need good reasons for that as well." Slade said, shaking his head. "I won't have you object to every little detail."

"I'm not that childish." Robin pouted, proving himself wrong.

"I'm glad to hear it. Then you'll agree to that part?"

Robin muttered, but nodded.

The males stared at each other for a full minute. Then Slade pushed off the wall and came up to the bed.

"Done." he said and reached out his hand.

"Done." Robin said, and shook it. He got a very strange feeling at that moment, when the large, callused hand surrounded his, and he realized, that before this 'little adventure', he had never seen, even less_ touched_, Slade's bare skin.

"Good, I'll draw up the contract." the mercenary said, and left the room.

* * *

After the man had closed the door behind him, a grin spread across Slade's face. That little hero had been a really tough negotiator, and Slade hadn't gotten nearly as much as he had originally planned. It didn't matter, though; the pleasure of bartering with the young man had been payment in itself. He hadn't been wrong, a year ago; the teen _was_ exceptional… in every way… Slade then shook his head and quickly made his way to the alcove where his computer was located. Robin had been his adversary, then his apprentice and now his… _employer_, he guessed. Nothing more.

* * *

Robin also pondered his new business-partner. Slade wasn't acting that differently from when Robin had been his apprentice, and the boy was sure that if he lashed out at the man, Slade would only tell him to straighten his wrist and use his shoulders to gain more impact. After smacking him into the wall, naturally. The _main_ difference, Robin knew, was the lack of armor. And that was a _big_ difference… Now he could _see _Slade's mouth widen in a grin, or snarl, his eye, a lighter gray than Robin had originally thought, sparkle with amusement or anger. Before he had been like an emotionless, metal wall, and now, he was suddenly… a _man_… Robin cringed a bit at the thought. Thinking of Slade as even only_ slightly_ human, was unnerving, for some reason.

Who was Slade? Robin almost winced as the old question resurfaced. He had told Bruce that spending time as Slade's apprentice, had quenched his curiosity about the man, but that wasn't completely true. At that time, he had focused on the safety of his friends more than on the man, and it was only later, after he had finally been able to relax again, that he had started to think about what Slade had actually _said_, what he had tried to teach him, and how he acted.

It wasn't much different from now, except now, Slade was completely relaxed. They were entirely in his part of the playing field, and there were no pesky Titans around. He didn't even have to really fear that Robin would do something to spoil his plans, because, for _once,_ they were working towards the same goal, although for different reasons.

Robin still knew that he was being watched closely, though, there weren't much of a real _trust_ between them. Robin snorted. The day he trusted Slade, the devil would have to wear a woolly jumper and matching hat. The thought brought another question; didn't he _have_ to trust the man? Damn, he _hated_ when his thoughts ran in circles like this!

He shook his head and continued to think about Slade-the-enigma. He was a killer, that he knew, and a cold-blooded one as well. The thought of being _paid_ to kill someone, made Robin shiver. How did the man do it? Did he really _enjoy_ it? He never occurred to Robin like the crazy killer-type, he was a far leap from, for example, the Joker… no, Slade was all business; it was just such a _macabre_ business he had chosen… Maybe one that suited bastards, Robin figured, because a bastard he _was_. It was clear that he was very used to working alone, and although he definitely paid attention to Robin's needs, the teen got a feeling that he wasn't the man's top priority… well, his _health_ might be, for the moment, but not really his _comfort_… That was also a thing he recognized from his apprentice days: Slade would see to it that Robin had everything he would need, but not a thing _more_. His personality wasn't exactly the _doting_ kind… Robin smirked at the thought. He found himself with a thousand questions, and wondered how many he would have time to ask. How many he would _dare_ to ask.

* * *

Robin was reading the contract Slade had handed him, eyes squinting at the fine print.

"There is nothing here about the price for me being included." Robin said, handing the paper back to Slade.

"So you spotted that?"

"You can't be raised by a businessman and not pick up a few things." Robin snorted. "Change it."

Slade chuckled and there was another paper in his hand.

"This is the real one. The first was only a test. You passed. Congratulations."

Robin shook his head tiredly.

"You never quit, do you? Don't you grow tired of tests?"

"Why? If you succeed, your confidence will grow, and if you fail, you'll learn something."

Robin just shook his head again and started reading the new contract. After being satisfied that it said what it said, he signed it, next to Slade's signature.

"Why is this necessary, anyway? Isn't a paper trail a _bad _thing?"

"It's just security. I know the bat, but even _he_ can't argue with the conditions if they are in black and white.

"All right…" Robin sighed. "Where's my copy?"

"Pardon?"

"I want a copy. When this is over, I want to make sure _you_ have lived up to our deal."

"I think you have spent a little _too_ much time with you guardian…" Slade muttered.

"_And_ his lawyers…" Robin smirked.

Soon enough Robin had his copy, and folded it up. He then realized that he didn't have a place to keep it, so he just put it on the bedside table for the time being.

"So… what do we do now?" he said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Information. You will share everything you know, and I will do likewise…" Slade studied the boy. "But first, we both need some food and sleep."

"No, we have to get started-" Robin objected, but Slade cut him off.

"You still need to get better. We have a lot of work to do, yes, but you can't afford to get sicker again. Patience, Robin… will I always have to remind you?"

"I want to add a clause that forbids you from that…" Robin muttered.

* * *

Robin ate his meat ball sandwich, bought in a store, and drank his orange juice, having declined the milk. He watched Slade do the same, with some amazement, like everything Slade did, that was vaguely human, was fascinating.

He, stubbornly, filled Slade in on the details he could remember from the hi-jacking, which wasn't much.

"I know I've heard more names, but I just can't remember!" he growled, frustrated. "Jamie called his boss something…" He had told Slade about Jamie without telling him about their relationship, naturally.

"Perhaps you will. Maybe I can help you with that, I know some memory exercises that can be very efficient."

"Like I would ever let _you_ hypnotize me…" Robin snorted. "No telling _what_ you'll muck around with if you do…"

Slade chuckled and got up, signaling that it was time for sleep.

* * *

The man helped him to the bathroom, but, this time, Robin could walk, more or less, by himself, and was thankfully left in private. Brushing his teeth and washing off a bit, was heaven, and it felt even nicer to put on a pair of the boxers that Slade had bought him… it was almost so welcome that Robin didn't feel embarrassed about the man getting him underwear. Almost. He still had Slade's T-shirt on, but he was only going to bed, so why get a new one dirty? Especially since he refused to ask Slade to help him shower.

Robin crawled under the sheets, curling his cold toes against them for some warmth. He had almost gone to sleep, when Slade came out from the bathroom, wearing only boxers. Robin's mouth went dry. Slade was… _defined_… He quickly took an interest in the wall, but Slade didn't seem to have noticed his look. The man came closer, though, and Robin found himself thinking that he would have preferred a dressed Slade carrying a gun, than an unarmed, half naked one.

"Move over."

"Huh?"

"Move over. Make some room."

"You don't mean…? _No_, you're not sleeping in the same bed as _me_!"

"You weren't complaining when you were shivering…" Slade snorted. "Come to think of it, you were much more pleasant then… quiet… liked to snuggle…" Slade could see that his teasing only made the boy more distressed, and shook his head. "Look, I know I haven't been able to show you around, but this is a hole in the wall. Literary. It's mostly storage and only one more open area. And only _this_ room is heated." Slade gestured at an electronic element in the corner.

"I don't care! Go away! Or sleep on the floor!" Robin growled, tightening his hold on the covers.

"As I seldom, that is, _never_, entertain guests here, I don't have a spare bed. Or even a mattress. Now move over."

"No."

"What are you afraid of? That I'll molest you in your sleep? Trust me, I'm not attracted to children."

"I'm not a child! It's not like I'm a virgin!" Robin didn't know where the words came from, and just couldn't stop them. He wondered if he would be able to swallow his tongue if he really tried, because now seemed a very good time to die.

"Really? Who's the lucky boy?"

"Jam-" Robin was still in such a state of shock that he had almost answered Slade's question before he bit down on his evil tongue. It was more than enough for Slade to make the connection, though. He had already wondered how Robin had been able to describe the boy in detail. A grin grew on his face. Not only had Robin admitted to him that he _was_, indeed, gay, not that his sexually mattered, but also to be so innocent that he allowed himself to be romanced on a cruise ship. Slade thought it was kind of sweet.

"Sooo… sleeping with the enemy, are we?"

"I didn't _know_! He… he…" Robin's iron mask slid in place and Slade understood that the boy had been more hurt that he had been able to deal with yet. Well, he would _have_ to deal. He couldn't have him run after an ex-lover to settle some kind of score.

"Move over now. My feet are freezing." Slade said, his voice, if not his words, slightly apologetic.

Robin snorted, but did shuffle closer to the wall, which the bed was pushed against.

"It's not even a _double bed_…" Slade heard him mutter.

"It's an _occasional _double." Slade said, like that made it all right.

"I didn't even know you _did_ sleep." Robin bit back, but there was no real edge to his words, he was too tired. "Beast Boy hated you for always waking him up."

"He should have told me you kept office hours." Slade smirked. "And of _course_ I sleep, it is necessary for the brain to function."

"Let me guess, you don't sleep that _much_, do you?"

"Oh, that was mean, Robin. I'm hurt. Were you top or bottom?"

"To- Stop that!"

"Top, huh…? Well, that makes you still half a virgin, doesn't it?"

"Are you saying _you're_ not?" Robin grinned, turning his head towards Slade. The man rolled over on his side, facing, and very much staring _down_ at, Robin, who suddenly had a hard time breathing.

"Let me assure you, Robin… man or woman, I _always_ top." Slade smirked.

He had no time to answer, because the man then turned around again, and reached out for the light switch next to the bed.

* * *

Robin stared up in the dark, trying to get himself to breathe again. He then turned to his side as well, away from Slade, facing the wall. How was he ever going to fall asleep with Slade next to him? He listened to the man's deep, even breathing and wondered if he had fallen asleep that quickly. It did_ sound_ like it… The bed really _was_ too narrow, and whenever Robin moved as much as an inch he seemed to bump into the man. The problem was that he was a 'twister and turner', he always moved quite a bit before finding the perfect position to fall asleep in. He sighed and wriggled a little closer to the wall. It was cold, though, and he pulled away again.

"Could you keep still?" he heard Slade murmur.

"Well, you should get a bigger bed!" Robin hissed.

He felt the bed shaking somewhat and realized that Slade was quietly chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Robin snorted.

"Only the fact, my dear little bird, that you didn't tell me to buy an _extra _bed… Freudian slip, perhaps?"

"Get bent, Slade, you're _so_ not my type."

"Really? Seems to me I fit the picture perfectly, looking at your record."

"I _have_ no record. It was a mistake. That's all." Robin growled and then swallowed. It _had_ been a mistake… everything had… but why had it happened? Why had the boy been able to get that close to him that quickly? Robin remembered how it had felt, being just _Richard,_ just a normal teenager, on a beautiful cruise ship filled with people having a great time. He had felt… _free_… no responsibilities, no strings… just free to enjoy himself. Jamie… well, he had _added_ to that, maybe felt it, and lured him in. Robin frowned. _No_. He hadn't been_ lured_; he had damn well _walked_ there all by himself. It was still a mistake, though, and now his first time in someone's arms would always be clouded by the following betrayal.

"Well, don't worry…" Slade now said, without the teasing tone, like he knew what Robin was thinking. "You'll learn. Now go to sleep, or I'll knock you on the head."

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Slade has nice bed-side manners… ;o) So, have you figured out the title/chapter-titles yet? Sure you have… They are all part of children's songs/nursery rhymes (slightly altered at times). It's just for my own enjoyment. Don't read too much into it… although this story is partly about leaving ones childhood behind… ;o)

Since nursery-rhymes, especially in English, isn't exactly my forte, please feel free to recommend ones you feel might fit…

Please review! I'll try to answer questions and stuff if you have them… so far you are whipping me into updating as quickly as I can, so good job there… I guess… -winces- ;o)


	4. I Had a Little Bird, the Prettiest Ever

**A/N: **Ah, I know you are waiting for you vitamins… but it's just not time to be that healthy yet…

Disclaimer: Let's see… I have 4 unpaid bills, 3 lovely siblings, 2 cats, 1 computer and 0 Teen Titans. Not mine…

**

* * *

**

Black Sheep Wanted

**Chapter 4:** **I Had a Little Bird, the Prettiest Ever Seen… **

Robin woke with a crick in his neck from trying to sleep absolutely still, but otherwise he felt much better. The fever seemed to have completely disappeared over night. He yawned and sat up, stretching.

"Good morning." he smiled lazily at Slade, who was standing across the room. The man had been up a while, it seemed, because he was fully dressed in what looked like gym-clothes; sweatpants and t-shirt.

The man looked up. The sight of the stretching, smiling, teen, caught him a bit off guard. He was very used to seeing Robin with a scowl on his face, or a teasing grin, but this was something new. Maybe the boy was one of those rare morning persons?

"Morning. Feel better?"

"Yeah, a lot."

Robin's face had rearranged itself in a more fitting, neutral composition, once he realized that he was smiling at the big bastard across the room. He felt so relived, however, that he was better today, and he didn't necessarily want to start bickering right away.

"Do you think you could manage a shower by yourself?" Slade asked and Robin nodded with vigor.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can."

"Good. I'm going to work out for an hour, but I'll be within hearing distance. Don't use up all the warm water, there's a limited supply."

"And if I just should _happen_ to?" Robin grinned. He had actually _wanted_ a long, hot shower.

"Then I'll make sure that we shower together from now on." Slade smirked back.

* * *

Robin proceeded to take one of his shortest showers ever. Slade's remark had made him blush again, and he hated that the man could make him so embarrassed so easily. He decided to toughen up, and if he didn't seem to mind it, Slade would surely tire of teasing him? Right?

He studied himself in the mirror, frowning at the fading bruises that made it look like his back was painted in strange hues of yellow and green. He felt and stretched his body, but, although he was a bit tender, everything seemed to be okay. He had brought the clothes into the cramped bathroom, and changed after making sure he had dried himself thoroughly. Slade had bought him some cheap tourist-clothes, and Robin had selected the t-shirt with the least tacky print; a sunset with palm trees silhouettes in the forefront. The trousers were those kinds that looked a bit like jeans but where too thin and had an elastic waist. Robin muttered to himself. The clothes_ fit_, but they didn't exactly work wonders for his self esteem.

He was actually quite tired after his shower, and his legs shook slightly. Sighing, he went back to bed for a quick rest. He wanted to start working, but he knew that wouldn't happen until Slade was done. He snoozed for a bit, and before he knew it, Slade was back. Robin watched the man casually. It was clear that he had had a really hard workout, the shirt darkened by sweat, and even the pants seemed to cling to him slightly, even though Robin's eyes quickly darted away as soon as he noticed.

"You didn't use all the hot water, I hope?" Slade smirked, and reached down to the hem of his shirt.

"No, I did'n- why are you undressing?" Robin asked abruptly, as Slade pulled the shirt over his head.

"Because I'm taking a shower." Slade snorted.

"Change in the bathroom, then!" Robin exclaimed.

"The bathroom is too small." the man explained. "We are both _men_. Well… more or _less_…" Slade smirked slightly, "Just do me a favor and don't squeal like a little schoolgirl."

Robin somehow managed to force the blush back, by sheer willpower, and remembered his promise to himself to act laid-back.

"Like I _would_. Well, if you wanna prance around nude, I have no problem with it… actually, I think it's only _fair_, since you seen _me_ naked." he managed to grin and leaned back, like he was preparing to watch a show.

"Yes, and that was such a _treat_." Slade snorted, and threw the shirt in a box that apparently doubled as a hamper.

"I'm sure it _was_…" Robin smirked, ignoring the irony in the man's voice. Robin knew he had a nice, although a bit slender, body, but then again, he doubted a man like Slade would appreciate it. However much the man enjoyed teasing him, and whatever he had said, he was probably as straight as they came. Not that it mattered. Not at all.

Slade chuckled and shook his head. When you are tending to a deathly ill person, you don't really _check him out_, although he had to admit… but that didn't matter. Robin was a _kid_, despite being able to reason like an adult half the time, and there were certain boundaries even Slade wouldn't cross. He didn't doubt that he might be able to coax the teen into bed with him, well, to do more than _sleeping_, that is, but it would only complicate matters. This situation was complicated enough as it was.

He hooked his thumbs into the waist of his sweatpants and pulled those and his underwear off in one go. He heard a small gasp from the bed and glanced over, discovering a boy who seemed to be trying very hard to look indifferent. Slade hid a grin. They would be living wery close together for a while, and seeing each other naked would probably happen several times. Better the hero got used to it. Slade, himself, had never really been self-conscious. Not that he would undress in public, unless he _had _to, or go to a nudist beach, again, unless he had to, but if that would to occur, why would he try to cover himself or hide? He took pride in his body as a tool, and didn't give a damn about what other people might think of it.

Robin bit his tongue as his body was doing very nasty things to him at the moment. He raised a knee, so those nasty things wouldn't be completely obvious. The dilemma was that he _couldn't_ look away, because looking away meant that Slade had won and managed to embarrass him again. He also didn't think he_ wanted_ to look away. The sweat on Slade's body made every bulge and angle sheen, and reminded Robin of the male-calendar Raven had bought to annoy Beast Boy, and had insisted on keeping on the fridge. Robin had been very _happy_ about that calendar… The muscles on Slade, before mostly hidden behind the metal, were more pronounced, however, and more… real? And he was very well…. errr… _proportioned_, Robin figured, _all over_… He had already noticed that Slade's hair, down _there_, wasn't white like on his head, but more like a light brown or dark blond. The man wasn't overly hairy, although Robin wouldn't have minded, but it _did_ frame him very nicely…

When Slade finally closed the door to the bathroom, Robin drew a deep sigh of relief and then slapped himself. This wouldn't do! Sure, the man had a killer body, _literary_, but what the hell!? He had never been this turned on before by the mere sight of someone, even… even Jamie… Robin's desire died swiftly. He had let _one_ criminal that close, he wouldn't make that mistake again. Never.

* * *

Slade noticed Robin's somewhat cooled demeanor when he had finished the shower, and, deciding that it was for the best, choose not to tease the boy, at least for a while. Robin had a lot to deal with, and Slade didn't want a sudden breakdown, and he _sure _as hell didn't want to be a shoulder for Robin to cry on. No, leave him alone, let him have his space, and the teen would probably work it out for himself… after all, that was what _he_ would have done.

As the boy felt better now, he gave Robin a quick tour of the part of the caves that were, in some way, occupied by him. Slade showed him the simple gym, the computer station and the area that worked as a kitchen. When he noticed that Robin started shivering, he immediately herded him back to the bedroom, however.

* * *

Robin pulled a blanket around his shoulders. Slade hadn't been kidding about the temperature of the rest of the cave. It was located deep enough in the bedrock to be chilly even in a tropical climate, and even though it wasn't by any means _freezing_, it was a cold that slowly crept up on you, and before you knew it, your teeth were clattering. Not that Slade couldn't have slept out there _anyway_, Robin sulked, if he really had _wanted_ to…

"Here."

Robin jumped as something heavy landed in his lap. He looked down on the object.

"A laptop?"

"I'm sure you've seen one before. Time to get to work, right?"

"Yes!" Robin grinned, snapping the lid open. "Wait, there's an internet-connection?"

"Wireless, from the mainframe, and before you ask, yes, it's stolen. I'm leeching it from the city…"

"Well…" Robin shrugged "It's not like they can send bills to a cave…" He usually chewed Cyborg's and Best Boy's heads off if he found any illegal downloads in the Titan's system, but now… he didn't really care.

As soon as the computer had started up, Robin noticed a folder on the desktop labeled with the name of the cruise-ship.

"That contains all links and documents I've gone through so far. Keep in mind that I was merely curious, I wasn't doing research with the aim to actually _find_ the hijackers." Slade said when Robin asked.

Robin opened the folder and blinked. There were several hundred items in it. This was Slade only being _curious_? He scanned a few quickly, and nodded.

"Good. I'll go through them. First, though, I'm going to contact the Titans." Robin could practically hear the man tense, and looked up at him calmly. Slade gave him a calculating glare but then shrugged.

"I trust you'll do nothing to risk our mission or tell them of my involvement in this." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, but Robin nodded anyway, and logged on to the Titan's web page, where a hidden link and a passport would let him log into their communication system. He noted the little black eye above the screen that told him that the laptop had a built-in web-camera, and, checking, he made sure that both that and the microphone were functional. Then all he had to do was log in.

Three minutes later, Robin had a frown on his face.

"Password's not working?" Slade asked. Robin looked up to see that the man had been busy hooking up another computer and taping large maps of the area onto the uneven walls.

"I'll get there…" Robin muttered. The emergency passwords changed weekly according to a list. Robin, of course, knew the list by heart, but it still would take a while to go through them all.

"Try 'Tcar4evah'" Slade said dryly. "It seems to override most of your systems."

Robin did, just for fun, and his jaw dropped in surprise as the password was accepted.

"I really most have a word with Cy when I get back…" he muttered.

"You do that." Slade seemed to agree. "That young man is clearly obsessed."

Robin laughed. It was nice that someone _else_ on his team was called that for once. Thinking about his team, he carefully schooled his features back into a serious expression.

A second before the connection was made, Slade said, almost lazily;

"You _are_ aware that you aren't wearing your mask?"

Robin slammed a thumb over the camera at the last moment, but he could still see Cyborg's face on his own screen, of course.

"Cyborg, Teen Titan's, who's calling?"

"Hi, Cy, It's Robin! Uhh… hang on a minute, I got some technical problems…"

"Robin?! GUYS! It's Robin! Hurry up!"

Slade opened a drawer on the dresser and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, tossing them to Robin, who gratefully caught them with his free hand, and slipped them on. He removed his thumb from the lens.

Now his whole team was crammed into the picture, and he grinned, almost surprised at how happy he was to see them.

"Robin? Are you O and K?" Starfire asked.

"Just fine, Star, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to call… I've not had access to anything even remotely technical for a while."

"Where you and your guardian on that ship?" Cyborg asked. "We've been worried sick!"

"No, we weren't." Robin lied smoothly. He didn't know why, but somehow, he felt that there had to be passenger-lists out there and he didn't want the Titans even _that _close to finding out Bruce's identity… not after Bruce himself had insisted. "Our cruise wasn't even close to that one, but one of Batman's friends was on it and he is still missing. We abandoned our cruise and have been travelling incognito since then… the only way to get information is to try and join these people, and it's slow."

"I wish you would have been able to tell us sooner. You were supposed to be back almost a month ago." Raven scowled.

"I'm sorry…" Robin said, shocked that it's been so long, "None of us had any cell phones, and the connection here is awful anyway. We've finally found a computer we could borrow, but that's it… I don't think I'll be able to call again any time soon."

"How long will it take?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, dude, just come home soon, kay?" Beast Boy said, looking worried.

"I will, but it might take another month… are you okay, how are you holding up?"

"We'll manage… as long as Slade doesn't pop up." Cyborg made a face.

"Let's hope not." Robin nodded, his face a perfect blank.

"Are you most sure that you are of acceptable health?" Starfire asked worriedly, still not convinced.

"Yeah, Star, just tired. Look, I gotta go, but I'll try to contact you again as soon as I can, all right?"

"Sure, dude, and nice T-shirt!" Beast Boy waved.

Robin sighed.

"Well, let's just say the man who gave it to me doesn't have the best of tastes…" he smirked, and, after a few more goodbye's ended the call.

"You are lucky that you're _sick_…" Slade muttered, apparently pissed because of the comment about his taste.

"What? You don't kill sick people?" Robin snorted.

"Sure I do." Slade smirked. "But I don't beat them up."

"That's a healthy set of morals." Robin shot back.

"Well, you work with what you got. By the way, nicely lied to your friends there… And talking about healthy, how can you stand the blabbering of that alien? I would have wrung her neck in a minute."

"And that, my dear Slade…" Robin said, as he started another call, "is why you don't have any friends."

* * *

Robin got rid of the sunglasses. The call connected, and a pale Alfred appeared on the screen.

"Master Dick! Thank heavens! Are you alright? Is master Bruce there with you?"

"I'm fine, but Bruce is missing. We got separated. Have you heard anything?"

"No, but the FBI tells me that I should, a few of the hostages have been released for a ransom. Are you on your way home?"

"No, I'm going after him."

"Master Dick, don't! Not on your own-"

"I'm not alone, I got some help. _Specialized_ help. And once I… I mean _we_, get Bruce out, we'll free the others… I'll be in touch, Al, I promise.

"Ma-" Alfred suddenly sighed and shook his head. "Why was I cursed with the two most stubborn charges on this planet?"

"You love us anyway, though, huh?" Robin grinned.

"That I do, my boy, that I do. Take care."

"Always." Robin smiled and ended that call as well, finding Slade glaring at him. Man, that guy looked _scary _when he glared. "What?" Robin asked innocently.

"What was that about setting the _rest_ free? The Bat is the only one our contract covers."

"Don't worry, Slade…" Robin sighed. "As soon as Bruce is free, the contract is fulfilled, and me and him will take it from there."

"Good. Don't get any ideas."

"Of course not. I wouldn't _dream_ of trying to make you do anything _remotely_ heroic!" the teen snorted. "Who knows? You might melt."

* * *

Robin then started to work for real, barely noticing when he was given a mug of soup and a slice of bread an hour later, eating with his eyes still glued to the screen. After a few hours, though, his head started hurting and his eyes were itchy. He felt a bit too warm again and shrugged the blanket off his shoulders. Then, suddenly, the lid of the laptop was slammed shut, almost crushing his fingers.

"What the hell?" he growled.

"Nap-time." Slade said.

"I don't have _time_ to-"

His chin was caught in a firm grip, making him gasp, and Slade leaned in very close to him.

"You will do as I say. You are tired. You will rest. No arguments."

Robin could see it really was useless to fight, and so he settled back against the pillows with a sigh. THe man took the laptop away, and then Slade's hand brushed his forehead. Robin looked up in surprise at the seemingly tender gesture. It soon became clear that the touching had had nothing to do with that, probably nonexistent, side of Slade, however.

"I think you have a slight fever again." the man snorted. "What did I tell you about pushing yourself?" he added, looking irritated.

"How could I overexert myself by _sitting still in bed_?" Robin muttered.

"As sick as you were, even sitting up for too long can be too much. You act like you never been ill before."

"Well, I…" Robin thought about it. "I _haven't_ really… sure I've had a few colds, but…"

"No flu? No other illnesses?"

"No… not that I can remember…" Robin admitted. "Bruce always was one for vaccinations and stuff."

"That explains why you have no idea what you body can handle… I thought the stubbornness derived from mere ignorance, but maybe it's also inexperience."

"Stop calling me stupid." Robin muttered.

Slade snorted, most people didn't realize it when he insulted them like that, and turned back to his computer.

"What have you found out?" Robin asked.

"I told you to rest."

"I'm not going to get worse just _listening_!" Robin objected. "Tell me!"

"I've been mostly sorting through the facts and marking the know positions of the ship as well as where you ended up, on the map." the man sighed.

"Okay. I want you to print a list of the missing passengers… please…" Robin added, a bit reluctantly, but felt that maybe he should be just a bit polite when he tried to push Slade around.

"It's right here." Slade said, clearly trying to ignore the little hero.

"Give it here."

"No."

"I'm just going to take a _look_, I was on to something when your stupid mothering instincts took over, and I want to see if I'm right before I forget…"

"I knew I should have left you in that cage…" Slade growled, but handed Robin the list. Robin just grinned and took it, eying it carefully.

"Slade, the people who has been ransomed, who were they again?"

"Howard Ardell, Julia Ashton and John Binner."

"Great! I was right! I _think_…I can't really _prove_ it yet…"

"What?"

"They are releasing the prisoners in alphabetical order!" Robin said, excitedly. "Sure, it can still be a coincidence, but I'm willing to bet a few bucks on it."

"Nicely spotted." Slade nodded. "I admit it hadn't occurred to me to look for a pattern there. I'm not sure how useful it will be, but at least it might give us a time-frame..."

Robin beamed at him for a moment, before turning serious again.

"Yeah, that means that if they _do_ have Bruce, they aren't planning on letting him go for quite some time…"

"Right, they have only released about one prisoner a week at irregular intervals." Slade agreed.

"Howard Ardell…. I think we were seated at he same table at dinner as him one night... he had a wife… why is she not on here?" Robin asked aloud, and then glanced at the inventory again "There aren't two on this list with the same last name… why did they only take one spouse?"

"Well, they took the wealthiest ones, and, by the way, I bet they had help from your _friend_ to figure out their targets… but if they would have taken _both_, it would mean they would have to deal with twice as many people, and, perhaps, have more difficulty getting paid…"

Robin yawned.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Should we draw the conclusion that they have limited resources and space?"

"Hardly. They still managed to get…" Slade scanned his own list on the computer "about 45 people out of there, and they need somewhere to keep them safe."

Robin thought for a moment.

"Fuck…" he murmured.

"I think we have come to the same conclusion" Slade nodded.

"I think they are being kept at sea." Robin groaned. He had tried to put himself in the kidnapper's situation, thinking about how to keep 45 people in a relatively secure location.

"Me too. There's hardly anywhere to run on a ship, and nothing can get close without being noticed by radar or lookouts."

"But that means they can be _anywhere_!" Robin complained. "A drop in the ocean!"

"We can't forget that they might have split up in groups as well, but I don't think so, I think they have it all planned out, judging by the drop-off locations. They were all done at sea, and the police only got the coordinates and an active GPS sender. When they got to the location they each time found a inflatable lifeboat and the hostage telling them that the abductors left them just over 24 hours ago."

Robin sighed and closed his eyes.

"So… how do we find them?" His eyes snapped open. "The slave-ship's captain! We'll go to him and… and… I'll let you do really cruel things to him, until he tells you what he knows."

"Firstly…" Slade chuckled, "I'm appalled at the deterioration of your morals, and secondly; no. He is my business contact, and, as such, he is much too valuable to me. I won't sacrifice that connection unless I absolutely _have_ to."

"As an employee, Slade, you suck." Robin muttered.

The man gave an amused snort.

"Maybe, instead of childish remarks, you could have some endurance and make sure we have all the facts before we act."

"I_ tired_ to do that, but you felt that it was necessary to tuck me into bed, remember?" Robin snorted. "But if you've changed your mind…?" he started to sit up.

"No. I didn't mean right this minute, Robin, and you know it."

Robin slumped back into the pillows and sighed. He _had _been acting childish, hadn't he?

"Yeah… I do… I'm sorry, Slade, I'm just so _frustrated_…"

"Apology accepted." Slade nodded.

Robin vaguely wanted to object that his words hadn't been meant as an apology, but more as an _excuse_, but he suspected that would be rather childish as well, so he kept quiet. Instead he decided that that nap didn't sound that bad, and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Slade heard Robin's breaths even out and deepen, and glanced towards the bed. The teen seemed to have fallen asleep in the middle of a stretch, hands lazily resting on the pillow above his head. Slade could almost _see_ the chains or straps, holding him to the headboard. The man snapped his focus back to the screen, before he started to salivate, and continued working. His thoughts slipped away again, though. Maybe he _should _fuck the boy into the mattress? The hero was much too mouthy for his own good, maybe it would make him shut up and do as he was told? Slade dismissed the thought. He should jut put the kid on a flight back to Jump, rescue the damn Bat himself, collect the money, which would make him a nice little profit, and get on with his life! Once again, he had put everything on hold for this ungrateful little bird…

The man glanced over at the bed again, studying the soft, relaxed face of the thorn in his side. Long, dark eyelashes against pale skin, that slowly was starting to take on a healthy sheen again, soft pink lips which were curled in an ever so slight smile, a cascade of black, rather unruly, hair, that was long enough to slightly float out over the pillow, curling a little bit… the young man was simply beautiful, no question about it. Suddenly Slade whished that he really _had _bought him as a pet… It the Bat was dead, Robin was _his_, though… not that he was sure what to _do_ with him, really… the teen was a hero to the core, even though he sometimes swerved over to the darker side, that much was clear to Slade after Robin's time as his apprentice. Maybe, in time, the boy would see reason, but with a stubbornness that size, if would be like wearing down Himalaya with a nail file. Did he really have the patience for that? Well, he would see how this mission went first. He would use it as a trial, to see how good the young man really _was_. Now, as Robin was working _with_ him, he might see more of that 'boy wonder' than he had before, he had already seen examples of how that detective mind worked, and if he was good enough… well… Slade might have to get himself that nail-file…

* * *

Robin was rudely awoken by the laptop landing on his stomach again.

"There. You've rested enough." Slade smirked at his glare. "I'm not going to do _all _the work."

Robin muttered but was really eager to start working, and soon he was looking through the files.

"Wow… they really stripped that ship…" he murmured as he was looking at some news photographs. "I barely recognize it!"

"Yes, I must admit that I'm impressed." Slade agreed.

"So, Jamie was a spy for them, do you think they had more?"

"Most likely. At least one or two, probably at least one among the staff." Slade said. "Judging by your story, I would say that Jamie was in charge of the passengers, but there should be others who focused on valuables of different kinds."

"So he was the one who choose who would get kidnapped, then?" Robin sighed. "I sure know how to pick them… Even Bruce didn't like him, but did I listen? Noooo…. I swear I'll listen to his every word from now on… If… if only he's okay…" He lowered his head slightly and blinked rapidly, staring at the screen, trying to ease the burning in his eyes.

"Stop that." Slade snorted.

"What?" Robin asked quietly, not sure what he had done_ now,_ to irritate the man.

"You are about to cry. Don't."

"But Bruce might be-"

"Yes. _Might_. At least wait until you know for _sure_, otherwise it's a waste of fluids."

Robin couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

"You know what, Slade? It there was a Nobel's Jerk Prize, you would win every year."

"I'm flattered."

"Thanks' for making me feel better…" Robin said awkwardly.

"I wasn't trying to. I was scolding you. If you can't tell the difference…" Slade shrugged, but Robin caught the little grin on the man's lips.

"You're really not a nice guy, are you?" Robin grinned back.

"Would you rather have a nice guy as your partner in this?" Slade asked, arching a brow.

Robin thought about it a moment.

"Nah… not really." he smirked.

"Good. Because I'm not changing."

"I don't think you even know how." Robin gave the man a last, quick grin before returning his full attention on the screen.

_To be continued…_

**

* * *

**

A/N:

I know it's slow, but I'm trying to explore these two like it was the first time I've written them… I hope you feel that they both are a bit different…?  
I think Robin has some very nice lines in this…. maybe I let him win a little too much, but, you know… Slade doesn't beat up sick people, so... ;o)

Please review! I'll try to write a lot more this weekend, because my weeks are pretty full right now… another update next weekend at the latest… I'll TRY for sooner, if I get a LOT done, maybe even this Sunday, but I can't promise anything…


	5. The Lion and the Unicorn

**A/N: **Another chapter! I'm trying really hard, but I think there is only going to be one chap/week, sorry… But if I get time to write more, I'll post more! This is slightly longer (10 pages) though, so I'm TRYING to make you like me again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if you do, would you sell Robin and Slade to me? I swear I would treat them good!

**

* * *

**

Black Sheep Wanted

**Chapter 5: The Lion and the Unicorn**

"There. I'm done." Robin announced some time later.

"Really? You found and rescued the Bat? I'm impressed." Slade drawled.

"You're a funny guy… you should do open mike night's somewhere." Robin snorted. "Preferably Alaska. I meant I was done with your files… so where do we go from here?"

"What would _you_ do?" Slade asked, curiously.

"I would have that business contact up against a wall by now, with a bird-a-rang pressed to his throat…" Robin said decisively and crossed his arms.

"All that repressed blood-thirst… can't be healthy… you are going to snap one day, and start shooting people… I hope I'm there to see it." The man looked like he couldn't wait.

"Then I hope you're in my line of fire." Robin smirked. "But… from what I've heard, that wouldn't do much good…"

"What did you hear?" Slade asked.

"That you heal very well… really, _really_ well."

"I do."

"_How _well?"

"None of your business."

"Yup, it is. We are working together, and if I know I don't have to worry about you if bullets start flying…" Robin said, looking at Slade pointedly.

"You _would_ worry about me?" the man smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Robin shrugged.

"Well, you know… a _little_. I wouldn't want to have you bleeding all over the place and me slipping in the puddles… Well?"

"Let's just say you don't have to worry about bullets to my body, unless it's my head."

"You were in the army, weren't you?" Robin asked so quickly that Slade found himself nodding. The man grinned to himself. The kid had _learned_.

"Did the Bat tell you that as well?"

"No, I figured it out." Robin said, gesturing around the room. "It looks like a military camp around here, a rough one, and you usually put everything away neatly, so I figured that either you were a soldier or your mum stops by unannounced sometimes."

Slade just did that weird eye-roll again.

"So, how old are you?"

"Are you writing my biography? Stop asking questions."

"Just tell me if you fought in any wars… That might be essential to the job…" Robin persisted.

"You just want to know so you can figure out my age…" Slade snorted. "But all right. I fought in the Vietnam War, and, before you ask, I was there for almost the whole thing…"

The boy stared at him for a few moments, clearly trying to count backwards.

"But… but that would make you… around sixty or seventy years old, if not older! That's… that's…"

"Close your mouth and stop checking me out." Slade huffed.

"No, but I… that's… that's _impossible_!"

"No, it's not. I have very advanced healing powers, in short, my body doesn't degenerate, which means, I basically stopped aging when I got my abilities."

"So… you might live to be several hundred years old?"

"Logically, yes."

"No wonder, then."

"What?"

"That you can do what you do. I mean, what's a person's life worth to someone who is immortal, anyway? We'll all be dead sooner or later anyway…"

"Being practically immortal doesn't mean that I experience _time_ any differently from others." Slade frowned. "Maybe I will, if I live long enough, but I don't yet… I kill people when I'm paid to do so, because I'm good at it. It takes skill and it's always a challenge."

"Ever tried a jigsaw-puzzle?" Robin said dryly. His mind was still on Slade's age, though. "Wow, it must be weird… I mean…What about dating? You can't really date anyone your _own _age, can you? Talk about age-difference… And soon, whoever you choose, you'll be a cradle robber…"

"So curious about my love life, Robin? May I inquire why?" Slade said, somewhat amused. He had long ago learned to disregard that the women, and men, he occasionally socialized with, were several decades younger than he was. The only problem he found, was that they couldn't challenge him on an intellectual level, but, on the other hand, they were usually just around to be fucked.

"What? No! I'm not!" Robin objected. "I just tried to picture myself in your situation…"

"As much as I would love to talk about me all night, don't you have a guardian that might need saving? Shouldn't we get back to work?"

Robin looked like he had been slapped, apparently he had been so curious about the mercenary that he had completely forgotten what he was supposed to be doing.

"Yeah… sorry…" he said, frowning. "So… where were we? You are not giving your contact up?"

"As I said, not if it's not necessary. And I suspect that he knows nothing of value."

"Okay…" Robin shook his head in defeat. "What about the pirates on board? We know about Jamie, and though his last name was so _obviously_ fake, I think I remember that voice calling him 'Jamie' as well… it was his boss…." Robin stared down on the screen for a moment, chewing his lip. Slade wanted to join in. "If I could only remember his name…" Robin complained. "I think it was something like… Niles? Mike? No…. M… Mmmmmm….. Mi…. Miles! Miles! It was Miles, I am sure of it!" Robin exclaimed.

"Very good. Now we can say hi when we see him." Slade said dryly. "How do you think the name Miles would help?"

"It _might_!" Robin said, looking hurt and almost desperate.

"This Miles was probably among the planners, there were several crews involved, you know. The planners took the cash, so the Bat is not with them."

"I know, but they must know each other! They might plan to so something like this again!" Robin exclaimed. "And stop calling Bruce 'the Bat'."

"Are you going to take _all_ the fun out of this?" Slade smirked.

"I don't care_ what_ you call him, but if you call him 'Bat' out there and someone overheard, it would be bad, okay? And then I would have to test that immortality of yours…"

"Again with the blood-lust? You either need to get laid or kill someone."

"Are you offering?" Robin grinned.

Slade grinned quite evilly back, and that moment Robin realized what he had said.

"I meant for the _killing_ part!" he shouted, blushing like mad. "Perv." he added under his breath.

Slade pretended not to hear the insult; he was having too much fun watching the flustered little bird.

Robin did a marvelous job, composing himself, however, and glanced at the list of missing persons.

"Who among the crew is missing?" he asked.

"No one. Although one of them was shot dead onboard."

"Sooo… the pirates just walked away…?" Robin mumbled. "Unless they shot one of their own…"

"Could be."

"Think we can track them down?"

"I think we should focus on the ship, or ships…" Slade said. "As you suggested, if we get close enough to the original ships, we are likely to find out what we want to know."

"Oh, great!" Robin said sarcastically. "So I guess you just go out there and_ swim_ for every ship you see, hoping to hit the right one? _How the hell are we going to find them_?"

"The Russians will help us."

Robin blinked.

"Oh? Well, that's great, then… _Care to explain what the hell you mean_?"

"Language, young man…" Slade said airily. "I meant, this…" The man moved away from the screen he was working at and Robin got up from bed and walked over. First, all he could see was a strange blue, but then he understood what he was looking at.

"Satellite photo?" he asked.

"Yes. From the WCS -project."

"The WCS? I know about that… that's the World Climate Surveillance system, that's _useless_ for us, it only takes one photo a month!" Robin snorted.

"Yes. It _was_ designed to give one instant picture of the whole world's environment once a month. Thousands of small satellites were sent up into orbit last year and will continue to send one image every thirty days for five years, and, by then, the scientists hope to gain a clearer picture about the supposed greenhouse effect as well as a multitude of other environmental issues."

"Yeah, like melting glaciers, spreading deserts and the pictures are so detailed they even hope to be able to count some of the larger animals, like whales…" Robin nodded "I know, but how does that help us? Don't tell me that the picture was taken as the moment of the hi-jacking?"  
Slade snorted.

"No, don't be ridiculous. I just happen to know that these satellites don't_ take_ one picture a month. They take one every half hour."

"What? But… but… this is a world wide project! The governments wouldn't allow that!"

"Oh, they don't _know_…" Slade smirked.

"Except the Russians?"

"Yes?"

"And you?"

"Well… I helped set it up…" Slade said nonchalantly.

"You _what_?" Robin gaped.

"I'm not only a professional killer, I'm also a strategist and has a rather expanded technical knowledge." Slade said.

"Yeah, but can you tap-dance?" Robin asked dryly. "What was the price for America's secrets?"

"America?" Slade smirked. "Oh, no, my clients were more interested in things closer to home. Russia is breaking apart, a lot of trouble in the new nations… they wanted a way to keep track."

"But they got the whole world as well?" Robin met Slade's eye and sighed. "No, they didn't… I know you well enough by now… They only got the images they paid for, but you rigged the whole system, didn't you?"

"I did. One never knows when it might come in handy. Like now."

"And who might pay to find out the troop movements of one's enemy…" Robin added.

"Exactly. See, there's hope for you yet."

Robin snorted.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Rewind the thing then, or whatever…" he said, actually feeling a bit more hopeful now.

"It's not that easy."

"Of course not." Robin sighed.

"The images are saved for about six months, and longer for interesting areas, but I have to enter dates and coordinates before the system can start searching the several hundredths gigabytes of information… and that will take a while. I will also enter the coordinates of every drop-off zone this far."

"That means we can track them, doesn't it!" Robin said, very excited by now. "That's brilliant!"

"Remember, the satellites only send one picture every thirty minutes, a ship can get quite far in that time, depending on the type… but we might get lucky… we might, on the other hand, end up with hundredths of pictures only showing the empty sea."

"Pessimist." Robin groaned.

"Realist."

"Same thing." Robin shrugged. "So, how long?"

"I've already started the search. It will be a few hours, and then we'll have a lot of pictures to go through."

"Can't the system search for certain shape on its own?" Robin asked hopefully.

"No. It's not that advanced. " Slade admitted, seemingly rather reluctantly. "But we'll get the results either way. It's not like we could move out until you are better, anyway."

"I _am_ better!" Robin insisted.

"You are not well_ enough_. You need at least a few days more rest."

Robin groaned, and Slade gave him a stern look.

"I doubt that _Bruce_ will pay up if you died along the way, little hero…" he said dryly.

"Is money all you care about?" Robin growled.

"Absolutely not. I'm also rather fond of myself." Slade smirked, making Robin chuckle and shake his head. "You told me that the man with Jamie said he didn't want his cover blown, that might mean they intend to use the same staff again. It wouldn't hurt to figure out who they were, so we recognize them if we should happen to spot them." he continued, thoughtfully.

"Yeah, good luck with that, I only saw Jamie." Robin sulked.

"I have photos of the crew, as well as those missing, and most of the other passengers. I want you to look through them."

"When did you get _them_?" Robin said, sounding quite impressed.

"What do you think I was doing while you were napping? Daydreaming?" Slade snorted, and handed him an USB memory stick.

Robin plugged it into the laptop and gasped as the first photo popped up.

"So _that _is your little pirate?" Slade chuckled and leaned over to get a better look. "Well, congratulations, Robin, he's _very_ fuck-able."

Robin only muttered something under his breath and moved on to the next photo.

"If you remember any of these people acting strangely, let me know." Slade said, moving away to work himself.

After a moment Robin hesitated by one photo.

"This woman was a stewardess… I remember her scolding Jamie for sneaking off the ship… but that could be just because he left without telling her. Until now I've thought he left to leave information to the hijackers…"

Slade came over to look at the photo.

"I'll run a background check on her. He might very well have left to report first-hand, but maybe he forgot something… or she did it for show…"

"Or maybe it was nothing…" Robin filled in. "We _are_ grasping at straws here."

"Now who's the pessimist?"

"You mean realist?"

"Same thing."

Robin rolled his eyes, and continued looking through the photos.

"The news said the ship never sent out any emergency signals… I would suspect anyone working with that to be in on it…" Robin murmured. "I can't remember seeing half of these people, though…"

"You need to work on your observation skills." Slade told him.

"I was on vacation!" Robin objected.

"And _busy_." Slade smirked.

"Yeah, jealous?" Robin shot back, angrily.

"Very." Slade answered calmly. "Get back to work."

* * *

After reviewing every last photograph, Robin was no closer to discovering anything new, but he and Slade had decided which people to check up on more closely. Slade had also chosen one of the hostages, a man that really wasn't that wealthy, as a possible suspect.

Robin's stomach suddenly growled, and he realized that he was very hungry.

"Got any food?" he asked. "And I really need to get up a bit and move around…"

"All right, we'll eat outside. A bit of fresh air might do you good." Slade nodded.

Robin agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

Twenty minutes later he sank into the sand of a small, hidden beach, panting like he had run a mile instead of taking a short five-minute walk after Slade had grabbed some food for them.

"Now do you understand that you are not ready for a mission?" Slade drawled.

Robin only nodded, gratefully grabbing the bottle of water Slade handed to him. He then watched in fascination as the man prepared a small, coal cooking fire with a grate over it, like a makeshift barbecue grill.

"I felt like eating something freshly made for once." Slade explained as he caught Robin's look. The boy just nodded and shrugged, looking out over the water and the brilliantly colored sky.

"It's sunset? It feels like later…" he said.

"That's the sunrise." Slade said.

"No? We worked all night?"

"No, but with you sick and living in a cave, the hours of the day got somewhat mixed up." Slade told him.

"Oh. Yeah… well… it happens." Robin shrugged, watching the sunrise. Slade had told him to bring a couple of blankets, and he was quite happy for them now. He was sitting on one and had the other wrapped around him, leaning against the rocks behind him. The opening of the cave wasn't visible from the water, and they had passed several fake 'blocks' on the way out, so this was a really great place to hide. Robin almost wished he was ten and could play pirates with friends here. He chuckled to himself.

He looked over at Slade again, and then, suddenly, wished he was a bit _older_ instead. And with poorer judgment.

Slade had just put a couple of potatoes wrapped in tin foil to cook slowly by the fire, and was preparing two large steaks that would go on the grill when the potatoes were almost done. Robin's stomach rumbled again, and he found that even though it looked delicious, he could have done with the instant-soup right then…

"Here, this will make that stomach of yours shut up." Slade said and threw an orange in Robin's direction. "Besides, you need the vitamins."

"Thanks." Robin wasted no time letting his nails digging in, to start peel it.

He nibbled on the juicy fruit, letting the rising sun warm him, and, for a moment, disregarding Bruce's situation, life was pretty good. It got even better when a plate landed on his lap. He looked down to see a perfectly grilled steak, two baked potatoes with huge globs of butter melting in the middle, along with a grilled tomato and half a corncob.

Robin ate like he never seen food before, and it had been a while since he had anything even remotely as good as this.

"I have another thing to add to the contract…" Robin mumbled with his mouth full.

"And that is?" Slade asked inquisitively.

"You have to teach Cyborg how to grill a steak…" Robin grinned around another mouthful.

"A man _never_ gives away his barbecuing secrets!" Slade huffed.

Robin laughed and took another bite.

"Man, this is _gooooood_!" he said, blissfully.

* * *

Slade watched the teen eat like he had been starving for weeks. Well… perhaps he _had_, and being sick on top of that… It was something in the way Robin licked his lips and fingers that made Slade mesmerized, however, and he almost forgot to eat himself.

Robin looked up from the bone he was gnawing on and met Slade's eye. A jolt went through him and his eyes widened. The way the man was looking at him… well, now he knew how his steak had felt a moment before. His heart started beating faster, and his brain was confusingly sending danger warnings as well as…. others… then the man suddenly looked away, and Robin felt that strange spell breaking, almost gasping at the loss.

Slade tore his gaze away sharply, as soon as he realized that Robin was looking back. Damn teen! He, Slade, was always in control. _Always_. It didn't matter that the boy sucked his own fingers like a…_ Fuck. _Slade got to his feet and started packing up the things, careful not to leave a single trace behind. He poured water on the coals and covered them carefully in sand, before dusting himself off.

"Come on, it's late."

Robin reluctantly rose and folded up the blankets. He then yawned and stretched.

"Yeah, I can't _wait_to get to bed…" he smiled lazily, and started into the cave.

Slade followed the lithe form, harshly telling himself that he had only imagined the tone in the teen's voice.

Robin, on the other hand, was telling himself that he was insane, and playing with fire. He was in enough danger without actually _encouraging_ the man to rape him, because, after that look, there was no doubt in Robin's mind that Slade indeed _did_ swing both ways. He just wished his common sense would take over and that damn tingling between his legs would stop.

* * *

As they reached their room again, Robin collapsed on the bed. He was completely spent, and he was glad to leave the coolness of the cave behind, and really appreciated the small electric heater. The walk back had chilled him enough.

"Are you going to undress or will I have to do it for you?" Slade asked from above him.

"In a minute…" Robin murmured, eyes closed.

"Yes, I could do it in a minute…" Slade chuckled, forcing Robin to open his eyes just to send a glare at the man.

"Just stop. I'm too tired." Robin muttered. He yelped as his sandals were tugged of his feet.

"No shoes in bed." Slade shrugged off the second deadly glare.

"Shoes? They are _plastic_… are you sure you couldn't find anything _worse_ for me to wear?"

"I'm just keeping down your expenses." Slade defended himself. "But if the poor little rich boy only wants to wear _designer_ things…?"

"Shut up, I'm not spoiled! I just happen to think that you should wear shoes you could actually _walk _in."

"But you look so cute when you waddle…" Slade smirked.

"I hope you think I'm cute when I trip all over you and get us shot…" Robin snorted.

Instead of a come-back, Slade looked thoughtful.

"You have a point. If you will be any help at _all_, even by _accident_, you'll need some clothes."

"I'm not wearing the apprentice uniform." Robin muttered stubbornly. In reality, he _would_, if that was the only choice. He would rather wear Slade's colors than a t-shirt with palm trees or jumping dolphins. There were limits.

"Of _course_ you won't, where would I get_ that_? Do you think I travel with your old things?" Slade sighed. "We will have to go into the town as soon as you feel better."

"Tomorrow?"

"When. You. Feel. Better." Slade said very clearly. "Now, do you want to take a shower before bed? I know you took one this morning, but with all the walking, and the sand from the beach…"

"Are you saying I smell?" Robin muttered.

"It could be worse. But I need to change the sheets, since you just dragged half the beach into the bed." the man explained and threw a new set of linens down next to Robin.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Just get up."

* * *

Robin fought his way up from the bed, feeling like he weighed a ton. He dragged his feet over towards the bathroom, and then got a rather evil thought. The room really was very small. It was rather difficult even for _him_ to change in there, and _Slade_ had just… He turned towards the man.

"Where do I put my clothes?"

"On the dresser. You can wear them for one more day, can't you? I have an old washing machine, but using it means turning off most of the other power."

"Oh." Robin said again. "I guess I _am_spoiled…. I mean, we try to conserve energy as well, but we don't exactly have _that_ problem…"

"Well, you don't live in a cave, with only a waterfall as a power source…" Slade grinned.

"Nah… and I'll let the Bat know how lucky he is as well." Robin grinned back.

"Bruce." Slade chided.

"Right."

Slade chuckled and returned to the bedding. Robin took a deep breath and pulled his shirt over his head. He thought he better take the plunge before he chickened out, and, after putting the T-shirt on the dresser, he quickly pulled his pants and underwear down.

"I know you usually wear them, but yellow and green really _isn't_ your colors…" Slade said behind him, indicating his fading bruises, and Robin smirked to himself.

_Made you look…_

He pretended not to be bothered in the least, however, and half turned around.

"Well, you used to make me black and blue… are those better colors for me?" He snorted, a bit coldly.

"I never beat you, Robin."

The seriousness in the man's voice made the teen hesitate.

"Oh, yeah? Tell that to my ribs."

"We fought, often because _you_ attacked. I admit I was rough with you, but I never _beat _you. I always backed off when you were down."

"Yeah, yeah… you're a saint…" Robin muttered, and folded his pants, putting his underwear in the 'hamper'-box.

"Hardly." Slade chuckled, before getting serious again. Robin's breath hitched as the man took the few steps up to him. "To you, these bruises might be the same as the ones I gave you…" Slade said, and Robin swallowed a gasp as the man's fingers traced the marks down his back. "But I hope, that one day…. you'll understand the difference."

Robin nodded quickly and then almost fled into the bathroom, Slade's feathery light touches still burning on his skin.

* * *

Someone was kissing him, and it felt really nice. Robin parted his lips slightly, kissing back. When he opened his eyes, Jamie was there, still kissing him, but as the boy withdrew slightly, Robin could only see coldness in those brown eyes and a triumphant smirk on his lips. He struggled against the other, but he was suddenly on his back, and it was hard to move.

"Oh, you were so cute… all blushing and fumbling… sure, you were the _worst_ fuck of my _life_, but, well… at least I stole _that_ little thing from ya… oh, and you said you loved me… so _sweet_…"

"Shut up!" Robin snarled, but his voice could hardly be heard.

"You liked it though, didn't you…? I knew you wouldn't mind being a whore… I wouldn't have minded keeping you for myself, but it's not like you were worth _fighting_ for… lousy fuck and all, you know? I mean, you would probably suck as a bottom too…"

"St-!"

Suddenly something growled and seemed to push Jamie, as well as the whole world, aside. Robin gasped, staring up in Slade's face. The man was holding him down, at least it felt like it, and Robin struggled.

"Keep still! You are all tangled up in the blanket, why can't you sleep without thrashing around?" The man hissed.

"S-Slade?"

"Who did you expect? Santa Clause? No, don't answer that, that's just sick."

Robin blinked slowly, completely confused.

* * *

"There. Go back to sleep." Slade growled as he had managed to untangle the little bird a moment later. He looked down to discover that the teen already had.

"Keep _still_ now." Slade muttered anyway, berating the boy for good measure. The man sighed and considered really _buying_ an extra bed. Sure, there was nowhere to put it, the bedroom wasn't that big, but maybe just a mattress? A hammock? _Anything _might do… Whoever Robin would end up with, Slade pitied him.

He studied his house guest once more. From the wild look the boy had given him, it was clear he had had a nightmare, and it had been quite upsetting, judging by the tears in the corner of the teens eyes, now weighing down the long eyelashes. He looked very vulnerable right then.

"Idiot." Slade muttered as he switched off the lights again, but it was rather unclear whom he meant. Robin looked a bit annoyed in his sleep anyway.

* * *

Jamie was gone, but Robin was still being kissed, forcefully. Rough hands were handling him and Robin was letting them, so relived was he that Jamie's cruel voice had disappeared. Those taunting words still stung, but each caress made them slip further and further back in Robin's mind. He reached out on his own, now, wrapping himself around the body above him.

"Keep _still _now."

He did, feeling a hot, wet pressure between his cheeks. He knew what was about to happen, but didn't mind. Not one bit. This man had chased Jamie off. Pushed him away like he was nothing. The pressure increased and Robin moaned as he felt himself being filled, slowly at first and then one, hard thrust stretched him to his limits. It was good. The best thing, however, was that these feelings overrode the ones he remembered with Jamie, almost washing them away, making them insignificant. Slade. Slade had done that. Slade _could _do that.

"Idiot."

The confusing word made Robin frown, and suddenly the dream changed into something much more innocent and bland. A part of Robin was disappointed, but it was quickly swept away in the new dream.

* * *

"Hn?" Robin woke up suddenly. His dreams had soon returned to the rather naughty genre, not able to stay away for long, and as he awoke, his body had gotten involved as well. Imagine waking up next to someone who is, essentially, your arch enemy, and discover that you are, rather painfully, aroused. Robin stopped breathing. He started again some time later, because he was close to blacking out, but at least he tried to do it without moving. At all. That was Slade's fault. The man's hand was very, very close to… well… a _bad _place… It wasn't that the man was _touching_him, per se, Slade was sleeping on his back, and his hand has simply slipped down onto Robin's stomach. It was palm up. No groping. Purely accidental. It was heavy, though. And warm. Hot. Robin had gone to sleep in only a pair of boxers, not wanting to seem any more modest than Slade, but that meant the hand was touching his skin. His very, very sensitive skin.

Robin was starting to panic, because even with the shock, he was still hard, and seemed to get harder each time a dreaded breath made his stomach move, which made the hand move as well. The room should have been completely dark, but the lights from the computers, still working away, Robin assumed, made it possible to at least make out a few outlines. He needed to get out. The bathroom looked like a good idea, but he wouldn't have minded Norway. The problem was that he was stuck, efficiently wedged between the wall and Slade's body, none of them really possible to climb.

Robin winched at the thought. Only his stupid brain would put together the image of 'climbing Slade' at a time like this! Well. There was only one way to do this. He had to make a run for it.

Then Slade woke up.

_  
To be continued…_

**A/N: **Okay, so no real lemon yet, but there was an _orange_! You remember? On the beach? Pffft… sorry if this contains more plot than vitamins, but that's just the way it's gonna be… ;o)


	6. One Misty, Moisty Morning

**A/N:** An anonymous reviewer (VD) mentioned that "orange" sometimes can mean M-preg… I just wanted to make clear that there is no such thing in this story… so don't fear! –grin- It won't stop Slade from trying, though… ;o)

Another longish chapter, about 11 pages…

Disclaimer: Nahhh… I just don't feel like it… Sue? Ah, damn… okay, then… these characters are not mine… they belong to… someone… DC-comics? I dunno… I DO know that they are being mistreated there, as they are not exposed to enough vitamins…

**

* * *

**

Black Sheep Wanted

**Chapter 6: One Misty, Moisty Morning**

Robin froze in terror as Slade shifted and his hand started sliding downwards. Down past his navel and then… then it mercifully slid down his right hip. Robin wasted no time in turning his back on the man, drawing his legs up and biting his lower lip to stop from whimpering. He would give quite a lot for a bucket of ice right then. The thought gave him an idea, and he inched forward, pressing himself against the cold, rough wall, hoping that would help.

"You awake?" Slade's voice, even gruffer from sleep, said, and then Robin was suddenly yanked from the wall by an arm around his waist. "What are you _doing_?" the man growled. "Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed? Sleeping against the cold wall, is-"

Slade had turned Robin over on his back, and didn't give a damn about the terrified expression on the teens face, he should damn well _know_ better, after all, but he _did_ find it rather strange. Then he noticed the tent.

Slade told himself that he could simply pretend that he hadn't seen anything, or didn't care… But then again… where would the fun be in that? He smirked.

"Aha… having a _good_ morning, I see?"

"I hate you!" Robin yelled as he clawed himself up from the bed and ran across the room to the bathroom.

"Doesn't _seem_ like it…" Slade said, loud enough for the teen to hear. He got a few well chosen curses in reply. "Let me know if I can _help_, will you?" Slade continued, and laughed as he heard the shower start up. "That water better not be cold!" he then added, warning the hero.

* * *

As he dressed for his morning work-out session, Slade tried very hard to ignore the interested signs that his _own_ body was sending. He wouldn't allow something as primitive as urges to control _him_.

He considered leaving, to give the teen some space, but then again, he _was_, basically, a bad guy, and lately he had had very few opportunities to... well… _be_ bad, so he stayed. He was leaning against the door and smirking, when Robin came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his hips and looking like a drenched cat. An angry drenched cat.

"Not one word!" Robin hissed in warning. He hadn't had any time to grab his clothes on the way in, and was now searching for something to wear. Preferably a few inches thick and covering him from head to toe.

"Who, me?" Slade asked, innocently.

"Shut up." Robin growled, yanking a drawer open.

"Why would I comment on a healthy, natural, male reaction?" A plastic sandal hit the wall a hairsbreadth from Slade's head. "Your poor_ aim_, however, that _is_ a subject I would like to comment on." Slade smirked, and had to duck as the other shoe really would have hit him, if he hadn't.

"How's _that_ for a 'healthy, natural, male reaction'?" Robin sneered, starting to overcome the horror of the experience. Slade obviously took pleasure in teasing him, but so would Cyborg and Beast Boy, and he had to admit that he would have done the same back, so it wasn't really that bad… the _important_ thing was that Slade would never find out the _cause_. Or about his thoughts in the bathroom…

_

* * *

_

In the bathroom, a

_ few minutes earlier…_

"Let me know if I can help, will you?"

Slade's words through the door, made Robin almost fold in on himself. He growled something back, not really knowing exactly _what_, and reached for the faucets, turning one of them.

"That water better not be cold!"

Robin cursed again and turned on the hot water as well. Slade was right, though, a cold shower might kill him…. but that meant there was only _one_ thing he could do to get rid of his problem… what the hell, he was so close to the edge anyway, he doubted anything would have made it go away. He tried, though, by stepping under the spray of water without touching himself.

_Think of something else!_ he begged his own mind, but the treacherous thing brought up memories from the day before and from his dreams.

It was all Slade's fault! The innuendoes, the way he had looked at him on the beach… the way he had touched his back last night… what was _up_ with that? Slade had bloody well _caressed_ him! His words had been so soft as well… it was so _wrong_! Slade shouldn't act like that! Slade should _cause_ bruises, not… not… not do what ever the fuck he had done last night… and the man had no business looking that good naked either!

Robin bit his lip and wrapped a hand around his aching erection. He was leaking, he noticed, as his thumb brushed and then flicked across the tip. He had to hurry, he couldn't stay in here forever, however much he wanted to. Robin's other hand slid down across his hip and back over his cheeks, wet fingers sliding into the cleft and finding his quivering entrance. Robin knew this would make him cum quicker, and he gasped as he let a finger slip inside him. It only went in to the first knuckle, because of the angle, but it was enough. His imagination wanted it to be Slade's finger, or Slade's tongue, or- the stone wall was painted with a streak of white for a second, before the evidence was slowly washed away by the water. Robin panted for a moment and then hastily washed. He had to get out there again. He had to face Slade and continue working. He couldn't let things like this get in the way of his concentration. His focus should be on Bruce and nothing else...

_

* * *

_

Present time…

Slade watched Robin slid on a pair of underwear under the towel, wishing he had the strange ability to make cotton vanish. Sure, if wouldn't be much of a super-strength, but right _then_… He pulled himself together and cleared his throat.

"I'm going to work out." he informed the Titan.

"We have work to do!" Robin objected.

"Firstly, we need to be physically prepared as well, that means not lounging the day away in front of a computer, and secondly, the systems are doing the work for us at the moment. Check the sites for any news, though, that might be useful."

* * *

Robin flipped the lid of the computer open as Slade left the room, and quickly scanned the top news sites. They had nothing new to report however, and after a while he slipped on the horrendous sandals and stepped out of the room. He hesitated a moment as he felt the chill, but he had found a long-sleeved tee among the ones Slade had bought, and the temperature didn't seem all that bad. He spotted Slade in the corner which were used as a gym, and walked over. The man had been using what looked like a handmade rowing machine, but with more weights than Robin had ever seen on one. They weren't marked, but Robin guessed they were at least twice his own weight, and Slade had used it with ease. He had moved on now, however, and was doing push-ups to the side. Robin closed in on a similarly crude treadmill, looking forward to get his body moving a bit.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Robin looked over at the man, who was sitting up on his knees.

_Oh, my god… Slade on his knees…!? So wrong, and… oh, god…_

"Wh-what?" Robin's voice cracked a little. "I'm just… you said… exercise..?"

"Not _you_, boy. Not when you are just out of a fever."

"But…"

"Tell you what… if you want to make yourself useful, come over here and stand on my back."

"W… w… why?" Robin stuttered, hating himself.

"I need more resistance for my push-ups. That is, if you think your balance is good enough? Wouldn't want you to fall off and hurt yourself…" The man said with a smirk, looking like he would actually find that very entertaining.

It was enough to goad the competitive side of Robin, though, and the teen snorted.

Slade stretched out, his weight on his hands and toes. Robin swallowed and kicked his sandals off, before carefully stepping up onto the man's back. It felt very strange, and Robin moved his feet slightly, trying to find a safer position on the warm, wide surface.

"Ready?" Slade asked.

"Yeah." Robin breathed and bent his knees slightly.

"I'll start slowly." Slade offered, and sank down almost to the floor, before lifting himself, and Robin, up again. Robin wobbled for a moment, but he had an incredible balance and soon found his centre again. As Slade started moving faster, Robin's confidence grew.

"That's thirty. How many are you going to do?" he asked a bit later, counting under his breath.

"One hundred should be enough. If you're up for it." Slade said, not even breathing hard yet.

"Pfffttt… this is a breeze…" Robin snorted. "Whoa!" he cried out as Slade raised the tempo.

"Still a breeze?" the man asked smugly.

"Yeah, no problem…" Robin chuckled, shifting a bit. He looked down on Slade's back, covered by a tattered grey t-shirt. The man also had the same kind of lumpy sweat-pants he had worked out in yesterday.

"You_ really_ know how to dress, don't you?" Robin smirked, thinking that teasing the man might help take his confidence down a notch. Besides, standing on his back, made Robin feel rather safe.

"Are you saying you want me to wear something sexy?" Slade shot back, glancing at the teen over his shoulder, with a smirk. If Robin felt ready for another round, he was all game…

"It wouldn't _hurt_." Robin crossed his arms, and then instantly regretting it as it made him sway. Slade gave Robin a pointed look and the teen shrugged. "What? I'm bored. I'm literary just standing around. Besides, you started it."

"Don't play with fire, little bird."

"Afraid you will spontaneously combust?" Robin grinned. "And stop calling me 'little bird', _Deathstroke_."

Robin yelped as Slade suddenly pushed off the floor really hard, and from the force his feet lifted from the surface of the man's back. Slade then quickly flipped over on his back, and Robin landed heavily, straddling the man's stomach. Before he could react, Slade was sitting up, making Robin slid down into his lap, and one of the man's arms wrapped around him, pulling him up flush against the larger body. Robin stared, wide eyed, up into the molten silver of Slade's eye.

"I think I've found a better use for you, little bird…" the man purred, and Robin's heart jumped a little. "Go make breakfast."

Robin blinked.

"Huh?"

"Breakfast. Have it ready till I've finished up here and showered."

"Breakfast?" Robin was a bit stunned. In the back of his mind, he couldn't understand why he wasn't being dragged to the bedroom this very moment.

"I am sure you are familiar with the concept?" Slade smirked.

"I… uhh…"

"First meal? Most important of the day? May involve cereal?"

Robin snapped back to reality, and got to his feet.

"I'll… I'll go do that…"

"Good little bird…"

Robin snatched up his sandals and fled to the kitchen. _The bastard! _Robin swore he had felt that the man was at least half hard, though, when he had been sitting in his lap. He had _not _been unaffected! That made Robin feel slightly better about his own situation, as he looked through the fridge and cabinets for something that could be harassed into becoming breakfast. He found some canned goods, the cans looking a bit worse for wear, but none of them contained anything one would normally eat in the mornings. His head spun. What was he _doing_? Why was he reacting like this? He should be out there, helping Bruce, not _flirting_ with his enemy! He thought about his dream, about Jamie, as he attacked a loaf of bread with a knife. Was Slade his substitute? That was just stupid! Maybe… maybe he was his shield…? But having a big, bulky rock to hide behind, didn't mean you have to_ hump _the rock! Robin stabbed a tomato angrily. Slade had really stocked up on food, it seemed. There were eggs as well, and Robin put a pan on the small stove. Slade would only use him, just like Jamie, just like the slavers would have…. he didn't even like the man! He was too damn self centered, too arrogant, too stubborn and too damn sex- no! Okay, yes, Slade was hot, in a tall-muscly-powerful-kind of way, but so what? Superman was built, but Robin didn't get any naughty thoughts concerning _him_! Well, okay, so there was that _one_ wet dream he had when he was twelve, but that was a one-time-thing and had scarred him deeply… Robin smashed some eggs into the pan and watched them suffer.

* * *

The object of his unwilling desire walked into the kitchen area at that moment, took a look around at the mess and sighed.

"What did breakfast ever do to you?"

Robin jumped a bit, taking in the fact that Slade was only wearing a towel, and swirled around towards the stove again.

"What?" he snarled.

"Well, it's clear you don't_ like_ it, but did you have to _torture_ it?" Slade chuckled, and started gathering up the food that could be saved and still was rather recognizable. He almost winced when he saw what was left of the tomato. It was clear the teen really needed an outlet, or woe to the vegetables of the world…

"Let's get back in the warmth…" Slade said as Robin slapped the, _very_, scrambled eggs onto a plate. They weren't burnt. That badly.

Robin only muttered something under his breath as Slade handed him a plate and a glass of orange juice. The man had done his best to save the sandwich, and covered with cheese and tomato-residue it didn't look all that bad. Robin snatched up the plate of eggs too, balancing the second plate precariously on three fingers, while holding onto the first as well. He felt he should at least _try _to eat it, since he had… ruined it…

* * *

He followed Slade into the room and hesitated a moment as Slade took a seat on the bed. He glanced over at the wooden chair Slade used when he worked at his computer, wondering if he could sit on that instead. It looked really uncomfortable, though, so Robin sighed and climbed onto the bed as well. He managed to get himself comfortable without spilling anything, and placed the plates in his lap, before glancing over at Slade. The man was sitting sideways by the foot of the bed, his naked back resting against the stone like it was warm and soft. Robin was up by the headboard, sitting against that, and he found himself having quite the view.

"Is that a hobby of yours, flashing teenagers?" he asked dryly.

Slade looked up from his sandwich with a puzzled expression. Looking down, he readjusted the towel, and then smirked at Robin.

"Didn't appreciate the view? I'm very disappointed."

Robin snorted and focused on his own breakfast. He wasn't interested in playing any games right now, not until he had figured a few things out, at least…

He finished the sandwich quickly and even managed to nibble on the sad-looking eggs, but then he looked up on Slade expectantly.

"Come on, let's start working!" he urged the man. "Do you think the satellite-photos are ready?"

"Most of them should be. Take the dishes out and wash up. I want that kitchen _clean_."

"You want me to do _chores_?" Robin spluttered.

"Do you know how to work this software? No? Well, then I would assume that _me_ doing the dishes would be a waste of time, wouldn't you?"

Robin muttered as he gathered up the plates and glasses.

"Well, you better have some good results when I come back, or you're fired!" he threatened.

"I'm_ so_ glad you're feeling better…." Slade said sarcastically.

* * *

Robin sighed when he saw the state of the kitchen. What had he been _thinking_? He got to work, grateful that the weariness seemed to have left him; he was almost feeling like his old self again. If only those pictures showed what he wanted, things were looking up for the mission! Robin smiled tightly at the thought. He literally couldn't _wait_ to kick some ass.

* * *

Ten minutes later, he hurried back to the bedroom. Slade had dressed, and was sitting by the main computer. Regular, well fitting, jeans and a short sleeved shirt, Robin noted, things were looking up on the fashion front.

"Anything?" Robin asked breathlessly, and went to lean over Slade's shoulder and take a look for himself.

"Yes. I have the photos of the attack itself. The hijacking took four hours and I have four photos showing the ships completely."

"That's brilliant!" Robin grinned. Only… shouldn't there be six?" Robin asked.

"I can only search a particular area, and the ship was still moving when the hi-jacking began. I have allowed for that, to some extent, though, and my calculations seemed to be correct.

"Let's see!" Robin said impatiently, and whistled under his breath as the first image came up on the screen.

The immense iceberg in the middle were the cruise ship, and it was surrounded by much smaller ships, some no bigger than racing boats.

"There are seven of them." Robin started. "Which do you think took the prisoners? These are too small, I know," he added, pointing to three of the boats, "But there's these four left…"

"Let's watch the other pictures and see how far we can zoom in…" Slade said, and the next picture showed up. They were all pretty similar, but by the last frame, it was clear that the boats were starting to move away from their target. Slade switched back to the first frame and zoomed in. Robin gasped at the amazing detail, not even noticing that he was practically hanging over Slade's shoulder.

"This is as much of a close-up we can get, from here it only get's blurry." Slade said, after a moment.

"It's far better than I thought, look, you can even see the people!" Robin pointed. "Too bad there's no way to identify anyone from above."

"Well, you can watch out for funny hats or vividly colored hair…" Slade smirked.

"Hey, if you had been down there in your mask, _you_ would have been recognizable!" Robin snorted. "So you better start looking as well!"

They studied the pictures in the smallest detail, searching for a likely target.

"Look, they are carrying furniture to this ship, and over there; that's definitely a human being…" Robin said slowly, pointing.

"There too," Slade said, indicating the ship on the other side, "but that one is being carried over the shoulder. Probably a kid." The man's eye narrowed. "Could be you."

"I'm _not_… let's take a closer look on the other ship then." Robin suggested snappishly.

After seeing evidence of several unconscious people being lowered onto the other ship, there was no longer any hesitation; this was their target.

"Can you see any numbers, anything that would help us identify it?" Robin asked.

"Yes, because pirates usually mark their ships very clearly…" Slade said dryly.

"Do you have anything _useful_ to add?" Robin said coldly.

"Looks like an old military vehicle; those are quite common here, rebuilt for fishing and the tourist trade."

"It doesn't look that big, though… 45 people…" Robin said doubtfully.

"They might have switched ships, but, on the other hand, I wouldn't expect the hostages to have separate cabins... You remember the pens on the slave-ship I assume?"

Robin shuddered.

"Yeah, we were really packed in… I guess there might be room… Is that ship as big as your friend's?"

"My _friend_? Don't insult me." Slade snorted. "And it's bigger, two times at least."

"Well… in that case, I guess it's possible…" Robin said thoughtfully. He stood up, only now realizing how close he had been to the man, and blushed a little. "We… we should take down all the details and put together some sort of phantom image…" he suggested.

"We should be able to work out a bit what the ship might look like from the side, right?"

"Yes. I'll work on that, and you can look for clues about the crew. Try to count them if you can."

Robin nodded and moved to the bed, taking the laptop along.

"There's a bald guy with some sort of mark on the side of his skull…" Robin reported after a while. "A large birthmark or a tattoo perhaps?"

"Or a skin-colored hat with a dark bobble." Slade said dryly.

"Yes,_ that _sounds likely…" Robin snorted "Why do you keep trashing my ideas like that?"

"To make you think critically. You are prone to take one idea and run with it, and before I know it, you'll be chasing every man with a birthmark you see."

"I won't! At least you could come up with something a bit more plausible than a _hat_!"

"A bruise."

"Oh."

"And, as I'm sure you realize, that if it _is_ a bruise it would have faded by now."

"….yes…"

"Get back to work."

* * *

Robin frowned. He hated when Bruce did things like that, but it was somehow_ worse _when Slade did it… and he wasn't even any more mean about it than Bruce would be! The teen concentrated on identifying and counting the men who seemed to belong to the selected ship. It was hard work, but, thankfully, they didn't seem to be wearing any sort of uniform, so Robin could distinguish between a few just by the color of their shirts in combination with their hair or, on occasion, hats. He took down notes and flipped through the pictures again and again.

* * *

"I count around twenty…" he said after a while. "Doesn't that sound like too few?"

"Perhaps. But, if I were them I would come in by the end, when everyone is down, and just pick up the merchandise. That doesn't take too much man-power."

"I would think man-power would be a good thing…" Robin said doubtfully.

"The less people, the fewer to split the loot with." Slade shrugged.

"Aha…" Robin grinned. "So _that's _why you work alone!"

"That, and to avoid clever remarks like that…" Slade snorted.

Robin looked up thoughtfully.

"So… why the apprentice-thing, then?"

"Why not?"

"Well... you are practically immortal, so looking for an heir would be rather pointless, and you have the social skills of a Tasmanian Devil…"

"Careful… you are well enough to spank now…" Slade growled, but Robin could see that the man was, reluctantly, amused.

"Well... why, then?"

"Maybe I spotted you and couldn't stand the imperfection?"

"Jerk. Try again." Robin sulked and crossed his arms.

"What about having an assistant I wouldn't have to pay? Is _that _enough reason?" the man smirked.

"Knowing you… _nearly_…" Robin smirked back. "But what about the Slade-bots? Who are _where_, exactly, couldn't they help us?"

"Powered by what? I've tired to tell you, this is a place I go to do business, usually only a week per year… and robots have flaws and limits… they are unable to make their own decisions for one…"

"And humans don't _have_ flaws and limits?" Robin said dryly. "And you don't strike me as someone who _likes_ it when the people around them have a mind of their own…"

"That _can _be rather annoying…" Slade agreed. "At least that's what I'm finding out. There. The 'phantom image' as you called it is done."

Slade indicated his screen and Robin jumped off the bed to go see it.

It looked, indeed, like a cross between a military ship and a fishing boat, but Robin could see that the hold was large enough to house the missing persons and more. It was rather low, painted in a dull grey.

"Looks ugly." Robin offered.

"Looks efficient." Slade countered. "The color is not strange enough to attract attention, but won't show for miles, either, just as it's not high enough to stand out too much on the horizon."

"Can we track it? With the satellites?" Robin asked, eagerly.

"Hardly. Tracking a moving target, having only one frame per 30 minutes and area, going back a month? I'm not saying it _can't_ be done, the ship _will _show up on _one _of the satellites' photos at all times, but which one? What if the ship changes its course? It will take too long to search for and look through every image."

"Fuck."

"Indeed."

"So… what? Do we start asking around if anyone seen the ship?"

"And announce that we are coming? There are _two _of us, Robin, we're not an army."

"Well… we're_ practically_ an army…" Robin grinned.

Slade seemed to size him up.

"Maybe one and a _half_." the man allowed.

Robin chuckled but then turned serious again.

"So… well, first we should see if the ship used to drop off the hostages is the same one as in these photos… but then? We really need to track them somehow!"

"The systems are searching, but regarding the drop-offs, there is a much narrower timeframe and a larger area to search. The best thing would be, if we can find out the coordinates at the same time the family does, the next time a hostage is released."

"Yes, that _would _be good…" Robin muttered. "Then we'll know that the pirates were at that spot at one point within 24 hours. But what if they are moving around constantly?"

"They need to get provisions and fresh water from _somewhere_, and I bet they have a safe port set up. During the rain-season it can get pretty stormy, and they probably have several places to cast anchor that is out of the way."

"It's still a needle in a hay-stack." Robin said.

"That it is. Are you sure you can't find another guardian somewhere? Or just pay the damn money?" Slade looked like he thought it was a good idea.

Robin snorted.

"Yeah, sure, no prob… Lot's of billionaires that wants to take in teenage boys…"

"Oh, I bet there _are_… " Slade smirked. "Not because their _hearts_ desire it, though…"

"Uhhgghhh… " Robin groaned and faked throwing up. "Besides, this is Bruce, which means that Wayne Industries will be involved, and they have a 'no ransom' policy plus a board full of greedy geezers that doesn't really like the company being family-owned…"

"They would risk his life?" Slade asked, surprised there were people out there as callous as he was.

"Not publicly, no, but they would make sure there is enough red tape to drag out the process… and some are probably already writing up their condolences speeches…" Robin muttered.

"I think I need to do business with these fine men soon…" Slade smirked.

"Pfftt… you're no match for them…" Robin smirked.

"We'll see…" Slade smirked back. He then leaned back in his chair and looked thoughtful. Robin felt like he was being appraised again. "Tell me, little hero… have you ever hacked into the FBI's mainframe?"

"Once or twice." Robin said, calmly.

"Is that so? Naughty little bird…"

"You have_ no _idea…" Robin quipped, before biting the insides of his cheek in regret.

"_Really_, now? Let's come back to that subject, shall we?" Slade leered. "I'm asking, because that might be our only chance, but their security systems and trackers are better than their reputation… do you think it's worth the risk?"

"Definitely." Robin nodded. "Besides, I've done it before."

"For what reason?" Slade wanted to know.

"Curiosity." Robin shrugged.

"Of course." Slade nodded.

"And to see if I could do it…" Robin admitted.

Slade grinned widely, and Robin even thought he got an approving look from the man for once.

"So let's do it, then!" Robin shrugged.

Slade quirked an eyebrow as if to say 'do what?', but Robin pretended not to notice, so the man spoke.

"As soon as we are in, we need to stay hooked up 24/7." Slade said. "So we need to be ready to leave first. I guess we have to go shopping."

Robin perked up at the thought of fresh air, and nodded

"I hope we'll get them really soon…" he said.

"_I_ hope it will be a while. You need to rebuild your strength." Slade said. "But we can't miss an opportunity either way. Once we've found them, we might be able to stay close until you are ready."

Robin knew better by now than to argue with Slade over his health, and had to be content with giving the man a sullen glare.

Slade dug up two light jackets for them, and then did something that made Robin gasp in surprise; he removed his eye patch. Robin glimpsed an old scar and a slightly sunken, closed, eyelid. Slade then slipped on a pair of sunglasses and handed Robin a pair as well.

"You better wear these. As you have seen, your picture has been all across the media as well, and even if that photo was a few years old, someone might remember your eyes."

"Yeah… " Robin mumbled, having something else on his mind. "How did you lose your eye?"

"Ask me on your deathbed and I_ might_ tell you…" Slade smirked.

"On _my_ deathbed? Oh… yeah, right, not likely to be _yours_, huh?" Robin snorted. "So… it must be very embarrassing, right? Did it get picked out by a crow? Did you run with scissors? Are you_ really _bad at darts?"

"Drop it."

"Oh, I bet you got beaten up by a girl!" Robin grinned.

Slade had his back turned towards the boy that moment, and that was lucky. For Robin. Because if the young detective had seen the look on the man's face, he had been able to draw his own conclusions, and if he had… well, Slade just couldn't let him live then, could he?

* * *

As they left the bedroom, Robin headed towards the beach, but got called back.

"I do have a small boat hidden there, but we'll be more inconspicuous if we arrive from land. This way."

Robin shrugged and followed Slade deeper into the cave, shivering slightly as it turned to a narrow tunnel. After a while it opened slightly, and Robin saw the waterfall Slade had been talking bout, rushing from a crack in the wall, the stream disappearing down a narrow tunnel to the left.

"There's a bit of a climb here, tell me if you get too tired and I'll carry you." Slade said and started up a set of climbing-holes carved into the rock. Robin snorted. Like he would let something like that happen! He'd rather fall to his death, thank you very much…. Hanging by a cable there were faint, naked light bulbs here and there, that made it possible to see.

"Did you do these?" Robin asked, eyeing the hand and footholds, as he started climbing after the man.

"No, the first 'owners' did. Be careful, they can be slippery."

"How do you get stuff down here?" Robin wondered.

"Ropes. Or I just throw things down. It's not like I'm bringing home Ming vases…"

"That explains the dented cans…" Robin chuckled. Slade either didn't hear him, or didn't feel his comment deserved an answer, and they climbed in silence for a while.

Robin felt his arms starting to cramp, and his breath was labored. Even his thighs had begun to seize up as Slade's legs disappeared from view. With difficulty Robin lifted himself out onto the floor of, what_ sounded _like a small grotto, ignoring Slade's hand. It was darker here, the only light coming from the hole where they had climbed up.

At first, Robin couldn't see an exit, but Slade walked up to a wall and slid part of it aside. After making sure no one was anywhere near, he opened the hidden door completely. In the light that now flooded the small cave, Robin spotted an old motorcycle. It was a Harley Davidson, a 1947 Knucklehead, if Robin knew his bikes, and he did. It was an old hobby of his… Bruce had his cars and Robin used to drool over the motorcycle magazines… Damn, he missed his bike! He really liked this one, but wasn't too eager for Slade to find out.

"This is quite a piece of junk." Robin smirked, drawn closer like a moth to the flame. The bike had seen better days, it was dusty and had a few dents and scratches… Nothing that couldn't be fixed, though… Robin found himself wishing he had a rag.

"It's a classic." Slade said simply. "If I wanted to stand out, I would drive a new one."

"It holds together? I mean, without duct-tape?" Robin asked innocently.

"You better hope so, since we're taking it…"

Now, that made Robin somewhat nervous. He would love to take the bike out for a ride, even though it might be a bit too heavy for him, but he had no doubt about who would be doing the driving now…

"Errr… can't we walk?"

"It is a couple of miles to the nearest bigger town. You wouldn't make it." Robin raised his head, but Slade made an interrupting gesture. "Don't argue. You wouldn't."

Robin glanced at the bike again. At least it had a large seat, which not all of these models had. There was even a chrome banister running around the back as an extra support.

Slade grabbed the bike and rolled it outside. As Robin walked out as well, blinking at the sunlight, he discovered that the opening of the cave was pretty close to a gravel road, but hidden by thick bushes. As Slade closed the opening after them, even Robin couldn't see it was there. They had gone to bed around sunrise and only slept, Robin guessed, for about four hours. It was now early afternoon, judging by the sun, and Robin looked around. It, strangely, reminded him of a tropical version of the moors of Scotland; windswept and desolate, no trees, only high grass and rocky outcrops. Looking all around, Robin discovered that they were on a wide outcrop of the island, and, when he looked towards the centre, there were trees and, far in the distance, he thought he could make out some buildings. The weather was overcast, but still warm, a bit of thunder in the air.

"Well?"

Robin looked around, seeing that Slade had already straddled the bike, and was starting it up.

"What about helmets?" Robin asked defensively.

"Don't fall off."

****

A/N: Don't yell at Slade for his traffic safety; he won't care.

Oh, the rhyme this time was found on a site with "Mother Goose" rhymes… I'm Swedish, I have no idea who the fuck this goose-chick (ha!) is, but the whole rhyme made me smile widely in a "everything is really slash"-kinda way:

One misty, moisty morning,  
When cloudy was the weather,  
I chanced to meet an old man  
Clothed all in leather.  
He began to compliment,  
And I began to grin,  
How do you do?  
And how do you do?  
And how do you do, again?

COME ON…! How Sladin is THAT!? Sorry if I destroyed a childhood memory or something… -smirk-


	7. It's Raining, It's Pouring

**A/N:** I know absolutely NOTHING about motorcycles. Hopefully you won't notice that TOO much. If you do: correct me or beat me up. Preferably the former… Thank you.

After you have beaten me up (because I know that's what you'll choose, you bastards!) and AFTER you've read this chapter, go visit my 'little sis' Rocky! That is: "SladinForever" .net/u/1239109/SladinForever for some smurf-slash! No! Sladin! I meant Sladin! –runs away from an angry Rocky-

Disclaimer: I own the Teen Titans, and I also live in a house made of cheese-doodles…I am very afraid it will rain…

**

* * *

**

Black Sheep Wanted

**Chapter 7: It's Raining, It's Pouring **

Robin sat up behind Slade and started wondering where to put his hands. The bars behind him, perhaps? He didn't have much time to consider this, however, as Slade suddenly kicked the old monster into gear and took off. To stay on, the only thing Robin could do was to throw his arms around Slade's waist and hold on for dear life.

After a minute Robin started to relax his grip, but then Slade made a turn and the teen had to tighten it again.

"You did that on _purpose_…" Robin muttered, knowing very well that Slade couldn't hear him over the roar of the engine.

Slade drove fast, but not recklessly, and Robin started to enjoy the ride. Especially the sound, and, perhaps, the feeling of having a huge, powerful beast between his thighs. Robin blushed at the thought. The vibrations and the feel of Slade's hard abs against his hands and arms, deepened the blush.

Apart from the slight tightening of his pants, the only drawback with the trip was that he had no way of seeing what was up ahead, and until he learned to notice the way Slade leaned and tensed, he had no idea when a turn or an intersection came up. He could see the landscape swish by on the sides, though, and now it started to look more like a paradise island. The roads were still frighteningly narrow, but suddenly the gravel was exchanged for asphalt, and Robin knew that they were getting closer to civilization.

Slade slowed down as they entered the small town. Robin saw evidence of the fishing and shipping industry, but the closer they got to the docks, the more the town seemed to carter to the tourist-trade. There were few of the tourists themselves, however, as far as Robin could see, because of the season. From the ones he saw, many looked disgruntled at having discovered why their trip had been so cheap.

* * *

They pulled over by a shop that seemed to sell diving-gear, and Robin got off the bike a bit stiffly. Though the air was warm, the draft from the ride had chilled him. Slade locked the bike and gestured to Robin to follow. When they entered the store, Slade surprised the teen by slinging an arm over his shoulder in a friendly manner. The young hero didn't know quite what to do, and fought to look neutral as the ship-owner approached.

"Welcome! How can I be of service?" the man in his thirties asked. He looked like a part-time surfer, with a nice build and sun-bleached long hair. Robin had time to notice this before Slade threw him for yet another loop.

"Me and my son would like to look at some scuba-gear." Slade said.

"Yes, it's the weather for it, isn't it?" the attendant grinned, and winked at Robin. The wink wasn't the flirty kind, though Robin barely noticed, but more a general 'I'm your pal'-kinda thing.

The teen was quietly shutting down. Sure, they might need a cover, but _this_? He tried desperately to make his brain work again, and follow the conversation.

"Two half-suits should do it, the water is warm enough, right, Rob?" Slade said.

"Err… yeah, sure, dad…" Robin nodded, pretending to be fascinated with a huge stuffed swordfish on the wall.

"Well, come right this way into the fitting room, and I'll see what we have in your sizes." The shopkeeper said, and showed them into an adjoining room. There were a few changing-stalls and floor-to-ceiling mirrors. As they were left alone Robin glared at Slade.

"_Son_?" he hissed.

"What would you have preferred?" Slade smirked. "Boyfriend?"

"I would have_ preferred_ some _warning_!" Robin muttered, and then gave Slade a haughty smirk. "I must say, that was _very _unprofessional of you. I'm _quite_ disappointed…"

Slade snorted, but didn't respond, which told Robin that he had hit the mark… Slade had decided _against_ telling him because it would me more _fun_ for the man if he didn't. Putting ones own _amusement _before the safety of the mission _was _unprofessional.

The shopkeeper then returned, carrying two wetsuits over his arm.

"I think these will fit, but we have other models if you like the size." He handed Robin a black one with dark red details while Slade's, also black, had dark blue sleeves and trimmings.

Robin headed into one of the stalls and started to change. He felt a bit ridiculous wearing sunglasses indoors, but he guessed he had to play the clueless tourist for a while. The suit was a bother getting on, but when he got into it, it fitted like a glove. The only trouble he had was closing up the zipper on his back.

He pulled the curtain aside and stepped up to the sales-clerk.

"A little help, please?"

"Sure." The man zipped him up and Robin turned around as Slade came out from his changing-room. The man almost looked better in a wetsuit than naked. Almost. Robin nervously licked his lips and stopped himself from staring, and, possibly, drooling, by looking at _himself _in the mirror. _Not too bad either. _The half-wetsuits had short sleeves like a t-shirt and the legs ended a bit above the knee, making it much easier to move freely then in a full suit.

Slade quickly looked away from the lithe, but well muscled, delicacy in black and red. Any more looking, and he would throw his wavering morals to hell and just take the boy against the nearest wall. His eyes kept swiveling back, though, and then he found himself watching the young hero in the mirror. Why was he holding back anyway, he wondered? He had always taken a certain twisted pride in the fact that he was ruthless enough to get what he wanted. A small, persistent voice in the back of his head kept nagging him about things like age and 'bigger goals', but the life of that voice was now hanging by a thread. The thread frayed some, as he saw Robin lick his lips.

"So, how do they feel?" the shopkeeper said, unwittingly rousing the pair from thoughts no father and son should ever have about each other.

"Perfect." Slade nodded. "You have quite the eye."

"Thank you, sir." The man smiled and turned to Robin. "How about you, kid?"

"Yeah, it's great!" Robin smiled back.

"Do you want to look as some other colors or models? I have a few to choose from, even though it's a bit early in the season…"

"I'm good." Robin said, he was just glad it wasn't pink.

"Me too… we would like to look around for a bit more, though…" Slade said.

"Be my guests. I'll be by the counter so if you want to know something, just call."

After changing back, Slade pulled Robin aside and spoke quietly.

"I want you to look at the diver knives. I have a limited arsenal here and no throwing-knives, but those are one of _your_ strengths. I know these knives are not made for throwing, but try to find a few you are comfortable with."

Robin nodded and was off.

* * *

There were quite a few knives to choose from, and, after checking the weight and balance of them all, he picked out a type he liked. Slade was right, these were definitely not the throwing-kind, but Robin thought he was good enough to compensate for that.

"Found anything?" Slade asked, and Robin looked up to see the clerk coming over as well.

"Yeah, dad, this is cool, isn't it?" Robin said, indicating the knife.

"It's very good quality." The salesman agreed, more or less on automatic.

Robin thought fast._ One_ knife wasn't enough, but wouldn't it look a bit suspicious if he bought a whole bunch?

"Dad, can I get a few for the guys? They would just love them!" Robin said, turning on the pleading look.

"I don't know, son… they are pretty expensive…" Slade said, playing the role of father perfectly.

"Oh, come on? Please? And these thigh-holsters? Besides, Mike's birthday is coming up, and-"

"All right…" Slade sighed. "But no more stupid t-shirts…"

"That goes for you too…" Robin smirked and quickly picked up five knives and as many sheaths.

Slade had gotten a few things together as well, like a small, fold anchor, rope, two spear guns, maps and a few other things Robin didn't see before they were packed away in a large backpack, also a buy of Slade's. The man carried everything with him, as they went in search of another store.

"Where are we going?" Robin asked, having to quicken his step to keep up.

"You wanted clothes?" Slade asked. "Besides, you need something more durable."

Turning away from the tourist-street, they finally found a store that seemed to mainly sell clothes _without_ printed dolphins and sunsets. Robin picked out a pair of dark blue jeans, a few t-shirts, a sweater and a windbreaker. As the store also sold shoes, Robin gratefully slipped his feet into a pair of dark sneakers, deciding to wear them from the store, and threw away the sandals in the nearest trash-can. They now had quite a few things, and Robin realized that they had a problem.

"How are we going to fit all this on the bike?" he asked.

"Oh, I guess you will have to walk back…" Slade smirked. "Don't worry, it'll fit."

It did. Barely. Slade had used some of the rope he had bought to fasten the bags to the back and sides, and Robin found himself rather pressed against Slade's back.

"I can't breathe…" he muttered.

"Then the next twenty minutes will be a bit rough on you, won't they?" Slade chuckled.

* * *

Although half crushed, Robin still noticed when they took a wrong turn as they almost had come back to the cave. He couldn't ask why, just hang on for the ride.

Soon Slade brought the bike to a halt and turned off the engine. Robin looked around in confusion as Slade slid off the bike, and then followed suit, groaning.

"What's with you?" Slade snorted at the sound.

"I'm stiff." Robin muttered, massaging his legs.

"What? Again? Ah, the youth…." Slade chuckled, getting a dirty glare from Robin.

"From being _stuck on that bike_… I had something poking me in the back, too…" he complained.

"Funny… so did_ I_…." Slade smirked, but didn't stay to enjoy the hue of the boy's face. Instead he turned towards a rocky outcrop and pressed a hidden button.

Robin gasped, embarrassment forgotten, as a big part of the ground slid apart.

All he could see for a moment was darkness and a ramp leading down into it. The gap was large enough for a truck to roll down, Robin realized.

"Before you embarrass yourself by asking, this-" Slade gestured to the opening, "_I_ built. Not the pirates."

"I _got_ that…" Robin muttered, following Slade down the slope where faint lights now had flickered into life.

The cave itself, Robin noted, looked natural, but instead of a living-space, this was clearly storage. Crates were stacked, two or three on top of eachother, apparently divided in some kind of order, although Robin, naturally, had no idea what was in them. Some were separated by thick concrete walls, clearly _not _natural, and Robin wondered why, until he spotted a warning label.

"These are explosives!" he gasped.

"Yes. That's why I keep them here and not in the bedroom." Slade smirked. "I picked those up a few days before I bought you. I thought we might need some. And some ammunition."

Robin had winced at the term 'bought', but he had to agree, that explosives might come in handy. In very small amounts, naturally.

There was a small truck parked inside the cave as well, probably the one that had brought everything there, Robin guessed, even though it must have taken several trips. Slade started opening crates and began to unload whatever he thought they could use. Robin stayed back, not really wanting to risk his life, digging through the dangerous items. Slade was more suited for that kind of thing. After only a few minutes, Slade had a crate ready.

"And how do you intend we get _that _on the bike?" Robin wanted to know.

"We're not… It goes on the truck. We can take the bike on it as well."

Slade saw the merest longing flicker of Robin's eyes and smiled.

"That is… unless _you_ would prefer to take the bike back?"

"Really? I mean… yeah…" Robin was looking as eager as a puppy going for a walk, and tried very hard not to jump up and down as well.

"Sure. Unload it and bring the things in here." Slade shrugged.

Robin was off, and Slade smirked to himself. So his little bird had a weak spot for motorcycles, huh? Well, he had guessed as much from the way he had looked at the Harley, and if letting Robin drive it would have the kid lighten up a bit, Slade was all for it. He wondered if even Robin knew how tense he was? He didn't blame him, Slade was nowhere close to comfortable himself, but he probably enjoyed the situation a lot more. Well, _he_ didn't have family to worry about.

Robin returned loaded with the things they had bought, and put it in the truck. He then turned expectantly towards Slade.

"Is there anything I should know about the bike?" he asked.

Slade reveled in the fact that Robin sought advice from him, and decided to not make the boy regret it by talking down to him.

"I think you'll be able to handle her just fine. She's heavier than you are used to, though, and it is gravel out here, so be careful with the turns. Be easy on the gas as well, she can take off quite quickly."

"Will do." Robin nodded, smiling. "Can I go on ahead?"

"Are you sure you can find the way?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Robin said. He had a keen sense of direction, trained to perfection after spending years among the rooftops of Gotham and Jump City.

"Then go. I have a few more things to pick up here. Stay low once you get there, unless you can figure out the way to open the cave."

Robin nodded again, and, smiling, he returned to the bike.

* * *

It _was _heavy, and it was so much more powerful than anything he was used to. His own bike felt like a moped in comparison, because even thought that was a race bike, it was lightweight, and didn't have the raw power of Slade's. Robin learned to handle it within a few turns, and even took it just a bit further, not wanting to get off it so soon.

He returned to the cave opening soon, however, so Slade wouldn't turn up first and think he had had any trouble. He looked around for a way to open the door. Everything around him looked natural, but he knew there was some kind of switch or sensor, just like at the other cave. He thought about it. He doubted that Slade would want to have to get off the bike just to open the cave, he would much more likely want to drive straight inside if he could. Robin studied the rocky ground and the gap in the bushes, and was pretty sure that he was right. There were faint tracks in the dry dirt, only visible if you knew what you were looking for, and Robin slowly rolled the bike forward. In the middle of its path was a flat rock, looking like all the others, but as the front wheel rolled over it, there was a very small movement and a faint click. Robin grinned and looked up. No opening.

He muttered, but then scolded himself. Naturally Slade wouldn't make it quite that easy, if that alone was it, that would mean any hiker or even large animal might open the cave. Robin looked around. At a little over arms length, for _him_, Robin reminded himself, there was a large rocky outcrop jutting out of the earth. The second switch must be there. Robin studied it intently, but he could see no variation that seemed out of place. He put the stand on the bike down, his legs getting too tired to support it, and walked over. He let his hands roam over the rock, and though everything looked right, he suddenly felt a change in temperature. Different materials conducted heat differently. The tiles on a bathroom floor lead heat away quickly, making them feel cold, and the rug on the same floor was a poor conductor, making it feel warmer, when, in fact, they were the same temperature. One place on the rock felt slightly warmer, as the material used there didn't have quite the same properties as the rock. Robin smiled and pushed. There was slight scraping sound and the opening appeared.

At that moment, Robin heard the rumbling of a truck closing in, and he quickly checked that it really was Slade's one, before rolling the bike into the cavern. As he walked back out, Slade had backed up and jumped out of the driving seat.

"Glad to see that you still have your detective-skills." The man grinned. Robin shrugged like it was no bid deal, but couldn't help to feel a little good about himself… sure he hadn't done _that _much, but at least Slade didn't look at him like he was an idiot… and that felt strangely satisfying.

Slade was unloading the truck and Robin helped with some lighter boxes. He was getting tired, but was rather curious about what Slade had brought, because not all of it was heavy enough to be ammo and explosives.

"Wait here while I take the truck back." Slade said, and started to roll the bike out again. "I don't want you to climb down alone. Take a break." Robin followed Slade out, not wanting to be stuck in the dark cave. Slade was about to roll the bike up the ramp of the truck, obviously so he could ride it back, but Robin intercepted him.

"Can't I take the bike?" he asked. "Please?" he added, hoping being polite would tip the scale in his favor.

"You're not tired?" Slade asked suspiciously.

"Not enough." Robin grinned.

"Oh, well, I guess you could. Maybe tiring you out will make you keep _still _in bed tonight."

Robin blushed a little at that, but only nodded a little bit. A minute later he was driving away, ahead of the truck since he didn't want all the dust in his face. The sky looked even more threatening by now, and Robin hoped it wouldn't start raining right then and there. As fast as the road seemed to dry up, it, probably, just as fast turned to mud, and in that condition there was no way Robin would be able to control the bike. He was tiring quickly now, faster than he wanted to admit, and, as he turned in by the storage-cave, he was glad that the ride only lasted for barely ten minutes. Robin had just put the support down, barely able to hold the bike up by himself, when Slade drove up with the truck. He stopped by the rock-formation, reached trough the open window to push on a hidden button, and the cave opened. A few minutes later, just as the first raindrops started to fall, Slade came out again, the cave closing behind him.

"There. We better get back and get to work." he said, and Robin almost winced. Yeah, he wanted to work, but he was dead tired. He hated being sick. Normally he could be awake for days, fight for hours and drive for miles, but now, even though he wasn't feeling ill anymore, a shopping trip exhausted him! He just nodded shortly, though, he didn't want to show Slade how exhausted he really was.

As Robin closed his arms around Slade's waist, the sky seemed to open. In seconds they were both drenched, and Slade took off in a hurry to get them inside. Robin found himself resting his head against Slade's back, telling himself it was for the meager shelter the man's frame provided, and not because he could barely keep his eyes open. He might have dozed of for a moment, because the trip back seemed to take no time at all. He blinked, very glad he hadn't lost his grip and fallen off. Slade drove them straight into the cave and Robin tried not to fall off the bike and actually hop off instead. He barely managed.

Slade looked at him levelly.

"You are dead on your feet."

Robin ripped off the stupid sunglasses.

"No, I'm not! Let's get this stuff down."

"Sure, get the rope over there…" Slade said and pointed.

Robin did, pleased that the man had believed him, and handed the rope to Slade. Suddenly it was around his chest, under his arms, and Robin had no idea how that had happen.

"What?" he gaped.

"I'm taking you down, but since I don't want you to fall to your death…" Slade wound the other end of the rope around his own waist, and then dragged Robin to the edge of the hole. "Start climbing. If you are about to lose your grip,_ tell _me."

Robin didn't have time to object, since he was practically pushed over the edge. He climbed as fast as he dared, and Slade only had to save his life twice. Pretty good, Robin thought, since he was barely conscious by now.

His body went on automatic, seeking out the warm bedroom almost instinctively. All Robin wanted to do was sleep, preferably for a year or two. Just as he was about to fall down on top of the bed, however, a hand grabbed him and pulled him upright.

"What the hell…?" Robin muttered, rather crankily.

"You are not going to sleep in _my_ bed with wet clothes." Slade told him sternly.

For a few moments Robin's tired brain was wondering if there was, in fact, another bed, then? Slade, however, had another solution to the problem. Robin's world turned temporarily dark as his t-shirt was pulled over his head.

"Wha..?" he mumbled. He was freezing by now, and shivered as he leaned against his one support, whom was currently busy removing his pants.

"Stay."

Robin wanted to say that, unfortunately, he had to run, as he was late for a can-can lesson, but he sneezed instead. He didn't regret staying, however, when a towel fell on the top of his head and another wrapped itself around him. Robin collapsed on the bed, first sitting up, as Slade started rubbing his hair, and then more or less falling down as the man continued rubbing his body, making it dry and warm. The teen appreciated, deep down, the warmth, but not the fact that it felt like his skin was being peeled off, as Slade didn't see any particular need to be gentle. Gentle took longer.

"Do you need help with your underwear?"

The question seemed strange to Robin, who rolled over on his stomach. He wanted to sleep, damnit! People should stop talking to him. He still felt cold and wet around his hips, though, for some reason. He heard his tormentor sigh.

"All right, but you are not allowed to have a hissy fit about this when you wake up…" Slade muttered, and pulled Robin's underwear off as well. Instead of rubbing the boy dry down there as well, not knowing if he could do that without anything indecent happening, Slade opted to simply tuck a dry towel around Robin's hips. He couldn't help but smack the pert little butt afterwards, though, he felt he had deserved that. After getting Robin under the comforter and blankets, Slade left to get everything down into the cave and start preparations.

* * *

Robin slept for only two hours before forcing himself to wake up. He was still a bit tired, but he knew he couldn't waste time sleeping. The worst thing was the way his body ached. Almost as soon as he sat up, he had a mug of hot soup in his hands.

"Not bad room service at this hotel…" he chuckled wearily. "Although maybe a bit too thorough…" he muttered as he discovered his state of undress.

"You will _not_-"

"-have a hissy-fit. No. I heard you…" Robin smirked. "I also seem to remember being groped."

"I did _not_-" Slade started again.

"Yeah, well, whatever. Keep your hands to yourself, mister, my ass isn't for slapping."

"No…" Slade muttered under his breath, "but it would be perfect for a good, hard pounding…"

"What was that?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing…" Slade grinned predatorily, leaving Robin with a rather good idea about what he had said.

"Some clothes, please?" Robin sighed, again regretting the course their conversation had taken. The sex-thing was like a magnet, he was just drawn that way. He wondered if he actually _wanted_ it, but pushed the thought away. It was improper in _so_ many ways! If Bruce hadn't been in trouble, if Slade hadn't been a killer, _if-if-if_… He felt frustrated though, his body was more or less all for jumping the man, his bloody hormones seemed to think it was a marvelous idea all around, but Robin's mind, and heart, thought they knew better. There was quite a war going on.

A bundle of dry clothes landed in Robin's lap and he hurriedly dressed, almost wanting to do it under the covers, but that felt ridiculous since he had let Slade see him naked before. The man, however, was busy by his computer and left him alone.

"Are you working on the FBI?" Robin wanted to know.

"Yes. Give me half an hour more or so, and I'll be in."

"Great, you are going to tap into the phone lines, right?"

"Yes. Well, the FBI have tapped into those, all I'm going to do is listen in. They will put every call from a suspicious or unlisted number through."

"So what do you want me to do?" Robin asked eagerly.

"How about dinner?"

_To be continued…_

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Yeah, yeah, I know, a bit of a bore of a chapter, but I needed to get some preparations in there… I WILL get to the slash, I PROMISE… Damn, I KNEW I should have made this a PWP-story…. Plots hurt my poor little brain… and makes reviewers cranky… -grin- Don't they? 


	8. Beating All Around the Mulberry Bush

**A/N:** Yay for random posting! It's only Tuesday today! Well… I would just screw up if I tried to stick a special day, so you'll get it when it's done… ;o)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I HAVE the BEST READERS IN THE WORLD! So _IN YOUR FACE_ comic-owner-guys!

**Black Sheep Wanted**

**Chapter 8: Beating All Around the Mulberry Bush**

Once again, Robin found himself in the kitchen, but, this time, he didn't leave a massacre behind. In the Tower, they used to take turns cooking, or they would all help, especially when they couldn't agree on what to eat. BeastBoy didn't eat meat, Cyborg refused anything even close to tofu, and no one wanted to eat whatever Starfire made. Robin himself liked pasta with a spicy meat sauce, and he had been able to find most of the ingredients in Slade's kitchen. The rest he had switched and, after a bit of experimenting, he was very happy with the result.

Slade looked rather surprised himself, as he entered the kitchen.

"What? No cries of pain from abused food?" he smirked.

"No. And you might want to reduce your price a bit, unless you want me to tell the hero community that you have spaghetti in your cupboards."

"What's wrong with spaghetti?" Slade asked, perplexed.

"Well... it's not very 'villain-y', is it?" Robin grinned, handing Slade a plate to take back.

"Then what is? Raw meat?" the man snorted.

"I… I don't know, actually…" Robin frowned in mock consideration. "Maybe you should write a cook-book?"

"You just want my barbecuing secrets…" Slade muttered, giving Robin a fake hurtful look, which made him laugh.

* * *

They ate in the bedroom, and though Slade didn't comment on the food, he seemed to like it. Robin took the dishes back and cleaned up, without argument this time. As he came back, Slade had some good news.

"I'm in." the man tapped a cordless headset. "Whenever something happens, we'll know. I'll have calibrated the satellite system to only send the server images from this part of the world for now, to make it work quicker. As soon as we get the coordinates, we'll start the search."

"I can't wait!" Robin grinned.

"Well… wait is the one thing you _have_ to do…" Slade frowned and walked up to him. "That's what we'll do now. Wait and prepare. And be warned, I won't put up with any pouting."

Robin had to crane his had back to be able to glare back, but he wouldn't budge an inch.

"I don't pout." he said, crossing his arms and his lower lip protruded just a little bit. Robin gasped as Slade's fingers suddenly took a hold of the lip, the man's thumb resting against it.

"That's good..." the man crooned and leaned forward until they were almost face to face, "because if you _did_… I would have to bite it off…"

Slade straightened and brushed past the boy.

Robin blinked and touched his lip. It burned. For a crazy moment he thought Slade had had some kind of acid on his thumb, but his logic quickly rejected that idea. Slade wasn't one of _those_ villains, after all…

_No, he's the honest type who just shoots you dead…_ a dry voice added in Robin's mind. Robin hurriedly pulled his fingers from his mouth as Slade spoke from his computer.

"We'll take turns to monitor the lines. We'll switch after two hours for now. I left the things outside, you should go prepare."

Robin nodded and mumbled something affirmative.

* * *

As he left the bedroom, he momentarily collapsed against the door, heart pounding. He didn't know what was going on, but it was _bad_. Really bad. He kicked himself away from the door and squared his shoulders. He had work to do. Finding the items, Robins went through them, until his hands closed over his new knives. He needed to learn how to handle them, that might be the most important thing to do at this moment.

Looking around for a target he remembered seeing a pile of driftwood near the entrance to the cave. He went to search for it and once he found it, he pulled out the thick, slightly warped, remains of a plank, and smiled. The timber was old, maybe even collected for firewood by the pirates, hundreds of years ago, and it was hard as rock, solidified by the sun and salt. Robin knew it would make a good target, as it would be hard to hit it with enough accuracy and force to make the blade sink into it. Robin was ready for the challenge, though, but first he needed to get the plank back.

In the end he had to drag it behind him, as it was a lot heavier than it looked. When he returned to the cave he wedged it between the wall and a rock, making sure it was steady. Pleased with his efforts he went to pick up the knives. He slowly tossed one into the air, letting it spin before catching it again. He tried to get a feel for the weight and the form before making it fly through the air.

It missed. The blade only skimmed the wood's surface and clattered to the floor. Robin adjusted the hold and tried again. The fourth time was a perfect hit, and Robin smiled, his shoulders relaxing somewhat. He threw his last knife and it embedded itself close to the other.

As he collected his weapons he realized one big disadvantage they had to his bird-a-rangs, besides not being balanced; his usual throwing weapons were equally shaped at both ends, whereas the knives had, of course, a handle and a blade. Robin studied them closely. He guessed he could file down the rather bulky handles, if Slade had any tools here… maybe break them apart and weld the blades together, but that would mean _fewer_ weapons if they didn't have time to buy more… and they wouldn't fit in the sheaths… no, he decided, he would try to learn how to use them as they were first.

* * *

Half an hour later, a few claps made Robin spin around.

"Slade?"

"You _really_ need to start to pay attention…" the man sighed as the teen startled, and then walked up to him. "I've been watching you for the last few minutes. Very good work." Robin almost sagged as a hand landed on his shoulder. "Your technique is excellent."

"I… err… Thank you…" Robin stuttered, not really knowing what to do with praise from Slade.

"No need. My own skill with throwing weapons is adequate, but I do believe you are the better man… in_that_…" Slade added with a smirk.

If Robin had been stunned before, that was _nothing_ compared to _this_ feeling. Slade admitted Robin might be better at something? Hell, Robin was pretty sure he was better at this than Bruce, but his mentor would _never _declare something like that! That thought made Robin feel guilty for a moment, but he shook off the sensation pretty quickly.

"Do you know how to use a gun?"

The question caught Robin off guard and he blinked.

"What?"

"Guns? Did Bruce teach you how to shoot?"

"I… he… Bruce doesn't like guns."

"Doesn't mean he don't know how to use them. He should have taught you." The man walked over to pick up something that looked like a black cylinder of fabric. As he rolled it out on the floor, several guns of different sixes came into view.

"Slade, I don't want to-" Robin started, feeling anxious.

"You forget the contract. I'm in charge. You'll do as I say." Slade never even looked up from selecting a firearm.

"I won't shoot anyone!" Robin objected.

"That may be so, but I want you to know _how_."

"That's just-"

"Enough." Slade stood up, gun in hand, and proceeded to load the thing, showing Robin how. "There. Take it."

Robin would much rather have handled a poisonous snake, but he felt like he had no choice.

"It has a silencer, or the noise would be terrible in here." Slade explained. "There. Stand straight, feet parted. A bit more. There. Straighten your shoulders, no, don't bunch them up like that,_ relax_."

Robin hissed softly as Slade's hands landed on his shoulders, turning them in whatever position the man wanted.

"There." Slade was finally satisfied. "Do you see these knots in the wood, creating a triangle?" he asked, and Robin nodded. "Aim for them. Squeeze the trigger lightly-"

The shot went off, and Robin was almost as unprepared as Slade. The bullet ricochet from the cave's wall and disappeared into the dark.

"Try again." Slade said, and showed Robin how to reload. "Keep your arms straight but don't tense up."

"This is ridiculous! If I need to stand like this to use a gun I'll be dead before I get in position…" Robin muttered, getting a chuckle from Slade.

"I'm teaching you the basics. Why do you always want to run before you can walk?"

"Because running is more fun." Robin smirked. Slade gave an amused snort.

"Fire."

Robin tried again, and this time the bullet hit wood, although a bit high.

"It helps if you keep you eyes open." Slade advised.

"I didn't-!" Robin started to object, wondering how the _hell_ the man had known, as he was standing behind him. His protest was cut short, however, by the hands that landed on his hips.

"Turn like this, and you'll find your balance easier." Slade just said, but didn't remove his hands as he ordered; "Again."

It took a few rounds of bullets, but Robin finally got used to the punch of the gun. He fired his grapple hook all the time, after all, but that didn't demand quite as much precision.

"Very good, I-" Slade suddenly stopped talking, and Robin looked up to see him listening intently. Feeling hope surge through him, Robin was almost on pins and needles. Slade then shook his head, and Robin's hopes died. "False alarm." the man explained. "As I was saying, you should practice both with your knives and the gun, but now it's soon time for your shift, so why don't you put everything away and take a shower first?"

Robin nodded, feeling slightly bossed around, but he was eager enough to get that earpiece on so, he didn't argue.

* * *

In the shower Robin found that he had to stroke himself off again. It was embarrassing, really, but both his lower lip, his shoulders and, especially, his hips, seemed to remember Slade's touch on them, the warmth lingering like magic.

"Pathetic!" he muttered under his breath as he dried himself as well as he could in the narrow space.

Meeting a naked Slade in the door one second later didn't make things easier for the poor boy.

"Here." The man handed over the earpiece and Robin, trying not to let his eyes wander, hastily grabbed it and fled past him. Even putting the earpiece in, was strangely erotic. It was still warm from Slade, and-

"_Stop _that, you fucking, pathetic _slut_!" Robin hissed to himself.

"Did you say something?" Slade's muffled voice asked from the bathroom.

"No, I just… _no_." Robin called back, blushing furiously.

* * *

Slade enjoyed the hot water washing over him, hoping there was enough left after Robin's shower.

Robin…. he remembered his hands gripping those slender hips, wondering what it would feel like to pull them back against him, onto- Slade cursed and grabbed himself, he knew he would be half hard for the rest of the night if he didn't get rid of his 'little' problem, and he had, unfortunately, other things to focus on… at the moment…

* * *

Robin quickly dressed in a t-shirt and trainers. No use wasting the jeans quite yet, he figured. The only thing he heard in the small speaker was a distant whirr of static, and he listened so intently he was soon getting a headache.

"Relax, when a call comes through, you'll hear it loud and clear."

Robin looked up to see Slade, dripping wet after his shower, drying off.

"I… uhhh… 'kay.." Robin mumbled. His eyes quickly darted away and he busied himself by flipping the lid of the laptop open.

Slade smirked. Robin was very pretty when he was hot and bothered like that… yes… very pretty indeed…

"Slade? Which line are we listening in on? I mean… there are dozens, aren't they?"

"Yes, but as you so readily spotted, they seem to release the hostages in alphabetical order, something even the FBI hasn't realized yet. They have to screen over forty lines, I have hooked us up to three."

"But… but it might have just been a coincidence!" Robin objected. "What if we miss it?"

"It might be, but I don't think so. The way the kidnappers are letting the prisoners go, doing it in order, doesn't really endanger them; when they make the call, the hostage has already been set afloat in a raft. Doing it in order may also calm the prisoners; they know that they are, figuratively, standing in line to be free."

Robin nodded.

"That makes sense… if I had about forty prisoners onboard a ship, I would want them to stay as composed as possible."

"Good." Slade smirked, starting to dress. "Finally you at least _try_ to think critically."

Robin huffed, finally daring to glare in Slade's direction as the man had put a pair of boxers on.

"Well, it might still be wrong, we might still miss it… and what if there are several calls at the same time?"

"The time-difference between the families' homes makes that a slim risk. If that should happen, you can switch between lines like this." Slade beckoned Robin to join him at the main computer, and showed him how to single out one line and then listen to one at a time. "I have been able to find recordings of the other calls, they are all about the same, you will be able to recognize one immediately." Slade located a file and pressed play. A computerized voice calmly stated a number which Robin recognized as coordinates followed by another number Robin couldn't figure out. The message repeated three times, and then the call ended.

"What was the other number?"

"The victims have a GPS sender with them, as currants can carry the raft pretty far in 24 hours. That was the wavelength they would have to tune in to, to find the signal. Different each time."

"How about the first calls?" Robin frowned. "Shouldn't there be a call stating how to leave the kidnappers their money, and how much? I haven't found anything about that through the media…"

"No, for once the FBI managed to hush something up. Amazing." Slade smirked, and Robin couldn't help but grin a bit, remembering some rather embarrassing leaks the department had battled with over the years.

"Sooo?" Robin asked. "You hacked in, what did you find?"

"Every family got a letter, stating the sum and an individual phone number they had to call. They were asked to move the sum to a separate account and give the kidnappers the access codes to it, by calling the number and leaving the codes on an answering machine. The account was then to be emptied. The timeframe wasn't specified, the only thing the letter stated was that if the sum hadn't been paid at whenever time the decided to release the particular person, all the family would get back was a body."

Robin nodded. Something was tugging at his mind, something important, but he couldn't remember it right then, so he focused on something else instead.

"What about tracking the calls or transactions... have the feds tried?"  
Slade snorted

"Of course they have. All dead ends. There are limits about what they can do about accounts abroad, though... I could look into it, but I don't think it will help us find Wayne any quicker."

"Okay... take a look if there's... time..." Robin suddenly went cold.

"Wait… something's not right… Alfred… Alfred said he _hadn't _heard from the kidnappers!"

Slade cocked his head.

"That he did. Yes, that's rather odd."

"I'm calling him!" Robin decided and quickly went online. "Good thing no one can listen in on _this_ line…"

* * *

The call was answered almost immediately.

"Master Dick, it's been so long! Are you all right? Any news?"

Robin smiled at the man, who looked tired.

"I'm still fine, and we are making progress… I have to ask, though, did you get a letter from the kidnappers?"

Alfred looked blank.

"No, but as soon as the kidnapping was official, Wayne enterprises made sure to seize all correspondence, for 'safety issues'."

"Fuck!" Robin hissed.

"Master Dick! Really! I do not think I approve of your current company, whoever they might be." the old butler frowned.

Slade chuckled darkly, and, to Robin's surprise, walked around to his side so he could be seen on Alfred's screen.

"I assure you I am also abhorred by his language, and would be most willing to punish him for it."

Robin blushed, trying to get images of that 'punishment' out of his mind, and Alfred glared.

"I wouldn't advice laying a hand on young Master Dick, even though he_ might_ deserve it." the last was said with a bit of a smirk.

"As you wish." Slade smiled.

"Are you going to introduce this man, Master Richard?" Alfred asked pointedly and Robin winced. When Al used his whole first name like that, he was getting annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry… this is Wilson. He's a mercenary I've hired."

"Is he, now?" Alfred gave the man a look that would make Mr. Freeze shiver, but seemed to have little effect on Slade.

"At your service." Slade smirked mockingly.

"When Master Bruce finds out…" Alfred said warningly, but Robin interrupted him.

"Desperate times, Al, try to understand? Anyway, this means the company has the ransom-letter, and I don't think they intend to pay!"

Alfred paled.

"I'll contact Master Bruce's personal lawyers at once! They might help me get a copy of that letter at least!"

"Yeah, but how will you pay?" Robin asked worriedly, "Bruce's assets are frozen, right?"

"Yes… I'll… I'll figure out a way…" Alfred said, but Robin could see the hopeless look on his face.

"Sl- Wilson, how much does the kidnappers ask for?" Robin asked, barely masking the slip of his tongue.

"Around a million each, as far as I can tell."

Robin whistled under his breath.

"Hasn't the company been forced to give a copy to the FBI? Isn't the letter in their database?" Robin suddenly asked, looking hopeful.

"I'll search." Slade said and went back to his computer.

Alfred gave the young hero a stern glare.

"I don't like the look of that man." Alfred let him know. "Are you sure you're safe?"

"Yes. He's not exactly a good guy, but we have a deal and he'll stick to it… because it will make him a_ profit_…" Robin snorted the last line.

"None of that, young man." Slade said from his chair. "Be glad there is _something_ that will make me remain faithful to our contract…" a second later the man swore quietly. Robin thought a crazy urge to tell on him to Alfred. "I've found the letter but the company has censored the amount, as well as the phone number. It says here the FBI is negotiating the document's full release, but that can take some time…"

Robin bit on a nail.

"We have to find that information and pay the ransom, or Bruce is in even more trouble!" he said. "Al, contact the lawyers as you were planning, I'll call you back later."

* * *

Robin clicked the lid shut and stared out in the air for a moment. Even if they had the information, they didn't have the money. He needed to make a personal appearance, at least, to be able to access his own resources again, and he doubted those would be enough. Robin got an idea. Maybe money was the smaller problem here, one that could be solved quite easily.

"Slade?"

"No."

"What?"

"No. Get the money some other way."

"But…"

"I won't loan you over a million dollars to pay the ransom for _Batman_." Slade sneered.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Robin snarled. "Collect cans?"

"I'm sure you can find a solution."

"I wonder how much a whore makes?" Robin said thoughtfully after a while.

"_What?_" Slade turned around in his chair.

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Robin smiled sweetly.

Slade snorted, realizing that Robin had only said something as ludicrous as that, to get his attention.

"Well, go sell your ass, then, though I doubt the scrawny thing will make much…" the man sneered, making Robin feel rather indignant.

"It's not _scraw-_ oh, shut up!" he growled and crossed his arms. He had fallen into his own trap and didn't like it. The static in his ear smattered a bit louder for an instant and Robin tensed, but then growled. It was still only background noise.

"Why can't we put this on the speakers?" he complained. "This thing gives me a headache!"

"We can, but I thought it would be better to be able to leave this room at any time, and that at least one of us could focus completely on preparations… or sleep, for that matter."

"Yeah, yeah…" Robin muttered.

"Don't be grumpy." Slade chuckled.

"Well, don't be _cheap_!" Robin shot back. "I mean, if you don't _have_ the money, just _say _so! It's nothing to be ashamed of!"

"I don't have the money." Slade said.

"What? Really?"

"No."

Robin sighed and cradled his head. He almost wished Slade _hadn't _had the money… One million dollars was a lot, after all, and even _Slade's_ resources were probably limited, why else would he be interested in the deal?

"Besides, we need the letter first…" Slade added, making Robin think for a while. Wayne Enterprises… he had spent many boring hours there, in Bruce's office, annoying his secretary, wandering around the administration-floors… his eyes suddenly lit up.

"Hey, Slade… if I get the letter, will you get the money?"

"I would be an idiot if I agreed, as it seems you have a pretty good idea how…" Slade smirked.

"But-"

"Besides, what are you so worried about? Yes, it's an inconvenience, but the kidnappers are not planning on letting him go for quite a while, so there's still time to pay the ransom…"

"Yeah, but what if they decide to let him go early? What if he causes trouble? If no one has paid for him…"

Slade studied the worried hero for a while and then sighed.

"Well, considering how much trouble _you_ caused, the bat will probably not be far behind…"

Robin smiled, feeling slightly proud of himself and Bruce, even though he knew it was a dangerous situation.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face, acting in that brainless way nearly got you raped and killed." Slade growled, watching as the smile quickly died, and Robin started nibbling on his bottom lip instead. That didn't improve Slade's mood, as it had been some time since the shower and his anatomy once again showed some interest. He got to his feet.

"Here, use my computer. Get that letter."

Robin hurriedly took the seat, not really understanding what had made Slade so crabby all of a sudden. He tensed as the man's hand brushed the side of his head.

"I'll take this." Slade slipped off the earpiece, making Robin's skin tingle. "It's late. Hurry."

* * *

Robin did. He needed to get into Wayne Enterprises mainframe, but by hooking up to the Batcave first, that was rather simple. Now… where to search…? What he had remembered from his 'adventures' in the office, was that all correspondence was registered and scanned into a system of records, before being forwarded to the right personnel. Robin found the records rather quickly, and held his breath, starting to go through them. He had looked through almost a whole weeks worth of files before seeing a collection with a 'P' in front of the file-name. He hadn't seen those before, and wondered if 'P' could mean 'personal' or 'private'.

He clicked on one icon and swore as a password-box appeared. He closed it and checked the information of the file, finding that it was Bruce's personal secretary who had created it, making it more possible that this was indeed his private mail. He remembered the lady, quite vividly in fact, as Bruce, having had his hands full with meetings, had sometimes set Robin little exercises trying to find out things about her… that had led to Robin sometimes pestering the woman, though, at least until she told her boss and Bruce quietly explained to the young boy that being a detective sometimes meant being_ inconspicuous_. Robin felt lucky now however, because he had a few ideas for passwords.

He started with the woman's own name, then her husband's and children's. None of them worked, but then Robin remembered a mangy old cat in one of the pictures on her desk. What was its name? Robin typed in Mr. Ratbag, and then smiled. The file opened. His smile died a moment later, as the file turned out to be a grocery bill.

Robin cursed loudly and quite coarsely before trying the next file. Locked. Luckily the same password applied and then, after several bills, adverts, and other mail, the letter popped up on screen. Robin gave a hoot loud enough that Slade heard him, and reentered the bedroom.

"You found it, I gather? Or were you playing poker online?"

Robin just grinned, as he jutted the numbers down.

"There!" he handed Slade the piece of paper. "Now for your end of the deal!"

"What deal?" Slade smirked, and Robin's face fell.

"What do you mean? You have the money! It's only temporary, you _have_ to help!"

"I 'have' to do nothing but stick to our original deal." Slade said coldly.

Robin had gotten to his feet and stared up at the man, not believing his ears. It was such a foreign concept to him; being _able_ to help and _choosing _not to… then he remembered that everything about Slade was about business.

"How about a deal?" he asked, quietly.

"Raising my bounty?" Slade wondered, with only a slight interest.

"No." Robin shook his head. "I can't put more of Bruce's money on the line, not when it's not a definite life-or-death situation…"

"Then what can you possibly offer?" Slade asked, intrigued and amused despite of himself.

Robin moved quickly, before he lost his nerve, and grabbed Slade by the back of his head, and, standing on tip-toe, pressed his lips against the man's. The kiss lasted only an instant, barely more than a peck, before Robin drew back. The teen looked up at Slade with determined eyes, deeply edged with worry, before quietly asking:

"How about that?"

_  
To be continued…_

* * *

A/N:

Evil? Yeeeeesssss…. but I'll try to write as fast as I can to let you know how it goes… the next scene is all written out, but feel free to guess Slade's reaction...

Oh, and please, pretty please review?

I want to have something for valentines-day, but fic or pic I don't know… don't know if I'll find the time, either, but if someone has a suggestion for something SHORT or SIMPLE… let me know… ;o)


	9. Oranges and Lemons

Disclaimer: My readers are very patient, and will hopefully not become lawyers, or they have something REAL to threaten me with when I don't write fast enough, or deliver enough lemons… because the Teen Titans are not mine… I hope I didn't give anyone any ideas?

**A/N:** Yes, there is a nursery-rhyme like the title of this chapter. I think that Mother Goose character was secretly a slash-writer… I have to warn you that the title is misleading, though… If you don't understand why after reading, I'll explain in the bottom A/N…

I loved your ideas and thoughts concerning Slade's reaction, all from wishful thinking to really "getting" who this Slade is! Some suggestions about what Slade would say made me laugh, and I really wanted to steal them all, but I had already written that scene… ONE comment wriggled itself in, though, inspired by the review from **SaturnMax**… It just needed to be there.

**Black Sheep Wanted**

**Chapter 9: Oranges and Lemons**

Robin felt like he was in a vacuum, waiting for Slade to react. It was quite possible the man might hit him, but what Robin feared the most, was the leer. The leer that would tell him that this was what Slade had waited for, what he had _planned_, pushed Robin towards, the whole time. It didn't come. Instead something more horrifying took the place of the surprise; a look of disgust.

"So you really _are _a whore?" The question was asked in a low, cold voice, making Robin take a step back.

"N-no No, I just…"

"You just assumed that I would lend you a million dollars if you let me fuck you. What part of that doesn't say 'whore' to you?"

Robin wanted nothing more than to turn on his heel and run. Anyone might have, but not the leader of the Teen Titans. He had more responsibilities than any boy his age, so even if he wanted to flee, he knew that he must stand his ground.

"Who said anything about f-fucking?" he asked, hating how his voice quivered.

"Oh? So you think a kiss would have been enough? Or a blowjob, perhaps?" Slade took a step forwards and Robin found himself up against the bed. "Remember who I am, Robin? Have you created the delusion that because I saved you, I'm really one of the good guys? I've already told you that I'm _not_… you should know, that if you offer yourself to me, I will take _everything you have_."

The man smirked down on him, making Robin press himself back against the bed and falling backwards. The man's body was on top of his in an instant, and Robin gasped, trying to edge backwards even more, but finding himself pinned down. The heat, the weight… every sensation went directly to Robin's groin, but the man, no; _beast_, above him, scared him as well.

"So, Robin… care to make that offer again?" Slade purred.

"N-no." Robin whispered.

Slade snorted and got back up.

"I thought so. You are still a kid, but take care not to put anything on the line, that you're not prepared to lose, from now on."

"I just thought you _wanted_-" Robin started.

"That doesn't matter." Slade cut him off. "You shouldn't have offered. Besides… I don't pay for sex."

Robin, while still mortified, also started to get just a little bit annoyed.

"Then what? What else do you want from me? I already said I couldn't give you any more money, and that seems to be all you care about!"

"Do you really think so poorly of yourself, boy?" Slade growled. "You could have offered me so many things… what about promising to do a mission for me? Give me access to some of Batman's files, perhaps? You could even have offered to be on constant kitchen-duty, but you decided to give me your body instead… why?"

Robin, instead of getting to his feet, had crawled further back on the bed, where he sat, hugging his knees and glaring up at the man.

"I know you want me. It was the surest thing."

There was a hint of a grin curling one corner of Slade's mouth.

"So…? It was purely a strategic decision?"

"Yeah." Robin said sullenly.

"I don't believe you. There is a possibility that you have done this before, or been abused as a child. That might lead you to an action like this-"

"I have _never-_!"

Slade raised a hand.

"No, I don't think you have. You are too innocent to be anything but a virgin-"

"I'm_ not_-!"

"Bottoming."

"…"

"So, there is only one other explanation, as far as I can see…" Slade grinned now, making Robin shiver slightly. "_You_ want _me_." Robin glared. "What? No comeback? No denial?" Slade chuckled.

"I'm a teenager. Sex is on my mind pretty much all the time. Doesn't mean I like you." Robin muttered.

"Oh, I don't think you _like_ me. I claimed you _wanted_ me. There's a difference. Please tell me you are so naïve that you believe people should be in love to have sex? If that was so, the world would be an exceptionally under populated and boring place."

"And you would be a virgin." Robin growled.

"As would you." Slade calmly countered.

That hurt. Robin knew, _now_, that Jamie hadn't loved him, but it stung to be reminded.

"Yeah… well… maybe I _did_ want you, but I'm not blind, you know. You want me too." Robin finally said.

"Have I denied it?" Slade chuckled. "Come see me in a few years, my little bird, and we'll… _talk_…"

"I'm _not a kid_!" Robin had been seething. He was, in fact, deeply ashamed of himself, but Slade insisting that he was a _child_ as well… he flew up from the bed. "Yeah, maybe it was a bad decision, but don't you_ dare_ tell me I don't have the fucking _right _to offer what I did!" Robin was pretty much in Slade's face right now, or would have been if it wasn't for the height-difference. "You think you know me so well? Well, think again! Maybe making this deal was just an excuse to get you to fuck me? Do you think I want anything more from you? You're hot, but you're a completely selfish bastard, and I couldn't care about _you_, any more than you could care about _me_!" Robin tried to catch his breath, breathing heavily while glaring at Slade who had a very stony expression on his face. "And…" Robin continued, a bit calmer now, but still on the verge of shouting "I know you too. I've gotten to know you very well by now… When I was your apprentice, you said you choose me because I have potential. Well, you do to. You have this immense potential to help people, but you are only interested in your own gain and your own goals. You don't care one bit about others, not if there's not a profit in it! You bring ego-centric to a whole new level… in fact; I can't believe I've thought about sex with you, because with that attitude, you would be _crap_ in bed!"

Slade had been listening with a sense of wavering patience, but there were limits to the slander he was willing to stand. He firmly pushed the irritating little bird back onto the bed and held him down. The man ran his hand over the boy's side, down across his hip, tugging lightly at the elastic band of his pants.

"How about a demonstration?" he smirked.

"There's just one problem…" Robin smirked back, trying not to buck his hips into the man. "If you _try _to please me now, you're only doing it to prove me _wrong_, which would only benefit _you_… which would prove_ my _point."

Slade looked down on him blankly for a few seconds and then snorted.

"Nice logic, Robin, but it won't help now…" he grinned and leaned down further. Robin turned his head to avoid the kiss, but Slade simply let his lips land on the side of the hero's throat, right under his ear. Robin tried to decide whether to try kneeing the man or give in to the electrifying sensation, when an alien sound cut through the air. Slade stiffened as the earpiece came to life with the sound of phone-signals. He was up in a second, closely followed by Robin, who turned on the speakers to hear better for himself. It was just in time, as a voice answered on the other end. Robin held his breath for the caller to start talking.

"Hello Sir! My name is Mike, I was just wondering what phone company you are currently using?"

Robin slammed his fist into the table.

"Fuck! Why the hell do they put a bloody phone-salesman through?!"

"Because they aren't calling from a direct, traceable number, so those calls are deemed suspicious. I've listened to a few so far." Slade said calmly, while Robin continued to curse the vile existence of telemarketing.

When he finally quieted down, Robin's shoulders sagged some. Slade was almost expecting the boy to start crying, but as he turned around all that could be seen on the teen's face was weariness. Robin held a hand out.

"Give me the earpiece, I'll take the next few hours."

"It's late, you should sleep." Slade objected.

"No, you sleep. I need… to work through some things."

The call had completely shattered the earlier tension and feelings, and none of them seemed to want to pick up that thread again, instead ignoring the events like they had never happened.

Slade handed the receiver over, and headed towards the narrow bed.

"Don't run off too far, as soon as the call comes, every second counts…" he warned Robin, who just nodded and left the room.

* * *

Slade decided to rest for a bit, no more than an hour, and then go make sure the boy got his rest as well. He closed his eyes, but it was hard to push the images of the teen beneath him to the side. He had meant what he had said; in a few years… Slade smirked to himself. He would definitely look Robin up in a few years… Robin was mature enough now, Slade guessed, at least mentally… _most of the time…_ the man added. Robin's body was, even though he was on the short side and slim, actually well developed, so it wasn't the way he acted or looked, it was the_ fact _that he wasn't sixteen yet, that hade made Slade hold back until now. The man frowned. A mere number shouldn't be that important, but, somehow, it got in the way.

* * *

Robin had picked up his knives again and stood in front of the target. He was filled with this strange mix of fatigue and fury. Successes, setbacks and the powerful sexual tension were wearing him down. They were hunting for the pirates, and getting closer, but they did it _standing still_… Robin smirked bleakly. What a strange concept… but it was correct; normally he would have hunted villains by swinging over buildings, fighting, looking for clues at the crime scene… now, he was, basically, stuck _watching TV_. He hoped he would get his fill of hands-on action soon enough, but he better make sure he was ready by then.

_Thock!_

A knife hit its target, followed shortly by the four others. The sound resonated through the cave and made Robin smile slightly. Every hit was a step closer to a successful mission. Suddenly a few words he had just thought came to mind again; _hands-on action. _He blushed, yanked the knives out and took up his position again. _Thock!-Thock!-Thock!-Thock!-Thock! _Approach target, retrieve knives, step back. _Thock!-Thock!-Thock! - Thock!-Thock! _This repeated over and over, but Robin did it on automatic, his thoughts were on something else entirely.

Why had he been so stupid to do what he did? Why had he backed away?

_What the hell do I WANT?! _He wasn't in two minds about this, he was in at least _four_. One part just plain wanted to get fucked. By Slade. Right now. Another was scared that the man would hurt him, a third disgusted that he could even think about something like this when he should be thinking of Bruce, and the fourth wanted Slade to fuck him just to get it over with… Robin blinked. Get _what _over with? The answer came to him so suddenly that he actually missed the target quite badly and the knife clattered off the stone wall. He wanted to get rid of Jamie. He had come across this thought before, but it wasn't that clear then. An experience with Slade, good or bad, would easily overshadow his one time with the boy… even the guilt… he _felt_ guilty, he realized… for falling so easily, for not seeing Jamie for what he was… but sleeping with Slade would drown that guilt in so much more. Sleeping with a _known_ enemy, someone who had tried to hurt his team and his city, and maybe Bruce too… Hell, Robin realized, actually selling his body to the man would have _quadrupled_ the guilt… was that why? Robin shook his head. How twisted _was_ he? Eliminating one memory by making a _worse_ one?

_Maybe it won't be so bad…?_ a horny part of his mind supplied.

Robin snorted. It would. Probably.

* * *

He returned to the room, being quiet after seeing Slade on the bed with his eye closed. Robin was almost sure the man was asleep, or at least resting, and didn't want to disturb him. Instead he fetched the laptop. His thinking hadn't given him the answers he wanted, but he had gotten another idea along the way. After digging around a bit, Robin found the sunglasses he had borrowed from Slade, and slipped them on. One minute later, Raven's face showed up on the screen.

"Robin! Are you-"

"Yes." Robin laughed softly. He didn't understand why people had to keep asking him if he was all right… next time he would tell them that, sorry, he had unfortunately died the day before.

"How can we help?" the violet-eyed young woman asked, and Robin's smile widened. Clever Raven. She knew Robin wouldn't just call to chat, and she got straight to the point.

"Are the other's there?" he asked.

"There're sleeping. It's 3 AM over here." Raven answered. "But I'll call them."

"No, no need. What are you doing up?"

"Filing reports. You never told us how long that took." Raven said with a scowl. Robin knew that look was for him, the girl berating him for taking on all that work on his own.

"Well… you know me… I actually _like_ that stuff…" Robin grinned sheepishly, hoping he wouldn't have to do too much work putting the records back in order when he got home. At least it was Raven. The thought of BB or Star doing it… Robin shivered. "Anyway, I _do_ need your help. We've came up with a plan to fool the kidnappers, but we need money." Robin glanced down at the notes he made about the letter. "1,2 million dollars to be exact."

"No problem. I'll go check my piggy-bank." Raven said dryly.

"Very funny Miss I-do-not-kid-in-public…" Robin smirked. "I know it's a lot of cash, and I'll try to get some of it from my end too, but I need you to collect some Titan stuff, some memorabilia or personal things you can live without, and hold an auction."

"Did I hear auction?" Cyborg's voice cut in, and the half-metal teen appeared behind Raven.

"Hi man, did we wake you?" Robin asked apologetically.

"Well, you know I always have one sensor plugged into the Tower when I sleep…" his second in command grinned. "You short on cash or what?"

"Robin apparently went on a shopping spree worth 1.2 million dollars." Raven informed him.

"Raven is, believe it or not, joking." Robin sighed. "We need the money for the mission."

"So, how will we find stuff enough for that?"

"Well, first I want it to be well known, and people should be able to bid over the phone and online as well… I want every collector out there to know… and I want you to sell my bike."

Cyborg turned as white as his skin-tone would allow.

"Your bike!? But, but… you _love_ that bike! It's like the T-ca-" the boy paused, and there were panic in his eyes as well as tears. "_Please don't make me sell my baby_!"

"Eeeasy, I'm _not_!" Robin tried to calm him down. "We _need _the car, but I can survive without my bike. Just make sure to dismantle the communicator and some of the more lethal stuff, okay?"

"Man, that's rough…." Cy muttered sadly. "Are you sure we just couldn't sell BB instead?"

Robin smiled faintly. He knew Cyborg was joking, but after the things he had been through, it just wasn't that funny.

"I'll have a man call you about were to deposit the money. His name is Alfred. The auction needs to be soon, three days should be enough to spread the word…"

"Okay, we'll get straight to it!" Cyborg promised, and Raven nodded curtly.

Robin thanked them and ended the call, just to call Alfred instead.

It was late, or rather, early, in Gotham as well, and Robin had to wait for the old man to answer. When he did, however, Robin hurriedly told him the good news about finding the letter. He gave the man the number for the private phone line into the Tower as well, so he could call as soon as he had set up the account.

"I have pulled some resources," the butler told him, "I think I might be able to come up with three or four hundredth thousand."

"That's fantastic!" Robin smiled. "You know what? Why don't you sell that hideous Picasso-painting Bruce got as a present from the city? We all hate that one. Call Bruno, he can sell it for us without drawing any attention…"

"Will do, Master Dick. I will be glad to see it go as well, I must say."

"Yeah… I mean, Picasso isn't that bad, but the day he painted _that_ one, he must have been hung over or something…" Robin chuckled.

* * *

The call ended soon enough, and Robin found himself back in the dreary cave. It was strange how talking to friends and family could make his reality temporarily change into something more pleasant. Robin sighed and glanced over at Slade, who still looked to be sleeping. Robin yawned. He was tired, but he still had to listen for the call. He went to brush his teeth, and then contemplated whether or not to wake Slade. Robin wanted to get some sleep himself, but he really didn't want to talk to the man at the moment. Or touch him. It turned out he didn't have to, as Slade sat up a while later.

"My shift."

Robin just nodded, and handed him the receiver.

* * *

Three days later Robin was thrilled. They had the money! The Titans had pulled every string and so had Alfred, and they had just made the amount! Slade had found out, naturally, although Robin suspected that he already knew. The man hadn't commented, however, his actions clearly telling Robin that this was a side-project which he wasn't interested in. Robin, however, naturally felt better about Bruce's situation. Other than that, his world was not a very happy one. He was constantly on edge, waiting for a call that never seemed to come, and studying the largest news sites closely, to make sure that no one else had been released.

It turned out that a woman had been let go only a day before they had started to monitor the phone-calls, and, although that was days ago, Slade had reluctantly agreed to search the general area with the satellites, going back to the time the woman approximately was freed. They had only been able to recover one photo, but it was worth it; the ship on it was the same one from the hi-jacking. That had made Robin a lot happier, although that feeling was worn down by the agonizing wait as well.

The main thing he had done these three days, though, was avoiding Slade. He hadn't spoken to the man more than necessary, and had spent hours practicing with his knives and gun. Having found Slade's tools, he had also gotten two old communicators to work, and he had taken the holsters he had bought for the knives and made them into a belt which let him carry all of them at his back and sides, getting them out of the way, but close enough to easily reach.

* * *

Slade had been working himself, making sure they were ready to leave at a moments notice. He had given Robin all the space he wanted, while keeping a close eye on him. The boy was dangerously wound up. Slade was a hunter, he was used to waiting, but Robin liked to leap into action immediately, and this was killing him. The sexual tension added to that made things worse, and Slade hadn't even mentioned to Robin how the boy had moaned and pressed up against him in his sleep the night before. Slade, who had been on the bed working on the laptop, had opted to move to his other computer instead, as he felt he really wanted to respond to the boy's mumbled pleas. Not that the boy couldn't use some distraction…

* * *

Two days later, another late evening, Robin tensed as a call was put through. He was already moving towards Slade when it turned out to be a collect call from a family member abroad. Robin had had enough.

"Fuck this!" he yelled, and tore the earpiece off, throwing it to the ground. "I'm sick of this!" he stomped into the bedroom, and Slade picked up the receiver, noticing that it was broken. The man muttered under his breath and followed Robin into the bedroom, hooking up the lines to the speakers instead, until he could figure out if he could repair the earpiece. Only now did he turn to see what Robin was up to.

The boy was furiously getting some maps together, stuffing them into his backpack, which had been standing ready by the door for over a week.

"Leaving?" Slade asked dryly.

"See any pirates around here?" Robin snarled. "I'm gonna find them."

"Ohhh… how nice. And why, pray tell, have we been spending this long in a cave?" Slade asked innocently. "Oh, right. It's because we _don't know where they are_."

"Well, we _think_ we do! You said only the other day that it was likely that they were around here." Robin pointed to a scattered collection of islands on the large wall-map. "So I'm gonna _go_ there. I have the communicator; call me when you find out more."

"Do you even know where to go? Which island we are on now?" Slade asked dryly, and Robin hesitated. He glanced at the map. Their island wasn't marked out. Slade, in the mean while, continued his lecture. "Have you even looked at the scale of the map? That is a vast area, these island might look like they are close together, but they are in fact miles apart… and how are you going to get there? Swim?"

"You have a boat. I'm borrowing it." Robin said stubbornly.

"No you are not. The gas won't take you a tenth of the way, anyway."

"Then I'll take it to the town and hitch a ride from there! Just point out this damn island on the map!"

"No."

Robin saw red. He never thought he was the kind of person who would lash out at someone in anger, but he flew at Slade now, kicking and screaming.

"Tell me! Tell me, you son of a bitch!" he snarled.

"You are," Slade ducked and blocked another punch in the narrow space, "only acting this way because you are frustrated. Maybe a case of cabin fewer. Control yourself."

Robin's fist connected satisfactory with Slade's stomach.

"No! I'm _sick_ of it! Sick of waiting, being patient, in _control_!" Robin yelled, aiming for Slade's face this time. The man decided that enough was enough. A block turned into a punch, pushing Robin backwards.

"I-" The boy started, while trying to bury his foot in Slade's side. It was wrenched away, and Robin himself went flying, colliding painfully with a wall. Before he could get up, he was yanked to his feet by the front of his t-shirt.

"need to-" he continued. The grip on his shirt quickly changed as Robin tried to strike out with his hands, breaking Slade's hold. Instead his hands were caught and pressed to his own chest. Robin stared up at the seething man in front of him, and finished the sentence.

"_do_ something…" he said. "Just… _do something_!"

Slade did.

Robin jerked violently as Slade's lips came crashing down on his. The raw hunger and power frightened him, as much as it aroused him, and he found himself yielding to the man's lips, tongue and teeth. His hands wound themselves around the man's neck, having been released without him even noticing. Slade's lips left his for a second, travelling to his ear.

"We shouldn't-" the man whispered roughly, but, oddly enough, without a hint of regret in his voice.

"I know…" Robin whispered back, turning his head to catch Slade's lips again.

"This won't change anything…" The man growled warningly.

"I _know_…" Robin whispered again, a bit impatiently.

Robin hissed as Slade grabbed his hips and lifted him up, and he wrapped his legs around the man's waist, grinding against him. Slade moved them quickly towards the bed, put Robin down on his back, and pulled the teen's shirt off, before removing his own. He did this hurriedly, because he knew that if he hesitated for even a second, he would start to think about what he was doing, and, eventually, stop himself. It would take a hell of a lot more restraint than the man actually could muster, to do that now, however. He demonstrated this, but ripping the boy's pant's off, making Robin's breath hitch.

* * *

Robin stared up at the man above him, so consumed by emotion and desire that he barely knew what was happening. He felt Slade's body cover his, hot and hard, and arched up into it. Slade's lips were back to his, the man's fingers pinching one of his nipples teasingly. One of the man's knees pressed up between his thighs, making Robin part his legs, but that didn't seem to be enough. Slade's hand left the teen's nipple, to reach down towards his knee. He lifted the leg up roughly, making their groins grind into each other. Robin, catching on, lifted his other knee as well, drawing them up, opening himself to the man above him.

* * *

Slade felt his dripping member slide between Robin's cheeks like it was meant to be there, when he suddenly realized that they would need lubrication. There were some lotion in the bathroom that would suffice, he guessed, but getting up to get it was out of the question. Instead he spit in his hand, slicking up his shaft with saliva before repeating the procedure with Robin's tight ring of muscle. Slade hoped the boy was used to fingering himself, because he was in no mood to take it slow and stretch him. This was the boy's own fault, anyway…

* * *

Robin gasped as he felt the blunt, hot tip of Slade's cock pushing against his opening. He made a little disapproving sound, but only got a snarl in reply, followed by a push that seemed to split him open.

A few seconds later, Robin was pretty convinced that the whole 'being gay' thing had been a huge mistake on his part. As soon as he got home, he would ask Starfire out on a date, and that was it! If he_ survived _this… There was no_ way_ this pain could be described as 'good' in _any_ wa-

"Nnnggghh!" His hips bucked up to meet the man's thrusts, and his own dwindling erection had regained every bit of its hardness, and then some, twitching and leaking with every stroke. Slade suddenly pushed Robin's legs up higher, hitching them over his shoulders, and started to fuck the teen deeper and faster. Robin groaned, feeling Slade getting closer and getting closer himself. He reached down and wrapped his hand around his member, barely having the room to do so in this awkward position, but he could just stroke himself enough to push him over the top. He cried out as he felt Slade's cock swell inside him, stretching him even more before filling him with cum. Slade let his legs go, and they fell limply down onto the mattress. Robin was panting, his eyes closed and his lower stomach streaked with cooling white liquid.

* * *

He fell asleep as Slade left for the shower, and didn't even wake as the man pushed him to the side so he could lie down. Remembering he had to monitor the phone lines, the man cursed and got up, turning the volume on the speakers up. The noise from the static was irritating, but now he could safely go to sleep, being sure he would wake up if there were any calls. Slade closed his eyes, feeling fully satisfied, but rather annoyed at the little feeling of gnawing guilt at the back of his mind. He tried to tell himself that it was simply irritation over the fact that he had finally completely lost control and let his desire rule. He wondered idly if Robin had come. He had been a little too busy to care. He glanced over and noted the drying sticky stains on the boy's skin, telling him that he had indeed found some pleasure. He threw the cover over the sleeping form, thinking that he would have to clean the boy _and_ the bed up in the morning; he was too tired right now.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Yes, I'm sorry about the misleading chapter title… not a singe orange in the whole thing. –hangs my head in shame-

I busted my ass (and, perhaps, Robin's) getting this done as soon as possible, so don't expect any more updates until next weekend, because I have to take a short breather… and clean up my apartment… it's strange how only writing can mess a place up so…

Oh, Slade is a really gentle and tender lover, isn't he? *grin* What, you really thought he would be? Nah, you know him too well, I could tell from your rev's! Maybe Robin can get him to take _some_ interest in his partner, though, what do you think? I must say it was great fun to write a lemon where the seme is so completely egotistical… (without it being Non-con, naturally)… ahhh… I like this Slade… ;o)


	10. Hot Cross Buns

Disclaimer: If I owned the Titans (and Slade) you would probably be too young to watch it legally. So maybe it's a good thing I don't?

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to a few people… to **BrillianceoftheMoon/Touch of the wind**, because it's her B-DAY! (well… as I write this, it still is… here in Sweden, at least… to **Rocky (Sladinforever)**, who gets a special little treat in this (and if you don't get it, you need to read more Sladin, so go look her fics up), and, last but not least, to **Sato-Igarashi** on Deviant Art because I made a comment on one of her LOVELY pics on DA, which, in a way, is repeated in here… ;o)

And, yeah, even though it IS a Mother Goose rhyme (again, the bird is a pervert), this time, the title makes even less sense than usual…

**Black Sheep Wanted**

**Chapter 10: Hot Cross Buns**

Robin groaned quietly as he clawed his way back to consciousness. His head was throbbing, not to mention his-

Robin's eyes snapped open. Oh, lord, had he…? Had they…? He turned his head, spotting Slade sleeping next to him. Oh, yeah, they _had_… He felt like he had been hit by a truck, or, rather, screwed over by one, and glared a bit at the truck in question. He couldn't have been asleep for that long, Robin discovered, because Slade's hair was still a bit damp from a shower, and he smelled faintly of soap. Robin made a face as he felt how sticky his own skin was. _He_ didn't smell like soap, that's for sure. Why the hell hadn't the man woken him up to clean up as well?

Robin sighed, leaning back against the pillows again, feeling strangely unfulfilled. He _had_ come, but… it had been like with Jamie, he guessed; hurried and straight to the point. He remembered regretting not taking his time then, and now… he turned over on his side, facing Slade. The man had fallen asleep straight away after the shower, it seemed, with only a towel around his waist. The towel had slipped off completely by now, as had the covers.

"Damn egocentric bastard…" Robin mumbled, as details of their little get together came to mind. "I _knew_ I was right about you…" He suspected that Slade had acted that way to prove a point… Slade _liked_ doing that, after all, and, physically or emotionally, it always hurt…

Robin's eyes landed on Slade's chest, focusing on the closest nipple. Without really thinking, Robin reached out with a finger and circled the areola very softly. He grinned as the nipple stiffened.

"Sensitive much, Slade?" he whispered teasingly. Robin then discovered that his own nipples had hardened as well, _without_ stimulation, taking a bit of the fun out of the situation.

Still his fingers traveled on, down to the hard planes of the man's stomach. Damn, he wanted to get abs like this… There were a sparse trail of hair leading down from below the navel, and Robin's hand traveled a bit lower before hesitating. He glanced up at Slade's face. It was completely relaxed, and Robin was rather sure that the man was still sleeping. A merely _resting_ Slade, he had discovered, always seemed to have the merest hint of a frown.

_This is sexual harassment… _Robin berated himself. _But, on the other hand, he REALLY harassed me… and he didn't let me do ANYTHING then… he OWES me…_

Robin's lower regions had come alive, _very_ interested in whatever thoughts ran through the teen's mind at the moment.

Because there was this _one_ thing… something Robin had been wondering about, _obsessing_ about, since even before he was sure he was gay… actually it had been a rather big _clue_… Robin's eyes wandered down to Slade's cock, seeing that it had filled out a bit and was now almost half hard. He scooted down on the bed, tentatively reaching out to run his fingertips over the length.

He was amazed that the thing had actually fitted inside him, and, as he scooted down a bit lower still, a twitch of pain between his cheeks reminded him that it hadn't been effortless. He was a bit too fascinated with the growing erection in front of his eyes right now, however, to really care about a little twinge. He was finally going to find out how it felt to have a cock in his mouth.

Sure, this was wrong, but it wasn't like he could _ask_ the guy, Robin figured. In his fantasies, going down on another man had never been demeaning, it had felt incredibly cool and powerful, but Slade, Robin suspected, wouldn't see it like that… He glanced quickly up at Slade again, but there was no change. He took the man's length in a firm but gentle grip, quickly coaxing it to full hardness. He, himself, was also completely hard by now.

Robin stared in fascination as a drop of clear liquid slowly formed at the slit at the top of Slade's cock. This pushed every ounce of guilt, fear and common sense out of Robin's head, and he bent forward, letting his tongue run over the engorged head. He shivered in pent up eagerness, savoring the alien taste on his tongue. Didn't really have much flavor, he reckoned, a strange mix between salt and sweet… like… like… Robin grinned as he realized what it reminded him of; the last piece of jelly-candy in the bowl, which had traces of the already eaten salty licorice on it. He had to do it again. Just a taste and then a quick suck and that would be it, he decided. No use pushing his luck…

He licked the tip once more and then, with his hand curled around the base, carefully took the whole head into his mouth, massaging it with his lips and tongue. The throbbing length leaked more and more pre-cum, making Robin in turn unconsciously suck harder and more eagerly. The strange mix between hardness and softness, like a centre of steel covered by soft padding, was incredible erotic, and, not for the first time, Robin wished he could do this to himself.

Being careful about not scraping the tender flesh with his teeth, Robin went a bit further down, just to discover how much he could get into his mouth. He gagged slightly as the tip hit the back of his throat, but he determinedly pushed on. He had seen deep throating on xtube, at least for a few short seconds before starting to panic at the thought of Cyborg finding traces of the homepage in the computer systems. He had then spent hours making sure there was none. It had looked amazing, though, and now he had the opportunity to try. Robin bobbed his head up and down, taking a little more each time, learning how to relax and ignore the strange feeling. It didn't _feel_ that good, actually, but at the same time it felt _amazing_. Robin smirked around the length at the conflicting feelings.

Robin then felt the body below him buck slightly, and realized that he had taken this much further than he intended. As he began to back off, a hand on the back of his head suddenly pushed him down.

Robin let out a startled gurgling sound, first out of fear and then as a protest, but all he heard was a soft chuckling. Robin glared up at the man, trying to get him to let go. It never occurred to him to bite down, perhaps out of self preservation, and then he had to concentrate on getting enough air. He growled as the man started bucking, fucking his mouth, and not for a moment letting go of his head.

Slade smirked frown at the livid boy.

"Oh, remember, Robin, you _started _it… and it's only polite to finish…"

* * *

Slade had woken up to the rather wonderful feeling of someone licking his cock, something that didn't happen nearly enough. He stayed still, as it was pretty obvious _who _was doing the licking, and he had a feeling Robin would be rather bashful about it. As the teen got bolder, however, Slade had trouble keeping still, and when his cock slid down Robin's throat, he bucked. The boy obviously noticed, and tried to pull back, but there was no way Slade would let him. If Robin wanted to play, he also had to learn some rules…

* * *

Slade came a few thrusts later, and Robin swallowed, gasping as the man slid out of his mouth completely. The taste and texture was slightly different from his own, but not bad. The _situation_, on the other hand, was _horrible_.

Robin was about to get up from the bed, when his wrist was caught.

"Let me go!" Robin was a on an emotional rollercoaster at the moment. He was angry as hell, but also very, very worried, almost afraid, of Slade's reaction to this. There were bound to be consequences, but how harsh? Besides that, he was still horny as hell. His libido seemed to have a completely separate existence and ignored all the other emotions to act on its own.

Slade merely grinned.

"I won't let you run off and sulk… and to stop you, I guess I have to pay you back…"

Robin suddenly found himself pulled up and pushed down on his back. Before he knew it, a hot, wet wondrous thing was happening between his legs. Robin moaned and his hands went to Slade's head, trying to push him down further. That only resulted in the heat leaving, making Robin cry out in disappointment.

"Naughty boy… hands behind your back…" Slade smirked.

"Wh-what?" Robin stared down on him like he had asked for the head of a yeti.

"If you _want_ it… hands behind your back…"

Robin was in a state of mind in which, if Slade_ had _asked for a yeti-head, he would have pulled one out. And so he grudgingly obeyed, lifting himself up a bit to fold his arms behind him, before resting back against the mattress. He managed to give Slade a glare that said 'get on with it, then', though.

* * *

The man obliged with another smirk. With a hand still on his chest to keep him down, Slade worked Robin's length until the boy couldn't hold back any longer and came with a loud cry. Robin had not even gotten his breath back before Slade nudged him to get off the bed.

"Go take a shower, you're sticky…" his temporary 'lover' let him know.

Robin rolled out of bed with a grunt which turned into a whimper as he straightened up.

"You bastard… this fucking _hurts_!" he growled, but got no sympathy what so ever.

"You got what you needed."

"Yeah, like anybody needs to be split in two!" Robin sneered. He then paled. "You didn't use a condom!"

"You won't get pregnant."

"What the hell are you talking about?! I have no idea where _that_ has been!" Robin exclaimed and pointed at Slade's member accusingly.

"I would think you have a pretty_ good_ idea, judging from your limp…" Slade said dryly.

"I hope that's your way of saying that nothing of mine will turn green and fall off because of this…" Robin glared.

The corners of Slade's mouth twitched slightly.

"It is."

"Then just fucking _say_ so!" Robin snorted and hobbled into the shower.

* * *

He stood under the water until it suddenly turned cold, and then he dried off. The area between his cheeks stung, and, thinking he hadn't been able to wash all the soap off, Robin used a bit of toilet paper to dry it.

* * *

Slade actually startled when he heard the cry from the bathroom.

"Slade! I'm bleeding!"

The boy sounded scared, on the brink of panic, causing the man to sigh, before he forced himself into the nursing-role once more.

"Bring the lotion and come out here. I'll take a look." he called back.

* * *

Robin was terrified. It was only a smudge of blood, but what if he was torn? What if there were internal damages? Maybe he needed medical attention? Stitches? A whole range of possible infections darted through his mind, like he was a complete hypochondriac. The fear for himself, however, was pushed back when he realized that he might have to go to hospital instead of helping Bruce, all because of following through with his own selfish needs. As Slade shouted his instructions, Robin blinked. Had he called Slade? He hadn't realized. He numbly grabbed the white and blue lotion bottle and went back into the bedroom.

* * *

Slade sat on the side of the bed and gestured towards it.

"Bend over the side."

Robin was too scared to do anything but obey, so he did, after handing Slade the lotion.

Slade chuckled lightly, something that made Robin respond.

"What's so damn _funny_?" he mumbled, rather close to tears.

"Oh, you are just so naïve, Robin… the way you came to me naked, handed me the lube and then bent over… makes one think you would make a terrific sex-slave… with a bit of training."

Robin was about to get up, to tell the man to go to hell, when a heavy hand landed on his back, holding him down efficiently.

"Now, now, Robin… you might be hurt, remember? Let's take a look."

Robin swallowed the insults as he knew that Slade was the only one who could help him. He just had to accept his fate, which, he believed, served him right, for acting like a complete idiot.

He hissed and tensed as Slade parted his cheeks.

"Relax, I have to make sure your insides aren't hurt." the man said, and Robin startled as a finger covered with cold cream touched his entrance.

"No! No, you can't! What if I- OUCH!"

Slade had slapped him! Robin was stunned. The man had actually_ spanked_ his _ass_! Who the hell did he think he- oh… having been distracted, Robin hadn't even noticed as Slade's finger slid into him. Now, he tensed however, expecting pain, but feeling only a faint burning. Not even as the man slid a second finger in, there was much discomfort, quite the opposite, as the fingertips suddenly grazed his prostate. He caught the moan before it escaped, but couldn't stop a small gasp. Robin really hoped the man would be finished soon, before he got hard.

Slade smirked. He had already came to the conclusion that the boy was all right, but he just couldn't help taking advantage. After a few moments though, he knew that Robin would see through him if he continued, and he slid his fingers out.

"W-well?" Robin asked worriedly.

"You are fine, you-"

"But… but I was _blee_- _Ouch!_ What the _fu_- _OUCH_!"

"You have a very spankable ass, Robin, and if you don't stop questioning me and lashing out at me, I will see just how red it can turn."

Robin's mouth shut with a click and a growl.

"As I was _saying_…" Slade chuckled. "The area has a lot of small blood vessels very close to the skin… These break as easily as normal skin bruises, but they heal very quickly… the only traces of blood that I could see came from them. You are not torn or hurt in any other way."

The man felt the boy relax under his touch.

"Thank you." Robin said quietly.

"You are welcome. See? Much better. Now, get dressed."

Robin hurriedly did as Slade said and then went to put the lotion back, but was stopped by the man who pulled it out of his grip.

"Let's keep it handy on the nightstand, shall we?" he leered.

Robin wanted to snort, to tell him that the only possible way anything _else _would _ever _happen between them was if he was brainwashed, unconscious or _worse_, but, somehow… all he could do at that moment was blush. He wanted to kick himself in the head.

* * *

Slade disappeared to wash up, and when he came back, he had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I only threw this out last night, but now I'm starting to think that it's actually true… I think you _do_ have cabin fever."

"What?" Robin asked, not even remembering that statement.

"It would explain your increasingly erratic behavior, and your fits of aggression…" the man continued.

"Oh, the only explanation for them, is _you_." Robin muttered. "But at least that's an excuse for what happened last night…" he added, feeling slightly better about himself.

"I'm not sure any of the symptoms for the condition are _sexual_," Slade said, giving him a strange look, "but, then again… maybe."

Robin cringed under Slade's scrutiny, but being reminded of what had preceded the _big mistake_ last night made him remember why he had lost his temper. He narrowed his eyes.

"Sure. Whatever. Now… show me which island we're on." he said, pointing to the map.

The man sighed at the teen's annoying habit of picking up unwanted conversations after they were long over.

"I would actually prefer it, if you didn't know." Slade shrugged and acted like that was it.

"Why? At least_ try_ to explain and I _won't_ go for your throat again…" Robin frowned deeply, and crossed his arms.

"I'd like to keep this island Titan-free. It's best for the environment, I'm sure you understand…"

"I've signed the contract, Slade. Remember that little clause that says that none of us are allowed to reveal each other's secrets?"

"I do. Maybe your sense of honor would keep your from telling your friends, but that wouldn't stop _you_ from coming here, would it?"

"Oh." So Slade didn't want him to look him up? Not that the thought had ever crossed Robin's mind, but now he felt strangely hurt. "Okay. I… I'm hungry, I'll go make some breakfast." he said and hurried out the door. In the kitchen he started to make an omelet and frying up some bacon, a rather fatty breakfast, but he felt like he deserved it. Robin blinked rapidly, wondering why his eyes burned so. Had to be the heat from the frying-pan, he figured.

* * *

Slade frowned at the boy's quick departure. Surely Robin understood that he didn't want to give away a location as important as this, if it could be avoided? The teen had looked like he had taken it personally, however, something Slade couldn't quite understand.

* * *

Robin fell into the pattern of keeping to himself again, which was easier now, since one of them always had to stay in the bedroom, listening for the call on the speakers. In the afternoon, or at least in what _felt _like the afternoon, since Robin didn't have a watch and the 'night' only had lasted a few hours, he was looking over the supplies they were bringing with them, for the hundredth time. He noticed a small box of strange ammunition. Curious, he went into the bedroom.

"Slade, what are these?"

"Special bullets. I bargained over a crate of those when I bought you… but I haven't been able to try them out yet."

"Like cop-killers?" Robin shuddered.

"_Better_." Slade smirked. "It's you turn on the watch, I'm starving."

"Me too. Sorry, I forgot about dinner… you could have just called me, I was right outside." Robin said defensively.

"I figured we both needed some time apart." Slade shrugged and left the room.

* * *

Robin nodded to himself, they probably _had_ needed that… he plopped down on the bed and then winched, having forgotten all about his tender backside. Still, it didn't really hurt anymore, just more of a sting and burn, but those feelings themselves had a very bad influence on him… it was like the itch which was the reminder of the mosquito-bite… Robin's 'itch' reminded him of what it had felt like the night before, and that morning as well. Strangely, the memory of the initial pain had faded away almost completely, leaving only memories of heavenly fullness and completion. These had gotten Robin half hard, and more, several times during the day, and now again, he felt himself filling out. He groaned and scooted back up the bed, pulling the blanket over his lap, and looked around for something to distract himself with. His eyes landed briefly on the bottle of lotion on the nightstand and he blushed deeply. At that moment Slade walked in.

"I hope you don't mind microwave-pizza? I didn't feel like c- are you cold?" Slade's eye had noted the blanket, but then the man also took in the blush and the way the boy's eyes tore away from the nightstand. The man grinned. "…or _hot_?"

"Just hungry." Robin growled and snatched one of the plates.

"I _bet_."

"Shut up!"

"What did I tell you about talking back?" Slade warned, with a grin on his face, which widened as Robin looked up at him with big, worried eyes, before ducking his head and starting to eat like it was the most fascinating dish he had ever been served.

Slade chuckled, finding that he, himself, was much more interested in the teen than in the sorry excuse for food on his plate. He knew, however, that he would get nowhere with Robin in this kind of mood. He therefore decided to suggest something that might cheer the boy up.

"It's soon dawn out there, how about you go for a run?"

Robin looked up, looking interested at first but then his eyes flickered towards the computer.

"No, I need to stay here, in case…"

"In case of what? If the call comes, it will take at least an hour or so to get the pictures, and only _I_ can do that. Tracking the ship might take even longer, and we can't leave until we know where it is heading or, hopefully, where their base is. Go. I trust you are strong enough to climb up yourself?"

Robin nodded and then glanced worriedly towards the computer again.

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes. And don't worry about being seen. There aren't much people on this part of the island and especially this early… if someone sees you, just smile and wave and they'll think you're a tourist…"

Robin nodded, really looking forward to a run, and only took the plates back to the kitchen before setting off.

* * *

The air was wonderful. It was fresh, as it just had rained, and Robin could almost taste it. It wasn't cold at all, and it looked to be a warm day, thankfully, since he had changed into a pair of hideous shorts from the set of clothes the man had first bought him, figuring that they were good enough to run in. One of the equally hideous tourist-tee-shirts with semi-long arms had been chosen as well. The gravel road was a bit muddy, but there was a higher ridge in the middle which was dry enough. He had looked longingly on the bike as he had passed it, but he didn't want to take it without permission. Robin smirked at himself… he had done _worse _to Slade without permission, but taking his _bike_ was apparently taboo. He started out slowly, testing his strength, but soon he was running at his usual speed, chest swelling with the joy to move freely under a huge sky.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Robin returned. Slade looked up from his work to see the young man with mud splattering his skin up to his knees, where the shorts looked like they had been used in a game of mud-wrestling. The tee was now tied around the slender waist, showing off a torso speckled with mud and sweat. The way the boy's eyes shone, though, was the most startling.

"_That _was _great_!" Robin exclaimed, struggling to untie the shirt.

"You look like you've gone _crawling_, not running." Slade snorted, fighting an urge not to throw the boy on the bed, as he looked absolutely ravishing.

"Oh, I slipped. No biggie." Robin had finally gotten the shirt untied and turned to throw it in the pile of dirty clothes.

Slade's eye widened a fraction. The boy had_ indeed_ slipped, and that had happened before he took the shirt off, which had hidden the perfect muddy imprints of his ass-cheeks on the back of his shorts.

* * *

Robin had just turned on the hot water in the shower when he found the already cramped area even more so.

He startled as he looked around, but Slade merely stepped into the shower as well.

"You used up all the hot water this morning, so there isn't much of it now. I told you what would happen if you did."

The man's voice was light and Robin himself was in such a high spirit after his run, that he didn't mind. He tried to wash hurriedly, though, feeling rather exposed. Getting the mud off his legs in the small space, proved to be a bother.

"Let me help you with that…" Slade turned off the water and suddenly kneeled behind him, running his lathered-up hands from Robin's feet to above his knee, and down again, rubbing. Robin squirmed, but couldn't help but relax when he realized how good the man made him feel. As Slade moved to the other leg, much too soon for Robin's liking, the teen parted them some, so the man could reach. Slade took the opportunity, however, to reach a bit further than Robin had intended, As a hand slid up very high on the inside of his thigh, Robin, on instinct, clamped his legs shut, trapping the hand between his thighs. The soapy fingers easily went a bit further up, however, teasing the sensitive skin, before sliding down again. The water was turned on and rinsed them both off, before Slade turned the boy around, noting with glee that he was as aroused as he himself was.

"Let's continue this in the bedroom, shall we?"

All Robin could do was nod.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** okay, so no plot in this chapter, but it will be back in the next… Err… did anyone NOTICE the lack of plot, or did the lemons do their job and distract you? ;o)

_**IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**_ I'm getting my apartment redecorated next week. Just the hallway (wallpaper and floor) and the kitchen (floor) but that means I will probably spend my evenings cleaning up after the workers… so there might be more than a week until the next update! I might not even have internet the whole time as the cable runs through the hall… But, as usual, I'll do my very best… what I really would NEED, during the next week, when I'm tired after work and cleaning are some nice stories to read or pics to look at… anyone out there feel like updating…? ;o)


	11. Dickery Dickery Dare

**A/N:** Thank you for the revs I got before shut down last Sunday! Love you all!

**Bragging time:** This week I got three very wonderful "gifts"!

**Laqueta Okami **posted a side-story to **"For Better or Worse"** called **"Holy Family Dinner"** a Red/Robin meeting Batman! It's great fun, and poor Red really needs some counseling! Those thinking Robin doesn't have any patience is proved SOOOO wrong! –grin-

I also got a late Valentines day gift from** loopylouise123 **called **"Valentines' troubles" **also Red/Robin, but a freestanding story which proved that RED has patience as well… fun, romantic and has Robin's jaw on the floor… although not litterery, 'cause that would be gross… ;o)

Last, but NOT least; **The Villian's Vindication** has started a Sladin drabble-collection called "**Yes, It's Me Again**" and the second drabble; **"Epitaph Injection"** is a "what if"-thingy from the **"Terms-universe"**, taking the last line of **"Blessings"** (the wedding) and running with it. It's VEEEERY moving, so read this first, perhaps, cause you need the fluffier first ones after it, I promise! Oh, the first drabble is great too, so don't skip it!

All the above made me VERY happy, I must tell you! Another thing that made me happy, was writing the lemon below. I'm rather proud of it… those wanting plot might want to skip ahead for a few pages…

**Black Sheep Wanted**

**Chapter 11: Dickery Dickery Dare**

Slade smiled as he herded Robin towards the bed. The boy was so easy to manipulate at times. On the other hand, he remembered when he was a teenager, and the lengths he would go to for the mere promise of sex… the young hero was really at an disadvantage… This didn't bother Slade in the least, however. He believed in _exploiting_ other's weaknesses, not helping them _overcome_ them.

In only a few short moments the teens naked, wet body was trembling below him, hands exploring him tentatively, lips opening up to his. Slade lifted the boy's leg like he had done before, but as he did, Robin reacted, pushing on him slightly to get his attention. There was a hint of fear in his eyes, Slade noted, the predator in him responded with a growl, the fear swam in an ocean of lust, though, almost drowning it. But only almost.

"I want to… Slowly… Teach me…" Robin whispered.

Slade made a low noise in the back of his throat. The boy knew how to manipulate _him_ as well, it seemed, turning to his mentoring side. Ah, well, it might have been accidental, and Slade would allow it. He hoped to spend countless hours with Robin wriggling under him, and his actions now, would make sure the boy would be unable to deny him in the days or weeks to come.

**

* * *

**

Robin arched as the man's tongue flicked over a nipple before sucking it in. His chest and throat had always been highly sensitive, and Slade seemed to find all the right spots quite easily. Deep inside, Robin resented the smugness on Slade's face, but, somehow, he didn't feel it was time to deal with that right _now_.

He ran his hands through the man's hair, careful about not pushing on his head, as he had learned what_ that _would mean. He didn't want to be passive, however, he wanted to experience the feel and taste of Slade as well. He turned halfway out of the man's grip, and as Slade turned with him, Robin gently, but firmly, pushed the man onto his back. He felt Slade tense below him, but soothingly ran a hand over his chest and abdomen, like he was calming a wild stallion. He knew very well that Slade wouldn't let him top, he didn't even have any desire to do so, but that didn't mean he couldn't be _temporarily_ in control, did it?

His lips descended on the man's chest, right below the left collarbone, and then he slowly worked his way over towards the centre of the wide torso. As he reached it, he kissed a path up to the other collarbone and then up the side of Slade's neck, licking and biting softly. Robin got an idea and continued, having something special in mind. A few minutes later, hearing the man's breathing quicken, Robin glanced up at him and smirked teasingly. He knew Slade's nipples were as responsive as his own, at least he thought so, but the man would never, _ever _order him to attend to them. He might tell him to suck his cock, but his nipples? No, not Slade. It was, however, rather obvious what the man's body wanted, and, ever so slowly, Robin started a new path downwards.

His tongue grazed the areola, making it draw together and swell slightly around the hardened nipple. Robin blew a thin stream of air onto it, making it peak further. It was a dusky brownish-pink, a perfect color to match Slade's naturally slightly bronzed skin. Taking pity on the man, Robin finally took the nipple into his mouth, sucking softly. He knew it was so sensitive by now that his actions almost hurt, but he could tell, from the slight sounds and movements, that the man didn't mind. His hand traveled south to check, and he found that the man didn't mind at _all_. As soon as his fingers wrapped around the leaking shaft, however, Slade seemed to regain some of the awareness that he had let slip away, and he flipped them both over.

"You like teasing me, don't you?" the man growled playfully, and Robin shuddered at the promise of payback in the man's voice. His hopes that the man would be merciful grew, however, as Slade made his way down between his legs. Robin looked forward to having the man's mouth sucking him again, and willingly parted his knees, only to moan in frustration as Slade started nibbling and sucking on his inner thighs instead. Robin's hips bucked, urging the man to put his mouth to better use, but the mercenary merely slid his hands under Robin's ass and lifted it up. The teen felt thumbs parting his cheeks, and as Slade's lips traveled towards the center, Robin's breath hitched. He wasn't going to…?

"Aahhh! _Slade_!"

* * *

Slade had smiled as Robin had parted his legs so eagerly, knowing what was on the young man's mind. He had planned something else, though, something that would truly drive the teen insane. The silky soft skin on the inside of Robin's legs felt delicious against his lips, and he couldn't help but pause and leave a red mark there, claiming it. He lifted Robin's hips up, and parted his cheeks to expose the pink quivering rosebud between them. By now Robin was panting heavily, and Slade knew he had started to suspect what would happen. The man had hoped that Robin was innocent enough not to figure it out until it did, but it seemed not. Slade _was_, on the other hand, rather sure that he was the first to do this to him, as he had been the first in so much else. Slade smirked. It was as it should be… Robin's little tryst with the young pirate-boy had bothered him, he had realized, but not so much anymore. It had probably helped this happen, and though Slade had been dead against taking the boy to bed from the beginning, all the reluctance had now melted away to nothingness, and he knew that he would never hold back with the boy again, and the boy's opinions on the matter could scarcely matter less.

Slade's tongue nudged the perineum, flicking up and down it, applying pressure to the responsive spot. He let his tongue search lower, prodding the entrance, making Robin cry out.

"Be careful boy, or I might become addicted to you calling my name like that…" Slade chuckled, knowing that he already was.

* * *

Robin felt himself opening up to the probing, wet appendix, reveling in the feeling of the breach, which were setting his senses on fire. He called out again as Slade prodded deeper, not quite believing how he could enjoy something so lewd so much. This was something he would never consider doing himself, but having it done _to_ him… guilty pleasure was still pleasure… maybe even more so…

"Aargh! Ah! Sl… I…" the man had started fucking him with his tongue, Robin thrusting up, trying to get it impossibly deeper, wishing it was longer, wider…

"F… fuck me!" he groaned, clawing at the blanket below him.

* * *

Slade chuckled. He knew the boy would start begging for it, but so soon? He decided to tease him just a bit more.

"Are you su-"

The bottle of lotion that hit him in the face was answer enough.

"_So_ sure, huh?" the man muttered, quickly coating his fingers. Not waiting for the lotion to warm up, the pushed both his digits inside at once, knowing that the muscle had been loosened enough.

Robin made a keening noise at the sudden intrusion, but pushed back, welcoming it, and Slade quickly added a third finger.

Robin's back arched almost to the breaking point.

"Please!"

Slade had been waiting for the magic word, and, after coating his member with the residue on his fingers, he moved over the boy once more. The tip of his cock found its target with very little help, and with a slow, steady push, the head was buried inside tight heat.

The sounds coming from Robin were sounds that Slade knew he would never forget and Robin would vehemently deny making. Slade felt the boy clench and relax repeatedly, and every time the boy loosened up, Slade slid in deeper.

* * *

Robin felt like his body was swallowing Slade's cock inch by inch, and, for a while, he wished it would never end. As he filled up to the limit, however, he was relieved as he felt Slade's groin merge with his. There was still a pressure inside him, bordering on uncomfortable, but Robin forgot it as soon as Slade's lips caught his once more.

* * *

As soon as the boy was distracted enough, Slade withdrew halfway before slamming back in again. Robin's nails dug into his back, but his cry was lost in the kiss. It didn't seem to have hurt, or at least not enough, because on the next thrust, Robin's hips came up to meet his.

* * *

A small part of Robin hated himself for loving this so much. The rest of his psyche didn't bother to listen to that annoying opinion, though, because _they_ all agreed that everything was bloody _fantastic_. Only one thing could make it better, and on the next thrust Slade brushed that place which made Robin see more stars than Superman in the desert.

"S-slade… oh, god… more!"

Slade, delighted at being referred to the deity he believed himself to be, naturally obliged.

* * *

Robin could feel himself approaching the top, and, as he had before, reached down to relieve himself. This time, however, Slade stopped him by grabbing first his right wrist and then the left, putting part of his weight on them to keep them in place against the mattress.

"No you don't, Robin…" the man purred.

"But… I… I need to _come_…!" the teen objected, nearly sobbing.

Slade didn't let go but instead increased his thrusts, pulling all the way out a few times before plunging back in.

"I want you to, Robin… I'm not stopping you… do you like this? Me on top of you, my cock filling you, fucking your willing, tight hole?" Slade bent down further, nibbling on Robin's earlobe, before whispering; "then _come_ for me…"

Robin cried out as it felt like the orgasm was torn from his very soul, leaving a shuddering, gasping wreak behind.

* * *

Holding the teen down and egging him on with both words and action, also brought Slade to the point of no return, and he was brought over the edge as the young hero beneath him cried out his release. As he was catching his breath his softened member slipped out, making the teen whine softly in something the sounded like longing. Slade made a content, purring noise and stretched out next to Robin on the narrow bed. The boy's legs seemed to not want to let go, however, and the rest of the lithe body followed, until it was pressed up to him once more.

"I am not the type to _cuddle_." Slade warned the teen.

"Mmmhhhmm…_ ssshhh_… you're _warm_…" came the groggy reply and Slade had to see the reason behind the argument. They had, after all, came to bed directly out of the shower.

* * *

Robin moaned as he felt the fullness leave him. He wanted it _back_. As the body above him rolled away too, he wouldn't let it. Slade said something stupid about cuddling, and Robin snorted on the inside. He damn well wouldn't cuddle with _Slade_, he had_ standards_ after all, but, for the moment, being close to the man just felt so _good_.

* * *

They stayed put for some time. Slade firmly drew the line at actually _holding _the teen, but he benevolently let Robin rest against him.

After a while, Slade started shifting, however.

"We need to clean up. You are sticky again." he muttered.

"Yeah? And who's fault is that?" Robin asked innocently. "Besides, what about the hot water running low?"

"I might have lied about that." Slade said airily. Instead of the outraged explosion he expected from the teen, there was only a light chuckle, and Slade had to turn his head to make sure it was still Robin beside him. It was. And, for some reason, he looked really smug and amused.

"I thought you did." Robin said. He then did something Slade could hardly believe. The teen reached out and patted him teasingly on the cheek. "You lied because you wanted me so much. I think that's sweet…"

Robin laughed heartily at the look of total outrage on Slade's face, before rolling away and getting to his feet. If the man thought that he had fucked him into submission, he thought wrong, the teen grinned to himself.

"I'm going to wash off. Join me if you feel like it."

Slade narrowed his eye at the naked form.

"Well, clench as you walk, so you don't mess up the whole floor." Slade advised. Seeing the blush on the boy's face, as he fled into the bathroom, helped a little, the man felt.

* * *

Robin quickly cleaned himself and was relived that he couldn't see any blood this time. He felt sore again, not that that feeling had had time to die away completely from last night, but not too bad. He decided that he could, perhaps, live as a gay man after all, and wouldn't have to resort to neither heterosexuality nor celibacy.

Slade didn't go into the bathroom until Robin had exited it, making another point, the boy suspected, but didn't care. Robin pulled on a pair of boxers to sleep in, and crawled under the rumpled sheets. They smelled somewhat of sex, he guessed, but hey… wasn't such a bad smell… He stretched out, listening to the background noise from the speakers, feeling the guilt-edged worry return slightly. He tried to tell himself for the millionths time that they _weren't _wasting time. They could do nothing but wait, so what they were actually _doing_ while they waited, shouldn't matter, should it? The irritating little nagging voice inside his head told him that it did.

Robin turned on his side and closed his eyes tiredly. It wasn't until he heard the roar from the bathroom that he remembered what he had been doing to Slade's chest. Apparently, the man didn't approve. Slade slammed the bathroom door open.

"You think this is funny?" he growled. On Slade's chest, from his abs to his collarbones were rather many love bites. That, in itself, weren't that bad, but the fact that they made up a very large letter "R", was.

"Yeah. I do." Robin said, grinning death in the face.

"I swear, if I had a _marker_ right now…" Slade muttered.

"You are really that childish?" Robin asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "Because I'm the only one of us who's young enough to get away with that…"

Slade paled a bit at that, to Robin's surprise, and the irritation seemed to slowly disappear.

"Please don't remind me of your age." The man sighed and pulled a pair of boxers on as well.

"Me being young isn't attractive? No boy-lolita fantasies?"

Slade actually shuddered.

"I'm attracted to you _despite_ your age, not _because_ of it… I would much rather you'd be a few years older, at least." Slade said and lay down as well, pulling a blanket over himself.

"Yeah, well, _tough_." Robin mumbled, as he scooted back to make room. He had never liked to be looked down upon because of his age.

"That being said, I wouldn't mind waking up tomorrow, in the same way as this morning." Slade hinted, smirking at Robin.

"On one condition." Robin smirked back.

"What?"

"Hands behind your back."

* * *

Unfortunately for Slade, he was woken up in a much rougher way, but a connecting phone call.

"Longitude-"

Robin and Slade flew out of the bed in a perfectly synchronized movement. The voice had only repeated its message once, when Robin had the place marked out on the map, and Slade had calibrated the satellites to scan the area.

"I'm going to search the database, going back twenty-four hours." Slade said once he was done.

"We need more screens! I want to see both the new and the old photos at once…" Robin complained.

"Well, I'm not a computer-store so we'll have to make do." Slade told him dryly, and Robin snorted.

"I know that, I'm just saying…" he muttered.

"Well, since this made the search area pretty narrow, we should have the first photos pretty soon." Slade said. "But if you would rather moan about the lack of widescreens in this _cave_…?"

Robin snorted again but didn't answer back this time. Instead he was busy pulling his new jeans on, and handing Slade a pair of pants as well. Robin had just put on a dark t-shirt when the first picture plopped up, from around twenty-four hours ago.

It was empty.

Robin opened his mouth to let the world know what he thought about this, but a look from Slade made him close it again.

A minute later the next picture appeared.

Robin was about to cry out again, when he spotted a very small yellow and black dot.

"There!" he pointed and Slade zoomed in. It was the raft with the released hostage. "We missed them! We missed the drop-off!" Robin exclaimed, desperation in his voice.

"Yes, with only one picture every half hour we were extremely lucky to see the ship at all the first time." Slade said, calmly. "But we were still lucky. Look there." Slade pointed at the far corner, and Robin squinted.

"Are those… waves?"

"Yes. The wake of the ship. Traces can be seen quite some time after one passes, especially if it's big and moves quickly." Slade hit a few buttons. "I'm rather sure no other ship was in the area at the time, they always choose places far from the regular traffic lines, and I'm also sure they have a very sensitive and refined radar-system, making sure that no one is close."

"Don't sound so damn impressed…" Robin cut him off. "Just_ find_ the bastards."

"Not easy."

"Which means it will take you what? Ten minutes?" Robin grinned.

"While I thank you for the confidence, Robin, I fear it will take just a bit longer. Not _much_, mind you, but a bit."

"Great, search the photos taken in that direction." Robin said. "If you pick the images from the exact same time as this one, the ship ought to show up, right?"

"Already on it." Slade said.

"You're hot when you're effective." Robin chuckled, getting a sigh and a headshake from Slade.

* * *

The first image showed nothing, but the second also had a trace of the wake across it. As the third showed up, Robin let out a hoot and pumped the air with his fist.

"Gotcha!"

"Yes. Now we know where they were a _day_ ago…" Slade said coolly. "We need to find out where they are _now_."

Robin walked over to the map, tracing the path of the ship. He felt almost giddy with adrenaline now that things were starting to happen.

"You talked about safe harbors, that they probably need one or two. They are heading in the direction of those small islands… but I guess we need to track them."

"Just one problem with that…" Slade said. "The time these pictures were taken, there are only a couple of hours of daytime left. We won't see them in the dark, because I doubt they carry lights when they don't want to be discovered."

"Let's try to track them anyway." Robin decided. "We might get lucky." He hesitated. "_Don't_ say a _word_." he added, before Slade could.

Slade only smirked and continued to click away at the keyboard.

* * *

After almost an hour, trying to keep track of the ship, which changed courses a couple of times, they were, indeed, lucky. Just at the darkness and the nights rainclouds made it harder to see, the ship seemed to drop anchor in the bay of a small island.

"Let's see if they are still there!" Robin exclaimed. "Oh, wait… is it daylight out? I hate this cave…"

"It should be early in the morning…" Slade said, glancing at the clock of the computer. "I _think_…"

Robin waited eagerly, but as the picture came, he got disappointed.

"They're _gone_! They must have slipped away earlier… I guess we'll have to search back in time?"

"I have another suggestion…" Slade said. "We _could_ waste hours trying to track them with this system, but even if we should know where they are right _now_, they will be gone when we _get_ there… I think we should check every picture from _this _site, going back a few weeks, and see if they stop by there often. If they do, I suggest we go there and wait them out."

"And what if they never come back?"

"If they have anchored here frequently in the past, they are likely to, don't you think?"

Robin nodded.

"Yes… okay, do the search…"

"If I go back two weeks it will take about an hour, maybe less, since I can isolate one satellite. I suggest we'll get some breakfast."

Robin noticed the pointed look.

"Does that mean you suggest that _I'll_ get us some breakfast?" he asked sweetly.

"That's right."

"Okay, fine. But we're out of eggs."

* * *

Half an hour later, Slade had had enough.

"Stop! Calm _down_! You are bouncing around the room like a bloody terrier on caffeine." he caught Robin's belt as the teen passed within reach and grinned lewdly. "The only bouncing you should be doing, is on my cock."

"Slade, _quit it_!" Robin said with a disgusted expression. "How can you even _think_ of those things at a time like this?"

"I'm multi-tasking." Slade smirked, but let Robin go. "Besides, you were getting annoying, and I only know _one _sure way to deal with you when you do."

"Well, think of another."  
"I _could_, but you wouldn't_ like_ it. _Sit down_." Slade pointed at the bed.

Robin obeyed, having a feeling that he really _was_ trying Slade's patience, and didn't want to find out what happened if it broke. Well. Not right _now_.

"The first pictures are coming through."

The 'sitting down' instruction completely forgotten, Robin flew to Slade's side, staring at the screen intently.

"Why does it take so long, it's just _pictures_?" he groaned.

"These aren't like your everyday _jpeg's._" Slade sighed. "They aren't really images at all, but rather small program files, consisting of dozens of individual high resolution photos forming a whole. The internet connection here isn't really that fantastic either, by the way."

"There it is!" Robin exclaimed, and Slade sensed that the teen hadn't listened to him at all. Oh, well…

The pictures showed up, one after the other, with about fifteen to thirty seconds in between. Slade had programmed the software to show the island quite small, to make sure they would see a ship coming or leaving. Thirty images later, Robin was chewing on a nail.

"We hade only watched material covering 15 hours." Slade said. "We have _weeks_ to go through… if you are edgy, take another run."

"You just want to get me all dirty again." Robin said absentmindedly, staring at the screen.

Slade glanced at the boy, and smirked. The mesmerized look on Robin's face, made Slade suspect that he had spoken his thoughts out aloud, without realizing it.

"There!" Robin yelled and almost knocked the screen over as he poked at it.

And there it was. The ship. They watched as it stayed put for almost one and a half days, and they zoomed in, seeing the crew going ashore for a few hours.

"There must be a fresh water supply on the island, even though it's small." Slade said.

"Come on, then, let's go!" Robin said, halfway to the door.

"No, this is _one _time, we need to make sure that they are there often enough to make it worth going there…" Slade said, making a certain bird, who had come back, very frustrated.

"But-"

"_Sit down_!"

Robin's knees buckled leaving him sitting on the armrest of Slade's chair. He quickly schooled his features into looking like he had _meant_ to do that, but wasn't sure if Slade bought it.

* * *

They looked through over four hundred photos before Slade was satisfied. Robin had to admit that they had gained some useful information, like the fact that the ship always anchored in the same place, which, Slade told him, meant that they only sought shelter there when there was a northern wind, because that's what that particular inlet provided the shelter from. They often only stayed during the night, and set off again early in the morning, but, once in a while, they left the ship to go ashore.

Slade turned off the computer. He looked over at Robin and chuckled at the expression on his face.

"_Yes_, Robin, we can go now."

* * *

They picked up a few extra cans of food, as they would be staying on what looked like an deserted island, as well as a container of fresh water, and then went to Slade's boat. It was small, not much bigger than a normal row-boat, and Robin looked at it doubtfully.

"Don't worry, we'll trade it in for something bigger in the next port over." Slade let him know.

* * *

They had packed and repacked everything many times, to make their luggage as small and easy to carry as possible, but there still was a respectable amount of junk. The afternoon was about to turn into early evening, and Robin was anxious to get going, so he loaded their things quickly, while Slade checked the engine, which had been unused for quite a while. After some work it did start, however, and they were finally on their way.

* * *

Robin couldn't stop grinning, but when they came to the port, all Slade did was circle, very, very slowly, as if looking for somewhere to dock.

Robin was just about to snap at him, when the man pulled up to a rather nice looking boat, a bit over six meters long. It was anchored, like a few others, in the middle of the bay instead of along the pier. Slade jumped aboard and gestured to Robin to start throwing their things up to him.

"What are you doing?" Robin hissed. "We're not stealing a boat!"

"Yes, we are. I make all the decisions, remember? Or do you want to break the contract and leave Bruce behind?"

"The deal was that you had to argue your case, if I didn't like it!" Robin said, glaring up at the man.

"Oh, I will. After we have left." Slade said, sounding impatient.

"_No_."

"Damn your hero-antics… You being _bucktoothed_ would be better!" Slade muttered and rolled his eye. "All right, here is the reason: we can't rent a boat for a longer period of time without rising suspicion, because boats here are usually only rented for day-trips, and most renters insist that a captain accompanies the boat. _Should_ we rent it for a short period and not get back in time, all hell will break lose in the search for the missing tourists, since dead tourists means bad business, it could ruin the whole season. So we'll steal it, _and_-" Slade made a gesture as Robin opened his mouth, "it will_ not_ cause as big a stir, because it's not the tourist season, and, if we are lucky in might not even be booked, which means it won't be missed. There. Happy?"

Robin wasn't, but he didn't know how to come up with anything to counter Slade's arguments to he grumpily started lifting everything aboard before climbing onto the boat as well.

* * *

The teen had to admit that Slade had chosen well. The boat was a Silver Eagle Star Cabin, a boat suited for recreational fishing as well as diving and all around cruising, which made it a perfect for tourists. It was probably the pride and joy of the renting-firm whose name was on the side, and Robin very much doubted that it wouldn't be missed.

They had left Slade's boat in its place, however, even though that hardly made up for it. He muttered as he made himself useful by checking the fuel supply. He found that the tank was full and that there was a spare can as well, which would hopefully be enough.

It was quickly turning darker, and Slade finally navigated into a cove of a rather large island and dropped anchor.

"Why are we stopping?" Robin asked, on edge once more.

"We have some preparations to do. This boat is bound to have a GPS tracker and I will take care of that, while you hang over the side."

"Excuse me?" Robin's face turned even more blank as Slade gave him a knife.

"See if you can scrape the name of the firm from the hull." the man explained and Robin made an "oh"-sound.

* * *

An hour later, Robin felt pretty nauseous. He had literately hung from the rail, for most of the time, before constructing a kind of swing from rope, as he needed to reach lower. It had turned out, thankfully, that the company-name had merely been glued on, instead of painted, something Slade had surely noticed as he chose what vehicle to steal. The name and the ID-number Robin had cleverly changed with a marker he had found onboard amongst some sea charts and brochures, and some white tape from the emergency kit. It wasn't perfect, but from a distance, up to a few meters, it would do very well.

Slade had not only disconnected the tracker, which had been ridiculously easy, but also unpacked their things. The man had let their wetsuits out, as well as some fishing-rods he must have found on board. Robin raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"If we run into anyone, it is best if we act and look like tourists." The man explained, before pulling his shirt over his head. The last rays of the sun played over Slade's body very nicely, Robin couldn't help but notice, especially when the man removed his pants as well.

"I'm going to take a swim. Are you going to join me or are you happier just sitting there and drooling?" Slade smirked, before diving in.

_And a perfect dive too…_ Robin thought sourly, as the man's body barely made a sound as it hit the surface. _Bastard._

Robin felt that he couldn't stay behind and 'drool' however, so he quickly dived in as well.

The water wasn't warm, but refreshing. Setting his sights on a rock which protruded from the water, Robin started to swim, soon getting into this, for him, rather unusual exercise, stretching his muscles nicely. As he reached the rock, he turned, swimming towards the boat again. It had provided a nice goal for him, and he needed to _do_ something, and not just splash around in the water. Talking about splashing around, where was-

Slade suddenly burst through the surface next to him, causing Robin to swallow some seawater in surprise. As he spluttered, he noticed that the man was holding a freshly caught fish in one hand, as well as a long, slim blade.

"Dinner?" Slade suggested, holding the fish up.

"You killed that here? What about sharks?" Robin said, feeling a surge of panic as he watched fish-blood drop into the ocean.

"Oh, there are_ lots _of sharks here, I'm sure. Better swim back a little faster, don't you think?"

Robin cursed the fact that Slade's father obviously didn't know when to wear protection, and set off.

He reached the boat first, climbing up the ladder before turning around to look for Slade.

"Oh, that was _very_ heroic of you, leaving me behind like that…" the man snorted as he heaved himself over the side.

"Oh, shut up, I hate sharks!" Robin muttered. "Aqua Lad goes on and on about how great they can be, but seriously, they are just _mouths_!"

"Hmmm… Slade said, as he gutted the fish. "Speaking about mouths… don't you owe me a blow-job from this morning?"

_To be continued…_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Slade just don't know when to just listen, does he? Ah, well, with Robin that close and that naked, who can blame him from being distracted? I'm impressed he didn't cut his thumb off, cleaning that fish…

So they are FINALLY out of the cave, huh? That means the end is coming, but I'm not sure when… the ideas I have isn't exactly divided into chapters…

My redecorating still isn't done, the floors are left, so, though I managed to update THIS week, there is still warnings about the next… might not make it…


	12. Once I caught a fish alive

Disclaimer: I don't have time for this! I'm late with this chapter god damnit! Ok! Not mine! There! Happy!? Bastards!

**A/N:** Wanna see what Slade and Robin's newly stolen boat looks like from inside? Go here (remove spaces): www. silverboats. fi/ images/360_view/ starcabin_2008/ index. htm

I chose this boat by mere coincidence, I was looking for one the right size on Google and this popped up…

I have spent many summers in boats like this, but I found that finding the right English terms when it comes to boating and fishing is tough, but I've tried… if you spot mistakes, tell me, and I'll learn something! ;o)

The fishing story in this chapter is TRUE. It happened in Kenya a few years back… I wasn't the one fishing, my older sis was, but it was… well… you'll see…

SOMETHING YOU MUST READ:

I got this lovely gift from **Dstar504 **in her **"Musings: A collection of Robin Slade Stories"**, Chapter 10: **"Bender"** Oooohhh… it's dark and it's lovely! And I might be a bit twisted, but _**I**_ think it had a happy ending! Read and judge for yourselves!

If you need something lighter afterwards I really recommend **"The Threesome"** by **Apprentice08, **it really made my day this weekend when I was in the WORST mood… -giggles when I think about it-

Let's start, huh? The chapter IS pointless, I COULD have cut straight to the action, but I kinda need to take it slow, so I will… at least it has vitamins!

**Black Sheep Wanted**

**Chapter 12: Once I caught a fish alive**

"_Hmmm… Slade said, as he gutted the fish. "Speaking about mouths… don't you owe me a blow-job from this morning?"_

Robin grinned and walked up to him, running a fingertip over his chest.

"Slade… you know what?"

"What?" the man asked hopefully.

"Why don't you go play with the _sharks_?" Robin suggested, the temperature of his voice quickly dropping to far below the freezing point. "Maybe they'll bite something off which will make my life _so_ much easier?" he smirked and headed inside the cabin, where the cockpit, the two bunks and what passed for a kitchen; a mini-fridge and a cooker, were. Everything was fully stocked, except for the refrigerator, naturally, with cooking utensils, plastic cutlery and linen, and Robin swept a sheet around himself. It wasn't like they had bothered packing towels.

"Cute, but you would miss it too much…" Slade told him from behind.

"In your dreams."

"And yours."

"Didn't you have a fish to cook?" Robin snorted, glad the sheet covered the fact that he _was_ rather interested.

Slade had, and he did. The smell from the small frying-pan made Robin's mouth water. He busied himself by going through the bag of stuff they had packed last thing, like their toothbrushes, and when he did, he found a surprise.

"You packed the lotion?" he asked out aloud, before he could stop himself and pretend he hadn't seen it.

"Just thinking of your comfort." Slade chuckled as he flipped the fish fillets over just behind Robin in the small space.

"You actually think you'll be getting some?" Robin asked, trying to sound cocky, but the small tremble in his voice took the edge off.

"I'm just prepared to give it to you when you _beg _me for it…" Slade chuckled. "Supper's ready."

**

* * *

**

They had only the fish and water, a meager meal by any other standards, but, to Robin, it tasted heavenly. They were sitting on the sofa-like bunk which ran along the left side of the cabin. On the right, instead of a single seat, was the small 'kitchen' area, and right in front of that; the driver's seat, with its high-backed, padded comfortable chair. The boat could be driven from outside as well, where a second wheel sat. There was a crawl-in-space in the front, forming a second bunk.

As they ate, the nightly rains started, and they made sure everything that needed to be covered, was. Robin looked out onto the deck and scratched his arm. His skin and hair had dried slightly, leaving a thin layer of salt behind. He desperately longed for a bath, and let the sheet fall.

"Horny?" Slade joked, knowing that that, regretfully, wasn't the case.

"Dry and itchy." Robin explained "Which, I believe, is the exact_ opposite_ of 'horny', I'm going out to take a shower."

Slade, who hadn't bothered to cover up in the first place, since the night was still warm, snorted.

"Poor little rich boy… 'roughing it' is not your style? You long for a spa, don't you?"

Robin snorted and opened the sliding door.

The tropical rain was far from a drizzle, and, again, Robin was surprised about how quickly he was drenched. He wouldn't mind it being a bit warmer, but, well… He guessed he had to 'rough it', then… he had a nagging feeling that Slade was right, in a way. Sure, he had been through some tough times, seen more terrible things than many, but, at the end of the day, there had always been a soft, warm bed and a hot meal waiting for him. As he heard the door sliding open again, Robin glanced, almost shyly, up athis companion.

"You think I'm really spoiled?"

* * *

Slade, enjoying the fresh water on his body as well, chuckled quietly. He liked the fact that his words made an impact on the boy, and, more importantly, that his opinion seemed to matter.

"No. If you had bitched and moaned about this,_ then_ you would have been." he said easily.

Robin blushed faintly, but nodded, obviously trying to remember _never_ to do that. He was rubbing his hair, trying to get as much of the salt out as he could. Slade ran a hand through his own hair but left it at that, they might not have an opportunity to bathe in fresh water for quite some time, but that didn't bother the man much… he had spent months in muddy jungles, both the real and the city-kinds, and worse places than that, come to think of it. A bit of dirt and grime wouldn't kill you. Well… unless you had open, festering sores… he had seen quite a bit of _that_ too…

* * *

Robin noticed Slade's somber, faraway look, and gave the man a small smile.

"Come on, let's go inside and get warm…"

* * *

Slade blinked and was back in the present. It wasn't his habit to zone out like that, and Robin's words had sounded promising. Slade didn't get his hopes up, though, but that little smile on the teens face seemed to linger…

* * *

Robin was shivering a bit as they returned to the cabin, and was more than a little thankful as Slade wrapped a sheet around him. He didn't doubt the man's ulterior motives, though, which became clear as he started to rub him dry. Robin merely smiled and fell back against the bunk, almost by accident, as he was all tousled up in the sheet. Almost. The fact that he was pulling the man _with_ him, however, was no accident at _all_.

* * *

Slade took one look into Robin's blue, hooded eyes and wisely refrained from making _any _comments, he responded with actions instead, seeking out the young man's lips.

* * *

Robin could smell salt, and rain, and _Slade _before getting to taste the same. The mix exploded on his tongue, setting his body on fire. The sheet soon fell away and Robin wrapped himself around Slade instead, grinding their naked bodies together. He slid down lower on the bunk, feeling very generous in his intentions.

* * *

Slade slowly turned over on his back as he understood what Robin wanted, because there was no way in _hell _he ever try to stop him. As soft, inexperienced, but oh-so-wonderful lips, wrapped around the tip of his cock, the mercenary really wanted to forget about saving the bat and just _keep_ his little bird.

* * *

Slade tasted different, saltier from the sea, but Robin didn't mind. At all. He wondered if he was unusually perverted as he actually_ loved_ the taste. Now Slade let him take his time as well, exploring, trying different things. Robin had a feeling he was doing well, but he needed confirmation.

"Slade?" he said, taking a break.

"Mhhm?"

Robin grinned. He might be doing _very _well, but, to teach the man what he wanted him to learn, he decided to play innocent.

"Do you like it? What I'm doing?" Robin asked worriedly.

Slade gave him a look like he was out of his mind.

"It's just that..." Robin continued, "…that you don't_ say_ anything… I don't know what I'm doing right or wrong…" Robin threw in a little pout at the end for effect.

"You want me to talk you through it?" Slade smirked.

"I want you to at least make some _noise_ to let me know you _feel_ it…" Robin snorted, raking his nails carefully up and down the hard shaft. "I know you are a big, strong_ man_ and all," he added, making a face, "but if I'm not _encouraged_… I'm gonna lose interest…"

* * *

Slade chuckled. He knew what the teen wanted, but he was not about to lose that amount of control.

"Trust me, if you do anything _wrong_… I'll tell you…" he smirked and guided Robin's mouth back with a firm grip on the boy's hair.

* * *

Robin sighed, but did start up his newfound hobby again. He guessed he could only manipulate Slade to a certain point… maybe it was for the best… He balked a bit at the thought of Slade being easy to sway; better a stick in the mud than a very _impressionable _loaded weapon, right? He chuckled at the though, the vibrations making the cock weep and twitch. Robin took the clue and hummed, enticing something very much like a gasp from the man. Slade's hand was back in his hair, urging him on, but Robin slapped at it.

"No. Hands behind your back, or at least to yourself. You're _not_ gonna fuck my throat again. That _hurt_." he barked.

Slade grunted, which, Robin supposed, _could _be interpreted as an apology, but it sounded somewhat too impatient. The hero decided to take pity on the poor, tormented man, and bobbed his head a bit faster, slowly gaining both speed and depth. He felt the man tense up, and, without further warning, his mouth filled with cum.

Robin found he enjoyed the taste even more now, and got increasingly worried about his own depravation. He licked his lips, smiled slightly up at the man and got to his feet.

"Good night." he said softly and started to crawl into the bunk at the front, when his ankle was grabbed.

"You didn't think I wouldn't pay you back, did you?" Slade purred, pulling him out again.

* * *

Robin woke by something rattling his body and loud banging noises. First he panicked, but then he realized that the boat was at full speed, cutting through the waves and hitting the water now and then with a lot of force. Robin groaned and crawled out from the bunk he, and Slade he thought, had ended up sleeping in.

"Can you get whiplash from sleeping on a boat…?" he muttered to Slade, who stood by the wheel outside, dressed in only a pair of shorts.

Slade didn't bother answering, and Robin looked around until he found a pair of shorts from his own packing. It seemed very hot today, even speeding over the water, but, on the other hand, he was used to the chilly cave.

"You should put on a t-shirt." Slade told him as he got out.

"Why?" Robin asked, feeling a bit hurt. Why did Slade want him to put _on_ clothes all of a sudden? "You're not wearing any…"

"Because we don't have any sun block. I don't burn since I heal too fast, but if you burn your back, I'll have to fuck you on your hands and knees tonight…"

Robin made a little strangled noise before he snorted. The image had, actually, been very interesting, but he didn't want the _man_ to know that, did he?

"Could you keep your dirty mind to yourself?" he asked. "Besides, what do you mean 'tonight'? Aren't we there yet?"

"Firstly, we won't arrive until late tonight, probably too late to approach the island so we are going to hide close by until tomorrow morning. Secondly, you are forgetting that we might have to wait for them to show up for days, if not weeks… we'll have _plenty _of time…" Slade said the last part with a leer in Robin's direction.

"Oh, _goodie_…" Robin muttered. There was something about what Slade had said, though… Robin would love to have Bruce back right this instant, but that meant that this… this _thing…_ with Slade would come to an end. Of course he _knew_ it would, sooner or later, but now he could see the end of it more clearly… it _could _be just a day or two away… He wasn't going to mope around over _him, _though. He would have_ Bruce _back, and not miss _Slade _for a second! Why _would_ he? The man was selfish, completely full of himself, a _killer, _and… well, he just_ wouldn't _miss him! Being this close to him for so long had formed some kind of a bond, he reluctantly admitted, but that was just from being cooped up together… it wasn't _real_.

It just felt real.

Robin glanced over at the man and then shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"Is there anything that resembles breakfast on board?" he asked haughtily.

"There's cans. Open one."

"Yay…" Robin mumbled quietly, making sure Slade didn't hear him.

* * *

Breakfast turned out to be spaghetti-rings in tomato-sauce, and Robin asked himself why fried eggs and bacon couldn't be canned. Preferably with a glass of orange-juice as well.

* * *

Robin spent the morning learning how to drive the boat, including starting and stopping. Even though it took time, Robin could see the necessity behind it; they couldn't risk endangering the mission just because Slade might be busy doing other things. Like shooting people. Slade pointed out where they were in relation to their goal on the sea-chart.

"We are going to pass through a group of islands, which are very popular resorts, soon." he warned Robin. "I suggest we slow down and you put a line out. That will make us look less suspicious and might get us some lunch as well."

"You just want me to hold _any_ pole, don't ya'?" Robin smirked suggestively, making Slade laugh.

Robin didn't exactly think_ fishing_ was a good way to spend the day, he more or less wanted to just plow through the resort as fast as the boat would go, screw swimmers, surfers and scuba-divers alike. Slade called the shots however, even though he, for some reason, sometimes tried to make his orders sound like suggestions. That's why Robin only sighed and grabbed one of the fishing rods, before trying to figure out which end went in the water.

Okay, so he had almost never fished before! He knew the basics, of course, but shouldn't there be worms involved?

* * *

Slade saw the boy struggling, and locked the wheel to take pity on him. Attaching an appropriate tackle, he handed the rod back to Robin.

"I'm going to slow down a bit, just let the line rip until I tell you."

"What about bait?"

"This works without it. Bait would be better, since it attracts the fish with its smell, but we'll manage without."

"Well… there's some spaghetti rings left over since breakfast?" Robin grinned, getting a weird look. Sometimes their humor just didn't click.

Robin did as the man said, surprised at how heavy the fishing rod got as the tackle hit the water; he almost lost his grip. Wasn't fishing supposed to be _relaxing_?

Slade told him not to let any more line out and Robin quickly figured out how to do that, without actually cutting his fingers off. He reeled the line in a bit, and then struggled with the hold before finding his balance.

"So, how the heck am I going to feel anything biting, when it's already pulling like this?" Robin asked dryly, not really liking this new hobby. He preferred the one from last night, actually.

"Oh, you'll _notice_." Slade smirked.

* * *

The man watched the teen struggle, not bothering to tell him that most fishermen secured their fishing rods to the back of the boat and only held them _after _they got a bite… it might be _cruel_, but it gave Robin something to focus on, and there was a speed limit in this area after all. Soon other tourists, in boats of various sizes, came into view, but Slade doubted that_ they _were faking it. He made sure not to pass anywhere close to them. Suddenly Robin yelled out.

* * *

Robin's arms felt like they had been ripped from their sockets. He almost flew overboard before an arm wrapped around his middle.

"Let it run, then reel in and let it run again. It will tire itself out." Slade instructed, having stopped the boat.

"Really? _Before_ my arms come off?" Robin wanted to know.

"We'll _see_… that's the _thrill_…" Slade chuckled in his ear.

Robin put one foot up on the railing, steadying himself so Slade could let go.

"I'm going to put the boat in reverse, take in as much line as you can." Slade said, reluctantly releasing his hold. There _was_ a fishing harness on board, but Slade decided to withhold that information as well, for the time being.

* * *

Somehow, in just a few short seconds, Robin's hunting instincts had been awakened, and were now pumping the adrenaline he needed to his tired muscles. It was him against the fish, and he was damned if he was going to let the scaly beast win. It was _huge_, Robin was sure, probably as big as the boat! Well… that's what if _felt_ like.

Arms, legs, stomach and back, they were all burning with agony half an hour later, but Robin refused to give up. Sweat was drenching his skin, making his t-shirt cling to him, and he was gasping for breath every time the vile creature below found another burst of energy. Slade was working the boat, helping to tire the fish out, but it seemed it were one of those Duracell-creatures who just went on, and on, and on…

Suddenly the line went slack.

"NO!" Robin roared, pulling the fishing rod back and working the reel furiously, hoping it was just a slack created by the fish swimming towards them. But no. "Fuck, I've lost it!" he growled in disappointment, making Slade smirk behind him. Robin in a killing-mode was really a sight to see. Slade promised himself to try to do more to _encourage _this side of him.

Robin continued to reel the line in, feeling the slight burn of frustrated tears in his eyes. It was still heavy, but again, his arms were almost dead, judging by the feeling. As the tackle rose above the side of the boat, Robin gave a yelp, staring at it. Even Slade startled as he looked around. The fish was still attached. Well. Its _head_ was. It was a big head, at least ten inches wide, a small tuna, and it was cleanly bitten off right below the gills.

Robin stared from the crescent-formed bite, to Slade, and then back again.

"Told you there were sharks here." Slade shrugged.

* * *

After getting rid of the head, to the great delight of a few gathering seagulls, Slade choose a smaller set of tackle and cast out again. That tuna had been much too big for him and Robin to finish by themselves, and though Slade loved hunting, he hated wasting… human lives he had no problems with, but he was more careful about the planets _natural _resources. This time, he set the rod in its holder, making Robin growl when he saw it.

* * *

Robin rubbed his arms, thinking he could hear them creak, and glared at Slade who just returned to the wheel and continued onwards. Why had the bastard not told him about the holders? Robin decided to forget _all_ the semi-nice thoughts he had had about the man right away.

* * *

That worked for about three seconds before Slade, locking the wheel once more, suddenly caught him and started to rub his aching arms and back.

"Hey, no _touching_…" Robin murmured, his eyes already closed as he leaned back against the man. "I'm too tired for a dirty massage…"

"It's just an _ordinary_ one. I don't want your muscles to lock up…" Slade purred as he got Robin to sit on the wooden bench attached to the deck. He checked their course now and then, but there were no one else around, and they were going very slowly, due to the fishing.

Slade dug his fingertips deep into the boy's muscles and soon had him panting and moaning from his touch. The teen squirmed, and Slade was surprised to realize that Robin actually was _aroused_… maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe his teen hormones; Slade didn't much care as long as he could reap the benefits.

"You shouldn't make those noises unless my cock is in you…. you are making it jealous…" Slade purred, pressing his hips into the teen's backside to let him feel for himself.

"Then get it _in _there…" Robin whispered back huskily and crawled forward on the bench, looking back at Slade over his shoulder, his eyes shining with lust.

* * *

Robin couldn't believe himself, but he had no time to come to his senses before he felt Slade pull his shorts down and the tip of the man's cock, cold and slick with lotion, breached him in one thrust. Robin gasped and ended up as much holding _on_ to the railing, as _bracing _himself against it, knees wide apart on the hard bench, while Slade was standing between his feet, fucking him forcefully. Robin loved it. His biggest concern was to actually be fucked overboard, but he didn't think Slade would let that happen. At least until _after _the man had finished… _then_… well… The next second something else came to mind. They were _outside_! In the _open_! Robin's head snapped up, but the only boats he could see was very far away… a few pervy seagulls were still sticking around, though. Damn birds.

"Oh!"

"Finally found your sweet-spot, then?" Robin heard Slade smugly say, making it sound like it was a particular feat. On the other hand, they've never done it in this position before… Robin's knees were killing him, though, selfishly denying him the full pleasure of Slade's thrusts, and he squirmed.

Slade, yet again, proved to be surprisingly empathic about the other's feelings, considering his selfishness, and, in one smooth motion, slid out of the boy, sat down on the bench himself, and lifted Robin over his lap, letting him drop down.

Robin threw his head back and growled at the sudden, deep intrusion, and needed a second to adjust. He was still on his knees, but they weren't rubbed back and forwards on the bench anymore, so it was all right. Hands on his ass raised him up and pushed him down until Robin could do it himself. He wound his arms around Slade's neck for leverage and clung to him while moving faster and faster, again making the sounds that Slade were addicted to, which got noisier until Slade caught his lips after whispering.

"Sound carries very well over water…"

"I… don't… _care_…." the teen moaned back.

* * *

They ended up on the cool deck a moment later, Robin on his back this time. His legs had just been unable to lift him anymore, after the long fight with the fish, which led to them changing positions more times when a couple in a porno. That very thought flitted through Robin's mind and he giggled, winding his tired legs around Slade's hips.

* * *

Slade looked down, puzzled. He was glad that the boy was enjoying himself, but didn't really know how to approach the sounds of _mirth_.

"What's… so funny…? he asked, starting to get a bit out of breath himself, but never missing a stroke. Instead he sped up, working _through_ the fatigue instead of succumbing to it. Worked in sports, worked with sex.

"Was… thinking… pornos…" Robin gasped, luckily, for him, hardly able to speak at _all_.

"Watched many?" Slade smirked, the image of the teen jerking off in his room playing in his mind.

"Only… one. Found … it…when… I ... was... twelve…"

Slade was quick to put the pieces together, and he slowed down a bit in realization.

"Don't tell me you found Batman's porn?"

Robin snickered breathily.

"Yeah… just one, though… really old… think he got it as a teen…"

"And you liked it?" Slade asked curiously.

"Kinda… stupid. Hot guy… girl kinda… not…" Robin reviewed, and then arched impatiently. "Don't slow down!"  
"Just noticed, huh?" Slade chuckled and renew his efforts to please his young lover, which he, evidently, succeeded at.

* * *

Robin had just picked himself up from the deck after sliding his shorts on, when a voice drifted towards them from across the waves.

"Ahoy fishers!"

Robin gasped and whipped around, seeing another boat coming towards them. Slade had, evidently, already spotted them, and waved back in a greeting.

"Nice of you to warn me…" Robin hissed, pulling his t-shirt on. He didn't even remember how it had come off, and definitely not when his bruised nipples had happened, but it was those he needed to hide now.

"You looked rather hot, all sprawled out on the deck…" Slade grinned at him just before the other boat came up beside them, only a few meters away.

Robin looked over at it and relaxed slightly. It wasn't the police or the coastguard, as he had half expected, but rather a family on vacation. Mum, dad and two kids, a boy and a girl around seven and ten. They looked so 'all-American' that Robin expected a yellow lab to pop its head up any moment.

From this angle they at least couldn't see Robin's 'improved' ID-number at the stern, because who knew, the adults could be law enforcers on vacation, and those tended to notice more things than they should…

_And since then have I started thinking like I'm on the wrong side?_ Robin asked himself dryly.

"Anything biting?" the man asked in a diluted southern drawl.

"Not at the _moment_, no…" Slade said, glancing at Robin, who unconsciously rubbed his chest. "But we had a bit of luck back there. A tuna." Slade continued to tell the whole story, making friends. "Bad luck, catching _half _a fish, right son?" he finished.

Robin was ready for the 'son' bit, this time, and merely made a 'what can you do'-gesture by shrugging.

"Well…" said the 'other' dad, ruffling his young sons hair, "it's all about making them men, ain't it? We thought we try some fishing for ourselves…"

"You two can go off being 'all men', _tomorrow_." his wife smiled chidingly, "While me and Sophie go shopping, you can be out here covered in fish blood and stinky bait."

The words made the girls nose wrinkle and the boy's eyes lit up.

The mother sighed when she saw the expression of her son's face and rolled her eyes before her gaze landed on Robin.

"And it seemed like when while you were doing you man-thing you forgot to put your sunscreen on, honey." she said with a worried little smile. "Your cheeks are rather red…"

Robin looked embarrassed, but not for the reasons she thought, as his face might be red, but not from the _sun_.

"I'm afraid we left it behind…" Slade said wistfully.

"Men! Were would you be without women? You would all just fall over and die, that's what I think…" the woman, now in full general-mother-mood, said while rifling through a bag.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Slade said jovially.

"Here, I always carry an extra bottle." the woman let them know, in a tone that suggested that _they_ should as well, and threw it over to Robin.

"Thanks' ma'am!" he said, immediately opening in and smearing some of it on his cheeks, knowing the lady wouldn't let him get away with less. He was about to return it when the woman told him to keep it.

"We have more. This sun is harsh, especially with the salty air, just put it on." she instructed.

"Yes, ma'am, thank you!" Robin smiled, and continued to cover the visible parts of his arms and legs. He hated sunburn, and besides… they might run out of lotion…

"Yes, thank you so much, you must let me repay you. Where are you staying?" Slade asked, to Robin's surprise.

"That's not necessary." the man waved, but told them anyway. "The little misses loves aiding helpless men… just look at me!" he added, grinning, getting a light slap on the arm. "If you get the time, though, come look us up one night, we'll be here for another week."

"Will do. Drinks on me." Slade grinned.

"Look, honey, I have a new best friend!" The man said, making them all burst out laughing.  
The boy pointed at Slade.

"Mummy, is he a pirate?" he asked happily, in the innocent way of small children, making his parents squirm. Slade laughed it off.

"No, son, I lost it in the war…" he said, though Robin had a feeling that it wasn't true.

A few minutes later, with a lot of waving all around, the two boats parted.

* * *

Robin was unusually quiet for a while. It took another fish to bite for him to snap out of it, but that was only temporary. He handled the boat this time, leaving the fighting to Slade, and soon a fish, whose species Robin didn't recognize, flapped on the deck.

Slade had it gutted and fillet in minutes, throwing the entrails to the now very happy gulls. Robin watched the blood disappear down the drain in the middle of the deck, to be pumped out into the ocean again, and felt slightly sick. He continued to be deep in thought all through lunch, and after a while it was getting unnerving, even to Slade.

"What is it?" he asked sternly, and Robin jumped.

"I… nothing." the teen stood up and stretched.

"Tell. Me."

Robin gave the man a rather strange, thoughtful look, before stepping up on the thin ledge running around the boat.

"You are a very good actor."

With that, Robin climbed around to the bow of the boat, sitting down with his legs dangling on either side, enjoying the rush of water below.

* * *

Slade gave him a frustrated look, but decided to leave him alone for a while. The boy was clearly not through thinking, and, though Slade had a pretty good idea what was going on in that head of his, he would let it be for now. They were about to exit the main tourist area and the speed limit was more or less free again, letting Slade release all the horsepower's this stolen treasure had. He heard a whoop from the bow, letting him know that Robin enjoyed the new speed, and grinned slightly.

"I hope you are holding on!" Slade shouted over the sound of the engine, and Robin waved back dismissively. He was. He had his arms hooked around the railing, making sure he wouldn't fall off.

* * *

Robin looked up in surprise half an hour later, when Slade suddenly appeared beside him.

"Shouldn't you be driving?" he asked, a bit apprehensively.

"Shouldn't you stop sulking?" Slade asked back, but stopped Robin's protest before it could be voiced. "You are _not_, I know. And yes, I should be back there, but I locked the wheel for a bit… just tell me if you spot any reefs or whales or something up ahead…" he smirked.

Robin grinned back weakly.

Slade sighed.

"Look, I know what you are thinking… 'If he's such a good actor, does that mean that he's been acting with me the whole time?' Right?"

Robin gaped. Slade had _completely_ nailed it.

"I… uhhh.. yes." he said quietly, looking out over the water again. "I mean… it's not like I would be able to_ tell_…"

"No, but _I_ would… have you any idea what kind of headaches I get from acting all nice and chummy?" Slade said, looking rather tortured.

Robin laughed.

"Really? Poor you."

"Yes indeed." Slade stayed quiet for a moment. "I'm not acting around you. Why would I? Being a jerk has worked splendidly so far, hasn't it?"

Robin laughed again.

"Just do a Leonardo too, when you're at it, why don't you?"

"A what?"

"You know…" Robin made a vague gesture, holding his arms out for a second. "'I'm the king of the world'-kinda thing?"

"Excuse me?"

Robin sighed.

"Forget it. It's from a movie. Titanic. But you were probably _on_ the ship, so…"

"Hey, watch it." Slade warned, but there was a grin hiding in his voice.

They sat in silence for a while before Robin suddenly burst out laughing, and didn't seem to be able to stop.

"What is it _now_?" Slade demanded to know.

"How do you… how do you think the man on the boat would react if he knew _how_ you were making a man out of me?"

_To be continued…_

**A/N: **Yeah, yeah, Slade knows nothing of sea-safety… or… well… doesn't CARE at lest. Should they run into a reef this story will be cut short, so I hope they don't…

Now go read the stories I recommended at the top! No WAIT! STOP! .. FIRST; please review… ;o)


	13. Daddy's gone ahunting

Disclaimer: Wanna know a secret? The Teen Titans… I don't own them! Yeah, I know it comes as a total shock, it was for me too… but don't worry… I'm working on it...

**A/N:** Thank you **The Darkest Half **for telling me that I kept writing'reeling' instead of 'railing'! JUST the kind of help I need! And she was the only one who seemed to spot it too! Shame on the rest of you! –grin-

Also, thank you **SladinForever** who pointed out when I randomly changed the sex of the mother of the tourist-family… I tried to claim that I had written 'him' instead of 'her' _intentionally_, to put in some kind of hidden gender-bender in the story but, alas… only a typo… -sigh- ;o)

**AND **one** more** thank you to **SladinForever **who, in the latest chapter of "**Remember, Robin, Its Never Too Late" **recommended two really good stories! One Sladin and one Robin/Red X… If you wanna know more, go there! –grin- It's a treasure hunt!

**Black Sheep Wanted**

**Chapter 13: Daddy's gone a-hunting **

As the day went by, they passed fewer and fewer islands, and spent most of the time on open water. In late afternoon, a small, rather bare isle came into view.

"Is that-?"

"No." Slade cut Robin off. "But it's the last one we'll pass before we'll get to our target. We are going to stop there tonight."

"But why? It's not that late yet, is it really that far?"

"A few hours, but don't forget about their radar-system. I'm convinced they can pick up any boat coming towards them for miles, and if they are there, they'll know we're coming."

"…and we don't want that…" Robin muttered.

"No." Slade said decidedly. "We don't. Besides, we'll have to try to find a landing site on the opposite side of the island, and doing that in the _dark_ might not be a good idea…"

"But…" Robin frowned, "If we can't sneak up on them in a boat… how are we going to free Bruce?"

"Don't know. We'll improvise." Slade smirked.

"I have a really _bad_ feeling about this… Robin sighed and shook his head. Slade didn't miss the excitement in his eyes, though, he was looking forward to the adventure almost as much as seeing Bruce again.

"I wish I had called Alfred and the Titan's before we left…" Robin suddenly said out of the blue.

"Well, it was _you_ who were in such a hurry…" Slade scolded him mildly.

Robin muttered something inaudible, looking a bit guilty.

"Can we go on shore?" the teen then asked, nodding towards the approaching island.

"If we find a good place. Unless you want to swim?" the man said.

Robin's mood perked up. He wanted to stretch his legs for a bit, but, more importantly, he needed to visit the bushes. They_ did_ have a bucket onboard, but were lacking privacy, and really, no matter _how _naked you had seen each other, there were just _some_ things you preferred to do alone…

* * *

Half an hour later, the island was kind enough to provide a nice, natural docking area, and Robin jumped ashore on to the rocks, securing the boat. When he returned after his 'walk', Slade had a can of soup ready, warmed by a small fire. Robin grinned. He bet this soup tasted _way _better than if it had been warmed in the boring way, on the stove. He was right.

* * *

It was hard to relax, knowing the kidnappers could be just beyond the horizon, but Robin forced himself to. He tried to adapt Slade's way of being patient in situations you couldn't control, and it started to work just a little bit better. Slade put the fire out, and they went back to the boat to sleep. As a silent agreement between them, after the long day, they _just_ slept, but Robin was pleasantly surprised when the man joined him in the front bunk.

"Wanna cuddle?" the teen grinned sleepily.

"Shut up and sleep." Slade muttered, making Robin chuckle and roll closer to the man, snaking an arm around his waist, telling himself that it was just to_ tease _Slade, and for _no_ other reason. Anyway, it felt good.

* * *

It felt even better when he woke up in the man's arms the next morning.

"You still move too damn much, I had to keep you still somehow…" was Slade's explanation. Robin just smiled, not bothering to point out that the man had _another_ bunk, all to himself, if he was really that troubled. Robin still felt very unsure and strangely guilty about his feelings towards the man, but there was _one_ thing he knew for certain; he didn't want to be alone right now. He needed the support the contact and conversations gave, maybe even more then the muscle- and mind-power… he felt strangely safe with Slade, in a way he had never experienced before, not even with friends and family. This went _deeper_, but Robin didn't quite know what it all meant. He knew enough to enjoy it while it lasted, though…

* * *

They set off at a great speed after a quick breakfast.

"We are going to pass the island first, at some distance." Slade explained. "If they are there, that will look less suspicious…"

Robin tried not to jump with glee as the island finally came into view. It was larger than the one they had spent last night at, and looked lush enough so that it was surprising that it hadn't been made into another tourist-trap, Robin thought. As they closed in, it soon became clear why, though. The water around it seemed to be riddled with rocks, and the sides looked to be sheer cliffs.

"How the hell are we going to find another place besides the bay to dock?" Robin asked miserably.

"I hope we'll manage, I've seen one or two promising spots on the map… if not… well, we might have to abandon the boat."

"What? And maroon ourselves on the island? What if they_ never _show up?"

"In that case, in about six months, I'm afraid I'll have to eat you…" Slade smirked.

Robin laughed nervously.

He wasn't _quite_ sure if it had been a joke.

* * *

As they got closer, Slade handed Robin a pair of binoculars.

"We might be watched, so try not to appear like you are looking for anything in particular."  
Robin snorted. He wouldn't be _obvious_! Did the man think he was a complete idiot? Robin snatched the binoculars from Slade's hand, discovering that they had a night-vision-filter as well, before putting them to his eyes. He scanned the horizon and swiped over the island, going slower the next time, and then turned in the complete opposite direction for a while. He made sure there weren't any ships on the horizon, before going back again.

"I can see the bay, but it's narrow… hard to see if there's a ship in there…" Robin muttered.

"Probably just what they want…" Slade said dryly.

"Shut up." Robin muttered. "I think it's clear. Let's go around the island and look for a place to dock."

"Aye-aye captain…" Slade smirked.

"Yeah, that's right!" Robin grinned. "I _am_ your boss, and you would do well to remember that from time to time!"

"Or _what_?" Slade snorted.

"No perks."

"I see." Slade seemed to think that was a rather valid threat, but Robin heard the quiet chuckle, not that he wasn't hiding a grin himself.

* * *

They had to turn down two landing-sites, as they were just too dangerous, and Robin was on the verge of giving up when he spotted a small opening in the cliff up ahead.

"There!" he shouted, pointing at it. Slade very slowly turned towards the gap, and when they were directly in front of it, the opening turned out to be a calm little bay, just big enough for their boat.

"Perfect." Slade hummed appreciatively, and started guiding the boat in. It took a bit of skill, but there were no reefs here, as far as Robin could see.

They opted to drop anchor and wade ashore, as mooring the boat would mean it would take longer to leave. Slade jumped in first, the water reaching his chest, and Robin handed him the some of their packing. It took several trips before they had everything they would need on the beach, and then Robin joined the man in the water. He could just barely reach the bottom, and needed to swim a few strokes before the he could actually wade, which irked him a little.

* * *

The island perked him up, though, especially since there was a valley of sorts, leading upwards, meaning they wouldn't have to climb a cliff. The walk was steep, but not difficult, and soon they were looking out over the ocean from above.

"We'll have to find a good place to set up camp. Somewhere we can watch from without being seen." Slade said. "Be careful in the meanwhile. There might be traps or even surveillance here."

Robin nodded and they set off. A few hours later, they had covered the more reachable parts of the island, discovering some traces of the kidnappers, but nothing more than a slightly worn track and the fresh water spring it lead to. They left the area, careful about not leaving any traces themselves, and withdrew to higher ground. They soon found a perfect place to stay, between two large boulders. They would provide some shelter and hide them well. The best thing, however, was that it provided a perfect view over the bay where they expected the ship to dock.

* * *

After lugging up part of their packing, leaving most of the equipment behind, they shared a can of cold ravioli. Cold, because they had no fire yet. They had agreed that they dared to have a small one, for cooking, later. As long as they made sure not to burn anything that would create too much smoke, or have it lit during the night, it wouldn't be noticed.

On the other side of the hill top there was an area where they hadn't found any traces of people so far. They had, however, found a small lake, and after their cold lunch they headed down there.

* * *

Robin heard the rustling of Slade's shirt coming off, and smiled. He couldn't wait for a swim either. Unfortunately, Slade had other plans at the moment.

"How about some sparring?" the man suggested and Robin saw his vision of a relaxing dip disappear. On the other hand, he had never had an opportunity to really spar with Slade, as he didn't count the apprentice lessons. Screw Slade's opinion; those _were _beatings… on the other hand, what made him think this would be any different?

To Robin, it was an offer too good to turn down, though, so he turned towards the man with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Not too hot for you here, then, old man? Maybe you should sit down for a bit first?"

"And here I was actually considering going_ easy _on you…" Slade chuckled, making Robin curse himself silently. He just _had_ to taunt his opponent, didn't he? Where had he _gotten_ that bad habit? He needed to talk to Bruce about this…

Robin sighed and removed his own shirt, before signaling to Slade that he was ready, with a nod of his head.

* * *

Slade moved first, and he moved fast. Robin had to quickly block a fist and then simply get out of the way from a kick, since he had learned, the _really_ hard way, that those were too powerful for him to block at all. He used his light weight and agility too his advantage, moving in the environment in ways that Slade, with his bulk, simply couldn't, and a moment after, Robin had gotten his first kick in. He didn't move away fast enough, however, and Slade's fist slammed into his shoulder. Robin winced. The man was holding back, only marking the blows, but he still _felt_ them… and probably would for hours.

* * *

The fight went on. Robin found that Slade was just as fearsome without his armor and mask, although now, he was also somewhat distracting. How are you supposed to fight when you have to swallow your drool every few seconds?

* * *

Slade cursed silently when a foot connected with his abdomen. How didn't he see that kick coming? Maybe he had been staring too hard as the teen's ass, to see him spinning around in time…? Yes… probably… It was time to focus, and to do that, he needed to but some distance between them…

* * *

Robin sidestepped a kick, rather surprised as Slade's foot crashed into a group of saplings. He danced away, and turned as he was out of reach, only to have something slam into his back. He threw himself forwards with a one-hand flip and spun around.

"Hey, that's cheating!" he said, as he spotted Slade holding one of the young trees, which he had now broken off at both ends, using it as a bo-staff.

"I'm only using the natural resources…" Slade smirked, throwing Robin one of his own. Robin caught it and snorted.

He attacked immediately, and soon the dull sounds of wood hitting wood, echoed through the small clearing.

* * *

Robin lost his focus for a second, and was caught by a leg swipe, leaving him panting on his back. He had had quite enough for one day, but he had to admit he had learned a lot in the hour they had been fighting. He wasn't about to call it quits just yet, however, but then something heavy was pinning him down.

"Give up?" Slade leered above him, making Robin's stomach tingle.

* * *

The man watched as Robin's eyes softened, and felt his slim body relax under his touch, before arching up against him.

The teen turned his head and brushed his lips against Slade's arm, before trying to reach his lips. Slade was still holding him down, however, and, with a little disappointed huff, Robin fell back against the ground again. The pout was cute, Slade decided, and he couldn't very well let the poor boy down, now, could he? He therefore let Robin's arms go.

The punch was more of a tap, but it hit the 'kill spot' on Slade's neck perfectly.

"Ops, you're dead. I won." Robin smirked up at the man.

Slade growled. He had taught Robin about that spot himself, when the boy had been his apprentice, and, although he was proud that he had remembered, he did not like to be tricked like this.

"Cheater." he muttered.

"Hey, I'm only using _my_ 'natural resources'!" Robin chuckled.

"I'm sure Batman will be proud when I tell him." Slade drawled, and enjoyed how white Robin's face turned.

"I _know_ you're joking," Robin declared with a shaky voice, "but it's _not funny_! He would _kill_ me! And_ you_, naturally… and then me again…"

"That would be annoying, wouldn't it?" Slade smirked. He noted that the teen had made no further attempts to free himself, but rather seemed pretty happy in this position. "For your sake then, I might consider not telling him…"

"Good…" Robin sighed, disregarding the 'might consider' part. "Well… did I win, or what?"

"Seems to me, I still got you…" Slade purred, adding some weight to the body below him.

"Oh…? And what will you do with me, now when you 'got me'?" Robin grinned, his eyes twinkling in a rather naughty way.

"I'm going to use you to test the temperature."

"Oh? That sounds just… _wait?_ _What?!_"

Before Robin knew it, Slade had picked him up and dumped him in the lake.

* * *

Robin resurfaced, spluttering.

"Joke's on you, it's not cold!" he snarled, trying to find his footing. The lake turned out to be rather deep, and, though the water was cool, it was merely refreshing.

"I forgot the part where you are _also_ testing the water for leeches." Slade smirked.

"I hate you."

"Sure you do."

* * *

Robin blushed and busied himself with removing his pants, which were weighing him down. When he looked up again to put them on the shore, Slade was gone. A soft splash behind him told Robin that the man had dived in, and he threw his trousers and underwear next to where Slade had left his. He then turned around and waited for the man to resurface.

Fifteen seconds later, Robin was starting to worry. The stupid man had dived in without checking the depth, after all. Idiot! He could have hit his head on a boulder or have been run through by a root or something…

* * *

When Slade appeared ten seconds later, he found a rather furious teen waiting for him.

"Dumb-ass!" was the only thing Robin said, before he drew the man in for a kiss.

Slade, although wondering why he deserved the scolding, for more than actually throwing Robin in the lake, ignored it and concentrated on the kiss instead.

It started out as angry as Robin was, and it took Slade several moments to take control over it. When he did, however, he noticed how his partner seemed to melt against him, giving up a happy little sigh. Slade smirked into the kiss. Robin really_ liked_ being dominated… _interesting_… he again wished for more time to play with his little bird, exploring these areas… many games, possibly, involving rope…

After not nearly enough time, Slade softly broke the kiss.

"We need to wash and set up camp…"

Robin muttered something about priorities, and nodded.

* * *

They got the soap as well as the clothes, as Robin claimed that his t-shirt threatened to walk off by itself soon. Robin rinsed his clothes as Slade washed and then they switched, before heading back towards their camp. Robin glanced wistfully back against the lake, earning a chuckle from Slade who, naturally, noticed. The man was right though, they had more important things to do than fucking around.

* * *

They walked back naked, the sun and warm winds had mostly dried them by the time they reached the top of the hill. Robin looked through his packing and found a clean t-shirt and underwear. He needed to wait for the shorts to dry, though, as it was too warm to put on his jeans.

They cleared the area between the boulders and rolled out their thin sleeping-mats. Slade then used the back canopy from the boat to make a roof, protecting them from the rain they knew would come.

Robin looked at the cans and bags of dried food and sighed.

"What's for dinner?"

"I don't know, I haven't killed it yet." Slade shrugged, and picked up a knife.

"You are going hunting?" Robin gaped.

"Yes. Unless _you_ want to?" Slade suggested.

"I don't think I have the heart to kill something cute and fluffy…" the teen said, making a face.

"Really? But cute and fluffy tastes the _best_…" Slade smirked. "Start a small fire and keep a lookout. I'll be back in an hour or so."

Robin couldn't help but feel like the wife, but, to be fair; Slade_ had_ offered to let him go instead.

* * *

One and a half hour later, something formerly alive made a rather icky sound as it hit the rock next to the fire. Robin looked at it doubtfully. It was as big as a rabbit, but Robin didn't think there were any tropical rabbits on the island. What it really _was_, however, was impossible to tell, since Slade had skinned it, gutted it and removed its head, tail and legs. Robin wasn't sure he wanted to _know_ if he was about to eat rat, so he didn't ask.

The fire was going nicely, and soon the corpse was roasting on it, stuffed with some kind of greenery Slade claimed were wild herbs. Robin decided to keep watch instead of following the cooking. At one point he tensed, but the ship he could barely make out against the horizon never got closer.

"What should we do next?" he asked Slade.

"Eat." The man suggested.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Robin sighed. "You know what I mean… They will cast anchor out there in the bay, shouldn't we try to figure out how to actually _get_ there?"

"We will, but do you see them anywhere close? No? Then let's eat. The only way they are going to be able to sneak up on us is in the dark, so for now, as long as we look around now and then, we can relax."

Robin huffed and accepted a cut of meat, gingerly tossing it from hand to hand until it cooled enough to eat.

When cooked, the meat looked rather white and had a strange consistency, but it didn't taste bad.

"So… what are we eating?" Robin wondered. "Or will I regret asking?"

"Lizard." Slade said, stuffing a big piece in his mouth.

Robin _did _regret it.

On the other hand, he _had_ eaten stranger things, living with an alien, and it wasn't half bad. If one could forget that it used to be green and have scales…

* * *

After dinner, Robin noticed that he needed to put on some sun block. He had completely forgotten to reapply it after the bath and now his skin already had a slight pink tint.

* * *

Slade got rid of the remains of dinner and made sure the fire would die down before dark, trying not to watch the teen rubbing the white cream into his skin. It was too distracting.

* * *

While Robin put his, now dried, clothes away, Slade took over as lookout. The teen was rather amazed over how well they worked together, even in silence.

"I guess there's not much money in lizard-hunting, is there?" he asked, very randomly.

"Pardon?" Slade said, looking back at Robin like he wondered if there had been anything hallucinogenic in those herbs.

"I'm just trying to suggest another career for you…" Robin half smiled.

"Don't bother, this line of work suits me just fine." The man said coldly, turning his gaze towards the sea once more.

"Yeah, I know…" Robin mumbled.

* * *

Slade stared at the horizon like it was a personal enemy. Who did the kid think he was? The little naïve, bright-eyed, idealistic brat of a hero… he had thought he had made it clear to Robin that this was just sex. Hot, but meaningless. So why that comment? Was the little romantic picturing a future between them? Slade snorted loudly. Why not a house in the suburbs with a white picket fence as well? An adopted a kid or two? How stupid! Slade saw two kids, holding on to Robin who had on a frilly apron. Robin was kissing him and waving goodbye, as Slade pulled out of the driveway in their sensible, safe Volvo. The man chuckled darkly. Well, if Robin wanted him to change careers, then _he_ would bloody well make him into a damn housewife in_ his_ mind, it was only fair! He smirked at the thought of the look on Robin's face if he was to tell him.

The man's thoughts changed, turning from the absurd fantasy-of-revenge, to something more plausible. A one-bedroom apartment in Jump. Mostly bed. Easy access. Frequent meetings.

Slade frown deepened. How come _that _thought, even though that might actually be _possible_, felt somehow _emptier_…?

* * *

Robin watched the man's tense back with some trepidation. He had crossed the line. Badly. Damn, why the _hell_ had he said something as inane and _naïve_ like that?! He could almost _see_ Slade's shields building and reinforcing, and he desperately didn't want that.

"Slade?"

"What?"

Robin hesitated.

"It was only a _joke_… well… it wasn't _just_, but… fuck, I know you won't change, not for _me_, and I'm not asking you to, okay? It's just… here and now, and… I…" Robin gasped as Slade grabbed him and pulled him closer. The teen wasn't sure what the man had in mind, but the punch he half expected turned out to be a kiss, and, this time, Slade showed no signs of stopping at that.

"Wait, we… we need to keep a lookout…" Robin panted, hating himself for interrupting.

Slade straightened up and made a show of looking around the horizon.

"Nothing there. Remind me to do that again in half an hour." he smirked and pulled Robin closer again.

"But…" Robin tried once more.

"Shut up."

"… kay…"

Robin suddenly found himself on his back. The grass growing between the boulders was soft and cool, the complete opposite to the man above him, actually. Robin chuckled a bit at his stupid mind, coming up with that comparison. He groaned as Slade's fingers squeezed one of his nipples.

"To… hard…" he hissed.

"Not hard _enough_…" Slade smirked, and Robin's eyes widened.

"Err… Slade? What…?" Robin started to scoot away a little, not liking the gleam in the man's eye. He was caught and stopped, though, before he got very far.

"Now, now, Robin, be a good boy and _stay_…" Slade pushed him down firmly, making clear that Robin would be in trouble if he moved as much as an inch.

"What… are you…?"

"Just a bit of revenge…" Slade chuckled and attacked Robin's chest with his lips.

Soon Robin had a huge line of love bites forming a large "S" over his chest and stomach.

"Well, THAT was original." he muttered teasingly.

"We are in short supply of hot wax and I figured you might not be into blood play…" Slade leered.

"B-blood play?" Robin asked anxiously. He had thought he knew _everything _about sex by now, but apparently not… and the rest sounded scary.

Slade let out a sound somewhere between a soft laugh and a purr.

"My poor, innocent little bird… did I scare you?"

"Always." Robin only half joked.

"Good." Slade reached for the sun block Robin had left on the ground. "I like it when my fucks are a bit scared… it makes them tighter…" he added in a low, satisfied growl.

"You are _such_ a- aahhnnng!" Robin was interrupted by the two fingers stabbing into his opening, curling to put pressure on his prostate.

"Good boy…" Slade purred again. "I've been ready for this since this morning, and I promise you I'll fuck you harder than ever…"

Robin could only gasp and moan, feeling like he should tell the man off, but finding no way to do it. Slade was in complete control for now, and the teen was finding himself very willing to let him.

"Turn over. Hands and knees. Right now." Slade instructed, removing his fingers. Robin found himself obeying, almost whimpering for the man's touch to come back. When it did, Slade's cock linking up with his opening, Robin pushed back, impaling himself.

"So eager, are you?" the man chuckled above him, taking hold of Robin's hips to the point of almost bruising them.

"Y-yes…" Robin gasped. "Please… please fuck me…"

Slade pulled out completely and then rammed himself back in, setting a furious pace.

Robin was dimly aware that the man had never fucked him quite this brutally before, and, since the other times weren't exactly gentle, that was saying a lot. There was no pain, though, only an overwhelming pleasure, building and rising higher and higher, tearing screams from his throat which carried far across the island.

There was no love, only raw, animalistic lust, a primal urge demanding to be satisfied in them both. Robin clawed at the grass in front of him, shaking as he came, only moments before Slade. He fought to even breathe. Again it had been hurried, but it had been so intense he didn't really miss the foreplay. Robin smiled tiredly. Maybe it was a male thing? But he knew Slade enjoyed taking it slow as well, at least up to a certain point… after that… well…

* * *

"You wish I would change too, don't you?" Robin asked as they rested together later.

"Sometimes." Slade smirked. "But then again, I believe that if you only _wanted _too, you could be my fiercest rival… maybe put me out of business…"

Robin chuckled, not even disturbed by the fact that he felt a strong sense of pride at that moment.

He looked up into the still clear sky.

"The rain season is at its end, isn't it?" he asked. "What if the ship doesn't have the need to seek shelter here anymore? They must have more places to get fresh water?"

"Don't worry." Slade said, turning his gaze towards the horizon, now painted an angry red. "There is a storm coming, and, if I'm not mistaken, there will be a northern wind."

_To be continued…._

**A/N:** I KNOW there will be two more chapters, only because I actually know what they are going to be called… there will probably be one or two more than that, though, to round it off… Action is coming, and, as usual, I'm terrified… Action is something I WISH I could write well, so I will really TRY… at least I might learn something… I wish I could hack into Anthony Horowitz's mind… that man can write action which are even more intense than MOVIES… if you haven't read his teen-spy series "Alex Rider" you simply MUST! And, for laughs, his "Diamond Brothers", with a lot of hints towards Film Noir… he also wrote a book (or rather, two) about a young man who finds out he has magical powers and are sent to a school for magic-users… there is moving portraits too… and, that book, came out YEARS before Harry Potter! It's called "Groosham Grange", I believe, and is rather dark/funny/horror-thingy… But the Alex Rider series is the best, I think… his fantasy series "The power of five" are also secure in my book-shelf, but Alex Rider… mmm….. ;o)

So… I'll try to find strength in my idol/house god so I will be able to write something good enough… may A.H. be with me… ;o)


	14. The North Wind Doth Blow

Disclaimer: Me maka no moneys. No owney.

**A/N:** Woooha! I have the rest of the story actually lined out in a lot of one-word sentences! Yaay! The problem is that I probably will forget what the hell I meant with those words when it's time to write it… but it's all a bit clearer now!

The last of the renovations will be done Monday/Tuesday but then it's DONE! YAY!

I can't wait for Easter, by the way, 'cause I have two days off from work and I'm gonna eat so much CANDY! Maybe this story will be finished by then, and, in that case, it's time to work on some original ideas for a while, I think… I need to take that step, but it's SCARY… hopefully some of you will be there and hold my hand? Don't worry, I'll let you know when/where/what… ;o)

**Black Sheep Wanted**

**Chapter 14: The North Wind Doth Blow **

Robin looked hopefully at the reddened sky, and a sense of urgency was suddenly in the air.

"Have you come up with a better plan yet?" he asked Slade, looking down towards the bay, wishing the ship was already there. It was a rather narrow gulf, surrounded by high cliffs on the other side as well, but flattening out at the inner points, like their own docking-place had, making it easy to go ashore.

"Other than 'improvise' you mean?" Slade smirked. "And I thought that sounded so great…"

"Aren't you supposed to be _smart_?" Robin sighed and rolled his eyes. "We need to get onboard, get them, and leave…"

"Yes. But I believe you mean '_him_'."

"But there are other prisoners too! Over thirty of them, we can't leave them behind!" Robin objected, knowing Slade wouldn't like it.

"Our deal is about Bruce _only_." Slade said sternly. "The more people, the bigger risks. Unless you are agree to pay the same amount for the rest of the passengers, as with Bruce?"

"You know I can't do that!" Robin snorted. "But just think! What if we break in there and free Bruce… the kidnappers knows that someone is on to them, what do you think they'll do?"

"Kill the prisoners and flee." Slade said calmly.

"Exactly!"

"And?"

"_And_?! What the hell do you mean '_and_?'? Aren't you even _dimly_ aware that causing thirty innocent peoples deaths is a _bad _thing?" Robin almost shouted.

"Bruce will be free, and that fulfils my obligations. Besides, I think the total is closer to forty."

"Obligations, my ass!" Robin really shouted now, but hesitated, blushing a little as Slade smirked. "Shut up!" he hissed, although the man hadn't said anything. "Bruce won't leave if he thinks the others are in trouble, and that's it!"

Slade sighed. He had known this was coming, sooner or later.

"Well, Robin, let's say we free the rest of them as well… What will you do next? Take them back with us?"

"Of course!"

"On our boat, which can hold about seven people?"

Robin blinked.

"Oh. Yeah..."

"We _could _leave them on the island, naturally, but they wouldn't exactly be safe." Slade said. "I have another suggestion, though."

"What?" Robin asked, sounding rather crestfallen.

"We only go in for Bruce-"

"But-"

"Hear me out." Slade snapped. "We get Bruce out, but make sure we're not seen. If we make it look like he escaped on his own, they won't suspect that someone is on to them. As soon as the bat is safe, you are free to call in the FBI, the military and even the Royal Canadian Mounted Police if you think that would help…"

"You think that's possible?" Robin said doubtfully.

"It will be hard, naturally…I'm not sure how well horses swim…" Slade said, deadpanned, but got a deadly glare from Robin, and continued. "If we need to take someone out, we might get away with it, if we make sure the body isn't found… they might think Bruce had been able to bribe that person into helping him…" Slade hesitated for a moment, before smiling rather evilly. "That might actually be even _better_…"

"I don't want anyone to die." Robin objected, but got an annoyed look from Slade.

"Remember that you don't have the veto-right in life- and death situations. As soon as we are on that ship you'll do exactly as I tell you, or the deal is off." Seeing Robin looking rather sick, Slade added "I won't order you to kill anyone unless it's absolutely necessary and I'm not able to do it myself, but I want you armed."

Robin nodded grimly, somewhat relived. He trusted Slade to have told him the truth, but he was still worried. Killing someone? There was _no_ way he could do it, he just knew that.

Robin sat silent for a while, staring down into the waves far below.

"Okay." He then said, silently. "But please don't kill anyone unless you _have_ to."

Slade snorted, and then shrugged. Not exactly the promise Robin was looking for, but it was all he got.

"Soo… how are we going to get onboard, then? And off?" Robin asked carefully.

"How good of a swimmer are you?" Slade asked.

"I'm okay… not great." Robin admitted.

"The sea will probably be rather choppy…" Slade said slowly, and joined Robin in staring out across the gulf. Then a smile spread across his face. "Well, a bird should come through the air, right?"

Robin looked up at Slade and then out over the bay again, before he understood.

"Brilliant!" he grinned. "Do we have enough rope, though?"

"The line I bought should be enough." Slade said thoughtfully.

Robin looked doubtful.

"But that won't hold you, will it? Not over that distance."

"No, I'll swim."

Robin felt a strange tug of panic in his stomach at the thought of them splitting up, but suppressed it, and nodded. It was ridiculous! He was a strong, solitary fighter; he didn't need to hold Slade's hand!

"Okay, can we prepare the rope now, or do you think they'll see it?" Robin asked.

"It's not that thick, and if we keep it taunt for now, it should be too high up for them to easily spot even in the daylight…" Slade said. "I'll go across to the other side, you get the harpoon gun and the rope."

"Hey, who's the boss?" Robin muttered, but did as he was told.

* * *

It took Slade about half an hour to get to the other side by walking around the bay and climbing the cliffs. It was now getting darker and Robin felt a bit nervous as he fired the harpoon. He didn't think Slade would die from being pierced, but it would surely tick him off. Robin's aim was true, however, and Slade secured the rope on the other side, making sure it didn't chafe dangerously against any sharp surface. It would only need to hold for one climb, after all, if everything went as planned.

* * *

It didn't take Slade that long to get back, since he practically jumped off the cliff, making Robin wince as he saw it. Damn, he was glad they weren't fighting at the moment! He wondered what it would be like to have Slade back as an enemy. The thought seemed very strange to him, and, actually, rather terrifying. He _knew_ Slade now, rather well, he thought, but that didn't make him fear, or rather_ respect_ him less, no, quite the opposite. He knew Slade would actually kill him if he found it necessary, the man didn't seem to have anything like a 'soft spot'… maybe a 'slightly less hard'-spot, but that was it.

* * *

Slade had been thinking in similar terms, rather annoyed that his little bird would soon fly away. He wondered what Bruce would do if he would tell him about them? It would be ugly, but if the bat disowned Robin, it might be worth it… although Robin would _know_, of course, and that _wouldn't _be pretty. The hero would never forgive him. If the bat should happen to find out by accident, then? Perhaps, but Robin would suspect… besides, Bruce would never turn Robin away for something like this, Slade suspected. It wouldn't be happy families for a while, but the millionaire would most likely just lock Robin up in a monastery somewhere… Slade smirked at the thought and wondered if he would. Bruce would make sure Robin was 'safe' from him, though, and Slade did _not_ want that… he didn't know _what_ he wanted, however, which was a strange feeling. He hadn't been this ambivalent since he was a teen himself, and it was starting to irritate him.

* * *

As the darkness fell, the wind picked up, proving Slade right. They took turns facing the storm, watching the horizon with the night vision binoculars.

Robin woke from Slade shaking his shoulder.

"Uh… what? Are they here?" he sat up, instantly alert.

"There is a ship, heading this way. I'm not sure if it's them yet."

Three seconds later Robin was staring the small pinprick of light on the horizon. The only reason they saw it at all was because the binoculars were really powerful, but the light kept disappearing in the sleets of rain and high waves.

"It's heading this way, I'm sure of it!" Robin said excitedly five minutes later. Slade took the binoculars and confirmed it; the ship was a hairbreadth closer now.

"I think we can be pretty certain it _is_ them. Let's go sleep."

"Huh?" Robin gaped. Slade's reasoning went completely over his head this time.

"It will be an hour until they are even close enough to make sure, and then we have to wait for them to cast anchor and settle in for the night… we won't be able to move in three or four hours, and the only logical thing to do in the meanwhile, is to rest."

* * *

Robin reluctantly let himself be dragged into the makeshift tent, where his extra t-shirt had to double as a towel. He had had his windbreaker on, but he was still rather soaked. He sighed and stretched out on his sleeping mat, on his side, while Slade did the same, behind him, pulling him closer.

Slade was warm, so Robin didn't object, but as a hand started to move slightly, fingers dangerously close to a nipple, Robin grabbed the hand gently, keeping it still.

"Not now, Slade. I'm sorry, I just…"

"Not in the mood?"

"No."

"Could be our last time…?"

"That was low, Slade." Robin growled.

"Yes. " the man surprisingly agreed. "It was."

Robin couldn't help but chuckle at the man's tone of voice. Even when admitting to trying to pressure him into having sex with him, the man didn't sound remorseful, only slightly disappointed that it didn't work. Robin suspected that Slade right now was trying to figure out what _would_.

"You ruined me, you know?" Robin still chuckled softly.

"How so?" Slade asked, defensively.

"Because I'm going to compare everyone I'm going to have sex with in the future to you, aren't I?" Robin smirked, turning half way around to look up at the man.

"Don't say 'everyone'." Slade frowned. "You sound like you are planning to be promiscuous." A small smirk appeared. "And yes. You will compare and they will all fail miserably."

"Oh, naturally." Robin said dryly. "Because you're a _god_."

"Yes."

"Irony isn't your thing, is it?"

"Oh, you'll see… try not to be too disappointed, though, I'm sure they will do their best."

Robin snorted.

"So…" he started again, trying to change the subject, "we know how to get _on_ the ship… how about getting _off_? The _ship_ that is!" he added quickly, as Slade smiled predatorily.

"Spoilsport." The man muttered. "Well, I actually thought we would copy the move of a very cunning young man and steal one of their own getaway boats. As far as I could make out from the pictures, they have several."

Robin grinned.

"Cunning, huh? Wait, are you trying to get into my pants again?"

"Always." Slade admitted, again without a hint of shame. "I apologise. Let me show you how sorry I am."

"Slade? Slade, let me up! Let… me…uuuhhh… fuck… damn you…"

* * *

"Good luck. Be careful." Slade patted Robin's butt amiably.

It was about four thirty in the morning, or so Slade claimed, and the ship below them had been rather quiet for half an hour.

Robin merely nodded, no longer holding a grudge against Slade for his methods of persuasion… he just couldn't be mad after being brought to climax three times in a row. It was a fault of his, Robin felt, and he promised himself that he would work on it… eventually. It didn't help that the man had been right, and Robin had been able to completely relax for a few hours, now feeling rested and bursting with energy once more.

The storm was still increasing and even in the narrow bay the waves were high and choppy, although that was nothing compared with the roaring, rolling ones outside of the rocky shelter. The rain was deafening in itself, sometimes punctuated by a clash of thunder on the horizon. They were both barefoot, dressed in the half wetsuits, armed with a selection of weapons of their own choice. Weights at both his thighs made Robin aware of weapons he _hadn't _chosen, though: two guns complete with very efficient silencers and several clips of ammunition. One was his, the other was Slade's. As the man was going to swim to the ship, and he hadn't felt like putting the waterproof holsters to the test, it was decided that Robin should carry his as well, until they got there. Robin also had his knives, strapped around his waist, and a regular knife at his ankle. He missed all of his other gadgets, though, like his smoke bombs and grapple hook, but they had to make do. Besides, this was supposed to be a quiet operation; explosions were rather unwanted at those times… The crude belt pockets he had added held a set of lock picks, both regular and an electronic, though, compliments of Slade, and one of their communicators, with the volume turned down very low.

Robin looked down on the ship. They had had to move the rope on their side a little, to get it to line up perfectly with their target; the flat roof of the cockpit, before lowering it. It was still a bit of a drop, but nothing he wasn't used to.

He glanced over at Slade, the man carrying a similar belt as his own, a diving-belt without the weights. Robin wasn't sure exactly what the man kept in there, but the spear gun, mounted with the small fold-up anchor he had bought, was strapped to his back, along with lengths of rope.

"I'll send you a signal over the com when I'm about to board." Slade said, and turned away.

They had planned for several different scenarios, but they all started the same; Slade would swim out and Robin would go next, so that they boarded the ship at about the same time.

"Slade?" Robin suddenly said, making the man turn around, unexpectedly meeting Robin's lips. The man was somewhat surprised, not only because of the occasion, but also because they were suddenly much the same height; Robin had stepped up on a rock. As Robin broke away for air, he whispered;

"Good luck too..."

"I don't need it, I'm _that_ good…" Slade smirked, catching the boy's lips again in a quick kiss before taking off down to the shore.

* * *

Robin sighed and shook his head with a weak grin. He seemed to be doing that a lot around Slade lately. He had trouble telling when Slade was joking, simply because Slade and jokes didn't seem to add up. In fact, Robin had discovered that the man really _did_ have a sense of humour, even though it was rather warped at times.

Robin's stomach was a spiky ball of anxiety and nerves. He wished for Slade's confidence, but knew that, being mortal, it would probably get him killed…

* * *

As Slade disappeared, Robin turned his attention back to the ship. It was quiet and dark. It was quite clear that they didn't expect any trouble here, but, once in a while, a single guard made his rounds, crossing the deck. There should be around twenty crewmembers, Robin remembered, from trying to count them in the photos of the attack, and Slade said that there probably were around ten more who were busy running things inside. Thirty against two. He had seen worse odds… maybe… these weren't slade-bots, though, these were _people_. You couldn't kick the head off a_ person_… well, you _could_, but you _shouldn't_… Batman would frown.

Robin grinned at the strange thought, and then tensed as he thought he spotted something in the water half way out towards the ship. He hoped it was Slade, and he hoped the man wasn't having trouble.

* * *

Slade was currently glad that he hadn't made Robin swim these waters. Even _he_ had to swim mostly below the surface to avoid battling the waves, and the current was very strong, trying to sweep him out to sea. Slade broke the surface for a moment, getting some air and locating his target before setting off again. He couldn't see much underwater, but, then again, with the waves and the rain, he could barely see _above_ water either.

It took him a bit longer than he had thought to reach the hull of the boat, bracing against it since the waves seemed to want nothing more than to knock him towards it. He released the harpoon gun from his back, checking the small anchor. It was almost too heavy to use like this, but, according to his calculations, it would be just light enough to reach the railing.

Slade unclipped the communicator.

* * *

Robin was ashamed to admit that he jumped slightly as the com beeped. He flipped the thing open.

"I'm in position." Slade's voice said.

"Wait. Guard on deck." Robin said, watching the man doing his rounds. "All clear." he announced as the shadow disappeared below deck once more.

"Time to go." Slade said, cutting the line.

Robin felt a twinge of homesickness then… it had almost sounded like his old battle cry, and he wondered when he would be able to shout it again… he didn't dwell on it, however, but picked up the pieces of empty cans he would use to get down. He missed his special gloves, they would have provided protection enough to slide down a rope using his hands, but now he had come up with a substitute. He had completely flattened two of the cans which used to contain lunch, and then bent them sharply in the middle in the shape of a 'V'. They would protect his palms as he slid down, and were even flexible enough to pinch close to slow down, something that would be crucially important.

A second later he was flying through the air, having to bite back a whoop of joy at the feeling. He had the rush of height and speed in his blood, and he just couldn't help but get high on it. As he slowed down, the metal in his hands heated, but it didn't have time to get really bad before it was time to let go. Robin turned his hands so the opening of the 'V's' pointed upward, and dropped.

* * *

From his position, Slade watched his bird fly, taking a second to admire the view, before firing the harpoon gun.

He got a perfect hit, and he hoped the clanking sound would be drowned in the storm, or this might turn out to be a bit more trouble than they had bargained for.

* * *

Robin landed softly on his bare feet. He quickly put the pieces of metal down on the roof, congratulating himself on not having dropped them and made a noise. He swung himself over the edge, landing shortly on the second roof, before then hitting the deck, just as Slade pulled himself over the side. Slade threw the gun and anchor over the side, getting rid of the evidence. They flattened themselves against the wall in the shadow, and Robin felt Slade's warm hands encircle his thigh. For a second he thought the man really _was_ crazy, but then he figured out that Slade was only taking his gun back. Robin blushed a bit, but was glad to have the weight gone. The one in his right thigh-holster was quite enough.

As Slade moved, so did Robin, silently slipping from shadow to shadow. The rain and the storm might hide them some, but it also made it hard to make out the enemy. One of the crew could walk out in front of them at any moment, and they wouldn't hear him.

They knew, after watching the boat for a while, where to go. There were two doors that seemed to lead below deck. They had chosen the one at the back, _not_ used by the crew, as none of them thought it likely that they wanted to share their space with the prisoners.

Slade reached the door first and found it unlocked. He eased it open and slipped in, gesturing for Robin to follow. The boy didn't need to be told twice.

As the door closed softly behind him, Robin took a deep breath in relief, but regretted it instantly. The smell, although faint, was terrible, and he suddenly had flashbacks of his time on the slave-ship. He bit his bottom lip hard, to regain control. Immediately inside the door, a set of steep stairs led downwards, and Robin tried to focus on how the meshed metal they were made of, bit into his naked feet. _Anything _was better than remembering.

Slade still led the way as they came to a dimly lit corridor. The smell was stronger now, and, for a fleeting moment, Robin wanted to turn back. He swallowed and continued, however, because that's what he had to do.

There were doors leading off from the main hallway, but Slade paid them little mind after carefully checking out the first. They didn't have time, and they needed to follow the smell.

The floor was cold and seemed to be gently humming, from the ships generators, perhaps. Robin listened carefully for any footsteps, but everything was very, very quiet. Suddenly the corridor ended, and Robin looked around, perplexed, before spotting a door with a staircase symbol on it. This wasn't locked either, and Robin opened it carefully.

He almost yelped from the smell this time, and felt Slade's hand ghosting over his shoulder. If it was in reassurance or simply a sign to tell him to get a move on, Robin didn't know. He hurried down this set of stairs too, coming to another set off hallways, now leading off in two directions.

They split up. It was dangerous, but time wasn't on their side, and the two of them could search faster on their own.

A minute later, Robin had only found storage, but if seemed to be people-related; food, paper plates, plastic cups and so on. No people, though. Then his communicator beeped softly, and he immediately turned around, heading in Slade's direction.

The man stood in front of a row of doors, which looked somewhat different from the others. They all had a round, small window and a locked hatch, for one. Robin's heart started to beat faster. This was it.

Across the hall, there were red buttons at even intervals. Robin was so focused on the doors that he nearly bumped into one.

"_Don't _push those." Slade hissed.

Robin gave a crooked, half-hearted grin.

"But if we don't, we'll never find out what they _do_!"

Slade snorted. He looked through the window of the first door

"Women." he said, and then continued to the next.

Robin glanced in, and then gulped. The room was rather large, but looked crammed with around ten people inside, laying down or sitting slumped against the walls. Slade had been right, they were women. There were a few blankets, but nothing else. The people seemed to be wearing rags, which were matted with dirt. In the middle of the floor there was a small, open sewer, and, Robin noticed, the floor was slanting towards it.

On the outside of the door there were another alarm button, a light switch and a valve Robin couldn't figure out, until he saw the showerheads in the ceiling of the cell… it seemed, and smelled, like personal hygiene was very limited.

He hated to move on, but he had to. Slade had looked through the cells, three remaining, and now stood keeping guard silently. Robin figured that, even though the man knew who Bruce was, he wouldn't be easy to recognise.

The next cell contained women as well, about as many. The next one was males, however, and Robin's eyes swiped over the more or less bearded faces, shadowed in the darkness.

"You think it's ok to turn on the light?" Robin whispered.

"I doubt they have hooked _that _up to the alarm…" Slade shrugged, and, holding his breath, Robin did.

Those not asleep, turned their eyes towards the door, but didn't move. Robin clearly saw fear but also apathy in the men's eyes, but they didn't seem to focus on his.

"I think it's a one-way glass." he said, more or less to himself.

None of the men were Bruce, however, so Robin hurriedly moved on to the next cell.

His eyes darted from face to face, and after a moment he gave up a small hiss.

"Bruce…"

"You found him?" Slade said, moving up alongside.

"No…" Robin choked. "He… he isn't _here!"_

_To be continued…_

**A/N: **I had actually planned to end a bit further along, but, believe it or not, that cliffy would have been even MORE evil! So this was me being kind. Appreciate it. It doesn't happen that often… ;o)


	15. Bat, Bat, Come Under My Hat

Disclaimer: Too rushed. Not mine!

**A/N:** See above! No time! Just read!

**Black Sheep Wanted**

**Chapter 15: Bat, Bat, Come Under My Hat**

Robin felt like his heart had stopped. He rushed to the other door again, hoping he had, somehow, missed Bruce, but no. Maybe he was out of sight, hiding below or to the side of the door?

"Slade-" Robin stopped. The man was gone. _Why? Where?_ Then the teen spotted a shadow further down the hallway and hurried towards him. His hope rose. There were _more _doors here. He pushed past Slade and looked through the tiny window into the first of four rooms. It was much smaller, but looked similar to the others. This actually had a bunk, though, welded to the wall, and it looked like this might have been used as crew quarters at some point.

Robin recognized the man stretched out on the simple bed. Unfortunately, he wasn't who Robin wanted him to be. The man inside was a famous and ridiculously overpaid European soccer-player. Robin hurried to the next two doors, but found the rooms empty and unlocked.

"He's in here." Slade's words made Robin feel like hugging him, but he was too busy trying to look through the window to the fourth room. The inner glass was cracked, making it hard to see, but the man on the bunk was definitely…

"Bruce!"

Robin wanted to cry from relief, but instead he bit his lip hard and withdrew the lock-picks from his belt. For the first time he looked at the locks and found them to be sturdy, but simple, padlocks.

"They couldn't even spring for electronic locks?" he sniffed in disdain, withdrawing the tools he would need.

"I hear you are as disappointed in them as I am…" Slade smirked.

* * *

The man watched Robin work, and in seconds the lock fell away, to be caught with the help of the teen's quick reflexes before it hit the floor with a loud clatter.

"It's such a damn waste of skill…" Slade sighed and chuckled at the glare he got from the boy.

* * *

They opened the door, meeting another wall of stench, but, this time, Robin didn't hesitate. He rushed to the bedside, shaking his guardian by the shoulder.

"Bruce? Bruce! Wake up!"

The man was bare-chested and wearing the remains of the slacks he had worn on New Years Eve. His body was littered with bruises and cuts, some of which looked a bit infected.

"Slade, he won't wake up! He's hurt! What-"

"Did you wonder, for even a _moment_, before you rushed in, if there were any surveillance in here?" Slade cut him off. Robin's head snapped up, searching the ceilings. "Oh, there's not." Slade said smugly. "I just wanted to point out to you how bad it is to act before you think."

"He. Won'_.Up_!" Robin repeated, angry as hell right now.

"He's drugged. And if he was _half_ the trouble you were, I don't blame them."

"How-how do you know?"

"The drip is a clue." Slade said dryly, nodding towards the wall at the head of the bed.

Robin spun around. What had happened to his detective skills, he didn't know. He had been so focused on Bruce, that he hadn't noticed the clear plastic bag hanging from a rusty hook on the wall.

"The bastards!" Robin saw red. He was dimly aware that Slade had made some warning sounds behind him, but he didn't listen, as he instantly located the needle in Bruce's arm and yanked it out. Then all hell broke lose.

"Idiot!" Slade barked as an alarm blared. "Didn't you see the sensor attached to the drip? Get out!"

Slade practically threw Robin out of the cell and quickly clicked the padlock back in place, before dragging the boy into one of the unlocked empty cell next to it.

"We could have stayed in there and surprised them!" Robin hissed.

"Yes, because you know how to put back a padlock from the inside? And besides, we don't know how many will come, do we?"

"We're about to find out…" Robin hissed, ignoring Slade's jibes. Yes, the man had just called him an idiot and then _proved_ it, but so what? Slade was right. It just wasn't that easy to think clearly right now…

Robin counted three pair of heavy boots pounding by, and the aggravated voices were heard clearly.

"How did he get it off this time, I've already doubled the dose!" the man had a dark voice, but still managed to sound whiney.

"Who cares, triple it! And be careful going in, we isolated him for a reason, you know!" someone very irritated answered him.

"Who knew a playboy could fight like that, huh?" the third voice said, in a mix between awe and amusement.

Robin and Slade silently slipped to the door, and as soon as the men had unlocked Bruce's cell and gone inside, they followed.

* * *

Every part of Robin was screaming for revenge so hard it almost turned to blood lust. He slipped in front of Slade and went through the door first, making the last man turn around. Robin's fist connected with the kidnapper's gut before he could open his mouth, the only sound coming out was the hiss of escaping air. The other two crewmembers naturally noticed, though, but were met by a living wall named Slade.

Robin watched the man try to breathe, and decided that he really felt like he didn't deserve it. The teen spun around, and the hard heel of his naked foot crashed into the side of the man's head, rendering him unconscious. Robin left him lying crumpled on the floor, turning around to see two more bodies hitting it. He vaguely remembered having heard the ominous cracking of bone, and, at a closer glance, the men were, quite clearly, dead. None of them had had time to draw any weapons, and, as far as Robin could tell, only one was actually armed.

He felt his stomach turn a little, and Slade, catching the look, frowned.

"It was the quickest way. Now let's go." The mercenary had lifted Bruce's body and then slung him over his shoulder like a gigantic sack of hay. It looked like a handful, but the weight didn't seem to bother the man. Though Bruce and Slade were of the same height, Bruce was somewhat slimmer. The bat had more of the aristocratic build that hid his muscles rather well under his business suits, something Slade, with his stockier frame, probably couldn't pull off as well…

As they were about to leave, Slade noticed a small medic-bag, not much bigger than a wallet, which one of the men had dropped.

"Pick that up, there might be an antidote in it, I don't feel like dragging him around for longer than I have to." he instructed.

Robin snatched the bag and secured it to his belt, before looking around.

"They'll never believe he escaped on his own now." he said, somewhat accusingly.

"They might, we just need to kill the witness." Slade said, taking a step towards the unconscious man.

"No, stop!" Robin said, stepping in front of the man. "Just… _don't_…"

"Seems like I haven't got a choice, then…" Slade said, and drew his gun.

Robin's breath hitched in his throat, wondering what the man had planned, before Slade handed the gun to him. Robin blinked, trying to understand. Slade wanted _him_ to shoot the man? Did he really think he _would_?

"What…?"

"We are going to free the others. If we don't, I suspect I have to carry _you_ out of here as _well_, won't I?"  
Robin gave him a look that said that he would. Slade sighed and continued.

"If we are freeing the others, however, maybe we should leave Bruce behind-"

"What!? Are you _crazy_?" Robin interrupted.

"It would be less suspicious with simply an attack. An attack where one of the hostages is freed and then disappears with the attackers…?" Slade said, explaining his point.

"Bruce was isolated; none of the prisoners can know for sure that he was still on the ship, can they?" Robin argued. "And I don't care! I'm not leaving him behind no matter what, and that's final!"

Slade smirked slightly at Robin's tone. The teen would pay for that later.

"All right, then 'boss'… that gun is loaded with the new type of ammunition. Go check out if it's really any good and shoot the locks off."

Robin nodded, rather happily, and ran out of the cell with Slade right behind him.

* * *

Even though the gun had an efficient silencer, the clattering noise of the remains of padlocks, hitting the floor, still echoed through the corridor. Slade quickly stopped Robin from throwing the door to the soccer-star's cell open, by slamming a hand on to it.

"I would prefer it if we aren't seen." he hissed. "And so, I think, would Bruce."

"Yeah. Sorry." Robin said, ducking his head a bit.

"Hurry up with the rest, and leave the doors closed for now. We don't want civilians running around these halls."

Robin nodded and continued to the next cell, further down the hall.

* * *

Slade cracked the door to the soccer-player's room open just a centimetre.

"What- what's going on?!" The man inside cried. He was clearly not drugged, and sounded more than a little nervous. There was a hint of defiance still in his voice though, making Slade suspect that he had been isolated for being a troublemaker as well, although, clearly, not as big a threat as Batman.

"I'm giving you a chance to be a hero." Slade smirked. "This is an attack on your captors. Stay in here until everything seems calm and then lead the rest of the prisoners out. Can you do that?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Remember, when it's quiet, it's safe. Give us at least an hour." Slade closed the door again, and repeated the message by the other doors. He knew he was partly lying, of course; things being quiet could simply mean that he and Robin had failed, but then it wouldn't matter much, and, frankly, Slade didn't give a damn.

* * *

After every door had been unlocked, Slade shifted his burden on his shoulders slightly, preparing for the flight of stairs that he knew lay ahead. They were still in the cell-corridor, however, and they couldn't stay there much longer.

"Let's move. If we are lucky no one will come looking for those men quite yet." Slade looked down at Robin and narrowed his eye. "And don't believe for a second that I will forget the way you have misbehaved… I think I really _will_ spank you this time."

"Slade, shhh!" Robin hissed, frantically looking at the unconscious man over the mercenary's shoulder. "What if he wakes up?"

"Right now I feel you deserve it." Slade smirked and the shook the dark knight slightly. "Hey, bats… I'm fucking your little ward here, and he keeps coming back begging for more… that's okay, right?"

"Slade!" Robin's face turned white, and, right then, another, louder, alarm went off.

* * *

Slade and Robin spun around, trying to locate the source, and there, having dragged himself out of Bruce's cell, was the man Robin had kicked in the head, pressing the alarm button on the wall.

"See? _This _is why you should kill them!" Slade growled, and snatched a throwing knife from Robin's belt, letting it fly in a smooth and deadly accurate motion. "What? He pissed me off." Slade shrugged as he saw that Robin had opened his mouth to stop him.

Knowing the boy only had a few knives, Slade put Bruce down, quickly went over to the fallen man, yanked the knife out of his chest, and headed back. Robin still hadn't closed his mouth. Slade tossed the knife to the teen, who caught it automatically, paling once more, due to the blood covering it.

"Just wipe it off." Slade ordered, and the boy quickly did, on his own thigh.

Slade was slightly ahead of him, about to pick Bruce up again, when a man came running around the corner. The man stopped, the shock only momentarily, before raising a gun.

* * *

//**A/N:** Yeah, yeah, I never do these breaks in the story, I just wanted to POINT OUT that THIS is where I had intended to end the last chapter… do you agree with me that this would have been SO much more evil than the cliffy you got? Yeah… thought so…;o) Now continue… //

* * *

Time seemed to stand still. All Robin could see was Slade, standing over the unconscious form of Bruce, facing the man, unarmed, because Robin was still holding his gun. The teen understood that he would lose one of them the next second, possibly both. Slade might be an abnormally fast healer, but he had admitted to still being mortal, and a bullet to his head would end his life just like any other.

Robin didn't know how it happened, but, somehow, he raised the gun and pulled the trigger.

It wasn't pretty.

He was only vaguely aware of his surroundings for a while. He heard Slade mutter something about the bullet not being suitable for humans, as it got pretty messy. He heard _himself_ saying something about having been right about the tattoo. Not until he heard himself say it, did he realize that this probably was the man he had seen from above on the satellite photos so long ago. The man didn't have the piece of body-art any longer, however. It had been ripped away with half his skull. A tug on his arm made him move, past the gruesome scene and further along the hallways. Robin suddenly realized that he didn't have the gun anymore, and was worried until he saw Slade holding it. He still had his own, but now, coming back to himself, he refused to draw it. Instead he let a knife slip into his hand, ready for throwing.

* * *

Running would create too much noise in the bare hallways, even without shoes, but they hurried as fast as they could. Robin got the strange feeling that he was inside a computer game, but he suspected that he would find no extra lives here. Probably not any healing potions or cool weapons either. Crappy game.

What they _did_ find, however, were enemies, three of them, coming in through the door leading to the first stairwell. As soon as they were discovered, one of them had a hole in his chest and a second a knife in his shoulder. Slade finished him off a nano-second later, but Robin didn't find the energy, or the will, to object. The third one drew his weapon and fired a round, hitting the wall next to Slade, before ducking behind the doorway. Slade fired at that wall, and, to Robin's surprise, the body of the third man fell forward, creating a very unattractive threshold. The bullet had gone straight through.

"I think I'm in love…" Slade grinned, and loaded another clip of the ammo, tenderly, while balancing poor Bruce on his shoulder.

Robin shook his mentor again, finding his pulse normal, though a bit slow, but he still showed no signs of waking up. He remembered the medic-kit in his belt, but now wasn't really the time or place. Especially not since there were now shouts and footsteps behind them.

"Cover the stairs!" Slade said, as they ducked behind the doorway which recently had utterly failed to be much of a protection against the metal piercing bullets. Robin sincerely hoped _these_ men didn't have those as well. Slade had more or less dumped Bruce in a heap to be able to focus on the men just rounding the last corner behind them. He let them get to the middle of the hallway, before exposing himself enough to open fire.

The men were met with a very precise and deadly rain of bullets and could just as well been sitting ducks. Slade noticed how one, who had been lagging behind, had managed to duck around the corner again, though, and before he did, Slade had glimpsed a communicator in the man's hand.

"Seems they will know what to expect in a minute. Let's get as far up as we can until then." he ordered, picking Bruce up once more. It was annoying to carry the man around, but Slade had a feeling he would manage to be even _more_ annoying conscious.

* * *

Slade took the lead, counting on that no one would dare run around the corner behind them until they were absolutely sure it was safe. The steep stairs could have turned into a death-trap, but, fortunately, nobody was waiting for them above. Slade snorted in disgust. These men didn't expect to be attacked, and therefore weren't prepared for it. They were too few, too thinly spread, and too poorly armed. Well. The better for this mission. They actually had a chance to get out of this alive.

* * *

Robin was still clutching a knife, a new one, this time, since he hadn't retrieved the last from the man's shoulder. It had been in the line of fire, and, Robin had to admit, he shuddered at the thought of touching it. Thinking about this as a computer-game, though, helped… however, he would have a long and serious conversation with Cy and BB when he got home about games and reality…_ if _he got home.

* * *

As they entered the next level, Robin drew a deep breath. They still had one staircase to go, but the deeper in the ship they where, the more it felt like a coffin.

They met a group of men next, one of them throwing himself towards what looked like another alarm, but before he could press the button, Robin had severed the electric cord with a knife, and Slade was working on severing as much as _possible_ of the group in general.

There were more of them this time, however, and slightly better prepared. Robin felt the heat of a bullet hissing passed his arm, but it seemed only one was shooting. They weren't all armed with firearms, but a knife came flying through the air towards Slade's chest. Robin quickly stepped forward, caught it in the air and sent it back, hitting the man's throwing arm.

"Idiot, stay behind me!" Slade growled.

"The words you are looking for are 'thank you'." Robin smirked.

Slade smirked back. He knew the boy was in chock after what happened earlier, but it seemed that Robin's mind had decided to ignore it, while going on the automatic 'I'm a cheeky teenage hero'-track. Slade was grateful. If he had been stuck with one unconscious and one _blubbering_ hero in the middle of the enemy ship, he would have seriously considered just shooting both of them and get the hell out of there. There would be an aftermath, he knew, but he counted on Bruce to be awake for that. The tear soaked shoulder better belong to the _bat,_ not him. For now he decided to go with Robin's line and pretend everything was fine. Hopefully that would last long enough.

* * *

Slade's gun clicked. More crewmembers had come running, and Robin again ignored Slade's orders and flipped forward, kicking out against the first two, disarming a third a second later.

"Carry Bruce, I'll help you get through!" Robin shouted back to Slade, who shrugged, carrying Bruce and reloading at the same time was a hassle.

"Please excuse us, but we're leaving." Robin growled at a man, more than four times his girth, before slamming a fist into his nose. "We did _not_ appreciate the cabins…" Robin continued. The men, still five or six standing, had badly misjudged the threat of the slender teen at the beginning, and now it was too late. "…the spa was a _huge_ disappointment…" the teen went on, smirking now. The hallway was too narrow for the men to get away from the teen's fists, elbows, feet and knees. "…and the room service was _horrible_!" Robin finished by kicking the last man standing in the chest so hard that he simply collapsed.

* * *

Throwing caution to the wind, since it didn't make much sense to be quiet any more, they set off running. They got to the middle of the last stairs before the sound of bullets ripped the air again, coming from the hall they had just left. Slade was behind him, Robin heard the man curse and almost miss a step, as he shifted Bruce's weight once more. The stairs was too narrow for Slade to turn around while carrying the man, however, and he couldn't return fire. Robin understood this, and, leaning out as far as he could, he threw his last knives, trying to buy them more time.

* * *

They burst out onto a lit up deck a second later, to she sounds of shouts and alarms. Instantly hit by the winds and rain, they looked around, but, luckily, no one could be seen this moment.

* * *

Slade headed directly towards their goal; a small escape boat hanging on the outside of the hull, ready to be lowered down quickly. Robin stayed behind as the man disappeared out of sight, and he looked for a way to barricade the door. He used the knife he had strapped to his ankle and jammed it in the door handle, locking it, hearing bullets imbed themselves in the thick metal from the other side.

"Hey, kid! What the hell are you doing?!"

Robin whipped around. A mountain of a man, with a rather unpleasant expression and an even more unpleasant baseball bat in his hands, was closing in fast.

"Would you believe I just wanted to know when the shuffle-board tournament starts?" Robin asked innocently, but, apparently, this only pissed the man off more and he took a swing, which Robin quickly sidestepped. He got a close up look of the bat, however, discovering that it was riddled with marks and stains, none of which probably was associated with the sport it was designed for.

"You are having a base-ball tournament instead? On a ship?" Robin said, feeling strangely giddy.

"Just shut up and let me kill you." The man growled, attacking again.

Robin threw himself to the side, but slipped slightly on the wet deck. As the man angled the swing at the last second, the heavy bat crashed into Robin's abdomen, making him fly backwards and roll helplessly across the deck. Somewhat winded, Robin pushed himself to his feet, facing the man again. His opponent looked rather surprised, having clearly expected the kid to stay down after a hit like that. He couldn't have known that that had been more like a soft tap, compared to the punches the teen had received from his current partner, in the past.

"Has no one ever told you that adults should use their _words_ to work thorough their aggressions?" Robin asked innocently, before jumping up and planting a foot in the huge man's chest, making him stumble backwards. He idly wondered what was keeping Slade, hoping the man and Bruce hadn't run into to more trouble as well.

"You caught one?" someone behind the bad-tempered mountain of meat said, and Robin, for a second, hoped it was Slade. It wasn't. The man was wiry and not that much taller than Robin. And he had a gun. "Want me to whack him?"

"Nah, I'm gonna teach him a lesson first…"

"Good thinking!" Robin agreed. "Can't learn anything if I'm dead, can I? I like you better already. Sure, you _smell_, but if your friend there can stand it, so can- hey! Careful with that stick!" Robin dropped and kicked out at the man's ankles, making him stumble and fall backwards with a thud that almost shook the ship.

"Huh… it's true then… the bigger they are…" Robin grinned.

"Then _you_ won't make much of a sound at all…" The thin man said, and Robin heard the click of the gun as the safety came off. He was too far away to kick the thing out of the man's hands, and Robin _really_ didn't like the steady way the man was holding it, pointing straight at his chest. His own gun burned in its holster, but he wouldn't have time to draw it.

"Take it easy there, I don't think I've _learned _enough yet… have I?" Robin said, glancing at his first opponent. He was getting no help there, however, because, while falling, it looked like he had hit his head as well. He was out cold.

"Bye, kid."  
Robin prepared to throw himself backwards, knowing fully well that no one could dodge a bullet at this range. Suddenly there was a loud clatter of metal closely behind the man, and he spun around. Robin had seen what had caused it, and thanked his lucky stars. It seemed the wind had moved the flattened and bent cans he had left on the roof, and now managed to knock them on to the deck, creating a diversion, giving him time to draw his own gun. He aimed and fired.

* * *

He hadn't meant it. He had been aiming for the man's shoulder, intending to make the arm holding the gun useless. His opponent, unable to discover any threat, however, turned around, only slightly, as Robin fired, but that was enough for the projectile to embed itself in the man's chest instead.

"No!" Robin wasn't aware that he had cried out.

"Robin!" Slade's voice carried to him faintly over the wind. "Here! Now!"

Robin's feet moved automatically, and he soon found the man, standing with a hand on the railing, the escape-boat half way lowered down.

Robin discovered that he was still holding the gun and threw it overboard.

"I expect to be compensated for that." Slade muttered, as he helped the teen to drop into the boat where Bruce was already sprawled out, still unconscious.

"I shot someone else." Robin said, his voice dull. "I didn't mean to…"

"Good for you." Slade said, for some reason, as he let the teen drop and quickly followed. "But you don't have time to reminisce, I have activated the mayday signal, and these guys will have company very soon."

"We can't leave them, what if-!" Robin objected, fearing for the prisoners lives.

"We can and we will. Where were you the last half hour? I ran out of bullets, and most of them are dead. I think the rest will just try to flee, but they won't get too far… and we can't stick around and be caught as well!" Slade lowered the boat the rest of the way, and unhooked it from the ropes. "Take care of your guardian!"

* * *

Robin kneeled next to Bruce, protecting his head, as the small boat started to fight its way through the choppy sea. The teen focused on him instead of himself, which helped slightly. The winds had started to die down, helicopters would be able to reach this place much quicker than boats, and maybe some were already on its way. The horizon had started to turn red and gold, telling him the sun would rise soon. The ride was short but violent, ending with Slade carelessly mooring the boat on the beach.

Slade once more lifted the other adult and turned to Robin.

"Go up to the camp, bring everything, I'm taking _this_ to the boat." Slade's voice was clipped and Robin wondered if the man was really angry with him. He had cause to be, the teen had to admit, and Robin wondered if he shouldn't take his chances with the kidnappers instead… He nodded quickly, though, and ran off.

* * *

They hadn't left much behind, but Robin took everything, while covering their tracks as carefully as he could. His knees boggled under the weight of his load, they had, after all, been two carrying it up there. Some they had took back since then, though, but everything needed for their immediate survival was now strapped to his back or in his arms. There was no time to feel how tired he was, however, and he set off running again. He met Slade by the beach, the man already having taken Bruce out to the boat, and he helped him get everything on board.

"The anchor." Slade ordered as he started the boat up, and Robin quickly pulled it in. Slade navigated out of the dangerous bay and then set the boat at full speed.

Robin was using a sheet to dry Bruce off as well as he could, not wanting the man to catch pneumonia on top of everything. Slade had put Bruce down on the outer bunk where if would be easy to reach and tend to him, and the teen was sitting on the deck next to it. Robin noticed some blood on his mentor's skin, a huge smear on the back of his left arm, and tensed, checking the man over yet again, but he couldn't find a wound. The pulse was still slow and even, and Robin tried to listen to the man's breathing, but, apart from the engine, it was hard to hear. He heard _Slade's_ though, and, after a moment, he realized how strange that was. The man had run over a mile with a heavy load, but it wasn't normal for him to _sound _as he had.

Suddenly it occurred to Robin that if the blood wasn't _Bruce's_, then it was most likely… Slade's.

_To Be C__ontinued…_

**A/N:** I think I will spend the rest of my life writing nice little talkie-fluffy-slashy-stories where nothing even close to action ever happens. People will just sit around talking and then have a lot of sex. The end. AAARRRGH! Because this was HARD! I really tried, but I can't write movement to save my life! Especially not in English… I probably wouldn't be able to write action in Swedish either, but at least I know what all the body parts and most of the fighting-moves are called… I tried to write it without actually doing a move-by-move recount, because badly written those are BORING and mine _would_ be… so, even though I'm clearly not an action-writer I hope I didn't get you too bored or confused… and, yes, most of it is over in one chapter. Too fast? Since it was torture writing, I really couldn't think of ways to prolong it, though… forgiven? Please? And don't worry, Bruce will wake up, and Slade is… Slade… ;o)

Oh, and yes, the slightly changed quote from "Gone with the Wind" was intentional… just wanted to say… ;o)


	16. Three Wise Men of Gotham

Disclaimer: I feel like I should know this now… err… oh, right; I don't own the Teen Titans and... errr… anything like that… and… no money is being made… and… Oh, damn, I'm just a fan-fiction writer, don't expect too much of me!

**A/N:** Hi! Easter! Have a few day's off, so you get a early update! The title is (as always) from Mother Goose, but makes slightly less sense than usual… it is unchanged, though… I just feel I should have used it better, but I didn't find it until now… ;o)

It goes:  
Three wise men of Gotham  
Went to sea in a bowl;  
If the bowl had been stronger,  
My song would have been longer.

-smirk- Nutty goose…

**Black Sheep Wanted**

**Chapter 16: Three Wise Men of Gotham**

Robin turned around in the narrow space and looked up at Slade. The man's face was hard, and he stared straight ahead.

"S-Slade? Are… are you okay?"

The man glanced down at him and smirked.

"Take care of Bruce. Check the medic-bag for an antidote."

Robin whipped the thing out, but, opening it, he only found syringes, and what Slade identified as different types of calming drugs.

"If this is what they used," the man said and tapped the containers, "it's not surprising he hasn't woken up. It takes a long time for something like this to leave the system."

Robin's eyes hadn't left the man's face as he spoke, and he now felt a strong surge of dread rise inside him. Not at the man's words, they were calming enough, but he had picked up small signs from Slade's voice and features, all telling him one thing.

"You _are _hurt!" Robin said accusingly. "What happened? How bad?"

"The stairs. Collapsed lung. Don't worry."

"Coll… don't _worry_?!" Robin screamed. "Are you _insane_?!"

"The bullet went straight through my side, the wounds are already healing." Slade shrugged, but, Robin saw, with a twinge of pain.

The teen put a hand on the man's arm, carefully.

"What can I do to help?"

* * *

Slade again looked down on the teen kneeling before him, and, for a second, had a rather naughty suggestion in mind. The fact, however, was that his lung would not be able to inflate itself.

"Take out the syringe with the largest needle in the pack." he ordered, and locked the wheel. As Robin went through the medic bag, Slade carefully peeled off the top of his wetsuit, before stretching out on the inner bunk.

As Robin crawled in beside him, Slade pointed to a place on his chest.

"You need to stab it in here. It will remove the pressure and let the lung inflate."

The man studied the teen's face carefully as he seemed to hesitate. Robin had, during the night, killed at least two people. His first, but, Slade hoped, not last. Now he was about to save one, but…

"Are you thinking that if you save me, I will kill more people?" Slade asked, almost softly.

Robin looked startled.

"N-no, I…"

"If you don't want to do this, don't." Slade said. It wasn't really a mortal wound for him. Having only half of his lung capacity naturally slowed him down, but he could do the procedure himself, holding the syringe against a wall. He had done that once before, although he had had to use a thin, dirty metal pipe that time. Had hurt like hell. Robin could do it quicker with better precision… that is… if he _wanted_ to…

* * *

"Idiot." Robin snarled and Slade's body jerked as the needle was embedded deep in his chest. "I wasn't thinking that! I was just thinking that this is all my fault."

"Of course, you little martyr…" Slade smirked tensely, feeling the tight iron band around his chest loosen.

Robin watched Slade draw a deep breath, and relaxed slightly.

"What now… don't you need a chest tube or something?"

"Normally, yes, but not me. I'll be almost fully healed as soon as you pull the needle out."  
Robin swallowed thickly, but gripped the syringe and pulled. As it popped out, he wiped his forehead on his arm. "I never gonna be a doctor…" he muttered darkly.

"Well, if you are, you can always practise on me… there is almost no way you can screw up bad enough for me do die…" Slade grinned.

"Oh, thanks for the offer." Robin snorted, staring to crawl out of the hold.

"Wait a minute…" Slade's hand grabbed his arm, pulling him closer.

"Slade, what… what are you doing?" Robin asked, glancing back towards the immobile form of Bruce.

"Oh, you wouldn't deny a wounded soldier a simple kiss, would you?"

"I thought you said you were _fine_?" Robin pointed out cruelly.

"Oh, no, it still hurts. A _lot_. And since it was _all your fault_…?"

"Bastard…" Robin mumbled as his lips brushed Slade's.

"I know…" The man whispered back, grinning as he quickly deepened what would otherwise be a quick and rather chaste kiss.

Slade tightened his hold on the teen, feeling him shiver against him. His hand slid up Robin's back and started to unzip him.

"Mmphhh!" Robin tried to object, but Slade was relentless, loving the way the zipper of the wetsuit went all the way down to the crack of the teens ass. Robin started to wriggle, trying to get away, which, naturally was unacceptable, so Slade turned over, using his weight to keep the boy still.

"Bruce will_ kill _you!" Robin hissed, trying to look over the man's shoulder to see if Batman was about to go through with the promise.

"For getting his charge out of his wet clothes? I'm just being considerate." Slade claimed, peeling the heavy cloth from Robin's shoulders.

"So this is not perving on me? This is out of the goodness of your heart?" Robin muttered disbelievingly.

"Oh, yes." Slade declared and quieted the teen with another kiss, while one hand undid both their belts. He grinned into the kiss as Robin lifted his hips slightly, allowing Slade to slide the suit down.

"Don't look so smug, I really _am_ cold…" Robin muttered, blushing slightly. Slade chuckled and moved down, getting the garment completely off.

"Don't worry… I'll warm you up… in a minute…" Slade said, and stepped back to check their course. At this speed they would soon pass the island they had spent a night at before. They wouldn't stay there this time, though; they needed to put as much distance between themselves and the other ship as possible. Satisfied that they wouldn't run into anything for a while, Slade looked through the packing Robin had brought, finding the lotion almost at once. The fact that Robin had placed it at the top _was_ probably a coincidence, Slade had to admit. Probably. The man smirked and tugged his own suit off the rest of the way, letting it fall to the deck with a wet sound, before returning to the front bunk. He found Robin about to pull a t-shirt on, and stopped him quickly.

"What? I'm _cold_!" Robin objected quietly.

"And what did I say I would do?" Slade asked sweetly.

Robin's eyes widened.

"But… but you were just fooling around, right? You wouldn't _really_…?" The teen's eyes darted down to Slade's crotch and then to the lotion in his hand and his jaw dropped slightly. "But… but he _will_ kill you!" Robin pleaded.

"Well… quite a way to die…" Slade shrugged with a predatory grin, moving on top of the teen once more.

* * *

Robin was rather disgusted with himself, but he found that he really wanted this too. It kept him from thinking about something else, something his subconscious didn't want to bring to the surface right now, and that was fine with him. He was deeply worried about the fact that Bruce might wake up, though. Logically, with a calm and even pulse like that, the man wouldn't be likely to shake the drug off and just snap out of it, but this_ was_ Batman, after all, and what should be impossible for others…

"AH!" Robin couldn't stop himself from crying out as Slade bit down at his nipple.

"You weren't paying attention." Slade said, like that rectified it. "I asked you about the bruise."

"What bruise? Ouch!" Robin said as Slade gently pressed down on his abdomen. He looked down, finding a streak of blue-turning-purple. "Oh. A bat did that. A baseball-bat." Robin clarified, if Slade, for some reason, should think that Bruce had an evil twin.

The man's fingers traced every rib, pressing down slightly in vital places, but, besides being sore, Robin didn't seem to be badly hurt, since his abdominal muscles had tensed, protecting him. Slade's lips brushed the bruise, and Robin's eyes grew large at the surprisingly tender gesture from the man. His eyes suddenly started burning, and to stop the man from finding out how touched he had been, Robin pulled Slade up, kissing him savagely. Slade needed to shave, but Robin had to admit that his liked the rough look and feel…

"Take… me…" he hissed between kisses, and soon a slick finger entered him, crooking to find the perfect spot. Robin slammed a hand over his own mouth as the man found his prostate, trying to stifle the moan escaping him. A second finger joined the first, stretching him, but Robin was ready and bucked impatiently, glaring at the man over his hand. He had found that as long as there was lube and he was horny enough, stretching was not really as necessary anymore, and a darker part of Robin really liked it when Slade just sank into him.

Robin gasped, feeling like he was inhaling his own hand, as the head of the man's cock pushed inside. He raised his head, looking over at Bruce, just to be safe, before sinking down again.

"Oh, I like it when you are worried… you tense so nicely…" Slade leered. "Maybe I'll should be really loud for once…? Telling you how much I love fucking your tight, firm ass?"

"Slade!" Robin moaned and arched against the man. "Stop _talking_ about it and _do_ it!" he added in a hiss.

* * *

Slade grinned and buried himself to the hilt in one thrust, having Robin bite down on his hand.

"-es! More!" came a muffled plea, which Slade was very happy to grant.

Robin spread his legs wider before wrapping them around Slade's hips, and the sounds he made started to border on being rather audible. A few seconds later Slade hoped the bat was dead, because unconscious or not, there was no _way_ the man wouldn't hear this… Slade was in trouble but found that he didn't much care…

* * *

Robin didn't consider himself in trouble, but rather in heaven. He hoped he wasn't making too much noise, but thought he kept it down pretty well. The length pounding into him, though… how had he ever _lived_ without this feeling before?  
_Oh, god, I'm turning into such a slut... _he thought dryly to himself, but that didn't stop the wonderful feeling, rather the opposite. _I'm gonna need counselling when this is over… SERIOUS counselling… _was the next thought that popped into his head, and he found that he shied away from the 'over' part. He wasn't ready for this to be anywhere _near_ over. Not yet.

It _was_ over, though. Well… the _session_ was, because, at this angle and pace, Robin never lasted very long. Robin's arms flew around Slade's neck, and he cried out his release into the man's shoulder, completely forgetting that Bruce was only a few feet away. Slade lasted a few more strokes, revelling in the way the Robin's muscles clenched down on him in spasms, before filling the teen with his seed.

* * *

They lay together, both unwilling to move, for a few minutes, panting.

"Warm enough?" Slade asked innocently.

Robin burst out laughing.

"Y-yes… you… do your job well…"

"Why, thank you, I try." Slade chuckled back. "If you'll excuse me…?"

"Yeah, I know… no snuggling…" Robin said, trying not to pout.

"I just want to make sure we aren't about to hit something…" Slade smirked, catching the ghost of a pout, and liking it.

* * *

The sun had now gotten quite a bit over the horizon, and they had left the dangerous area well behind. Slade had still decided to just keep going, slowing down enough to be within the speed limit, to not draw any unnecessary attention to them. He had every intention to return to his young lover as soon as possible, but instead Robin appeared, wrapped in a sheet.

"Not sleeping? I must have done something wrong…" Slade said wryly.

"Just gonna check on Bruce…" Robin answered in a tone Slade didn't like. It was far too quiet and sombre. The bat better wake up quickly.

He watched Robin out of the corner of his eye, as the teen made sure that his mentor was fine. Robin then came and stood next to him, as he sat by the wheel in the cockpit, almost leaning on him. Slade had never pictured Robin as clingy, well... not outside of the bedroom, and barely in it either, but now, it seemed, the boy begged for some non-sexual bodily contact. Slade pretended to be focused on driving.

It wasn't that he couldn't deal with emotions, not really… He had been in wars, people had been breaking down in buckets around him, and he was usually in a position that made it his job to make sure they would pull through. But 'pull through', in military terms, mostly meant 'not go crazy and shoot your friends or commit suicide, so you could be killed another day'.

This was different. This was someone he ca-

Slade frowned deeply and mentally shut away that thought.

_No. _

_Don't go there._

_It's pointless._

"Slade?" Robin's voice trembled, ever so slightly.

_Fuck._

"Yes, Robin?"

* * *

Robin hesitated. He felt lost, but turning to Slade felt… not wrong, but… _new_… Bruce was still out, though, and, some things Robin wanted to say… well, he didn't think Bruce would understand.

"Guns make it too easy." he finally started, relieved when Slade nodded.

"Yes. You don't need courage or determination to kill someone with a gun. You don't get time to think things through; it's over almost as soon as you pull the trigger."

"I didn't mean to kill _any_ of them." Robin said quietly. He was still standing very close by, his fingers trailing Slade's arm absentmindedly.

"Then why did you?" Slade said.

Robin flinched at the very frank question, and then swallowed thickly.

"Because… I didn't want to lose y- Bruce and… and… I didn't want to die…"

"It worked, didn't it?" Slade shrugged, spotting the first tourist islands on the horizon.

Robin blinked.

"Y-yeah… but… but…"

* * *

Slade swivelled in his chair, facing Robin.

"You need some rest. Go to sleep."

"Not alone."

Slade was taken slightly aback by the unexpected answer.

"Excuse me?"

"Sleep with me?" Robin asked. He had taken a step towards the front bunks and then half turned around, holding out his hand. The sheet he was wrapped in had fallen from his right shoulder, creating the perfect image of 'slightly debauched young Greek good'. Slade sighed. Who could say no to that?

"I will cast anchor and we'll take off again as soon as we have rested…" he said, intending to, in fact, continue as soon as Robin had fallen asleep. It shouldn't take long.

Robin curled up with his back towards him, and Slade let him, winding his own arm around the boy's waist. He felt rather relieved that the tears he had expected hadn't come, but he suspected Robin had only scraped at the top of the ice-berg, not letting much of his feelings through just yet. Slade felt like he should thank Batman for teaching his ward to control his emotions. Screw the fact that it might be harmful to keep everything inside, it was, Slade thought, at least _convenient_.

"Do you think Bruce will hate me?"

Ah. Apparently it wasn't over. Thankfully, this time, the question was easy to answer.

"No."

"Really?"

"Don't tell me we have spent such a long time trying to save a man you thought so little of? We _could_ have just stayed in the cave fucking, you know…"

There was a low chuckle, which made Slade relax.

"Beast Boy won't believe it when I tell him how funny you are." Robin yawned.

"If you tell him that part, I'll tell him the _joke_." Slade warned, as he had to protect his image.

"He wouldn't get it…" Robin mumbled, another chuckle half escaping, turning into a deep, tired sigh.

A moment later Robin was asleep.

Another moment later, and so was Slade.

* * *

His head felt like it was having an out-of body-experience, a weird feeling, and his skin burned. Bruce carefully cracked his eyes open. The air felt fresher, there were movements which reminded him of a smaller boat, but he couldn't find the strength to concentrate. He was probably having one of these strange dreams again. Yes. As his bleary eyes focused on a huddled form a few feet away, he was sure it was a dream, because that messy black hair and almost delicate nose could only belong to Richard. Bruce chuckled on the inside. If Richard had known he had just thought of his nose as 'delicate' the teen would definitely have a small fit. There was nothing delicate about the arm wrapped around the teen's waist, however.

_Wait._

_What arm?_

Bruce tried to, among the strange swirling and blurring the world around him seemed to favour, find it again, and then he did he found himself to be right. The arm was huge, masculine, and Bruce didn't really like the way it was placed. The rest of the man was out of sight, somewhere behind bundled up sheets and scattered clothes. Maybe it was him, Bruce, holding him? It was a dream, after all, and if Bruce ever found Richard again, he would never let him go. It looked a bit too intimate, though, they were always awkward when it came to hugging… but they were obviously both asleep.

Bruce sighed and closed his eyes. He had had worse dreams, and Richard had looked rather content, so that wasn't so bad, he guessed. The Scarecrow, walking by with three pink poodles in tow, agreed.

* * *

"I think he has a fewer." Robin said worriedly.

"Maybe the drip contained some antibiotics as well as sedatives…I have a bit of disinfectant and fever reducers left in the cave from treating you." Slade told him, concentrating on driving at the moment, since they had entered the busy seaway. "He has to wait until we get there."

"How long?" Robin asked, looking around to see if he recognized anything.

"A few hours. We are going as fast as we can… no fishing this time…" Slade added with a grin. "Try to get him to swallow some water."

Robin spent the next half hour with Bruce leaning heavily against him, spoon feeding him half a bottle of water. The man was, at times, almost semi awake, but the fever and, Robin guessed, dehydration and malnourishment, wouldn't let him wake up completely. At least he mumbled some times, and Robin talked to him as well, about anything popping into his mind, which, it seemed, drove Slade slightly mad.

"I'm sure Bruce is very interested in your opinion about seagulls." the man sighed, "Why not tell him something interesting… about the best fuck of your life, for example?" he suggested with a smirk.

"But… Bruce already knows about Jamie…" Robin said, in the wide eyed and completely innocent way Slade had come to dread.

"Brat." the man snorted.

"Perv." Robin shot back with a grin.

Bruce cut them off with a louder mumble, something sounding like 'crazy hat' and Robin paled.

"You have to stop talking like that!" he hissed to Slade, completely ignoring his own part in the conversation. "He _can't_ find out about us, _please_!"

"What are you afraid will happen?" Slade asked lightly, although he wasn't that keen on Bruce finding out either. It might lead to something good, but, most probably, it would only lead to trouble. A_ lot_ of trouble. Besides, Bruce might even refuse to pay him, and _that_… was simply unacceptable. Teasing Robin was always good fun, though, and he would take advantage of every opportunity he got. The teen stared at him right now, like he was crazy for asking the question in the first place, and Slade chuckled.

"…afraid will happen?" Robin repeated incredulously. "I've told you: death! Painful, horrible, dragged out _death_!"

"You'll get a scolding at the most." Slade snorted.

"From Batman; what's the difference?" Robin asked dryly.

* * *

They arrived back at the cave as planned, a few hours later, and Robin staggered under the weight of Bruce, leaning against him, as Slade was busy clearing the entrance after mooring and covering the boat up as much as he could. Bruce was conscious enough to half stand up by himself, but Robin could feel himself sinking into the sand from the burden. Slade soon took Bruce's other arm, and they started to manoeuvre him into the damp, cool darkness. Robin could soon feel his mentor shivering, and so did he, not that the last thing bothered him, he was worried about the feverish man, though.

As they reached the bedroom, somewhat cooler than Robin remembered it since Slade had turned the heat down before leaving, he was more than ready to dump Bruce on the bed. To his surprise, Slade led the way into the shower.

"Clean him up." was the order.

"Me and what army?" Robin asked in disbelief. "You have to help!"

"I do not need to see the dark knight of Gotham naked." Slade muttered.

"Good! Or I would have been jealous." Robin admitted darkly. "I can't do it on my own though, and I'm not that thrilled about seeing him naked either!"

"Good." Slade smirked, and Robin made a gagging sound.

"He's like my _dad_… well… an _uncle_…" he said, looking a bit sickened. "Please never go there again!"

"Gladly." Slade agreed. "Well, get you uncles pants off while I hold him up."

"I'll have such disturbing nightmares about this…" Robin complained, but did as asked.

* * *

Cleaning someone up who has been unconscious for a long time, and not really had much opportunity for personal hygiene, was not a pleasant thing. Robin did it out of love, though, and that helped.

"You were in a worse state…" Slade helpfully told him, not making him feel better.

Slade cleaned and dressed the wounds after that, while it was Robin's job to get his mentor to swallow some pills, ground up and mixed in a little water. It was too much work to dress him, so they simply but Bruce on the bed and made sure he was well covered in blankets before Robin collapsed on the floor next to the bed, watching Bruce carefully.

* * *

Slade left the room, but returned a short while later with two full plates.

"You haven't eaten in about twenty-four hours." the man said, like that was Robin's fault, and shoved the generous helping of pasta and meat-stew in Robin's hands, thawed and heated from the freezer.

"I'm not that hungry." Robin said, absentmindedly, going back to watching Bruce.

"Pity, because you'll eat anyway." Slade said as a matter-of-fact, and, glancing up at the man, Robin saw that he wasn't kidding.

As soon as the food met his lips, he discovered that he _was_, indeed, famished, and Slade didn't have to urge him on at all after that. After the meal, Slade disappeared yet again, and returned with the cushions from the boat, forming a large mattress on the floor for them to sleep on. Robin, with an apologetic look, pulled them apart until they had two narrower beds instead. However, Slade noted, Robin didn't separate the cushions by _much_.

"I must call Alfred…" Robin yawned and went to the computer. "That's okay, right?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Of course." Slade was rather surprised the teen had asked. "I'll go into town to pick up a few supplies. If he wakes up, try to get him housebroken."

* * *

Alfred was overjoyed when Robin called, but he soon understood the seriousness in the situation. Bruce hadn't woken up as of yet, and they had left the ship on rather uncertain terms.

"I will send out a press-release that Master Bruce was rescued a week ago and is recovering at a secret location." the butler said decisively.

"Thank you, that should explain why he wasn't on the ship… I hope the pirates will be too busy trying to save themselves to try to prove us wrong…" Robin sighed and then yawned again.

"How about you, Master Richard…? Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah, Al… just… some things happened, but… I'm fine…" Robin tried to smile.

"Ri…Richard…?"

Robin gasped and looked around, into the bleary, yet awake eyes of his mentor.

"Bruce! Alfred, Bruce is awake!" Robin brought the laptop over to the bed so the butler got to see as well.

"Master Bruce! Thank heavens!"

"Glad to see you too, old man…" the man smiled. "What happened? Where are we?"

"Safe." Robin assured him. "Do you think you could eat something?"

"Anything." Bruce grinned weakly.

"I would recommend some warm milk and broth." Alfred piped up.

"Don't worry, there's nothing like that here…" Robin stage-whispered.

* * *

Half an hour later, Robin was watching Bruce eating, with endless fascination. They had said their goodbyes to Alfred, and Robin had sent a message to the Titan's as well, telling them the worst was over.

Bruce put the plate down. After almost starving for so long, he found he could only eat a little, and now every part of him was telling him to focus on Robin instead. The boy looked like he didn't really believe Bruce was really there, and the man forgot all about former awkwardness and offend his arms. Robin was in them immediately, and, to Bruce's great surprise, the teen started to sob.

"Shh… it's all over… everything will be all right now…" Bruce said, quietly.

* * *

Slade, on his way in, let the door close soundlessly again, seeing that Robin had found that shoulder at last. He wondered why he didn't feel as relieved as he had imagined…

* * *

Bruce didn't know anything of what had happened to his ward since he himself had passed out on the dance-floor, not even how long ago that had been. Robin seemed changed somehow, though, not so much visibly, perhaps, but it was clear that something significant had happened since they had been parted, and Bruce was determined to find out what. They didn't call him the world's greatest detective for nothing…

_To be continued…_

**A/N: **Some Bruce/Slade time is coming… although not in THAT way… minds out of the gutter, people! Would you agree it would be a GOOD thing if Bruce was as thick as a brick for once? Maybe being a prisoner has lowered his IQ? No? I won't get away with that? Damn…


	17. Little Boy Blue

Disclaimer: NOT BLOODY MINE!

**A/N:** **LAST CHAPTER! **Yeah, I know, it's kind of a shock, but it's a 'double chapter': 20 pages! Sorry to you on DA who wanted me to split it in two, when I asked, but while re-reading it, the place I've found just wasn't working… If you want to, you can always read to the smut and then read the next part in a few days? ;o)

I watched "The Dark Knight" for the first time the other day (yes, I'm that far behind the rest of the world… the DVD has been in my bookshelf since forever, but… you know… time…) the movie was great, the Joker was wonderful and creepy, but… BUT… the bat-voice?! Really?! I had to bite my cheek to stop laughing until I got used to it… lord, it sounded like he had swallowed something acidic, which had burned his throat away or something… it made writing Bruce harder, because I just kept hearing that voice… -lol- And now I'm being beaten to death by all of you. Thank you.

**Black Sheep Wanted**

**Chapter 17:**** Little Boy Blue**

When Slade looked in on them an hour later, they were both asleep, Robin half sitting, slumped with his head on his guardian's shoulder, and Bruce still seemed to battle his fever. Slade found that he disliked the image, for some reason, and carefully lifted Robin to the mattress on the floor, covering him up with their last blanket. That was better. No matter how much they thought of each other as family, the only man Robin should be sleeping on was _him_.

Slade hesitated as that thought ran through his mind, and shook his head. They would both leave soon, and, though he had thought about checking up on the teen now and then, he knew that he had no say in whom Robin shared his bed with. He would not allow himself to obsess about it; he would simply let the boy go on his way… and as quickly as possible.

The man sat down to check the news and arrange for his 'guests' to leave the island. He guessed he had to let them stay until Bruce was well enough to travel, but that shouldn't take more than a day or two, he figured.

He found reports claiming that Bruce Wayne had been ransomed about a week ago and was recuperating at a private family resort, expected to return to Gotham within a week. Slade nodded. The plan was, if not waterproof, at least adequate, and since all the focus of the press was on the ship, no one would probably care about Wayne.

The ship, as expected, was the top story. The news sites were full of photos, graphics and video showing everything from the island to corpses, and, Slade smirked, it seemed the damn soccer-player got a lot of media-time. As far as he could tell, none of the hostages had been dumb enough to stumble in front of a bullet, which would make Robin happy. What was left of the kidnappers seemed to be rounded up, and, according to the FBI, they were 'very hopeful' that this would lead to the arrest of the planners of the whole raid. Slade snorted. Those men wouldn't talk, not without some illegal expertise, they would rather spend time in prison than die for _sure_, and, with being part of this rather large cooperation, squealers wouldn't be safe anywhere. Besides, the attorneys would have a hell of a time trying to prove who had done what, and the trial might easily turn into a circus.

* * *

Slade was listening to the other occupants of the room while he worked, as he was sitting with his back towards them. He heard when Robin sighed and rolled over in his sleep. He also heard when Bruce's breathing patterns subtly changed.

"Awake, Mr. Wayne?" Slade didn't as much ask, as state a fact.

The moment of silence made the man smirk. The bat had been somewhat stunned that Slade had noticed, it seemed.

"Who are you?"

"You and Robin didn't talk?" Slade asked, still looking at the screen. All Bruce could see was the back of his head.

"No… he… was upset."

"Understandable."

"What happened? I've never seen him like this, and, again; who are you?"

"I think Robin should tell you himself."

"I should." Robin sounded tired and very young. Slade turned around, and both them men's eyes were looking at the teen. "I just don't know where to begin."

* * *

Bruce had looked up at the unknown man and tensed.

"You can start by explaining to me what Deathstroke is doing here."

"Yeah… that's kinda the _easy _part… I hired him." Robin said, rubbing his neck.

"You _what_?" Bruce gaped.

"Speaking of which, I would like to get paid." Slade subtly suggested.

"Don't be greedy, Slade." Robin muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Please tell me I'm still drugged?" Bruce begged.

"Be thankful, Bat, if I hadn't bought him from the slavers, Robin would have been dead by now."

Bruce's features had frozen, and he was looking from Robin to Slade.  
"Explain." he said tensely. "Firstly how the one of the most renowned mercenary's in the world knows our identities, and then the rest. Bought? Hired? Slavers? Robin, you better start talking this instant."

Slade chuckled

"I would like to thank you for the kind words, but maybe I should explain the first part. I was doing a weapon-deal with an associate of mine, who had recently purchased a collection of children and teens from a cruise ship to be sold as slaves. You brat here had, however, managed to free them, and was about to get punished when I recognized him, or, perhaps he recognized me…" Slade paused and looked at Robin.

"Your voice… I recognized your voice…" Robin nodded, and Bruce, who was very much focused on Slade, completely missed the cute pink tint on the teen's cheeks.

"Is that so? Well, I knew who the boy was, and the slavers knew who his guardian was… it didn't take a genius to connect the dots."

"I see…" Bruce frowned. He knew there were more important things than his identity on the line here, but it was still troublesome.

"We signed a contract. None of us are allowed to reveal each other's secrets…" Robin said, having sensed his mentor's thoughts.

Bruce looked in surprise at Robin. Was the teen really that gullible? So naïve that he would trust a mercenary? Bruce's eyes flickered towards Slade, and, to his astonishment, the nod and the look on the man's face seemed completely sincere. Well. _He_ wouldn't let himself be fooled, but he had no choice for the moment but to trust him.

* * *

Bruce touched his temples. His head was killing him. Robin was on his feet immediately.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a headache."

"I suggest Robin and I go and get something to eat and drink. The bathroom is through there, and there is something for that headache on the shelf in there." Slade said, pointing at the door. "If you think you can manage by yourself?" The question wasn't snidely asked, but Bruce, naturally, took it as a challenge, and nodded.

"Good. Robin, come."

"I'm not a dog…" Robin muttered, but got up and followed the man out anyway.

* * *

As Slade prepared enough instant soup for the three of them, Robin cut up some fresh fruit Slade had bought in town. Bruce would need every vitamin they could get, in him. The teen worked slowly, though, and Slade noticed. He was just wondering if he should say anything when Robin spoke.

"I'm scared."

Slade had just poured the soup into three mugs and turned towards Robin, seeing tears in his eyes.

"About what?" he asked. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but we're not at a ship being shot at anymore."

Robin made a face, and sighed.

"I don't know what to tell him… _how_ to tell him… I…"

Slade caught his chin with a finger, tilting it up gently.

"If it get's too bad, I'll just pull you into my lap… that will make him forget anything you just told him…" the man smirked. Robin weakly smiled back.

"I wish you could."

Slade blinked. _Huh?_

"I wish you_ could _protect me like that…" Robin said with a wistful smile.

"Protect you? It was all about annoying the Bat!" Slade defended himself.

"Sure it was…" Robin grinned, and Slade felt very, very had.

The young man in front of him tilted his head up a bit more, though, in an obvious invitation, and Slade wouldn't let that go to waste. Deviousness, in any form, _should_ be rewarded, after all.

Robin _was_ really worried, though; Slade could feel it as he let his hands wander over the tense back, down to the waist and then leaving them to rest further down, cupping the boy's ass gently. Slade was about to deepen the kiss and lift Robin up onto the counter, when the teen pulled away slightly.

"Later…" he whispered, and, surprised by the promise, Slade nodded and just watched as Robin picked up the plate of fruit. The look from the teen made it obvious that he was waiting for him, so Slade grabbed the three mugs by the ears in one hand and spoons in the other.

"Don't worry…" he said, as he watched Robin chewing on his bottom lip.

"You got my back?" Robin asked faintly.

"What was that? You want to be on your back?" Slade said airily, as they walked back towards the door.

"Please!" Robin sighed.

"Knees? Well, anything you want…" Slade smirked.

"I said 'please'!" Robin clarified.

"Oh? No need to _beg_…" Slade said benevolently.

"You drive me up the wall…" Robin muttered, and hoped he wasn't blushing too hard as he pulled the door to the bedroom open. He found Bruce inside, standing on rather wobbly legs, dressed in a pair of boxers and pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"I thought you might prefer the bed or the floor…" Slade continued, to Robin's horror.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"We were merely discussing sleeping arrangements; Robin wants to make sure those are pleasant for everyone involved."

"Of course… I can sleep on the floor, if-?" Bruce looked somewhat confused.

"No! No, it's fine, I was just thinking about sleeping on the boat tonight!" Robin hurriedly said.

_Sleeping on the boat…? _Bruce had a strange flashback, but, before he could understand it, it was gone again and he shrugged. Instead he gestured to his clothes.

"I couldn't find anything of mine, and I hope you don't mind? I'll reimburse you, of course." he said, looking up at Slade as Robin helped him back on the bed.

"Of course. Take what you need. I usually do." Slade said, smirking at Robin. He was very pleased to see that his t-shirt, which fit snugly on him, was hanging a bit on the Bat… all right, so the man was far from in shape, but, well… it made some small-minded part of him glad, all the same.

"So Mr. Wayne…" Slade said, after they all had gotten their share, "why don't you begin by telling your side of the story, and Robin can tell his part afterwards?"

"No offence, _Mr._ Wilson," Bruce said, making it clear that he meant as much offence as this situation would allow, "but maybe you should leave me and my ward alone for this?"

"No!" Robin piped up, and then stuttered. "He… I… you see…"

"Robin doesn't remember much from the first weeks, and I'm very much _part _of the story. If you want the whole truth…?" Slade said, coming to the rescue.

Bruce nodded. He really didn't feel comfortable, and didn't understand how Robin could stand the piercing gray eye of their 'host', but the boy seemed strangely at ease, almost more so than with him… something about that bothered Bruce more than he could say, but he wasn't sure why.

* * *

Bruce told his story, how he had woken up in a hold with a group of other prisoners, and almost escaped twice before being isolated. After that he had made several more attempts, and Slade and Robin found out that the crack in the glass in his cell door window had been made when a crew-members head had collided with it. After that they had drugged him, and Bruce didn't remember much anymore. He could describe some of the crew in detail, however, and the others recognized some of them by the description. Robin looked sick to his stomach when his guardian mentioned the man with the tattoo.

* * *

When it was Robin's turn, Slade started by showing Bruce some of the news footage, and Robin then hesitantly told them both how he had freed the other prisoners. Slade then took over, telling Bruce of the state he found Robin in, how he had bought him, and managed to nurse him back to heath. Robin told him about the deal and showed Bruce the contract, which the man frowned over for half an hour before nodding. Slade would get his money, although there were one or two paragraphs in there he really didn't like.

Robin continued with describing the work they had done trying to search for the kidnapper with Slade technology. Bruce narrowed his eyes and wanted to know more about it, but was only met with a self-satisfied smirk from Slade.

The pair then continued, with how they found one of the ship's safe harbours and gone there, Robin trying to brush over the part where they had stolen the boat, making Slade chuckle.

* * *

The mercenary had noticed how Robin had become increasingly nervous during the story. The boy hadn't been sitting down, instead pacing the room, while Bruce was seated on the bed and Slade leaned against a wall. With the excuse to fetch a few maps for Bruce to look at, he crossed the room, brushing a hand across Robin's lower back as he passed behind him.

* * *

Bruce didn't see it, but he was getting more irritated by the minute. Partly, maybe, because being sick and having to listen to his own rescue story, especially with the mercenary grinning like that, _was _a rather nasty blow to his pride. It was also hard to hear what Robin had been through, as Slade spared no details about his state or what the slavers had planned to do to him. He had wanted to go after the slavers, but Slade had refused to give up his connection. Bruce had fumed about this, but he himself used informers among the lower ranking criminals now and then, and he had to admit that he understood Slade's reluctance to give his provider up. Bruce would pester Robin for every detail the young man could remember, however, as soon as they got back to Gotham… the least he could do was spread the word that, when slavery was involved, Batman might occasionally take a trip to the tropics.

There was a gap in the boy's story, though, which he had to ask about, and as the tale seemed to have come to an uneasy halt, Bruce interrupted it.

"About the teens and children, was Jamie among them?" Bruce wondered, thinking it strange that Robin hadn't mentioned his 'boyfriend' at all. He feared that the teen might have died; causing some of the trauma that obviously haunted his ward.

"No, he… he was… he was one of them."

"He _what_?" Bruce asked.

"One of the pirates. One of the insiders of the executive-group, we believe." Slade clarified.

"Oh, Richard…" Bruce sighed. "I told-"

"Yeah, I _know_, all right!" Robin snapped and Slade smirked, leaning back to watch the damage. He couldn't believe the Bat had screwed up already. "I should have listened to you! I let my guard down; I actually _didn't _suspect someone close to me to be out to hurt me for once!" Robin's voice rose by the second. "Sorry I wasn't paranoid enough, okay?! If I _had _been, maybe this whole thing wouldn't have happened, is that so? Is it _my_ fault? _Is it!?_" Robin ran out the door at that stage, slamming it hard enough to make the men wince at the sound.

* * *

"Smooth, Wayne." Slade said dryly.

"But I just… go to hell, Slade." the man growled, starting to get up from the bed. It was clear, however, that the man was too weak to follow the teen, and Slade didn't want another member of the bat-family snooping around his lair.

"You stay. I'll go after him." the mercenary said, and kicked away from the wall.

"You don't even _know _him!" Bruce objected.

Slade chuckled darkly.

"I would say I know him quite intimately by now. I _do_ know, for example, that he was as tense as a high-wire about to snap. He couldn't take any sort of negative feedback from you in that state, and what did you do? The old 'I told you so'? Really clever."

"I had a bad feeling about that kid!" Bruce defended himself.

"Yes? And it wasn't just because he and Robin were fucking around?" Slade drawled.

"He… he _told_ you? _You_?" Bruce gaped. He really needed to have a talk to Robin about indiscretion.

"You don't seem to understand…" Slade growled, stepping up to the man, glad to notice that he was able to stare down at him, being a hairbreadth taller. "For a long time, I was _all he had_, he had to depend on me for pretty much everything in the beginning, and yes, he told me. Hold that against him, and I'll personally make sure you pay for it."

Slade turned around and slammed the door on the way out just as hard as Robin.

* * *

Bruce slowly let his breath out. He was sure that he, if he had been healthy, could hold his own against the man, but damn… the look on that face had been almost… scary…

* * *

Slade expected to find Robin by the training-gear, maybe kicking something, and was surprised when he tracked him to the beach, seeing him throw rocks into the water, outlined by the sunset.

"Yeah, that's right… teach those pesky pebbles where they belong…" he teased kindly. He regretted it as Robin swirled around and threw himself into his arms, crying.

* * *

It felt good, clinging to Slade, although deep down, Robin was a bit ashamed about acting so… girlish…? But he had had enough, and he needed this right now. Slade's arms closed around him, making him feel even more protected, and soon he was able to talk, or rather stutter, again.

"He… he said… I knew he… and that's only for… I… I don't want to tell him! He'll hate me!"

* * *

Slade could barely make any sense of the words, but pulled Robin tighter towards him. It seemed being comforting was just another skill he had to pick up, and pretty fast too.

"He won't hate you, I've already told you that…" he tried to reason with the teen.

"He will!" Robin insisted. "I'm a killer! A murderer!"

"It was self-defence." Slade argued. "And if you don't want to tell him, don't. I'll gladly take the credit for your guys as well."

"I… I don't want to keep this from him…" Robin mumbled into Slade's chest.

"No… that's not it…" Slade said, sternly. "I've seen how you look at him. You are afraid that you won't be_ able _to keep the secret. You think he can see right through you. Well… he can't."

"He can!" Robin said, looking up at Slade with wide eyes.

"Then why am I still alive?" Slade asked with a chuckle. "He won't see it, because he doesn't _expect_ it. He's not psychic."

"I have to tell him."

"Then do."

Robin was quiet for a while, burrowing deeper into the embrace.

"Was this how it started for you? The killing?" he then asked, quietly.

Slade immediately understood where this was going.

"No. I was, as you figured out, a soldier once. I joined the army, and the war, knowing it would probably lead to me killing other human beings. I didn't think about it much at that point, I was protecting the country, there was a _purpose_… then I started to see how it affected some of the others. Some turned to hateful killing machines, all humanity just shut down. Some broke down, more or less completely. Some, like me… didn't seem to mind much."

"But… you continued to… after the war…" Robin said. "Why?"

"I am good at finding that purpose." Slade smiled. "I am only going to say this once, so you better listen; although I basically still believe it's true, in _this_ we are _nothing_ alike."

Robin blinked and frowned in confusion, so Slade continued. "You are not a killer, Robin. You can't shut away your feelings, and you seem _completely_ unable to justify your actions, even though they are _very_ easy to rationalize."

"Really?"

"Yes. You are completely useless."

Robin looked so relived that Slade just had to take him down a notch or two.

"However, you would still make an extraordinary thief and spy… and you aren't that shabby as a bed warmer either."

"Oh. So I can be a thief, a spy or a whore, is that what you're saying?" Robin asked dryly.

"Only if you would exclusively work for me, on all three accounts." Slade said sternly, not wanting to give the teen any ideas about how to get extra pocket money.

"Never take a job as a guidance councillor." Robin warned the man.

"Never aim for the chest if you if you are close enough to go for the head." Slade said.

"What?"

"What? I thought we were trading advice?" Slade smirked.

* * *

Bruce looked up as Robin and Slade walked in. He got up from the bed and immediately embraced Robin, who, as he got over his shock, hugged his mentor back.

"I'm sorry." Bruce whispered. "I didn't mean it like that. Please… tell me what's bothering you."

* * *

In the end it wasn't as hard as Robin thought it would be. It felt like a cleansing, telling the man every detail, every thought that went through his mind, before and after, every one of his fears.

"I can't tell you that you did the right thing…" Bruce started, interrupted by a snort from Slade.

"In your opinion it would have been better if he was noble and dead, than alive and feeling guilty?" the mercenary asked.

"No. Stay out of this, Slade, it was because of you-"

"No." Robin said firmly. "None of this was Slade's fault. Yes, he gave me the gun, but he didn't make me use it… it was me who pulled the trigger, don't blame him… it doesn't make it easier for _me_…" he pointed out, because he knew it made it easier for his mentor, to lay the blame on another influence.

"I apologize." Bruce said, but only to Robin. "What I was trying to say from the start was that… it might not have been the right thing to do, but it was probably the only choice you had… the first was done in panic, and with the second man you didn't aim to kill, it was an accident as much as anything else… I'll help you get through this, I promise."

"You don't hate me?"

"Of course not! I hate what you had to do, for my sake, but not you. Never you."

"Awwww…." Slade said from his place at the wall, making Bruce blush and Robin burst out in a somewhat hysterical snicker.

"Speaking about hate, though…" Bruce muttered, glaring at Slade. "You are really serious about me having to _pay _him?"

"Yup." Robin nodded. "Sorry."

"I wouldn't mind splitting it up, though…" Slade grinned maliciously.

"Judging by your expression, I'm going to say no, but what do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"Well… Robin is the collateral here, I hope you picked that up for the contract… pay me half and then we can have shared custody…" Slade smirked.

"In your dreams." Bruce snorted.

"Oh, yes." Slade said, looking Robin very deeply in the eyes.

"I'm actually touched that I'm worth _that_ much to him…" Robin snorted. "Slade is… how to put this kindly… somewhat _cheap_."

Bruce chuckled at the jibe, but Slade seemed rather unperturbed.

"I'm merely economical. The position you would take with me would more than pay that back… in time…" he smirked. "And I promise you, you would find it very… fulfilling…"

Robin glared and blushed at the innuendoes, and Bruce, missing them completely, merely snorted.

"Set up the terminal, let's call Alfred and my bank, and we'll make the transaction tonight…"

* * *

Bruce rested while Slade set up the computers, making sure the connection was good enough. Robin walked restlessly around the room, picking at the packing they had brought in, and the things they had left here during the mission.

"Slade, is there enough power to do some laundry?" he asked, suddenly needing to do something useful.

"Feeling domestic?" Slade asked. "How sweet. Yes, there should be."

Robin quickly gathered everything up and went in search of Slade's washing machine. He then spent some time trying to figure it out, and then, being male, threw everything in and pushed the button. Mission accomplished, he went back to the bedroom, only to find Bruce asleep and Slade glaring at him.

"Is the transaction done?" Robin asked, quietly.

"No, your mentor apparently decided to take a nap."

"Then why not wake him?" Robin asked.

"He looks to be a grumpy morning person…" Slade said, making Robin grin and nod. Bruce was not the most chipper one after just waking up.

"Well… then… maybe..." Robin started, a bit unsure how to go about this… "Maybe we should... go to the beach?"

"Why?" Slade asked, looking at the computer screen and not really paying attention to Robin for once.

"Err…for… some fresh air? And… maybe we should bring the sun block?"

"It's night-time." Slade told him, looking up at Robin questioningly.

"Oh. …well… it… might get… useful…?"

"Whatever for- oh…" Slade had finally seen the blush on Robin's face and grinned. "Of course. You can never be too careful. Fresh air sounds great. Let's go…"

* * *

They had barely made it outside when Slade swept Robin up in his arms and deposited him on his back in the sand before starting ravaging his mouth.

"Mmmm…." Robin murmured, and as Slade let him breathe, the teen smiled. "It all went well, right?"

"Told you so." Slade smirked, catching the pout on Robin's lip between his thumb and forefinger. "Uh-uh, I told you; no pouting."

Robin, unable to answer, pulled him down for another kiss instead. Slade grinned teasingly down at him afterwards.

"You know, I'm delighted that you are mature enough to decide to start making things up to me this way…" he purred.

"Making things up…?" Robin asked, wide-eyed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, only the little detail that you actually violated the contract and you are, according to that, to be considered as mine." Slade said, his grin turning possessive.

"What? I didn't-?" Robin objected, slightly worried.

"No? You disobeyed me, several times in fact, on the ship, and, among other things, caused the alarm to go off in Bruce's cell…" Slade said smugly, making it clear that he hadn't forgotten even one of Robin's little digressions.

"But that doesn't mean… I only agreed to come with you if Bruce was dead…" Robin said, somewhat annoyed that he was getting sand everywhere, and, so far, nothing else to make it worth it.

"Ahhh… but the wording of the contract suggest that if Bruce turned out to be dead, the contract would be annulled and you would be mine…_ other _causes for annulment_ should_, a lawyer would argue, lead to the same result…"

Robin mulled this over for a moment. He wasn't really worried about Slade making him do something he didn't want to do, and the man had already given him a way out, which, actually, didn't seem half bad…

"Looks like I have a _lot _to make up for, then…" Robin then grinned, running his hands over Slade's chest. "Where to start…?"

"That would be for me to decide, wouldn't it?" Slade said, rolling off him and stretching out on his back in the sand. "You can begin by undressing."

Robin muttered something under his breath and got to his feet, kicking his sandals off.

"No-no-no…" Slade lectured him. "Slowly. I'd like to enjoy it."

Robin looked around and blushed. It was pretty dark by now, but the light from the moon, reflected on the white sand, more than made up the lack of sunlight. Slade had brought a small oil-lantern and was not lighting it, creating a soft, orange circle of light as well.

Robin was very nervous about someone seeing this, even though it was highly unlikely.

He drew a deep breath, and started to lift his t-shirt. He had no idea about how to 'perform' and absolutely refused to do some sort of stupid dance, but Slade seemed satisfied anyway. The man had moved a bit, his head and shoulders were propped up against a smooth rock, and Robin recognized the gleam in his eye very well by now.

The shirt came off and he dropped it carelessly in the sand beside him, before starting to unbutton his jeans. He still felt silly, but as he looked at Slade and saw the bulge that started to grow in the man's own jeans, he felt slightly more secure. Slade didn't think he looked silly, the man actually found him sexy! The realization was a rush for Robin's ego, and he moved his hips slightly as he wriggled out of the tight denim.

He kicked the pants off and teasingly turned around, as his thumbs slid under the waistband of his underwear, slowly pulling them down. He heard the sound of Slade's zipper, and blood rushed to his own groin so fast he gasped. Any self-consciousness he felt about being aroused disappeared, however, as he slowly slipped his boxers off and turned around, because he wasn't alone.

Slade was stroking himself slowly, and, by the glistening, Robin guessed he had used some of the lotion. Robin took this as a sign and started to walk towards him, but was stopped with a gesture.

"No, Robin…you must work a bit harder than that before you can get what you want…" Slade smirked.

Robin muttered in disappointment but obeyed.

"I want you to play with your nipples…" Slade instructed. "Get them nice and hard…"

Robin's hands slid over his front, his fingertips slowly circling his areolas with their quickly budding centers.

"Wet your fingers." Slade said, and Robin let his fingertips slid into his mouth before continuing to play. He hissed as the night air suddenly felt very chilly at those spots, making his nipples almost painfully hard. One of his hands drifted down over his stomach, towards a very aching goal, but, once more, Slade showed his cruel streak.

"No, Robin. You are not allowed to pleasure yourself like that. Remember, this is for _my _benefit…"

Robin groaned a bit, but continued playing with his upper body only, pinching and rolling the sensitive nubs between his fingers, while, with his eyes half closed, he watched Slade stroking himself.

"Come here."

Robin smiled as he stepped closer to the man, thinking that the show was finally over, but again, he was refused.

"Give me your hand."

Robin, nonplussed, reached forward, and his fingers were suddenly covered by a large dab of lotion.

"I want you to finger yourself, get yourself nice and slick…" Slade leered.

Robin, looking longingly down on the man's cock, really _felt_ punished at that moment. He figured that all the could do was to give the man such a good show that he would give in as soon as possible, and, with that thought in mind, he turned around and slowly bent over at the waist. He looked back, smirking slightly, as he ran his fingers over his cleft, shivering as the cold lotion touched his sensitive entrance. He pushed his middle finger inside, but the angle was awkward. Robin instead shifted, putting a hand between his legs. Parting his cheeks slightly with his index and ring finger, he let his middle finger sink into his heat again. It reached deeper like this.

"That looks good… get it all in there… looks like you already have been fucked, the cum leaking out of you…"

Robin gasped at the words, working harder. It was very frustrating, though…

"Poor little thing… it's too small? You can't reach?" Slade asked, his voice dripping with fake concern. Robin could only whimper pathetically in reply. "Come then…" Slade finally allowed, and Robin straightened up, and turned slowly, almost afraid of being stopped again. "Come…" Slade called gently again, like coaxing a shy animal forward.

Robin quickly straddled the man's waist and moved backwards.

"No, not so fast…" Slade said firmly.

"Please!" Robin exclaimed desperately as the pleasure of being filled was denied him yet again.

"Good boy. That's all I wanted to hear…" Slade smirked and thrust his hips upwards invitingly.

Robin growled, promising to take his revenge, as soon as he could think again, and positioned himself. Normally he would have plunged down, but now, after being teased for so long, he wanted to take it slow and enjoy every second. He sank down, head tilted backwards and lips slightly parted, moaning softly, feeling very ridge and vein, tensing and releasing around the thick shaft as he went.

Robin discovered that riding Slade, _without_ bruised knees, was wonderful. Sure, he was doing all the work, as the lazy bastard just _laid_ there, but being able to control the speed and depths of the thrusts completely was worth it. Robin had found a perfect rhythm when Slade wrapped a hand around his erection, making Robin lose his concentration for a while.

"You… don't need… gonna come soon… anyway…." Robin panted.

"I know. I won't allow it." Slade said, and, as Robin was about to release, the man squeezed the base of the teens cock, stopping him.

"Uhhh!" Robin cried, as he bucked, convulsing around Slade in a dry orgasm, short and unsatisfactory, due to the man's hold. Slade worked his own hips, however, and Robin felt his insides being coated with the man's essence.

"You- _you _came… and you didn't let _me_…? _Why_?" Robin asked, close to tears from pent up frustration.

"Don't just sit there." Slade said, releasing his grip to slap Robin's right buttock. "If you want to come, you better get me hard again. Start riding."

Robin winced at the sting in his cheek, and glared as he slowly started to rock back and forward, carefully so Slade's softening cock wouldn't slip out.

"I'm not sure, but I think this is crueller than killing people…" Robin muttered.

Slade chuckled, knowing the boy was only joking.

"Be polite, or I'm going to come inside you many times before allowing you to… I'm going to fill you up so much you'll be leaking cum for weeks… make sure you have something to remember me by…"

"You could just… send a postcard or something…" Robin muttered. He was working faster now, since Slade was already hardening, and the teens eyes grew round at the very strange feeling of the man growing and pulsing inside him, lengthening and stretching him. It felt like there was something moving on its own inside him. "Oh, good lord…" he panted.

This time Slade let him come, although he dragged in out until Robin's thighs screamed in agony, and the man finished with him. Robin collapsed forward over the man's chest. He felt Slade's cock finally slipping out of him, joined by a trickle of sperm and lotion.

As Slade shifted below him, Robin pushed down.

"Move and I'll kill you." the teen hissed.

The man chuckled, but relaxed against the rock again.

"Fuck…." Robin mumbled after a while. "That felt… wow…" he looked up at Slade with tired but shining eyes. "Have you really never bottomed, Slade? Damn, you are missing out… it's just the _best_."

"Glad you think so…" Slade purred, obviously taking all the credit.

Robin sighed, thinking that he would really, really miss this, but it couldn't be helped. It wasn't like he could keep Slade locked up in the basement to use at his own convenience, was it…? _Was it…?_ Robin looked up at the man again, with a grin.

"No." Slade said. "I don't know what just went through that devious, horny little mind of yours, but no."

"Yeah, well… I don't think I have strong enough chains, anyway…" Robin shrugged.

Slade raised an eyebrow but decided not to prod. He had a feeling the answer would be rather disturbing.

"Let's go back. Bruce might have woken up by now." the man suggested instead.

"No. Can't walk. My legs are too sore." Robin mumbled.

"All right, I'll carry you, like the little princess you are." Slade chuckled.

"Remind me to kick you in the balls before we leave the island…" Robin growled tiredly as he was helped up and Slade helped him dress. The man only had to tuck himself in, and put the oil lamp out so he could hang it from the crook of his arm, before he was ready.

"Too tired to do it now?" Slade smirked.

"No… to _smart_… I might still have some _use_ for them…" Robin smirked back, the mirror image almost scary to behold.

"Little minx…" Slade chuckled, so delighted by Robin's wickedness, that he overlooked the threat to his own person. He swept the boy up in his arms and easily carried him all the way back. Jut before he reached out for the doorknob he leaned down and kissed the teen soundly, only separating when the door cracked open.

* * *

"Robin! What happened, are you all right?"

Robin realised that he had been wishing that his guardian was still asleep but so was clearly not the case.

"I'm fine, I just…" Robin thought on his feet… well… 'in Slade's arms' but it worked out well enough, "… stepped on something sharp. Slade didn't want me to get the wound dirty."

"Can't have one with a fever and one with gangrene…" Slade muttered, as he thought Robin had described him a bit too caring. "I'll take a look in the bathroom."

Slade closed the door behind them, and put Robin down on the toilet seat, holding one foot up for inspection.

"Err... Slade? You know I was just _covering_ for us, right?" Robin whispered.

Slade snorted.

"_Of course_. It _would_, however, be good to have something to show the bat since he will insist on taking a look for himself." the man muttered.

"Oh… yeah… right… I should have said I twisted my ankle…" Robin blushed.

"It's okay, this will do." Slade said, as he had found a small, half healed over scratch on the sole of the boy's left foot.

"OUCH!" Robin cried out as Slade ripped the scab off.

"What's going on?!" Bruce frantically demanded to know from the outside.

"Just a splinter, Wayne." Slade let him know disdainfully.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Robin called back, cradling his now somewhat bleeding foot and glaring daggers at the man in front of him.

Slade shrugged and dabbed at the foot with disinfectant before putting a band aid on it.

"There. Take a shower." he suggested, and then grinned. "You smell like me…"

Robin blushed cutely and started to take his clothes off.

"Maybe you should wait until I have left?" Slade suggested. "We _could _shower together if you want, but even_ I _can't think up a plausible explanation for that…"

"Just get out of here…" Robin muttered, shooing the man away as he got up on rather wobbly legs.

* * *

Bruce was frowning deeply as Slade re-entered the bedroom, and the man couldn't help but flash him another smirk, making the Bat's frown deepen considerably.

"Where is Robin?"

"Taking a shower. He got quite sticky…" Slade said innocently. "Should we return to business, then? I have made a list of supplies I have had to buy or use for this mission, which the contract states that I should be compensated for." Slade handed Bruce a rather extensive list, and the man took his time, scanning it.

"You are even charging for toothpaste?" the millionaire asked, like he didn't believe his eyes. "And what's this? Body lotion?"

"Robin likes to use quite a lot. He's sensitive." Slade said, trying to suppress a smirk. "You may ask him if you want."

"Ask me what?" Robin said, as he walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He had cleaned up as quickly as he could, having a bad feeling about leaving the two men alone together for too long.

"Is it true you like lotion?" Bruce asked, not expecting the sudden complete blush on Robin's face.

"I… uhh… I…"

"It's okay!" Bruce reassured him, very puzzled by the reaction. "Anyone can have dry skin… Slade is just charging for it, so…" Was Robin worried about using something that might be considered 'girly'? Bruce knew that he was at a sensitive age, but he really had expected his ward to be a bit more secure than that.

"He's _what_?" Robin snarled, embarrassment replaced by anger.

"That's fine, I'll let you have the lotion for free…" Slade chuckled, confirming Robin's suspicions that he had added it just for the hell of it.

"That's _very_ generous of you…" Robin growled, muttering something that sounded like 'son of a bitch' under his breath.

* * *

Bruce felt lost. He had absolutely no idea what was going on, and decided not to comment on anything else on the list, in case he got Robin more upset. Instead he agreed, and they started the process of contacting the banks which would be involved, while Robin took some clothes into the bathroom to dress. Bruce spent some time identifying himself and, after the transaction, when the man had returned to bed for some rest, Slade spent another hour at the screen, working.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked curiously. He had had some time to cool down from Slade's little joke, and had decided to be civil again.

"Moving my money around. I hijacked a personal account for the transaction, but I need to move my share before some factory-worker in Ohio suddenly realizes he is rather rich."

"Can't you leave him a bit? As a tip?" Robin grinned.

"When I said 'factory-worker in Ohio' I was just using an example. I have no idea who the account belongs to. Might be a mob-boss. Or a politician."

"Oh. Then don't."

Slade gave an amused snort.

* * *

A troubbled Bruce was resting, but not sleeping. Instead he watched the two interact, and the feeling that something was wrong kept growing.

He thought back to what Richard had been telling him. The really big issues aside, this whole thing had started with him finding out that his love interest had betrayed him… Bruce knew how that felt, both in the deadly and more mundane way. He remembered his first real love… how old had he been? Fifteen? Sixteen? Robin's age… He was so sure they were going to spend their lives together, and then he overheard the girl's parents congratulating their daughter on her catch. That wouldn't have been that bad, if the girl hadn't replied in a similar, smug, fashion…

Bruce sighed. He had been heartbroken… he had broken a few hearts himself, unfortunately, on the rebound… He wondered if Robin would too… nah, too much time had passed, and the only one _available _since than had been…

Images, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, suddenly flashed in front of the detectives eyes. A look, a touch, a blush… Just now, when they returned… Robin in Slade's arms… his… his _t-shirt had been inside-out! _The final piece, the arm around Robin's naked waist, landed, and the picture, so horrifying and so _wrong_, was complete.

* * *

Slade and Robin were, so far, blissfully unaware.

"So, you're paid… gonna throw us out now?" Robin grinned.

"There will be no need. We're leaving." The voice behind them made Robin freeze to ice. He turned around slowly, as Slade got to his feet.

"In a rush, Wayne?" the mercenary asked. He had to admit that meeting the man's eyes at that moment weren't… pleasant…

"Are you in a sexual relationship with my ward?" Bruce voice was dark and deadly like venom. Robin made a choking sound and fought an urge to take a step back, hell, he really wanted to run like crazy, but he knew he would be needed… at least for burying the bodies… He looked at Slade. Would the man deny it? Everything about Bruce said that it was no use…

"Yes." Slade said simply.

Robin's heart stopped. Sure, the man _couldn't_ very well deny it, but it _could_ have been said _without the smirk_.

"I see."

Robin's eyes snapped to Bruce. The man looked… Robin didn't know. He had never seen him like that before. There were no bulging veins, no twitch around an eye… in fact the man looked like he was wearing his cowl; completely expressionless.

The punch fractured the left side of Slade's jaw and loosened several back teeth.

"Bruce!" Robin cried out in shock. He had never seen the man move so fast before.

"Don't worry, Richard, I'm completely calm." the millionaire said, sounding the part.

"Lucky me." Slade said dryly through clenched teeth, holding his jaw so it could heal properly, and waiting for the teeth to set as well.

"Stop it!" Robin did a very dangerous thing and stepped between the two.

"Get away from him, Richard; you have nothing to do with this. In fact; leave the room." Bruce ordered.

"…nothing to do..? I would say I have _everything _to do with this!" Robin objected. "You, on the other hand, don't! It's none of your business!""

"No? That my ward has been sexually abused is none of my business? He _used _you, Robin! Don't tell me you are too naïve to see that! You were weak, afraid, alone… and he took advantage!"

"We used _each other_!" Robin snarled back, which maybe was closer to the truth than he wanted it to be. "Of course you think he took advantage, because that's what _everyone_ does, right? No one can actually just grow close to you without having an ulterior motive? I'm not saying Slade _didn't_ have one, he's not a nice guy, as he keeps reminding me, but _I knew what I was doing_."

Bruce and Slade gave identical snorts, for similar reasons.

"You are just a kid, and he's an adult! He must be… damn he must be twice _my_ age!" Bruce sounded disgusted.

"He's practically immortal!" Robin snarled back.

"_STOP DEFENDING HIM_!" Bruce roared, making Robin take that step back, bumping into Slade. "Has he said one word, _one word _to defend himself _or_ you? NO! And you know why? It's because-"

"You broke my jaw. Not to worry, it is fine now, no need to apologize." Slade drawled.

The mercenary caught the detective's fist this time.

"No-no, I let you have one free shot, because, basically, I deserved it, but I won't fight a man who can barely stand from fever, over something that, Robin was right, is not his business."

"I will-"

"Get some rest." Slade pushed the man backwards, until he fell down on the bed. Robin could see that Bruce's fever had gone up again, his skin pallid and clammy. "I assume you would want to leave in the morning. I'll arrange it."

"See, Robin? See how easily he casts you aside?" Bruce voice was hoarse, both from the illness and the situation. "He has gotten what he wanted; his _money_, and you were just a _bonus_!" He snarled from the bed, unable to get up as the room spun.

Robin walked up to his guardian and gently pushed him down against the mattress.

"Yeah, I know…" Robin sighed quietly "I knew it would end like this, but Bruce? He was _my_ bonus too…"

* * *

Two day's later, and Bruce and Robin were standing in a small international airport on one of the largest islands in the area. Slade had borrowed a helicopter from somewhere, and flown them himself, with the condition that Bruce sat in the back and was hindered from strangling the pilot.

The mercenary was currently doing them another favour, by using his contacts to make sure they would be able to enter the US anonymously. Bruce had kept the beard, only shaving and clipping it until he didn't look like a Sasquatch, and he was practically unrecognizable. Robin could pass for any teen, behind his sunglasses and ordinary clothes.

Bruce had been pretty sick, the fever peaking before breaking, and Robin had had a chance to talk to the man without being interrupted by violent outbursts. After the fever had gone down, however, there hadn't been much talking. When Bruce had been sick, Robin had been glued to his side, and as he got better, Bruce had made damn sure not to let the teen out of his sights for even a moment, keeping him away from Slade. It was clear that the man was blaming himself for, what he was determined to believe, despite every evidence to the contrary, was a terrible experience for Robin. A stolen kiss was all they had had, but even that made Robin feel too guilty to enjoy.

"Bruce…? Bruce, I…" Robin started.

"I understand."

"Don't hate me."

"Again, son, I hate your _choice_ not _you_…" Bruce sighed, laying a hand on his ward's shoulder. "But, boy, I _really_ hate your choice…" he added, glaring at the desk where Slade stood. The man was handing some papers to a young boy, who ran across the hall to them, handing them to Bruce, eyeing the man with very large eyes.

"Yes?" Bruce asked, trying to not let his irritation out on the boy.

"Is it true you have a giant stick up your butt?" the kid asked, making Robin burst out laughing.

Bruce whipped around, starting to walk briskly towards their gate.

"The man over there told you to ask?" Robin grinned.

"Yeah, he also told me to tell you to take your glasses off." the kid said, sounding a bit shy.

"Whatever for?" Robin said, but did it anyway.

"To prove he wasn't lying." the boy said, and then grinned happily. "He wasn't. Your eyes really _are_ beautiful!"

Robin blushed and quickly slipped the glasses on again.

"I… _see_… well, let me find something for you, for bringing over our things, eh?" he said, starting to dig through his pockets.

"No need, mister, the man already gave me twenty bucks, and he said that if you blushed he would leave another twenty by the desk!" the kid snickered and was off.

Robin straightened up, blushing some more. Damn Slade! Well, this was it, then… time to say goodb-

He looked up towards the desk, but it was empty. He turned his head, craning his neck, and standing on tip-toe, but the man was gone. Robin's eyes darted through the groups of people, knowing that Slade would be a head taller than most of them, but he didn't even catch a glimpse of the man. Robin's shoulders fell. Just as well. He had no idea what he was going to say, anyway… what had he expected… a hug? A kiss? Ridiculous!

_But a fucking WAVE would have been nice!_

* * *

As Robin turned to follow Bruce, there was a flicker of a familiar face in the crowd. It wasn't Slade, though, and when Robin looked back it had disappeared. He hadn't even been able to place it.

Someone had though. Someone had recognised it from a picture and was now following the person with a very vicious smile on his face. The discovery had been a coincidence, a complete fluke, but it had saved him a_ lot _of time and effort.

* * *

Jamie Sparrow, though that naturally wasn't his real name, had really been enjoying himself for the past couple of months. After being one of those 'left' and 'rescued' of the hijacked ship, he had been island hopping, keeping a low profile, out of the eyes of the media, but now it was time for work once more. He was on his way to the Mediterranean, via London, where he would pick up a new name and look, before the job started. It was a much tighter operation this time, only valuables, but that just meant it would be safer and pay well.

He had just checked in and was looking around the lounge, trying to decide if he should eat before the flight or take his chances on the free food onboard, it might actually be eatable for once. He decided to head for the lunch restaurant just in case, but bumped into a man half way there.

"Excuse me." he muttered, in a way that really wasn't very apologetic.

"No, excuse _me_, it was entirely my fault…" a deep voice rumbled above him, making Jamie look up. And up. And up. Oh, my, this was a big one, wasn't he? "Why don't you let me buy you a drink, to apologize properly?" the man with the mirrored sunglasses smiled.

Jamie grinned back. A free drink, followed by a free lunch, perhaps? With _this_ guy he wouldn't mind paying for it either, a quick blowjob in one of the bathroom stalls should suffice.

Jamie should have known better than to accept drinks from strangers.

* * *

Robin and Bruce were about eight hours into their flight when the news reached them. The plane was a commercial airliner, and Robin had started to understand why a private jet was a very good thing to have. He was close to strangling the kid behind him, when the radio crackled and the captain declared that there were a news bulletin he thought would be of interest to most of the passengers. Robin quickly plugged in his headset and tuned in the channel the captain had suggested. Soon the plane was filled with mumbled speculations and even a few cheers and clapping. Bruce and Robin stared at each other, and the face in the crowd Robin had seen suddenly had a name.

According to the news, six hours ago, a young man, known to have been on the hi-jacked ship, had been dumped, unconscious and suffering painful but superficial injuries, on the doorstep of the main island's police central. Attached to him had been detailed information, written and digitally recorded, about the attack, the groups involved and, more importantly, the planned future attack on a casino cruiser in the Mediterranean. The information had been taken seriously, and, thanks to a huge international police effort, unlike any the world had ever seen, the first arrests had been made within an hour.

"I know who you think is behind this…" Bruce hissed, "…but I just want to add that if that is _true,_ we will get a bill in the mail soon."

Robin tried to hide a chuckle, and nodded. It would actually not surprise him one bit…

* * *

Robin spent a week in Gotham as Richard Grayson, which turned out to be a lot of work. They attended a few gatherings to let, what passed as, Bruce's friends, know he was alive, or 'back and kicking' as far too many different people joked. There were interviews as well, and they both repeated a well rehearsed story, the most boring and uneventful one they had been able to come up with. He was in daily contact with the Titan's now, and he felt rather homesick as the week came to an end.

* * *

Stepping of the plane, Robin drew a deep breath. Jump City. He didn't know city air could smell so good. Especially at an airport… was he drunk? Robin grinned madly to himself as he made his way through the airport, finally hailing a cab at the exit. He felt a slight twinge of longing as he realized that his motorcycle was no longer waiting for him where he had left it, in the secret garage in the city, and neither was his uniform. As he had arranged for the Titan's to sell his bike, he had told them to take everything back to the Tower, as it had seemed just as well at that moment.

It didn't matter, though, not anymore. Dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt, wearing the sunglasses he had kept, more or less to annoy Bruce, since they were from Slade, he took the cab to the docks. Fifteen minutes later, he stepped into the Tower's living room.

* * *

The welcome back party was well on its way, and even though it was just them, the original Titan's, they managed to make enough noise for thirty people.

Robin was overwhelmed. He had almost forgotten how hard Starfire hugged, and what it felt like to have his back heartily slapped by a metal hand, or his arms full of whatever furry creature Beast Boy had chosen to morph into in his joy. A cool hand on his arm and a soft, small smile from the forth member of his group meant just as much, and had just as much impact on him.

"Oh, guys… I have missed you so much!" Robin announced, not in the least embarrassed by his admittance. There were times more suitable for the role as collected and, let's face it, slightly reserved leader. Now it was time for just the opposite. Robin smiled even wider and took his sunglasses off.

"Come on, grab the pizza I know you are hiding somewhere, and let's take a seat, there's so much to tell you…" he said to his stunned friends.

Among the things he had learned during his absence, well, suitable to tell his teammates, that is, one thing that stood out; daring to trust. His week among Bruce's empty, fake friends had clinched the deal. Robin didn't want that, and his friends didn't _deserve_ it…

"First… my real name in Richard... I grew up at a circus, but my parents were murdered when I was eight years old…"

* * *

He didn't tell them everything. Some he would tell them in time, some never. He didn't reveal that it was Slade who had helped him, although he thought that one day, maybe he would have to. He didn't say anything about their relationship either, but he finally told the rest of the group that he was gay. Starfire spent a few embarrassing minutes, lecturing the others about what that meant. She looked pretty surprised as they all insisted that they already knew the basics and had no desire to know the particulars.

He told them that he had killed. It shocked them, taking the edge of the gay-thing, and Robin wryly thought that he hoped killing people, to have a smooth coming out, wouldn't catch on.

They were quick to comfort him, however, using words like 'self protection' and 'not your fault'. The words were emptier than when Slade and Bruce had said them, but only because they were coming from much more innocent sources. They fought almost daily but rarely faced death. Robin knew he would never have that innocence again, but he treasured it with them, and let himself be comforted.

He told them about Bruce, and they swore to keep the secret, to never even hint at the fact they knew. Robin trusted them, and it felt great.

He kept the details about the mission sketchy, just that they had helped the law enforcers from the inside. With so much other new information, the group didn't mind one bit.

"Oi, Robi- Richa- Rob.." Beas Boy stuttered, ears drooping in confusion as he broke off.

"It's Robin. Richard is for when I'm in Gotham, attending boring parties and trying not to gag from the finger food."

"Forgive me; is fingers a common food at parties?" Starfire asked, looking worried.

"It's just another word for snacks." Robin smiled. "What was it you wanted to say, BB?"

The changeling's ears perked up as he remembered.

"There was a crate delivered for you this morning! I think it's from Batman!"

"Oh?" Robin asked, feeling a bit uneasy. Maybe Bruce had decided to finally wash his hands of him, and send the things he kept at the manor back? Robin thought they had parted at reasonable good terms, though he had to endure a very embarrassing physical, as Bruce had promised on the ship, and, Robin suspected, because of Slade, the man had probably ordered a few more test than were really necessary. He had suffered his 'punishment' in silence, however, and, as he had suspected, he was perfectly healthy. Maybe the millionaire had changed his mind, though?

* * *

They headed down to the loading dock where the large crate stood.

"I've scanned it for explosives and everything else I could think of." Cyborg said.

Robin gave him a sideways look.

"You don't think Batman likes me, do you?" he grinned. "Good job, though, it's not like we _know_ it's from him."

Cyborg nodded shortly and then gestured towards the wooden box.

"It's all yours, Rob."

Robin grinned and grabbed a crow-bar. As soon as he had gotten the top open, the sides fell away, revealing the contents.

The Titan's stared.

"Err… if that's from Batman… I'm notsure he _does_ like you…" Beast Boy said, looking doubtful and scratching his head. It immediately got thumped by Cyborg.

"Are you crazy, twerp?! Can't you see what it _is_?"

"It is most dirty, is it not?" Starfire didn't sound thrilled either, and Raven rolled her eyes, muttering something about 'toys'.

"What do you mean? It's a piece of _junk!_" Beast Boy exclaimed, waving his arms at the metal teen and the claimed junk respectably.

"It's a _Harley Davidson_!" Cyborg snarled, and the bickering of the day was in full effect.

Robin had finally picked up his jaw from the floor, and taken a step forward. Noticing a note on the handlebars, he snatched it up and read it.

'Take good care of her. I'll drop by some time, to make sure you do'.

It was signed with a simple 'S'.

Robin stroked the dusty tank of the 1947 Knucklehead, and smiled softly.

_I will, Slade… and I can't wait …_

_**The End.**_

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it. Happy ending, if not really surprising, I think, did you? I feel really peaceful right now, which is usually a sign that I'm satisfied with the ending… that it's believable and complete enough, if you know what I mean…?

Now I'll work on my original story, I think, which will be published on adult fan fiction, BUT, I will let you know through a drabble or something when that has happened… it's not to be any time soon, because it's barely started… I hope you will be curious enough to check it out, though… ;o)

I'm thinking of doing another M-preg... a drabble, based on "circus freak" (because, as I explained to **GraysonGirl **when she threatened to shoot me if I did; magical cat-boys get pregnant all the time! Don't they?! ;o) If I do, it will probably be a "what if", though: nothing serious! But if you feel like joining **GraysonGirl** in the hunt for my blood, (she has cookies! I won't get any now, I think… -sob-) tell me… and if you feel like you might read a story like that without puking, even (gasp!) actually enjoy it, let me know as well… I hope I'll have someone to duck behind when the bullets start flying… ;o)

All the best, and thank you SO much for all the feedback on this story! I love you all to bits!  
/Wynja


End file.
